The Fighter
by shipfiend
Summary: 19-year-old Zoro is your average extremely strong man who happens to work out a lot. He keeps to himself until someone sets her eyes on him. 18-year-old Nami did not find Zoro for a date but to fight. Now, the pair embarks on a journey to a big prize while maintaining their secrets and disregarding their feelings. UPDATED CHAPTER(S): 70-71.
1. Love Lockdown

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Zoro minded his own business and his business was about staying fit, 24/7. There was no real reason to it, other than it distracted him. Yet, as he lifted the weights high over his head and brought them down with nothing more than a squeak, he ignored the warmth he felt from the set of brown eyes on him. He did not pay her any attention as she bounced into the room and twirled her headphone cord around her finger. Nor did he notice the way her shorts curved around her body and emphasized her full frame. Her short orange hair curled outward at the ends but still swayed with her every movement. No, he was not watching.

Zoro wiped his face and headed to the bench press. He managed to make a loop around the gym, but she still followed, no, stalked. Zoro grimaced at the thought but focused on his routine and locked down whatever strange feelings rose. His sights were set on the lonely bench press, glad to have space to himself, but the orange hair girl slipped by him like the wind and sat down in front of him.

He was taken aback at the vanilla and tangerine smell that faintly mixed with the sweat and metal of the gym. He cleared his throat and began his request, "Oh, I was going to use that."

She blinked and took out an earbud, "I'm sorry?"

Zoro hated small talk as much as he hated waiting, but he hated repeating himself even more. Reluctantly, he exhaled and calmed himself.

"I said I was going to use that." He pointed to the equipment that she sprawled herself on. He raised an eyebrow as her stance as if she was posed for a provocative picture.

She wrinkled her brows innocently. "But I'm on it right now."

Zoro fumed, "I know! I'm saying you-"

He watched her lean back in fear, so he took a moment and blew out sharply.

"Fine, whatever. I'm after you."

She put her earbud back in and mumbled, "Okay, _roid rage_."

Zoro hated that phrase even more than her asinine attitude, so he plucked out her earbuds as she relaxed back onto the bench.

"Listen, lady. I'm not on steroids!"

The woman blinked while her long eyelashes fluttered and then sneered at him. Zoro wondered why she looked at him with a vicious stare when most people ran in fear. She settled underneath the bar and shrugged.

"Rude much? Look, man, I'm sure you just bench press 180 with your _natural_ talent."

She said it with a certain measure of insincerity, or more specifically sarcasm, and Zoro registered it just fine.

"290, _witch_. And I'm sure you can't even do 80!"

He noticed the firm lines of her small but defined muscles in her forearms. Zoro trained for a while, so 290 was his average warm up. He looked over her fit form, and second-guessed his numbers and put her at 95; however, he was not going to tell that to her smug overconfident face. Her cleavage flashed in her deep V-neck shirt as it clung to her, but it also hid her arms from the elbows up so Zoro assumed the rest of her bravado was just a facade.

However, the girl bit back, "Ha! Watch me!"

She lifted the bar off the rack, but instead of 80 pounds in total, there were 80 pounds on each side. Her arms strained under the 160 pounds and Zoro quickly grabbed the bar while he hovered over her.

"Oi! Stop! You're going to crush yourself." He did not want to kill her, just get her off the machine.

"What. Does. It. Matter. To. You. Asshole." Each word escaped through clenched teeth as she resisted underneath the weight.

"I work here and would prefer to not clean your pulverized body off the equipment. Look, even if you lifted _daily_ , at best you could do is maybe 145. This is 160, so let go!"

Zoro's one arm held onto the metal bar sufficiently enough that he could put it back, but her grip was strong.

"No. _You_ let go and _I'll_ put it back!"

Her defiant gaze met his eyes, and from his angle, her deep scowl looked like a smile or a cat's evil grin.

"Are you stupid? This is _160 pounds_! You need a spotter! This is probably only 30 pounds heavier than you!" He shouted at her, and the rest of the gym finally took notice of their little squabble.

"Motherfu-" she raged, "I am a perfect _118_ , asshole! Now, get your sweaty groin out of my face and I'll be fine!"

She twisted her head on the bench to get a different view than Zoro's shorts, but it was to no avail. Zoro strained to keep his temper in check and she did nothing but nuzzle her head into his crotch. Regardless, the sensation shocked him, and he loosened his grip on the heavy bar unintentionally. She took the opportunity to press as hard as she could and put the bar back in its place with a huff.

Zoro glanced down to see her pant slightly, but she managed a wink with a tongue stuck out playfully.

"See? I did just fine!"

Zoro only grimaced in response and tried not to acknowledge how close she was to head butting his groin nor the slight admiration he had for her strength. As if she read his mind, she quickly shot up in the prideful victory. However, instead of a clean sweep of hair over her shoulder, she shook the whole machine as her face hit the bar. Zoro managed to grip it before it could jump off and crush her for good, but whereas most people would look to her injury, Zoro nearly collapsed in laughter. She glared at him while she rubbed her bruised nose, eyes wet with tears.

"Yeah, laugh it up, you jerk."

She was quieter now, all her boasting seeped out of her like the nosebleed she got. Zoro stopped laughing to realize she hurt herself.

"Oh shit, okay. Here."

He handed her his towel off his shoulder, and she placed it on her nose to stop the blood flow. He rose and gave her his hand, but she swatted it away and nimbly maneuvered around the bar this time.

Zoro shrugged it off and began to walk, calling over his shoulder, "Come on. The front desk would have a first aid kit."

Chest puffed at her pain and his amusement for the day, he did not pay attention to the "Caution: Wet Floor" sign in front of him. He smirked at her deflated nature, as he tilted backward. Zoro watched the ceiling come into focus slowly until he collided with a softness he could not claim to be hard tiles nor soft mats soaked with sweat.

"Oof!" Nami exclaimed as she made contact with the hard floor, as Zoro laid on top of her. She tried to hook her arms under his arms and bend her knees to catch his massive frame as he tumbled backward, but his weight pushed both of them down. With blood slightly dried out of her nostrils, she managed a smile.

"You comfy? Or do you need me to pick you up too, _lightweight_?"

Zoro hid his shame as he tried to move off her, but it seemed like their bodies molded themselves to one another. It did not help that she practically caged him in with her legs, so whatever he touched was bare skin, _her_ bare skin to be precise. As she pushed him back up, her hands grazed up his shirt and he felt a flutter somewhere in his stomach. He cleared his throat and went on, "Whatever. Just follow me, Pinocchio. Your nose grew three times bigger with that hit."

"Yeah, well, at least I can stay on my feet."

He stuffed his hands in his shorts and refused to turn around least she had to catch him from falling again, "It was slippery. This was an accident."

"And water is wet. You should know better, Mr. I-Work-Here-But-Have-Terrible-Customer-Service."

As they reached the door, he pulled it open for her.

"I don't usually deal with idiots who want to prove something to strangers."

She gave him a quick look over, and Zoro suddenly felt self-conscious at her pause. She smiled and grabbed his free hand and shook it slowly. He apparently forgot what a handshake was because he just stared at her while she continued to hold his hand in a claw-like embrace.

"Hi, I'm Nami. Now, we're not strangers."

Zoro blinked as his body moved on its own, content with the softness of her palm and unnatural familiarity.

"Uh, Zoro. You gonna let go of my hand now?"

Nami grinned and held on, "Not until you agree to train me."

"No. I don't take clients. They can't keep up with me."

Nami put her hand on her hip and poked him in the chest.

"Good thing I can handle you. Or would you like to do another trust fall?"

Zoro's face darkened as his embarrassment rose, "Like I said. It was an accident."

"Don't worry, tough guy. I won't hold it against you," she mumbled underneath her hand, "unlike how you held onto me while you 'tried' to get up."

Zoro stiffened and did not appreciate her insinuation that he _wanted_ to lay against her, but Nami continued proudly, "But you owe me for this injury."

She directed his eyes to her bruised face.

"That was self-inflicted!" Zoro shouted, door still open to her.

Nami crossed her arms and blinked her eyes until they were wet.

"Are you saying this gym doesn't take responsibility for injuring potential clients? Are you saying you rather have me _bruised and upset_ than give me a week-long free trial of personalized training?"

Zoro watched her with his mouth hung open. It was as if she rehearsed every word, and as people beyond the door whispered about "calling management" and "getting someone fired", Zoro tensed.

"Okay, _witch_. I'll give you a week, and if you can't handle it, you lose and leave me alone." Zoro talked down to her as if that kept his sense of pride and strength intact, but Nami only giggled.

"I don't lose. Ever. So, let's stop wasting time. When's our first session?"

Zoro watched the brown eyes look at him as if he was a doll she had finished playing with, and he cursed himself because he felt he was going to pay dearly for this in the future.

* * *

Thank You for reading Chapter 1 of _The Fighter_. This is going to be quite a journey, and I hope you'll travel with me:)

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Love Lockdown" (Glass Animals Cover)

Image Art (c) shipfiend


	2. Side to Side

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami entered _East Blue Gym_ with one thing on her mind: to find a man. What drew her to Zoro was his body, more specifically his strength. Nami had heard rumors about a monstrous person with a lot of raw power but she wasn't one to run towards danger unless there was money to gain.

She spent a good full day mindlessly lifting weights and doing stretches just so she could see the way his arms rippled while his breathing was steady and even. She wanted to test him under pressure, but she did not expect to fail so utterly that she needed to be given first aid. However, besides the momentary mortification she felt deep in her core, she knew she had hooked him. Even if the receptionist and gym management suggested she find any other trainer, but Nami knew what she wanted and apparently, he scared everyone else.

"Oi, Nami! Are you sleeping or doing a push-up?"

She rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back to look up at the man glaring down at her.

"Yes, _Sergeant Asshat_ , I'm done." She faked a salute that got nothing but a glare in response.

"All 100?" He asked skeptically while ignoring her new nickname for him.

She lifted her hips off the floor and rocked them to tease him. He would not bite, so she jumped to her feet and stretched while holding onto his shoulder. "Yes. Why do you always question my strength?"

He flicked her hand off his shoulder and watched her wiggle but maintain balance on one foot as she continued to stretch. "I don't question your strength. I question your honesty."

Nami pouted and clasped onto his shoulders, "Oh, Zoro. When are you going to admit that you like me?"

He backed away and she followed. "Nothing to admit, witch. Now let go."

She giggled. "Why? It's like we're dancing."

She leaned into him and whispered, "Do you think these people are talking about us?"

Zoro glared around to notice how both men and women gave looks. He figured as much since Nami insisted on breathing heavily and whining unnecessarily. She would even move her body in ways that were not wanted anywhere outside of the pole dancing classes; classes that Zoro found to be nothing but nonsense. Yet, when given a look from Zoro, the men would suddenly find their task so important and the women would give him a fearful stare in return, as they whispered amongst themselves about "the demon and the witch".

Zoro turned his attention back to the woman that held onto him, as she swayed side to side and snickered at his realization. He fumbled at first but finally moved swiftly enough to grab her in a hold, pressing her back into his chest and locked her hands with his own.

"Enough games. You're still not quick enough and I told you that if you wanted me to be your trainer, you would work. It's only been 2 days, Nami. Can't keep up?"

She wiggled against him and he stiffened. "Are you joking? You can barely teach, much less train. But…"

Nami spun in her arms and faced him, "You keep holding me like this and there will be rumors, Zoro. Fall on top of me. Dancing in the gym? Zoro, you're such a flirt."

Zoro looked down at her, his face frozen in thought. Nami understood that he held very few conversations, and from what she understood, no one else talked to him. However, as he held her, Nami did not want him to let go. Her eyes caught the shine on his gold earrings, and Nami's purpose became clear once again. She swiftly attempted to punch him in the gut but Zoro dodged.

"Wow, Zoro, quick on your feet. Decent strength. Have you ever considered professional fights?"

He let her go with a scoff. "As if. You wouldn't be a fair fight."

Nami pressed on, "Why? Because I'm a girl."

"No", Zoro said with more anger than she expected, "because you don't have any focus."

"I do have focus. It's money." She rubbed her fingers together and smiled. "What do ya say, Zoro? Wanna fight for me?"

"For you? What the hell does that mean?"

"I mean, I'll be your manager. I can find us a good fight and you can take them down easy. We'll make the cut 90/10."

"What! What kind of cut is that?"

"Oh, so sweet that you understood I was getting the 90." She patted his head as if he was a child, but he moved out of her touch.

"No freaking deal." He quarreled and crossed his arms. Nami watched them flex as if her eyes saw gold again.

She leaned into him and spoke quietly, "Look. I am literally your only client. You don't seem to make much money. One or two fights wouldn't kill you. And I promise that I take this very seriously. I am going to navigate us to the big prize and we could both come out clean."

She placed her hands on his forearms, and the heat sent little shocks throughout his body, but he maintained his hard stare.

"Why do you need the money so bad?"

Nami pulled away, and the warmth left with her. She focused on some invisible lint on her sleeve.

"That's for me to know…and for you to not care about. Point is, I'll make it 50/50, _but_ you need to train with a guy I know first."

Nami winked at Zoro, but Zoro was not buying it. "What? Why? You just said I'm decent."

"Being _decent_ isn't greatest. If we're going for the big bucks, I want to have a champion to show off," Nami said matter-of-factly as she flicked his earrings.

Zoro smirked. "You want to show me off?"

Nami smiled sweetly. "Yeah, like a prized pig before the slaughter."

Zoro frowned. "Witch."

Nami patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, _Little Piggy_ , I'm going to make you the world's greatest fighter."

Zoro strained to keep his voice low, "Don't call me that. And give me 5 laps around the building."

Nami jogged in place and faked a salute, but as quick as lighting, she smacked Zoro's butt and shouted over her shoulder, "Alright, come get me then!"

It took Zoro a moment to register the hit and the subsequent challenge, but off he went to chase a woman who knew very well that he could not resist her challenge. As Nami sprinted, she kept the man at her heels. She grinned at the prospect that was upon them. It made up for the embarrassment of their first encounter and the hours she spent studying him. She smiled as she heard his stomps behind her and picked up her pace. She had made a deal with the devil…but she was going to use a demon to get out of it.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Side To Side" (Arkane Skye Remix)

Hehe, butt smacks:)


	3. MTBD vs I'm Him

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Witch, why are we in this burned old building?"

Nami swayed as she sidestepped broken glass and crumbled brick. "We're here to get you _ripped_."

He watched her in her heeled wedge sneakers and tiny shorts and wondered why she thought an outfit like that was appropriate in a clearly dangerous environment.

"Ah!" She winced as she turned to out-maneuver a drop of dirty water.

He caught her hand swiftly and held her before her body touched the cracked cement and dust floor.

He looked down at her, her perfectly manicured hand soft in his own.

"How romantic", a deep and humorless voice said high over their heads.

Zoro wanted to throw her down from his own awkwardness, but Nami giggled as she pulled herself up and grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"Mihawk! I've brought you a present", she shouted into the ceiling, but before she could take another step forward, she whimpered and turned to Zoro, "Carry me."

"Carry you? The hell you think I'm here for?" Zoro was exasperated at her casual tone as if carrying her was his one purpose in life.

Nami poked his cheek and twisted her nail into his hard jaw as she spoke, "Zoro, I sprained my ankle. You have to carry me. What? Can't handle a little piggyback? Thought you were tough."

"I don't have to do shit. I'm not your freaking servant." Zoro bickered in the middle of a decrepit house until a shuffle behind him startled him to grip Nami in surprise.

The golden-eyed man did not smile but gave them both a quick look over. His hands were in his tailored pants that looked too rich and fine to be where they were. His raven-colored hair and finely shaped mustache gave his European features an added air of wealth. Mihawk finally spoke, low and slowly, "This him?"

Zoro was taken aback at the familiarity, but Nami spoke to Mihawk as if Zoro was not standing right there.

"Yup, this is him. What do you think? My "hidden eyes" can tell apart the fakers, right?"

Zoro tried to zone into the secret code they seemed to use but to no avail.

Mihawk eyed Zoro as if he was a piece of furniture on sale. "I've seen better in back alley brawls. You should get your eyes checked, Nami."

Zoro threw a punch but Mihawk moved like a blade with precision. The force Zoro used caused him to fly towards the ground, but Mihawk swiftly gripped Nami out of Zoro's arms.

"Idiot. I almost fell with you!" She cried as she gripped Mihawk's chest and Zoro angrily picked himself off the ground.

Mihawk turned to Nami and spoke, "You should put him on a leash."

"Oh, I'm sure Zoro wouldn't mind those kinds of games", Nami said sweetly, "but he needs a trainer." She played with the man's shirt collar and fingered the chain at his neck. Mihawk paid her no mind while Zoro refused any insinuations Nami implied.

"So what do you want from me? A lesson? You know I don't do that anymore."

Nami pouted, "You owe me, Mihawk. Or should I ask Boa instead?"

Mihawk peered at Nami with his forceful stare, and Zoro felt odd as if he violated some secret space.

"Oi! You two want to tell me what's going on here?'

Nami broke the stare and stuck her tongue out at Zoro, "You jealous?"

"Hardly", he said with a scoff, "I just want to know when I get to start earning all that money you were boasting about. If it means proving this fancy dude wrong, I'll do it at any price. And as for you, Nami, you're nothing…just a means to an end."

Nami simply shrugged as Mihawk looked from Zoro to her. Finally, Mihawk released Nami and nodded her towards Zoro. She obliged and came to stand before Zoro as if she was gifted to Zoro. Zoro scowled at the thought.

"Carry her," Mihawk said it frankly and brought his hands back into his pant pockets.

"What?" Zoro was dumbfounded at the logic, being bossed around by first Nami and now her weird man-friend. Zoro busied himself with the possibilities of how they knew each other and how well.

"Carry her...and run 10 laps around this whole building." Mihawk did not falter, and Zoro returned his attention back to the task.

"Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous." He defied the next dictator in his life.

"Are you saying you can't carry me? Are you calling me fat?" Nami chirped in his ear as she stood on the tips of her toes, even with her "injury". Zoro was more and more convinced that she faked the whole thing. She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

He shrugged, "No. I just think this is ridiculous."

Nami held his shoulders to get steady as she winced at the force she put on her foot. "Do you want that money or not?"

"Yes but-"

"You're gonna let this guy think you're weak?" She thumbed towards Mihawk who gave Zoro a smug smile.

"No, but-"

"Listen, you don't have to bridal carry me but either you work hard or you leave...I don't have time to waste with fakers." She spoke resolutely as eyes traced the face Zoro made.

Zoro grit his teeth but lowered himself, "Fine, fine. Just get on my back and let's go."

Nami beamed, "See, Zoro, that wasn't so hard."

As she straddled him, he gripped her bare thighs and she pushed into him. "If I knew you were so willing to hold me so close, I would have twisted my ankle a long time ago."

Zoro grunted and jostled her as he rose, "Shut up. And just hold on."

He began jogging and she bobbed behind him.

"Smoother," Mihawk said.

Zoro slowed down.

"No. Keep your body level but still sprint. Steady yourself, feel the pressure ride down your spine."

"Yeah, Zoro...I feel like I'm on top of a busted washing machine."

Zoro gripped her firmly and she yelped. "I'll drop you."

"If you can't do it, I-"

Zoro grumbled and tried to steady his movements while running. He cursed her in his mind and thought that she knew him too well...and yet, he continued to hold her as if she was something precious. Mihawk watched them, bickering as they continued to listen to him, and imagined Boa was just as amused from her perch. He glanced up the busted staircase and softened his gaze. He wondered if she'd come back from that room and smile at him instead of her usually downcast eyes. As the sun moved across the sky, Mihawk turned his attention back to the running couple as Zoro finished his last lap.

"Okay, I want to see him fight now."

Zoro stopped running and practically threw Nami off his back. As she mumbled profanity, Mihawk nodded towards the staircase, and Nami understood. She'd certainly pay the Amazonian queen a visit if it meant being away from a certain green-haired annoyance.

"And don't come crying to me when you're a pool of sweat and blood because you can't handle Mihawk!" she shouted and waved him away, while Zoro fumed to think of a quick comeback between exhales and stretching his back out.

However, Mihawk quickly stopped that opportunity as he threw punch after punch at Zoro, who tried to dodge as quickly as possible but it was like fighting a cyclone. Nami looked over her shoulder and smiled. She noted to herself that Mihawk had managed to unbutton his usually prim and proper self and get real. She turned her attention to his better half as the two continued to fight below.

Zoro watched her go but had to turn back as a fist made an impact with his jaw and smacked him down.

"You better focus on yourself rather than the girl. She's not the one in the ring." Mihawk hung his jacket on the banister and rolled up his sleeves, showing off his built, lean arms along with the simple gold chains and jeweled rings lining his knuckles.

Zoro spat out some blood and wiped his mouth, "Don't worry, I'll show you what I can do just fine."

"Oh, really? And what made you want to take up Nami's cause?"

Zoro threw a punch and another, as Mihawk weaved and dodged. He grunted as he responded, "If it's no fun, I have no interest. Nothing."

"All this for some fun with a girl you don't even know?" Mihawk waited until Zoro had thrown his body into the punch full force. Then he used his leg and kicked Zoro back. It caused Zoro to exhale forcefully as all the air in his lungs escaped him, and he fell back on the floor a yard away.

Zoro coughed, "I'm not _with_ her. I told you…we've got a goal."

Mihawk walked over and extended a hand, "You going to be the greatest fighter?"

Zoro chuckled, "What, old man? You worried I'll beat you? If your spot goes missing…I guess I'm the culprit, huh?"

Mihawk rubbed his hands together, wiping some of Zoro's blood off them, "You trust her with so little information?"

Zoro dropped his fists and raised an eyebrow, "Why do I need to trust her?"

Instead of a reply, Mihawk decked him in the jaw and Zoro watched the crumbling ceiling until the floor came into view. Once again, Nami managed to knock him down and whether it was indirectly or directly, he was ready to rage.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "MTBD vs I'm Him" (J2J Mashup)


	4. Bad Girls

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Feeling lonely, Boa?" Nami looked at the huddled mass on the floor, but as it rose, it towered over her.

The woman did not turn around as the dirt escaped through her fingers. She balled her hands into fists as she spoke, "Well, if it isn't _Cat Burglar Nami_."

The woman was enormous, larger than life model with Grecian features. Her long black hair tossed over her shoulder as her dark eyes settled on Nami. The deep purple dress hung on her body like water, and Nami briefly understood why Mihawk gave it all up for a pretty face. Nevertheless, it was the presence that the woman had that truly made Mihawk stay. However, Nami did not break the stare and instead raised her head in defiance.

With venom, Nami responded, "I'll have you know that I've _moved up_."

Boa scoffed, "I'm sure you _think_ you have. Arlong is letting you make your own schemes now? No chain around your neck? Live fast, die young, huh?"

The words stung but Nami refused to let it show. "What would _you_ know about chains, huh? And I don't plan on dying…even when you abandoned me."

Boa shook her head and looked away, "How many times would you like me to apologize?"

Nami bit her lip but the words flew out, "How many times do you think? You left me behind and for what…a burned down crib and no power? We were supposed to take them over but _you_ changed plans!"

Boa turned to face Nami, her gold hoop earrings shone in the little light that peeked through the clouded windows above. She crossed her arms and spoke firmly, "What would you know, Nami? You're too young to know anything more than the life you've been forced to live. You're here playing yet another game when you cannot acknowledge that he will never let you go. Or have you forgotten what he has taken?"

Boa turned away, her eyes wet, "Because I haven't forgotten what false hope does to you. I come here and look at what I lost and I let that anger sit inside me so I _never_ again take for granted the freedom I have. The freedom I _forcefully_ took for myself."

Nami drew back as she knew Boa's story too well…another mother who thought she could be stronger than the evil that rose against her. Nami did not feel pity for Boa because Nami blamed no one but Boa for how things turned out. Nami had kept quiet when they ran, wanted to raise a family, and settle down, but Nami knew that was not so easy. Especially with the life they led. However, as Nami looked at the room, she knew her anger did not match Boa's pain. Even if Nami did not directly have a hand in it, the death of Boa's child laid heavily on Nami's heart.

"Let's just forget about the pas-" Nami began in a quiet whisper but Boa snapped back.

"Forget? Never. I want you to keep your promise…to ruin them. I can't rise in ranks anymore, but I'll be _damned_ if I left them live…their blood will be on my hands. Or have you forgotten that promise when you met this…boy?"

Nami appreciated Boa's unwillingness to get emotional or at least to make Nami feel guilty for too long. Nami quickly put on her cold face and picked at her sleeve.

"It's a long con, sure, but I know the return will be great. And you'll have your _bloody_ revenge."

"And you don't suspect him at all?"

"Why should I? He's just a dumb muscle head."

"Is he? You seem awfully invested."

Nami finally had a chance to glare at her, as Boa looked at Nami with eyebrows raised. "Look, whatever I do with him will not interfere with the plan. Just keep your end of the deal, Boa."

Boa sighed. "My end? My end is not telling Mihawk to stop. Even though, we both know he enjoys being a part of this charade."

"Charade? You're hiding away and unable to touch your money or escape. That doesn't help you…or me. But this… _my plan_ helps us all."

"If you say so, Nami. When you came to us with this idea, I doubted you. I still do…but for _different_ reasons now."

Nami scoffed. "Who's gonna stop me, huh? I learned from the best, remember?"

Boa leaned in and whispered, "Yes, yes. You're a _bad_ girl, Nami. Just like I was, but still just as foolish as any child is. You can pretend that you are stronger than they are, but I know countless people who have lived and died in your exact situation. Arlong talks a big game and is quite a small fish in a very vast ocean. But, the power he holds over you is exactly why you go to such extreme lengths to buy back your freedom."

"Exactly. And so, this...and Zoro...is just another plan. _This is it._ I'm out after this. When I get to where I'm going, gonna have you trembling. I'm not a child anymore, Boa."

Boa sighed. "No, Nami. You're not a child…but do you really think he'll let you go? Arlong won't keep his word and then you will have drained the only person who could have _really_ given you the escape you so desire."

Nami glared up at Boa. "You've gone soft, Boa? You think I need _a man_ to be happy like you and Mihawk needed each other? What are you saying? That I should run away with Zoro? Some idiot I met at the gym! _Fuck that shit._ I'll make my own happiness and you're just another pawn in my, as you said it, _game_."

Boa shrugged, "I didn't need a man. I wanted one. I have always gotten what I wanted out of sheer resilience and strength."

"I am doing the same! But at least I am not relying on _good faith_ to get me out of it!" Nami said with her hands on her hip, chin up toward the tall woman.

Boa smiled, "Fine, Nami. Be delusional. However, I think we both know you don't know this… _Zoro_ as well as you should...because I sense something in that boy that you are too blind to acknowledge."

Nami began to retort but a shout stopped her.

"Oi, Nami! Where are you?"

Nami turned back to Boa who smiled coldly, "Go ahead, your last resort is calling you. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Nami gritted her teeth and left the room. She cursed herself for being so wound up with Boa, but Boa had that way with people. How Mihawk managed to survive this long astounded her, but then again, she recognized that if anyone would be with the Snake Empress, it would be Hawk Eyes.

She managed to make it down the staircase as Zoro huffed and puffed at the bottom. He was covered in sweat and what looked like dried blood, but he asked eagerly, "So, what's next?"

Mihawk looked at the sweaty man who stood a few feet away and glanced at Nami, who was pink eared and with a slight frown. He smirked to himself.

"We're done for today. No need to stress your muscles. But if we are going to do this, you will need to be on a _strict_ dietary regiment and work with me for at least 10 hours every week."

"Only 10? Are you kidding me?" Zoro asked as Mihawk rolled his sleeves back down and buttoned his jacket.

"Listen", Nami said, "do you want to be trained by the best or not?"

Zoro snorted and wiped his face with a towel. "Alright, alright."

Mihawk crossed his arms and smiled, "Now you also need to dress like a champion. Nami, I recommend you go to _Horo Horo_ and get him the proper gear."

"I haven't even had my first fight", Zoro said dubiously.

"Patience, Zoro. If you want to be taken seriously...especially when no one has ever heard of you, you need to _look_ the part."

"Ugh, Perona? Your creepy ex-girlfriend is the worst," Nami said with a face of disgust.

"So? She's the best at the task. You need someone...outside of _your_ realm of influence."

"What does that mean?" Zoro asked, but he was ultimately ignored.

"Okay, let's go shopping!"

Nami spoke with joy as she bounded for the exit.

Zoro mumbled under his breath, "I need a shower first..."

Nami walked past him swiftly, "Come on, I'll hose you down."

Zoro gripped her wrist and turned her, and Nami squeaked at the sudden closeness.

"Oi, witch...what happened to that _twisted ankle_?"

Nami looked down at her perfectly fine legs. "Oh, I am a fast healer?"

Zoro began to charge for her, but she ducked and gave him a stab in the gut, her sharp nails left half-moon red marks in his abdomen.

"Okay, okay. I'll make it up to you by buying you your new clothes", she said unapologetically.

"And I want to shower at your place." Zoro wheezed but held his gaze.

Nami blushed but quickly moved past his momentary lapse of judgment. "No, why can't your place do?"

Zoro mumbled to himself while still hunched over.

"I'm sorry?" Nami cupped her ears to hear him better.

"I said I don't know where we are and how to get back!"

Nami crouched down and held in her laughter, "Oh, you clueless man-child. Do you know the address?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Well, before I would go to the gym and then back...there wasn't any crazy detours happening until you came along so, no...I don't know _exactly_."

"Wow, this is some clever way to get into my house."

Zoro looked up angrily but stopped himself, "You have _your own_ house?"

"Yeah, I mean an apartment, but it does have everything in it...don't you?"

"No, I rent from the most annoying man in the world. _Technically_...I crash on his couch from time to time."

Nami stared at him blankly, but her eyes slowly grew wide in fear.

"Oh, my gosh, you are an _unemployed hobo_. I have just made a million-dollar plan with a man who doesn't even have a place to live!" She held her head and cried to the sky as if in pray for divine intervention.

"Hey, what's the big deal?"

Mihawk laughed behind them, and Zoro jumped up again.

"Shit, man! You have to stop doing that."

Mihawk mused, "Well, Nami. Guess your perfect plan is unraveling at the seams."

Nami swiftly grabbed Zoro by the pierced ear and pulled him along.

She fumed, "Come on, you idiot. We have work to do."

Though Zoro could easily pull away, he let her hold him there and simply complained as they left.

Mihawk was unsure if they were ready for the heartache that would inevitably come. Boa made her way down the stairs and draped herself over him, as they watched the two leave out the bright doorway.

"So, you think he has what it takes?"

Mihawk kissed her hand and whispered, "I think he can do it…but I think they have a lot of surprises in their path."

He turned and gripped Boa's waist, "How are you?"

Boa smiled at his tender nature and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "I'll be fine…just want this to be over."

Mihawk gave her his arm, and she walked down the remaining steps to slip her hand through it and lay her head against his shoulder.

"Soon, _cara mia_ , soon."

"You sent them to Perona?" Boa said softly and felt Mihawk harden. She laughed loudly.

"Don't torture yourself, _mon batte_. That's my job."

Mihawk looked at her and frowned, "To live without you, only _that_ would be torture."

Boa flung her long black hair over her shoulder.

"No use of your fanciful poetry. You're only trying to _appease_ me now, Mihawk Dracule."

Mihawk leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Oh? I have other ways of making amends. How long has it been since we've waltzed?"

Boa smirked, "You know just how to charm me, my dear. It's only been _hours_."

Mihawk turned her into his arms, and they danced in the dimness of decaying backdrop. Boa giggled as Mihawk kissed her neck and collarbone, down her arm to her fingertips.

"We can leave this place if you desire it. We can go if you want." He spoke into her pale skin.

Boa placed a gentle hand on his face and sighed, "No, I want to see them suffer. I want to watch them beg for mercy…when I kill them with my bare hands."

Mihawk chuckled, "You are an enchantress, my love."

She interlocked her fingers with his, "Ah, it seems you have lost a ring."

Mihawk scowled as he kissed her wrist, "That Nami is a sly one."

Boa smirked, "Where do you think she learned it from?"

Mihawk chuckled and leaned in to kiss her deeply, and Boa held onto him as the sun set. They leaned into one another and left the crumbling building, the Dracule insignia still branded in the fire-scorched stones of a broken archway.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Bad Girls" (M.I.A.)

Mkay, let me be clear, I do ship LuffyxBoa, but for real tho, if Mihawk & Boa got together? Stay with me, but think of it, Grecian goddess meets Bohemian velvet - yah or nah? Yeah. The answer is YEAH. Also, also, I legit found a straight up Adams Family vibe from them, Morticia & Gomez. Yah or nah? Y-E-A-H. ktb.


	5. Booty Man

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami sat in her small living room as she listened to the shower run. It was strange that another human being was in her apartment because, besides her, the only other guest would be a stray cat from time to time. However, now there was a man, a stupid man but _a man_ nonetheless.

Nami thought about the odd way she went to fetch a towel and how she could not look him in the eye. No, Nami was not scared _of_ Zoro. No, Nami was afraid of what he might _find_. Yet, as she looked around the empty space, it was devoid of life. It might as well have been a showroom because though Nami lived there, it was not home.

"Oi, witch!" She felt his hot breath in her ear and shivered.

She looked at him and it seemed the steam rose off his still wet body. The small green towel barely wrapped around his torso, so his tan skin shone in all its sleek brilliance. No, Nami was not afraid of him. She was afraid of what she would _do to him_.

"Ah, Zoro! Put on some clothes." Nami said as she flung her arms up to block his peeking manhood. Not that she tried very hard.

Zoro smirked at first and wanted to tease her for her childlike attitude now, but he focused since it was not in his nature to roam a stranger's apartment barely covered.

"I would if you told me where they were."

Nami looked around bewildered and then sighed, "Shoot! I had tossed it in the washing machine downstairs. It reeked."

Zoro scowled, "And now I don't have clothes…"

Nami shrugged, "So? Just borrow some of mine until we get some at the store."

Zoro stared at her wide-eyed. "Borrow _your_ clothes? Nami, you are a freaking tiny ass woman. How would I possibly fit your clothes?"

Nami stood up annoyed, "I have an amazing ass FYI. And I do own sweats!"

"I'm sure! With 'juicy' written all along your backside, right?"

It was Nami's turn to smirk, "I'm glad you noticed!"

Zoro went for her but Nami dodged. He collided with the coffee table and yelped as a knock banged at the door. Nami sprang for it and shouted behind her, "Serves you right, _ass_!"

As she swept the door open, a skinny, tall man peered down at her through his tinted shades. He wore a crumpled suit that looked slept in, but he had a little sleeping cap on top his giant afro.

"Ah, Miss Nami! As lovely as always, but I would appreciate if you kept it down. A musician's nights are for play, so it seems my mornings are for sleep."

He glanced behind her and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Nami. I didn't know you were _entertaining_ , as well."

Nami had forgotten the man behind her, as she kept a low profile and any encounters with the neighbors made her work a bit more annoying. Especially if that neighbor happened to be a musician, who kept odds hours and took notice of Nami's comings and goings. She looked behind her and another annoyance stared back at her in all his half-naked glory.

"Yo," Zoro said with a wave as if this was something he did every day. However, with his wave up to the man at the door, down came his tiny towel.

"Oops!" Zoro leaned down to pick it up, anyone else would have thought it an innocent mistake, but Nami knew better, and Zoro's leer gave proof to her thoughts.

"Oh, my!" was all the man at the door had to say, hands at his lips.

Nami began, "Damn it, Zoro! Put on some pants!"

"I need underwear first! Or are you going to let me borrow those, too?"

Nami looked like an orange haired tomato but Zoro could not have cared less, if not for the pink in his own ears that gave away his embarrassment.

"Ah, Miss Nami. If you're giving out panties, may I-"

Nami slammed the door swiftly as she shouted, "Goodbye, Brook! You filthy pervert!"

From the other side, Nami heard his iconic laughter and a quiet, "How romantic."

Nami reinforced her rage as she turned to the true culprit. She pinched his cheeks until they were red and sore.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing. Ass. Hole."

Zoro spoke as she shook and prodded him, "I. Still. Need. Clothes. Witch."

Nami released her grip, and as Zoro rubbed his agitated skin, he found an opportunity to chuckle.

"Or would you prefer me this way?"

Nami stuck her nose in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. As if you're the first naked man I've encountered."

Zoro felt a bit pricked at the thought but decided to change the subject, "Did that weirdo ask for your _underwear_?"

Nami busied herself with her drawers, in search for something for Zoro.

"Yeah, he's a harmless old guy. Has an obsession with ladies underwear, but his music is pretty amazing actually."

"You've heard him play?" Zoro said as he caught the light pink sweats Nami tossed him.

As Zoro looked at it with disgust, Nami giggled.

"Ah, no. Only heard him practice. I don't go out much."

Zoro watched her watch him struggle to fit into her soft and stretchy apparel.

"So what do you do all day that lets you afford all this, huh?"

Nami crossed her arms and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

Zoro zipped up the hoodie over his bare chest and stood with a hand on his hip.

"No reason. I just don't know anything about you."

Nami's firm tight lips did not curve up or down to give Zoro an idea of what she was thinking. Instead, she approached him and spoke softly, "All you need to know is that you are going to be the world's greatest fighter and I'm going to make tons of money off you."

Zoro crossed his arms, "Alright, alright. Forget I asked."

Nevertheless, Zoro held onto his thoughts while Nami stepped back and started laughing. Zoro blushed fiercely as he recognized that Nami was laughing at him.

"Oh, Zoro! You look like a bigger ass than before!"

Zoro mumbled, "This is all _your_ fault."

"Oh, wow! I needed that."

She wiped a tear and held in her stomach, still trying to control her enjoyment.

Zoro fumed, "Okay, let's go already!"

Nami let him lead and giggled to herself as she watched "Juicy" jiggle before her. As he left, he ignored the clearly marked exit sign and moved in the opposite direction.

Nami chased after him and with a firm grip on his hand, she led them out. Nami swore she heard another "how romantic" echo in the hallway.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Booty Man" (Cheek Freaks Remix)


	6. S&M

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Zoro looked through the shop window and blanched. Beyond the corsets and fishnet tights, there were whips and chains, little red balls stuffed in the mouths of mannequins, and a tiny pink haired woman who stared back at him. He jumped, and the woman laughed through the window and winked at him. Zoro felt his stomach hit the ground as Nami tugged him forward. He did not want to go in.

The little bell chimed as the woman twirled around to meet her customers.

"Hohoho! Nami, it's been ages, you useless hag."

Nami flinched as the woman gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"What brings you to my little shop? Chains and whips excite you?"

The woman eyed Zoro like a lion about to devour a gazelle. Zoro grew irritated at her presence, yet he felt no push to do anything about it.

Nami chimed in, her sour tone boomed in the quiet of the shop. "Oh, shut up, Perona. I'm not telling you shit about Mihawk. I'm just here for him."

Nami shoved Zoro forward and Perona's talon-like nails sunk into the soft fabric of his stretched and clearly too small hoodie.

"Oh, you've even wrapped him up for me. I get him right out of the box?" Perona licked her lips, "How delightful. I like it."

Zoro was never as terrified as he was in this moment when a pink-haired demon was taking him as some human sacrifice.

"I need gear for him. Shorts. Maybe a hooded robe. Matching boxing gloves if you got it."

Perona turned her gaze to Nami and grinned broadly. "Oh, goodness. You're gonna take him for a ride?"

Zoro did not like being the object of conversation, but again his lips would not move as the women prodded him, as if he was cattle.

"He's going to be my fighter."

"A fighter?" Perona returned her heated look to Zoro and giggled. "Not dressed like this he isn't."

Nami signed, "I know, Perona! _That's why we're here._ And if you could be so kind as to give him some spare clothes- that would be wonderful."

Perona dramatically gasped, "Give? Like _for free_? Whom do you take me for, Nami? This is _Horo Horo,_ not some discount dollar store!"

Nami grinned, "And if I happened to have something of Mihawk's to trade?"

Perona squealed, "Mmm, that depends."

"Ring. Blood red gem-"

"And black accents? Give it here!"

Nami held the small pouch in her palm and spoke proudly, "Nope. Not until we're sufficiently clothed. Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it…"

She dangled the pouch before Perona's face.

"And I'm not leaving here until I'm satisfied."

Perona pouted, "Nami, you've come to the right place for _that_. But…free clothes?"

Nami tapped her foot impatiently as she took the ring out of the pouch and gave Perona a good close up glance. Perona finally gave in.

"Fine! You and your boy toy can mill about. Let me see if I can't find something for uh, _Juicy_ over here."

Zoro turned red, "Sh-shut up!"

Perona blinked, "Well! I'm surprised you can even speak."

She gave a quick glance to Nami and quickly tucked a hair behind Nami's ear. Nami returned the awkward touch with a look of confusion. Zoro, however, felt a heat flood his senses.

Perona spoke again, a hand delicately left Nami's hair and went back to Zoro's chest, "That pheromone I sprayed in here should have had you immobile. I'm gonna call it, _Sex in the Air_ , because I don't care, I love the smell of it!"

Nami and Zoro twitched in worry as Perona muttered to herself, "Guess it needs a bit more."

Nami fumed, "Pheromones? What the hell, Perona! What are you doing to him? I can't have a...sex addict or a vegetable in the ring."

Perona simply shrugged, "Oh, hush. Just a little something I'm working on for my more…adventurous clients."

Zoro stood still, frozen in time while Perona and Nami debated.

" _Like who?_ Murderers and date rapists?" Nami asked incredulously.

Perona chuckled, "Love is great, love is fine. Some people like to do…more. You know? Potato, patio. "

Nami pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke harshly, "That's not even the saying. _My god._ All right, Zoro. Just…stop breathing."

Nami pushed Zoro forward who felt her touch as if he was struck by lightning. He finally had the ability to complain, "Oi, witch! Who is this demon and what the hell did she do to me? It was like I was being trapped in my own head!"

Perona slid a finger along his jawline, "Ooh, does the affliction of the feeling leave you wanting more? Are you turned on?"

Zoro nearly fell forward and hide his lower half, "I am-I'm going to the dressing room. _Neither of you is allowed within 10 feet of me!_ "

Zoro backed away from them towards the dressing rooms and kept his eye line at their faces but his hands by his pants. Nami put her hands up in defense while Perona laughed.

"Oh, he seems like fun, Nami. I hope you share."

Nami smirked as she turned to the corsets and put one against her body, "You know I've never been good at sharing." She gave Zoro a wink, and he shut the drapes to his fitting room swiftly.

He panted harshly as he looked at the impressive bulge in his already strained pink velvet sweats. Zoro always considered himself a man of control, but he did not like the way he felt now, how it _expanded_ the tension and his pants when he looked at Nami. Worse, it all started when Perona played with her hair. Her hair, of all things, made him want to cry out her name.

"Hey, Zoro, what do you think of-"

"Just shut up and hand me the clothes."

He heard shuffling and Nami whispered through the curtains, "Touchy, touchy. Hey, Zoro, is Perona onto something? Do you need a little help in there? Wanna meet me in my boudoir?"

Nami laughed at her own joke, but if Zoro could have, he would have sunk into the floor. He wanted to hide from Nami's voice, her touch, and _her boudoir_. However, he could not. His mind was a blur and he felt extremely hot.

"Shut up! Jus-just get me some water!"

Nami attempted to peek while she tossed him his clothes, but Zoro kept the curtains shut the best he could. He brushed her finger and alarms went off in his head.

"Tell Perona that I'm going to murder her. Slowly and with pleasure."

Nami purred, "Don't tease."

However, before Zoro could attempt a rebuttal, Nami had walked away and left Zoro to sweat in the small space. He wondered when he could finally be able to breathe again, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt it was not _completely_ because of a drug.

"Where did you find him?" Perona asked as her eyes surveyed Nami.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Perona," Nami said with sarcasm.

Perona rolled eyes, her mascara lashes fluttered. "That's why _I asked_ , you dumb girl."

Nami looked back at the dressing room and listened to Zoro struggle and fume.

"The gym."

"Mmm, and I'm sure he was a sight to see."

Nami looked back at Perona, eyes distant. "He's a means to an end."

Perona waved her cryptic message away. "I don't care about the why. I didn't care to know Mihawk's life either. I just want to know if you do more to… _train him_."

Nami scowled at Perona, "Is _that_ the only thing on your mind?"

Perona looked around her shop, "Oh, _I'm sorry_. Does this look like the chastity belt store?"

Nami smirked and went back to look at the dressing rooms, where a single curtain fluttered from time to time.

"No. I don't mix business and pleasure."

Perona groaned, "But that's the best kind! Besides, that serum makes him like _putty_ in your hands. I'm sure you and I both saw it. It was…large."

Nami raised a brow. "Do you have more?"

Perona laughed into the back of her hand and smiled proudly. "Ohohoho! Now, you want to play games?"

Nami murmured under her breath, "Maybe."

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "S&M" (Rihanna)


	7. Hey Ma

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Zoro finally exited and looked at his shorts in relief.

"Oh, it wore off?" Perona said with arms crossed and a disappointed look.

Zoro scowled, "What did you do to me…you…you-?"

"Witch?"

"No! _Worse._ Phantom! Evil spirit! Conduit for the dark forces of the underworld!"

Perona laughed, "Oh, such a compliment. And so sweet of you to keep your nicknames separated."

Zoro gave her a confused face and so Perona continued, "You call little Miss Cheeky Thief, the witch _. It's cute._ "

Zoro felt the heat in his face and Perona examined him, "Oh! Maybe that's why it worked so well. You like her."

Zoro put on his best face. "Why would I _ever_ like that terrible woman? Her mind is evil."

Perona leaned back onto the counter and giggled, "Maybe you're a terrible man and your mind is evil too…and you've met your match. Not many people catch her eye, you know."

Zoro leaned in to whisper, "You've known her for a while then?"

Perona followed his lead and whispered, "Yes. _And no._ She keeps to herself. As far as I know, she is an only child. Orphaned at birth."

"No family?"

"Well, she visits her mother's gr-"

"Are you two talking about me?"

Zoro closed his eyes in frustration.

"No, witch not everything is about-"

He turned to glare but his voice caught in his throat. Nami stood before him in a lacey outfit straight out of a pinup magazine. Her hair was rolled up yet some lose hairs peeked out and she tucked them behind her ear. The heat was back in Zoro's body with full force, as if a gust of wind was attempting to blow him away.

Her cream-colored skin seemed flawless and shone against the black print. Lines raced across her chest and framed her breasts like a picture. Clips dangled off black ribbons as if there was more to the piece that she did not have a chance to put on. Over it all, she wore a fur lined black kimono, the sheer material allowed her to show her costume even when she tied it around her waist.

Zoro inhaled deeply and told his body to resist whatever Perona's potion did to him. However, it was getting hotter and Zoro did not know how much more he could take.

"What the hell are you wearing? Wait, _I don't want to know_. Don't explain."

Nami spun for him and he got a good look at her ass, as it peeked from the matching lace underwear.

"Zoro. You were literally in there _for hours_. I got bored."

Zoro looked directly at her face and spoke with a hard tone, "Well, I'm done."

He refused to raise his arms from its purpose as a shield for his lower body, so he lumbered a twirl for her.

"Perona, _I love it_. The green shorts actually look kinda black, and I love the red waistband."

He had finished his spin when he felt her hands on his boxing gloves; somehow, it animated his entire body even though he could not possibly feel her skin through the thick material.

"But these gloves are the best. I love the gold details! Very nice, Perona."

Zoro looked down at her, her eyes focused on him while he tried his best not to react to her chest that rose and fell with every exclaim and breath. The loose strand fell out from behind her ear, and he caught himself before he reached for it. Nevertheless, Nami noticed and tucked it behind her ear. Zoro felt like he was drooling.

"Oi, Zoro. Wait for the ring to knock someone out."

She smiled up at him, and the temperature rose to uncomfortable heights, but he managed to mumble, "Yeah. Whatever."

He quickly walked away from her and back to the dressing room. Zoro shouted over his shoulder, "Just get me some decent pants and we can go."

Nami shouted back, "You're not going to compliment me?"

He turned to face her from the room, his eyes raked over her one last time where it settled at what appeared to be a tattoo on her left arm. She caught his gaze and suddenly covered it with her other hand, her eyes went cold and distant.

"You know how you look", he said without much emotion and shut the curtain once more.

Inside, Zoro tried to steady his heartbeat. He found Nami attractive because she was persistent. Her actual appearance was just a plus because, at the end of the day, she was a strong woman he could level with.

However, he never had to think so much as he did with her. She kept him on his toes, not because he wanted to, but because she had something to hide. The fact she hid her tattoo proved to Zoro that there was more underneath that lace body, and besides Perona's liquid spell, Nami had one of her own. A hex of some kind that made Zoro think of someone other than himself for the first time…in a very long time. He did not like it, and he was not going to let Nami get the better of him.

"Hey, jerk! Here! Perona found some clothes for you."

Zoro reached up to grab them but Nami would not let them go.

"Okay, Nami. I got it."

Her grip was firm. "You know, Zoro, you never complimented me."

Zoro was at a boiling point, "Witch. Enough. Why do you need me to compliment you on your weird get up?"

Nami stood closer to the curtain and Zoro could have reached out and touched her if he wanted to, her figure pressed against the fabric as she spoke softly, "In your eyes, I can't see it…but my style kills you and that I know."

"So, why are you asking if you are able to tell so much?"

Nami smirked, "I'm vain?"

Zoro scoffed, "Sure. But that's not the reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Why me, Nami? Why are we doing this? Are you trying to tease me? Take me in some weird scheme of yours?"

Nami grew silent and dropped his clothes on his head. Zoro began to shout but Nami stopped him.

"Okay, tough guy. Let's grab a drink. I'll tell you _all about it_."

Zoro blinked and he wanted to peer out and see if she was truthful, but he surmised that he could not handle another argument with her when she was practically nude. If she even looked at him one more time, Zoro thought he might actually explode. It was all getting to be too painful now, a pain specific to one location really.

"Fine, but you're buying. Let's not waste time!"

Nami scoffed, "You freeloader. I'm taking this out of your cut. And if you want me to hurry, come over here and help me out."

Zoro bit his tongue as he told his feet to not move a single step towards her. He did not look back, lest she found a way to take more from him than his control. As she walked away, Zoro prepared himself mentally. He knew free drinks with Nami were not free, but he wanted to see what made her so cold all of a sudden. He wanted to know what secrets the tattoo hid and why she needed to hide it from him.

However, as he looked down his body at his shorts, he had a more pressing matter to handle.

Perona's singsong voice drifted in from outside, "I can give you a sock and some lotion…would that help?"

Zoro knew she was joking, but he stuck his hand out regardless. He needed to get his act together, and he did not know how much more he could take without some relief.

Perona managed one last quip before she walked away, "What a mess! Guess I'll see what it does a second time…"

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Hey Ma" (J Balvin)

Okay, my dear readers, I am super thankful for all your feedback and responses. I really, truly appreciate it AND I ENCOURAGE IT! FYI, I like to post weekly, because I want you to feel like this is a TV show, almost. But I know you binge-ers want more, but be patient (she says as she hates waiting too). Hahaha!

I apologize if the story seems to jump around. I like writing in the third person because I get to say things the characters don't necessarily recognize or feel. Also, I have a general timeline and I want to move things along, so there are chapters that have days between them and others that have only minutes.

I really hope these are staying true to character, as that is my biggest pet peeve about fanfics. I like fiction, but I still want my fiction to be realistic...as realistic as this can be. Ha. Also, if you can let me know what you'd like to see or even...how badly you want this (hehe, Imma make you work for this) - I can try to work that into my storyline and/or timeline:)

Also, I totally encourage you to listen to the songs. Some of them gave me the idea for the chapter or others I found the song after the chapter. I try to incorporate the words best I can, but sometimes...it's a little forced so I try to limit it. Regardless, I listen to them on repeat when I am writing/editing the chapter so...DO IT. Or not, up to you!

Okay, beauties, thanks for continuing the read, and I really hope you're ready for all the angst, all the drama, all the...mayyyyybbbbeeee sex. Side note, I love FroBin and love incorporating other OP characters, so be prepared for some side stories or other focal points too...besides the amazingness that is ZoNa:)

XoXo shipfiend


	8. Kiss It

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

The bar bustled with noise, but Nami managed to find a booth that accommodated them. That was until Zoro questioned her drinking ability and too quickly did she find herself staring him down as the gin flowed between them.

"So, _once again_ , I have beaten your low expectations of me."

She grinned as she put another shot glass down with a fierce and empty thud. Zoro raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Shots? You barely have enough for a pint and you don't even savor it."

Nami pinched his cheek. "Still so arrogant. What do I need to do to make you let _loose_?"

Zoro took a long sip of his frothy beer, "I am loose."

"Yeah…like a _noose_."

Zoro frowned. "So I need put on skimpy lace outfits for you to consider me loose?"

Nami smiled. "It wouldn't hurt. Don't like it? You can kiss my ass!"

Zoro passed her another drink. "Right. And who would you even wear that outfit for?"

Nami eyed him sideways. "Why, Zoro? You jealous?"

He frowned and Nami rolled her eyes, "Living, work out, gym. Can't even fuck with you, huh, Zoro?"

He put his head in his hand and propped himself up on his elbow on the messy bar, "Not at all. Let me make it clear, I don't want you here to tease me. I want to know something about you."

Nami scoffed, "We gonna exchange friendship bracelets next?"

Zoro spun on his barstool, "Come on, Nami! Who you sleep with or are friends with…ain't my business. I'm sure he- or she- is something all on their own if they are your partner."

"She? How progressive of you. And frankly, I consider _us_ partners."

"Do you?" He spun back to look directly at her.

"Yeah, I mean we're in this together, right? You're the brawn and I'm the dazzling brain."

"Hmph. I disagree. I know _nothing about you_ that would put us on equal footing."

"And I know nothing about you. I think that's equal."

Zoro stopped drinking and looked at her, and Nami could have blamed the alcohol but her face grew warm at his gaze.

"Okay, Nami. For every shot I take, you tell me one thing about yourself. For every shot you take, I'll do the same."

"You won't take a hint, so maybe I should get you a clue. I don't want to talk about stuff."

"I should be more blunt then. _What are you afraid of, Nami?_ "

Nami bit her lip and tried to focus on her empty shot glass, but Zoro's stare would not waver. Finally, Nami sighed.

"You're behind then."

Zoro grinned broadly. "I'll be fair. How many?"

"5."

"That's a bold-faced lie, but fine. Okay, I'm an only child. I actually grew up in a gym. I don't have many friends. My favorite type of food is seafood, particularly flame grilled shark over white rice. Oh, and I grew up learning how to fight."

Nami found herself listening to him intently, as if what he had to say held all the secrets in the world but as she reached over the bar and poured him a shot, she knew her goal was to make him spill like the vile under her palm.

"Okay, hotshot, drink up."

Zoro obliged and Nami watched the liquid go down his throat, her eyes rested on his open buttoned shirt that gave a peek past his collarbone to his pectorals.

"Your turn!" he coughed.

"Can't handle one shot?"

Zoro cleared his throat, "No. It just tasted weird is all."

"Alright, I'm an only child."

Zoro reached past her, and his eyes looked heavy. He brought the bottle to his face and poured himself another shot. As he tossed it back, he looked at her and she continued.

"I grew up pretty poor. In a co-op actually."

Zoro leaned in, "A what?"

"You know…like an apartment complex but you don't own it…a big corporation does. So, it was kinda…bad. Actually, it had this pretty garden. Orange trees. My mother-"

She stopped short and blinked. Nami was surprised she kept going, to have mentioned her mother made her fearful that Perona's potion somehow got in her own drink or through her hands. She traced her fingertips across her palms until Zoro snapped his fingers in her face.

"Oi, oi. I've had at least 4 more drinks while you've been daydreaming. Pay up."

Nami glared at him, "Are you lying to me?"

"What reason would I have to do that?"

He leaned back and almost tumbled out of his seat. Nami gripped his shirt and pulled him close, his lips only inches away from her own.

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No! I don't get drunk. Must be these shots. I hate shots."

His eyes seemed to glaze over and Nami tested his theory.

"Zoro, what do you know about me?"

He looked at her inquisitively, and Nami wondered how in his almost out of mind state he still had a look that gave her chills.

"I know there is more to you than what you let people see. I know you have a dead mother. I know you like lies because they are easier to tell than truths. I know you need me…but I…I…"

He leaned in and Nami caught her breath because she did not plan on Perona's promise of loose lips to push forward persuasive nature.

"Don't you worry about my heart. Knew you would break it from the start. I thought that we could make it last. Now I'd rather you kiss my ass…"

Nami furrowed her brow at his strange chant, and his face felt warm, like fire. He brushed her lips with his own before he fell forward completely, fast asleep against her body.

"Ah! Zoro. Zoro!"

Zoro snorted into her neck and Nami knew he was out by the way his entire body seemed at peace within her hold.

With her focus away from Zoro's words, she listened to the music playing overhead and frowned. "Are you kidding me? He was just repeating _lyrics to a song_?"

"Uh, ma'am, do you need help?"

The weary bartender had kept away from the couple when he recognized that they were playing some game he did not want to be a part of, but now he looked at the sleeping giant in the girl's arms and held in a chuckle.

Nami promptly stuck her hand out to him and dangled a set of keys. Her other hand held onto Zoro as his face rested against her breasts.

"Yeah, bring my car around. I need to take this plagiarizing asshole home."

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Kiss It" (Dev)


	9. Can You Save Me

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami managed to get Zoro's unconscious body into her car with the help of the rueful bartender, but from the car and up two flights of stairs to her apartment was another issue entirely.

She looked at his giant frame, as he snored away in her passenger seat. Sure, she could have slapped him. Again. However, no matter how many hits to the head he took from the bar to the car, Zoro did not wake. He even appeared to be quite content when she reached over him to buckle his seat belt as she would for a child.

Nami was deciding to let him sleep in the car when a musical whistle brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, Miss Nami. Keeping late hours as usual." Brook tilted his hat to her as he leaned on his cane. He looked over the rim of his glasses at the body in her car.

"Oh, my. Hard night?" He chuckled as he tried to understand how a man many years younger than him seemed to be dead.

"He couldn't hold his liquor."

"Yohoho! Neither can I, but I'm just a bag of bones. Your man seems quite fitter and bigger than me."

Nami sighed. "Yeah…he…continues to surprise me."

Brook pushed his glasses back up and tapped his cane.

"Alright, let's get this big boy to your room, hmm?"

Nami smiled at his giving nature. Yes, the tall man was as thin as a skeleton, had a desire for young women's undergarments, and wore sunglasses in the middle of the night, but when he made music so beautifully, Nami knew in her heart that he was a good. At least better than she was.

"Thanks, Brook. I owe you."

Brook beamed. "Can I have your-"

As Nami reached for Zoro's head, she spat, "Say panties and I will kill you right here and now."

Brook shrugged, "Ah, understood. I suppose those are for this gentleman's pleasure."

Nami nearly dropped Zoro on the cement but held on.

"What? No!"

"So, he's not your partner?"

Nami mumbled as they struggled to the door.

"Yes. He is… _business partner_. But nothing more."

"Are you still with that other gentleman then?"

Nami fumed, "I'm not with Arl-"

But she stopped herself. Calmly, she continued.

"Listen, thanks for helping and watching out for me, but I don't need it. Who I have business with is _my business_."

Brook watched her lift Zoro's head closer to her chin, and Brook bit his tongue of any "romantic" insinuations.

"My apologies, Miss Nami. I only know what I hear and see. I do not try to do these things, but the walls are only so thick…and your crying is very distinct."

Nami froze and her first instinct was to hurt Brook. To let go of Zoro and watch them both tumble down the stairs, but as the thought washed over her, she shivered at her cruel and cold mindset. It made her sick.

"Miss Nami, are you alright?"

Nami gave Brook a deathly glare, and Brook was taken aback. He began his apologies, but Nami simply lifted Zoro's body higher and moved faster up the stairs.

When they finally made it to the third floor, she shoved her keys quickly into the lock and pulled Zoro's body onto herself. Brook attempted to help but Nami moved forcefully and quickly.

Before Brook could say his goodbyes, Nami had slammed the door in his face and he sighed.

Nami crumpled to the floor immediately, Zoro's weight crushed her finally as her shoulders hunched forward and she heaved a wet, heavy cry. She gripped her hands over her mouth to muffle the sob, but in the silence of her empty room, it resounded.

She finally heard Brook's footsteps retreat to his apartment, and Zoro's head fell heavily on her lap. As he laid there and his warm breath heated her bare thighs and knees, she grew warm. Though it was uncomfortable, she leaned down and hugged what she could of the large man as she wished his warmth to reach into the darkest and coldest parts of her.

The clock chimed loudly in the silence, and Nami looked up at the darkness. She figured she could leave the idiot at her doorstep, but Nami could not help but think better of her drunken fool. Therefore, she dragged his body into the living room, and, after several attempts, had him on the couch. She did not know if it was comfortable, but Zoro seemed like the kind of man who could fall asleep anywhere.

Nami threw a blanket over him and tucked a pillow underneath his head. She watched him sleep peacefully and had confirmed with Perona that he was not near death nor injured in any way. However, Perona seemed both disappointed and surprised that Zoro only got drunk, sang a bad cover, and fell asleep.

Nami sat on the floor next to him as per Perona's instructions. Though he was in no real danger, Perona said he would wake highly disoriented and perhaps sick. Nami preferred her place vomit-free if all she had to do was watch a man sleep.

She looked at his jawline, his slightly open lips. His hair looked tousled and she smoothed it down with her fingers. She felt the coolness of his gold earrings. Not many men could pull off one earring, let alone three, but Nami liked them. She liked hearing them jingle when he moved, liked catching the glint of it in the corner of her eye.

She leaned in and whispered, "I won't tell you this. _But_ you're my type. Strong…stupid…funny stupid not obnoxious stupid. Though you can be annoying. _Sergeant Asshat_."

She chuckled and traced her fingertips across his various features. Though she was the only conscious one in the room, it felt like she was revealing her secrets and continued to whisper.

"I'm definitely going to take you karaoking sometime…"

The clock chimed again and told Nami it had been nearly an hour since she started playing with his hair. It felt therapeutic as if he was a service animal that helped with her stress. She chuckled then frowned.

"You…you asked me what I was afraid of? Well. Myself. It's been a long time coming…a long time faking…it's hard to say that you're misunderstood when no one knows the real you."

Nami balled her hand into a fist and pressed it into his chest, as it rose softly and slowly with his steady breathing.

"So, Zoro…can you save me? From this nothing I've become? It's…it's just something that I've done. And I never meant to cause you worry, not that you do. But…please don't blame me for not trusting you. For drugging you. I just…never meant to show you my mistakes, you know? You wouldn't like me if you knew me. Really."

His lips seemed to move as if to respond, and Nami feared she had been found out. That all her quiet rumblings were heard by the one man she cared not to reveal her true self to.

Zoro whispered something and Nami put her ear right by his lips, though her arms were ready to choke him out if he meant to tease her. However, she grew confused as a tear rolled out from the corner of his eye.

His mumbles grew louder, "Luffy. Luffy. Luffy, I'm sorry."

His face contoured into pain and Nami grew worried.

"Zoro…Zoro, wake up!"

She shook him but instead of waking, he screamed, "You murdered him!"

His grip on her throat was strong and Nami tried her hardest to claw at his forearm but her nails only pulled at his sleeve.

"Zoro…" she pleaded between gasps, "please let go. It's Nami."

He would not budge as the tears tore down his face. "I'm sorry, Luffy…"

His arm released as she prepared to bite down. She collapsed by his side again, soft hands at her neck trying to lose the sensation of being held and choked.

For good measure, she slapped him hard across the face, but he did not even respond. His eyes were still shut, the tears now only faint lines across his face. Nami imagined beating him so that when he woke, he would have a mark to match her own. She rose and looked at herself in a nearby mirror. In the dark, there was nothing to see, but Nami felt the pressure against her throat still.

She mumbled a quick "asshole" before she made her way to her bedroom and locked the door behind her for good measure.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Can You Save Me" (Flint Eastwood)


	10. Too Close

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Zoro woke up with a groan. His entire body felt sore as if he spent the night being hit by bricks. He blinked to settle eyes, confused about his location. The silence of the room seemed to echo, and a booming in the back of his head grew louder. He finally arose and took it all in, the familiar living room with its kitchenette and the lack of personal touch or detail.

His face hurt. His head hurt. As he propped himself on his elbows, he heard the shower run. He flung the blanket off himself to reveal he still had his pants, even his shoes. He wondered how much Nami would yell at him for ruining her home.

He tried to remember the night before. He knew he drank but he never passed out like this before. Drunkenness was never his goal, and he maintained a high tolerance for any sort of alcohol. Nevertheless, with Nami, he understood that many things would not be the same. He thought back and grunted at the lack of memory.

Zoro had a big plan. He was to tease the information out of her and finally know what her true intentions were with him. He could not just ask her because he knew she would lie so he figured her competitive nature would let her guard down. He rubbed his temples as the realization that his plan backfired came to the forefront of his mind.

The shower stopped, and Zoro was prepared to interrogate. He rose off the couch and shuffled to the bathroom door.

"Oi, witch. What happened last night?"

He heard a clatter then a soft reply, "What does it look like, asshole? You got drunk, and I still don't know where you live so I brought you here."

" _You_ carried me all the way from the bar to here?"

"There's that signature asshole nature of yours. Yes, _I did_. I know- how can such a fragile woman, like me, do all that, huh?"

Zoro leaned against the door in frustration, "No, witch. I am not calling you weak. I am saying you wouldn't have the _decency_ to do that."

Nami shouted from inside, "Wow! You're literally in my house the morning after and you still manage to say _I'm selfish_?"

"Isn't this all your doing in the first place?"

"Why? Because I can out drink you?"

Zoro slammed his fist, "No! _Because I don't get drunk_. Never have. And never to this extent, so _I know_ you did something."

Nami laughed, "I didn't take advantage of you if that's what you're getting at."

Zoro was tired of her indifferent nature, the way she used jokes to spin his questions. He wiggled the doorknob and finally swung it open. He had expected her to be covered or barely covered, and considering what they have seen of each other, he did not feel embarrassed at the thought. However, what he did feel in the moment was shame.

He stopped in the doorway as he watched Nami look at him with such fear. She had a bathrobe to cover herself, but it opened by her neck. Her wet hair was in a tiny towel so the white of her skin peeked out. Against the white, Zoro's eyes froze on her bruised neck. The little makeup sponge in her hand hovered over the mark, a faint but disgusting reminder of something Zoro felt in the pit of his stomach but could not recall a memory for.

"Who did that to you?"

Zoro asked the question with vengeance, but somehow he knew what she would say.

"Don't worry about it." Nami relaxed her shoulders and tried to focus back on the mirror.

Zoro walked closer and Nami glared at herself in the mirror.

"Nami. Tell me who-"

She pushed herself against him and grabbed his arm. She placed his hand on her throat and the fire in her eyes displayed hurt and malice.

" _Who do you think?"_

She gulped after her accusation and he felt the swallow along his palm. He backed away swiftly, wide-eyed and confused. He did not have a rebuttal, nor did he defend himself.

He just shoved his hands down his pockets and rushed out. Nami barely had a chance to call after him as she caught a sight of the front door slam shut.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Too Close" (Alex Clare)

Alright, my dears, it all started as fun and games, but you'll learn that things get heavy pretty quickly. As I stated before, this is MATURE, so please note that there will be incidents of bad things to come.

I hope I haven't lost any of you with the drama. I do intend for this to be a romantic piece after all, but I specifically chose "Drama" over "Humor" because there will be the underlying subplot that is...Arlong. Who sucks all the toes. So, yeah, he is "a bad thing" to come.

Anyway, don't drug your dates. FYI...I am not supporting that in any way, but I felt like Zoro would only be vulnerable when he really doesn't have the ability to control himself...not that he did before, ya know, with Perona's science. Hehe.

Also, DUN DUN DUN- Luffy...is...DEAD! *GASP* (and protects herself from all the tomatoes being thrown)

I thought about where Zoro and Nami would be without Luffy. He really brought them together, and Luffy gave Zoro, a man who was going to die, a direction in life. Or, at least, that's how I see it. Without him, I feel Zoro would wander aimlessly, until of course, Nami comes in with her secret plot to gain riches and beat Arlong. She knew who he was before they met, Zoro...the Pirate Hunter. Arlong = Pirate... So, one could say she would try to buy Zoro's services and BAM - friendship to romance to lemons. Ya know? The thing that Rayleigh and Shakky have? Life after piracy...marriage...the good stuffs:)

So, as you see, that's what I feel. Again, please be ready for love and good times, but know...without the valleys, we can't appreciate the mountains.

Also, also, don't hate me, but stay tuned. There's still much to be done:)

XoXo shipfiend


	11. Puppet

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Well, Nami. It has been _almost a week_ since you last checked in."

His voice made her grit her teeth, but she maintained a cool expression. "Been busy. Making this plan come together."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were ready to leave me. But you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Where would I go, Arlong?"

He chuckled, "You're right. We're the only family you got." She gripped her arm painfully at the thought. Nevertheless, he continued, "Not that you care if people are family or not, right? Unless you plan to kill me and burn down my house?"

Nami bit her lip, tasted the blood as it pooled by her teeth. "No, Arlong. I wouldn't dream of it."

His silence proved he was laughing. He enjoyed recollecting the most painful memories she had as the chain around her neck tightened at each dark thought.

"I look forward to seeing your fighter."

She grew surprised but again maintained her emotions, at least verbally. "You're coming?"

"Oh, well, not to this one. I have plans. Meetings with some other families to set up. _But_ I hope you understand this is a key part of it all. With this, I believe we can be the new family to take over what the Snake Empress and Hawk Eyes left behind."

"Yes-"

"Let their story be a lesson to you, Nami. Enjoy _this freedom_ you have but know you have a darkness inside you that won't be accepted outside this life. That escape is just denial. _You're mine_."

"Until I have enough money to buy myself a new life."

Arlong chortled, "Of course, my dear, sweet Nami. _Of course_."

Each word slithered through the phone like a snake and poured over her like crude oil. The sound of his voice submerged and choked her.

"I'll update you then."

"I look forward to it. _I miss you_ , you know."

"Mmhm." Nami caught the tears falling down her face as she hung up. As soon as silence entered her ears, her sobs reverberated. She clutched her body as she slid to the floor and rocked quietly until the clock chimed. She watched it tick away for a moment, then rose and wiped her face.

Nami looked at her calendar and scowled. It had been three days since she last saw Zoro. She went to the gym multiple times, but they had no address on file for him. She drove around the surrounding area in hopes of seeing his green hair bob aimlessly down some street. Nami feared he had forgotten that his first fight was tonight. If she could not find her idiotic fighter, this was essentially the end of all her planning...all her hopes and dreams. She grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. She'd give him one more chance and hope that his own insecurities and issues would not bar him from keeping his promise to her.

She looked in the mirror and traced the barely visible mark on her neck. He owed her, and Nami would never forget to collect.

Thinking of debts, she grabbed her phone again and dialed a number by heart. It rang and a sleepy voice answered. "Nami? What-what time is-"

"Usopp! It's nearly _noon_. Come on, wake up!"

"Okay, okay! Stop shouting. Geez. What's up?"

"I need you to trace a number."

"Trace a number? Nami, what have you gotten yourself into this tim-", Usopp said with worry.

"I'm fine. Listen, I need to find this guy-"

Before Nami could continue, Usopp literally squealed into the phone. "Nami! Are you telling me you have a _boyfriend_? Wow, about time-"

"Usopp, you have five seconds to shut up before I reach through this phone and strangle you."

Silence responded on the other end.

"Great! Listen, he is my fighter. Remember? We had a bit of an _argument_. Look. I need to find him."

Silence.

"Usopp!"

"Oh, sorry! Geez, you said to shut up, so I was waiting for you to tell me when to talk again."

"Usopp. How are you still considered a functioning human being?"

Usopp laughed. "Well, I don't really interact with anyone else, so I guess your opinion is the only one that matters. Alright, you have the number?"

Nami suddenly turned silent.

"Nami?"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. So…I don't have his number. _But I can get it_."

Usopp took a moment and continued. "Wow, Nami, um. This plan…seems terrible. Like no planning whatsoever. How are you not dead?"

"Well, Usopp," she said with exasperation, "if _that_ is ever going to happen, I'll be sure to not ask you to come help me."

Usopp sighed. "You know I was only joking. Look. Just get me the number, and I'll run it. Do you know where you can get it?"

"Yeah, I guess I can try the gym again. I'm sure they have records. Even if they say they don't."

"You know for someone who's stalked this guy for _weeks_ , you're really out of your-"

"Goodbye, Usopp, I'll text you the number."

She hung up before Usopp could make her any madder…or sadder. Nami looked at the clock and frowned. She was going to make Zoro pay if it meant she had to drag him by his ears into the ring, and Nami was completely ready to do just that. The question was if Zoro would hold up.

She shook her head at the fears that rose and fought to keep her hope. She wanted to wake up, to be woken up; for her strings to be cut off and broken, for Arlong to lose control over her. Nami's one desire was to be free…and the only one who could change that was Zoro…it was just a matter of making sure he cut the right string. Once she found him, of course.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Puppet" (Thousand Foot Krutch)


	12. Problem

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"I know you don't have an address but perhaps he has friends here-"

"Listen. I'm sure you're his dream girl and this is real love, but you know what they say about him? He's a goddamn problem. _Excuse my French_ , but most people stay away from your boyfriend. _He scares people._ He even makes his own schedule because none of us want to deal with him."

Nami rolled her eyes at the exasperated receptionist. " _Again._ He's _not_ my boyfriend. It's not like I have his name hanging from my chain or anything. I just need to find him. How do you hire a man and not get any of his information or know _anything_ about him?"

"I mean…we barely pay him. He literally comes here to work out. Keeps to himself. Helps us move equipment."

"And none of you know anything besides his name? Not even a phone number?"

"Well, it's hard to forget a name like _Zoro Roronoa_. I mean he sounds like an action figure. Looks like one, too. And honestly, between you and him, all the hip rocking and lip locking- people forget they come here to workout. Like…do you really need to wear such scandalous outfits? This is a gym, not the _Victoria's Secret_ runway."

Nami was ready to call the woman various names, none of them good when a voice from behind startled her. "You're looking for Zoro?"

Nami felt relief that any other human being knew Zoro. "Yes, I-"

She turned to face the man, but he was on one knee and handed her a rose. "It would be my deepest pleasure to serve you, mademoiselle."

Nami chuckled but took the rose, "Uh, okay."

He faltered again and clutched his chest. His blonde hair hid one of his blue eyes. He wore a black tailored suit but had a gym bag in one arm. "Oh, your voice is so melodious. Like a swan's. What is the name of such a beautiful lady?"

"Nami", she said with hesitation.

"Well, _Nami-Swan_ , I am forever captured by your gaze. I shall help you find my foolhardy roommate if that would please you!"

Nami nodded with a weary smile. She turned back to the receptionist and whispered, "How come you couldn't find _this guy_?"

The reception whispered back, "Honestly…I thought he was Zoro's boyfriend, so I didn't want to start some kind of fight cause I thought Zoro was cheating on you guys. I didn't want you guys raising hell over this."

Nami gave her a cold stare. "For the last time, _I am not dating Zoro_!"

The man behind her squealed and grabbed her hand, " _Thank goodness_. I wondered how that brute could love such a delicate flower like you if-"

Nami knocked him unconscious and as he fell to the ground, he cried, "Ah, like being struck by a goddess."

Nami turned her attention back to the receptionist. "Now, I'll need a room to interrogate him. Without windows would be preferable."

"What? _No._ This is not a police station. But I will call securi-"

Nami pressed her finger against the phone and hung up the woman's call. She leaned in and smiled coldly at the weary receptionist. "Let me ask you something. Do you think it is wise to piss _me_ off? The one person who could apparently get through to 'the scariest man' you have here? What do you think _I_ can do to you if someone like him is under my thumb? If he's a goddamn problem, then _I am your worst nightmare_."

The receptionist felt a chill and grabbed her keys, "Okay. I'll get you a room. I'm sorry."

Nami grabbed the keys from her and smiled. "Perfect. Now get someone to carry this idiot there. I don't want to break a nail."

The woman stared flabbergasted but obliged, even if it was coerced and with discontent. With the help of some other trainers, they gave her an empty room- in hopes that they would not have to deal with her anymore. Before they left, they whispered about Nami being a witch, and Nami took pleasure in slamming the door in their fearful faces.

Nami looked around the room and frowned. "Of course, they gave me the pole dancing room…"

She signed and tied Sanji to one the poles with some jump ropes. She felt around his suit for a phone and flipped it open. He had hundreds of contacts on his phone. They were apparently all women, as they were labeled various nicknames of love and adoration, except one. Nami quickly texted the frequently called number to Usopp.

While she did that, Sanji finally awoke. His head hurt, and he reached for his pack of cigarettes, but his arms were bound. He looked down to see his predicament and wondered if he was having one of his _extreme dreams_. Sanji quickly peered around to find Nami in the corner and on her phone.

"Ah, Nami-swan! I thought I had just dreamt of you, but to know such exquisite nature is real, that brings me so much joy."

She smiles falsely, "Oh, that is so kind, Mr…"

"Please call me Sanji, or _your prince_ \- whatever you prefer, my princess."

"Ha. Okay, Sanji…how do you know Zoro?"

Sanji frowned. "Right. You wanted to find that idiot. I was just in that position a few nights ago. He never came home for two days and I literally found him lost by the outskirts of town."

"Did he tell you where he was?"

"No. He just seemed more pissed off than usual. He wouldn't talk to me at all."

"Hmmm, you have him in your phone as _Stupid Broke Ass Moss Head_?"

She motioned to the phone in her hand.

Sanji shrugged, "I mean…do I lie? And he owes me rent."

Nami looked shocked. "And you just let him stay with you?"

"What can I say? He's a giant idiot…but he's also _my_ giant idiot."

Nami seemed unnerved. "Wow. And Zoro said he didn't have any friends."

Sanji looked at her inquisitively. "He doesn't. Or at least I can count them all on one hand. However, I've never met you before. Believe me, I would remember a face like yours."

Nami fidgeted with the phone and wanted to call him _her_ giant idiot, too. Sanji watched the way she tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip in hesitation, and he felt a prick of jealousy.

"We're partners." She said after a pause.

Sanji seemed taken aback and a gentle smile appeared on his face, "I see. Well, congratulations. I'm glad Zoro found happiness-"

"What? No! Like _business_ partners."

She rose from the chair quickly and stumbled to Sanji, who only laughed. "Look, I get it. I'm not exactly proud that he managed to worm his way into my life either but-"

"I'm serious, Sanji! I am only using him for the money. We're going to enter a professional fight tonight and Zoro is going to win. And then he's going to keep winning until we make it to the big league fight in a couple of months and win _millions_."

Sanji blinked, "And Zoro is on board with this? Being used?"

"Why wouldn't he be? He'll finally have some money and he's dying to try out his strength."

"Guess I've lost my sparring partner then…and I guess you're his pimp?"

"Um, no. I am not a pimp. I'm his _manager_. I mean, I guess I could sell his body if need be…"

She pondered a moment how much his "machismo" would get. If people looked past his scary face, they would not be able to deny he had a great body. She was sure he would have no trouble keeping up with others in the bedroom, and Zoro had no _real_ power to control how Nami made him her toy. The thought brought a bit of heat to her face, and Sanji took notice.

"Imagining what is underneath his shirt?"

She answered without thinking, "Already seen it."

"What?"

"Yeah, he showered at my place and-"

Sanji stuttered. "You're telling me you two- are just _business partners_ but you've seen him _naked_? I mean-I mean has he seen you-you…naked, too?"

Nami grew embarrassed, as she thought of Zoro seeing her in her lacy wear. It did not technically count as being naked, but if she were looking at this from the outside, yes, she would agree it was strange that they were so familiar with one another. However, she was not going to let Sanji know all that. He seemed highly invested in her relationship with Zoro, and Nami thought the receptionist might have been right. She stared down at Sanji.

"No, he hasn't. But does it matter? Haven't you? You two _live together_."

"Incorrect, Nami-swan. _He crashes on my couch_. Why would I see him naked?"

"So you're not _together_?"

"God _no_. Do I love that bumbling idiot? Yes. But is he my boyfriend? No. Not in the slightest."

Nami appeared reassured and Sanji smiled at the change. To Sanji, it seemed all too obvious that Nami wanted to know if Zoro had any romantic relations, and whether she and Zoro had feelings for each other, Sanji would not stand in the way of anything that could be.

"Alright, let's go, Nami-swan. You said your fight is tonight?"

Nami broke away from her daydreaming. "Yeah, I'm scared he forgot."

"He didn't. He actually left saying he had a fight later today. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I let him leave before I could put a damn leash on him. Knowing Zoro, he's probably roaming around somewhere."

"Do you think you could find him?"

"I know some of his frequent spots. I call them his _lost zones_."

Nami laughed as she untied Sanji. He looked at Nami with warmth, happy to see someone looked for Zoro with such fervor. She was his type, too.

Nami's phone suddenly buzzed, and she looked at it with glee. "Do you know these coordinates? My friend said his phone last pinged off these cell towers. It was an hour or so ago, so he must have turned it off. But…do you know it?"

Sanji squinted at the screen as he finished untying himself. "Oh, yes! That's a park at the edge of town. He sometimes goes wandering around there. But…uh, how do you have all this information?"

Nami smiled and rose to leave. "I have my sources. Now, are you coming or not?"

Sanji beamed. "I'll drive, my princess!"

"Uh, no, I'll drive."

She worried her new acquaintance would crash them into a tree by seeing some woman on the street, and Nami was too intent on killing only one person today. His name was Zoro.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Problem" (Natalia Kills)


	13. Do I Wanna Know

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"So, how did you two meet?"

They drove around in Nami's car while Sanji directed her to the occasional "shortcut".

"At the gym," Nami said it absentmindedly because she focused on differentiating green shrubs and trees from her target.

"Nami-swan?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were a trainer, too?"

She chuckled. "I wouldn't call Zoro a trainer. And no. Just came to work out."

"And met Zoro."

"Yup."

"And got him to train you."

"Uh-huh."

"And then became _business partners_."

"Correct."

"And now you're searching for him like a lost puppy."

Nami side eyed him to read his facial expressions, but Sanji enjoyed the sunshine and breeze through the open window. Nami closed his window, which focused his attention back on her.

"What are you trying to say?"

Sanji shrugged. "I've known Zoro for a while now. He's my best friend, though I wouldn't say that to his smug ugly face. But…he's not the kind of guy to have just _gone along_ with all this."

Nami stuck her tongue out at him and winked. "Well, I can be pretty persuasive."

Sanji wiggled with joy. "I'm sure you can, you gorgeous beauty!"

Nami smiled at his romantic nature, so opposite Zoro's. However, Sanji stopped his musing to look back out the window. "However...regardless of how you convinced him…it looks to me like this was a _fated_ meeting. A love story of sorts. Don't you want to know? If this feeling flows both ways?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Why can't a girl and boy just be friends? Why do people always need to see something more?"

Sanji smiled. "And a boy and a boy? It has nothing to do with your gender. I think it is the fact that there is _something to see_. Have you got color in your cheeks? Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift? The type that sticks around like something in your teeth? "

Nami faked a gasp. "Oh please!"

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow. "Zoro is like a brick. When he hits you, it hurts. And to get through to him, it's hard. I don't know if you feel the same as he might…but you could be together if you wanted to…"

Nami snorted. "You're not exactly selling him off with high praise."

"I don't think I have to. You seemed to be infatuated with him or at least sort of hoping that he'll stay…in whatever way you want to call it. And Zoro…maybe he's too busy being yours to fall for somebody new- not that he goes out a lot or whatever. He just seemed _really upset_ when I found him. Mind you, that man has a permanent scowl on his face, but it was _different_."

"How so?"

"Zoro…he's lost people. He lost someone very close to him a few years ago, and I don't think he's ever gotten over it. Not that death is something you get over. But his anger and pain the other day…reminded me of those times. When it was fresh."

Nami cleared her throat and suddenly focused on how tightly she was holding the steering wheel. "Yeah, he had a lot to drink. Talked about a…Luffy?"

Sanji's voice came out quick and hard. "You're lying."

"What?" Nami stammered as she tried to look at him.

"I have seen Zoro drink. He wouldn't go that far, and even if he did, he wouldn't talk about Luffy. _With anyone_."

Nami felt like she needed to defend herself. "Well, he wasn't exactly in control."

"What do you mean?" Sanji tried to appear indifferent but his tone gave away his mistrust.

Nami fidgeted with the wheel. "He hurt me."

Sanji's eyes grew wide, and he slammed his hand on the dashboard. "What?"

Nami was not sure if he was angry with her or with Zoro, so she tried to explain. "He was _out of it_. Calling for Luffy. And he just started choking me."

Sanji hesitated to put a hand over her own, but Nami managed to stop at a light so she could properly look at him.

"I'm so sorry, Nami-Swan. I…I'll kill him."

Nami was shocked by Sanji's instant change. "But he's _your friend_."

"And _he knows_ better. Also, I don't appreciate people who hurt women."

She hesitated and finally gave Sanji a weary smile. "I'm not weak. I can take care of myself."

"Are you trying to find him so you can kill him?"

Nami looked at the light and accelerated. "I will hold him accountable. _Believe me_ …he's going to pay me back. Even if he has to crawl back to me. I'll hold him accountable."

"Why?"

Nami went back to her search, eager to move on from the conversation. "Why what?"

"Why Zoro? Why forgive him? Why want him after what he did?"

Nami stopped giving Sanji any more facial cues and tried her hardest to remain emotionless. "I told you. I'm not forgiving him. I'm using him."

"But why _him_? Why not find another fighter?"

Nami grew exasperated. "Because! Because I… _I don't know_. I don't want to start over. I put a lot of work into him."

Sanji gave her a moment but he was ready to see how far she would go. "Are you not attracted to him?"

Nami blinked and mused, happy that they moved on from the unexplainable to the apparent. "I mean…I have eyes _._ "

"And he isn't blind either."

"So?"

"So. Why can't this be more than just… _business_? That would make more sense than you letting a violent man into your life. Not that he is like that normally, but still. I guess…I'm asking, have you got the guts? To say the things today that you couldn't say that night?"

Sanji stared at her and for some reason, she felt warm. She was tired of people assuming things about her, especially when it came to such a senseless reason as Zoro. He was to blame for this. He was the one that made her neighbors extra nosey. Made her meet weirdos. Made her second guess her actions. Wasted her gas. Made her defend her reasoning that should be no one's source for analytics.

Sanji was about to tease her again when Nami slammed on the breaks and he lunged into the dashboard with a thud. He barely had time to collect himself as Nami put the car in park and sprinted out of the vehicle. As she ran, she screamed.

"You giant asshole!"

Zoro heard the footsteps first and wondered why a pack of wildebeest roamed the streets. However, when he turned and saw her sprint at top speed, he ran. It was comical, to say the least, but Nami had a head start and as he looked back, she leaped forward.

Sanji wished he had a camera at that moment, for it was something straight out of _National Geographic_. Zoro, wide-eyed and in fear, froze amid Nami's clawed and fanged pounce. Yet, even in the fear and rage, it appeared romantic to Sanji. Zoro's arms were out, open, and ready to catch the woman who jumped at him.

Sanji would never get the chance, because as he stopped his daydream, Nami landed on Zoro with a force that crashed them into the sidewalk.

"Where _the hell_ do you think you're going?"

He distracted himself by blocking her blows, but Nami continued her aggression towards him.

"The fight." He mumbled while he looked away.

She grabbed his jaw and made him face her. "Why did you leave?"

"I needed to get home." He lied.

"But you didn't."

He shook his chin from her grasp. "I got lost. You know that."

"I think you're a coward."

Zoro yelled, "What?"

She brought his hands to her neck, and he stiffened. "You didn't _mean_ for it to happen but don't act like it didn't."

He wanted to pull away from her but she held him. "I'm s-"

"Don't fucking apologize and think we're okay. Are you going to just keep running when things get tough?"

" _Tough?_ I lost control and I hurt you."

"I'm a big girl. I have _plenty_ of broken bones."

Zoro gave her a weary look. "What?"

Nami grew quiet, but her hold on his hands was tight and warm. "Fractures. When a bone breaks, the site where the fracture is is stronger than the rest of it. Broken bones, for a bit...they make you stronger. _I'm too strong for you, Zoro._ "

Zoro looked at her and his thumb traced her neck. He rubbed it gently and Nami leaned into his touch. "I am not that kind of man."

Nami titled her head while he moved his hands back to the ground. "I want to believe that…but you ran. I need to believe that you won't just run when things are…bad. That's not why _I picked you_."

"I can handle a fight. But I can't handle hurting yo-"

Nami pressed her forehead to his and gripped his shirt. "We fight together. Okay? You're not alone. I'm here right now. And I _won't_ let you get away with shit. You. Owe. Me."

She watched him look at her, unconvinced and she sighed. "Look, now I've thought it through. Maybe I'm too busy being yours...your manager that is...to find somebody new, but…I'm not going to give up on you. No matter how stupid you are. And I guess…I am sort of hoping that you'll stay. Because tonight…you will prove to me in the ring, the things you can't say right now. Get it? I'm not losing my dream because you can't own up to your shit."

Zoro stared into her eyes and just nodded, even though his body told him to hold her. However, he thought it better to prove his truth in the ring, as she seemed to prefer it that way.

"Uh, excuse me, beautiful lady and giant idiot. If we're going to get to that fight in time…we should get going."

Nami did not break her gaze from Zoro as she rose. She finally turned to the blonde man and smiled. "Thank you, Sanji. You've been a real help."

As she separated from Zoro, Sanji kicked Zoro right in the head.

"Oh, my gosh! Sanji, _what are you doing?_ "

Sanji simply lit a cigarette and looked down at Zoro who held his bleeding nose. "You touch a lady like that again, Zoro, and _I will end you._ "

Zoro did not argue but he gave Sanji a cold stare. Nami watched them with concern and wondered if she would have to break up a brawl. Instead, Sanji extended a hand and Zoro gripped it. It was odd how they interacted, more than friends but less than lovers. She found Zoro to be much more than what she originally presumed; that fact scared and surprised her.

Sanji turned to Nami with a wide smile. "Nami-swan! If you ever need me to beat his ass, please don't hesitate to ask."

Nami looked from bleeding Zoro to beaming Sanji and tilted her head in amusement. "You are so helpful, Sanji!"

Sanji nearly jumped as they walked back to the car. "More than that idiot?"

They laughed and looked back at Zoro, still holding his nose with a scowl. "Yes!"

Zoro brushed himself off and watched them walk ahead of him. He did not reply to either of their taunts or teases. As he got into the backseat, he met her gaze again and she handed him a box of tissues.

He took it and gave her a simple nod. As she turned back to drive, she sneered. "Guess we're even for that time on the bench-press, huh, _Lightweight_?"

Before Sanji could berate Zoro further and coddle Nami, she stepped on the gas and they zoomed forward.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Do I Wanna Know" (Artic Monkeys)

A) Arlong sucks all the toes. He's a jerk, and I think we forget how abusive and controlling he was. To LITTLE Nami until teenage Nami. I want to hone in on the creepiness of literally taking a child into your crew and lying to her...like...OP is hella deep, ya'll. You better be ready to go past the kiddie pool.

B) I am going to be real frank, I was researching personality types and Zoro (ISTP) & Nami (ENTJ) compliment each other and would be suitable for each other's types. However, Zoro's ideal type is ESTJ (Sanji). For Nami, it's INTP (Law). Now, I'm sure people put what they thought was best based on understanding the characters, and you can read them for yourself & see if it is true to character (I think so). So, real talk, no love triangle per se, but I think Sanji cares for Zoro on a deeper level and also Sanji is hella bi and also likes to dress in drag cause it makes him feel powerful and happy? And I'm all about letting people be happy cause we all deserve that. Okay. Just putting that out there. Also, also- if Bleach wanted to sideline IchiRuki with that "more than friends less than lovers" nonsense, then I'm playing that card like I'm bout to send you to the shadow realm in Yu-Gi-Oh!

C) Abusive relationships = NOT OKAY. I am in NO WAY supporting being with someone who hurts you, cause you are worth more, so I think I tried to point out Nami's greed, nay her desire to be free, is her driving factor to allow Zoro back into her life but also shows how desensitized she is to being hurt. Whereas Zoro...I think, would never intentionally hurt anyone unless he thought he had good reason, but of course, being unable to control one's self, does change that perception. Regardless, I hope you forgive me for making Zoro a brute and Nami seemingly okay with it all...cause she ain't. He ain't. Ya'll gonna have to wait for more.

D) Let me know how ya'll feeling. On a scale of "Burn me at the stake" to "Send me muffin baskets...but none of that fiber plus junk, I want that lemon poppyseed with blueberry fancy". Haha.

XoXo shipfiend


	14. Nine Thou

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

The crowd screamed, but Zoro heard her voice above it all. It was grating as if she had a megaphone right by his eardrum.

"Put your hands _up_ , Zoro!"

He could taste the blood in his mouth, the metal taste was bitter. He felt like he was drooling. He was, and the giant plastic in his mouth did not help. Sweat poured down his face, his eyes blinked to keep the sting of the salt to a minimum.

Zoro came to the ring a bit cold, shirtless with nothing more than silk boxers and a ridiculous robe. He thought it was stupid, but Nami would not let him change. Suffice to say, he looked good. Maybe even great.

However, now he felt warm, to be exact, _disgustingly hot_. The lights on him made his skin shine but it blinded him. Zoro could not see the jeering crowd, only heard the muffled noise as if he had headphones on.

"Yo- what kind of shit is he on?" A spectator by Nami said.

She turned with glee and ferocity, "You know the routine- _the demon effect_. My man is going to rip that clown to shreds!"

"Now that's bullshit, cause ya'll don't pack heat. He's getting tossed like a fucking ragdoll."

She reached for his collar. "So sure? Want to bet on that, tough guy?"

Sanji shouted alongside Nami and screamed taunts mingled with words to coax endurance in Zoro. The kick to his head that Sanji gave him only an hour or so ago pounded, but perhaps it was the punches thrown by his opponent. Zoro managed to smirk as he watched the tiny blue haired man dance around the ring.

His opponent was a comedic entertainer, to say the least. Buggy's red gloves matched his giant red nose. Zoro hated running gags like it. Over the top showmanship was one of his pet peeves, but as stupid as Buggy looked, he was fast. His arms seemed to move at a speed of their own, and each punch was like a cut. When Zoro saw a hand, and dodged, another arm came and found contact with his gut or his jaw. Buggy had yet to knock him out, but Zoro stumbled around in the ring trying to keep the time going.

The bell rang and as they broke away, Nami entered the ring as the crowds cheered.

"You know…if you keep doing that, they're gonna think you're the scorecard girl", Zoro huffed in shaky breaths after he pulled out his reddened mouth guard.

Nami threw water on him and as she wiped his face, she leaned in. "So what? I'm off the wall, cause we're the guerilla tag team. But Zoro, don't make me a liar. I told _all these people_ you could win."

"And they believed you? Maybe you plucked a bad seed?"

She handed him some water as he drank it greedily. "Ha, I gamble what I know I can win. So, of course, they don't believe me, cause you're fighting like _shit_."

She smiled and gripped his neck. "And being cocky makes you seem like easy money- the more beef the better. So why don't you stop playing with your food and _knock this clown out_. It's time to shake ground in the eighth round."

Zoro grinned back. "Click."

Nami faked a punch, "Pow."

They said in union, "Knocked out."

It was a silly mannerism, but it seemed appropriate and it made them both smile at their teamwork. It would become tradition, but only after they won their first fight. The thought brought joy to Nami regardless.

Nami winked as she exited the ring. "Hold it down, never give in. You keep this up and you might go home with more than just the money and new title."

Zoro shoved the mouth guard back in before he said anything he would regret.

Buggy bounced around again. He had been cocky since before the fight and talked a big game. He was known around smaller circuits, so most people came to see him fight. Nami took that knowledge with a sly smile and explicitly told Zoro to stretch the fight out. Neither man had a knockout or a win, so in the eighth round, the crowd was hungry for blood of _any_ kind.

Zoro was not much of a showman, so Nami procured bets and raised stakes until she felt satisfied with the return. Suffice to say, Nami was never satiated and Zoro relished in ending the fight finally. Nami would moan about the possibility of more, but Zoro liked to end things as he started them – strong and with efficiency. He liked getting to the point rather than teasing it out, but, once again, Zoro would have to deal with Nami's desires.

Just as Nami screamed his name, his punch landed perfectly. Zoro felt the squish and comedic honk of Buggy's nose. Even through the gloves, he knew he had broken the man's actual nose. Buggy flew back, and the crowd rose to their feet like a wave after a whale landed.

Nami did not wait for the final count because she entered the ring and lifted Zoro's arm triumphantly as the announcer finally called the fight.

"Annnnd the winner is…Zoroooooo "The Demon" Roronoaaaaaaaa!"

Zoro spat out his mouth guard and looked at her. "That is literally _the dumbest_ name ever."

Nami shrugged, too busy calculating her money tally to give him a proper answer. "Fits _you_ perfectly then! We were approved for this or 'The Tiger'. And _that_ sounded lame. They also had 'The Pirate Hunter' but how _stupid_ does that sound?"

Zoro shook his head as Sanji tackled him. "Decent job, you giant idiot! I thought you were about to get your ass handed to you, but I guess you proved me wrong. _This time_."

Nami waved at the money counters and placed a hand on Zoro's face. "Good job, Zoro…this is the first of many, huh?"

Zoro let the lights heat him because he refused to believe that her touch would do that. Sanji kept quiet as he let the two interact. He knew that Zoro would not pursue anything without a guided map that told him what to do and when, but even then, the man was completely useless. Therefore, Sanji let his scheming bring them together.

"Let's grab some drinks, huh?"

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Nine Thou" (Superstars Remix)

Quick Response: Someone asked about where I found all the personality info. I literally just Googled:) There were two infographics that are for "one piece personality types" - and I went with one of them that coincided with the types I referenced before. Again, you can read each type and see if they fit the characters. I thought ENTJ & ISTP worked with Nami & Zoro. It's really fun info, and for me, I think that goes to show (perhaps more on the fandom side) that the characters are more than what we see in canon or beyond. It kinda made me feel like my OTP was backed by science, and of course, personality types are not concrete or the end all be all. Humans are very diverse and let's face it...anime/manga have some pretty amazing humans...though they are more often superhuman than not. Haha! Hope that answers your question, moi!

Side note (since I'm already here) - fight scenes/training scenes are sooooo boring to write, because it is a lot of action and I'm a visual person so writing everything down is like reading the script of _Rocky_ as a book...not fun. Haha! So hopefully I don't bore you and please let me know if I didn't do it justice:((((


	15. Victorious

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"I have to give it to you, Zoro…I almost believed you were weaker than a clown", Sanji said as he drank his beer.

Nami and Zoro high-fived as Sanji made a disgusted face.

"I don't know how you two can drink _this_. We should have champagne pouring over us."

Neither Zoro nor Nami seemed to agree, so Sanji stood up and looked around. "I'm sure they have some here…or at least I can find us some real drinks."

He turned but then looked back as he tucked a cigarette into his mouth. "Don't get too handsy while I'm gone."

Zoro and Nami rolled their eyes and continued to enjoy their beer.

"I hate it when he smokes. The whole apartment smells like an ashtray."

"Really? I don't mind it. My mother actually smoked."

Zoro focused on his beer as if there was something floating in it. He did not care to pry but he wondered if she was this free with information due to the drinks or due to the hefty sum in her bag.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if Sanji has a stressful job."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Nami played with her glass. "Well, my mom was a retired Marine who adopted kids as a single woman so…she smoked _a lot_."

Zoro kept quiet and watched her talk, because she transported to another time and place, somewhere where she smiled more. "I didn't make things easy for her…so I suppose I'm to blame for her prolonged habit."

The bar rang with noise, and Zoro found himself closing her in. His legs boxed her seat to the bar and she turned to face him. Zoro fidgeted with his pants but opened his mouth with a quietness that was uncommon to his nature.

"I was actually…well, I guess I was literally homeless until maybe…5 or 6. Always was on my own for as long as I can remember. I actually don't know my birth parents or where I'm from, but I fought a lot. I was always picking fights, trying to prove myself."

He chuckled.

"I don't know who I was trying to prove wrong…maybe the god I didn't believe in but I would literally fight whoever I could. One day, I came across a small boxing gym. And, well, I picked one I didn't win. The owner, I called him Sensei, said he'd give me money if I could knock out his daughter."

"That is not something a normal parent says," Nami said as she leaned into him.

"Well, I thought it was an easy fight. She didn't look tough. I guess… _that_ was my first paid gig."

They snickered as Zoro swished his beer.

"Anyway, I got my ass beat. And Sensei…he said he'd train me, but he basically took me in. Just a random street kid."

"How old were you?" Her chin was in her hand, but the other hovered over his knee.

"Kuina was 7 and I was 6. Regardless, she beat me so hard that I spent the next few years training to kick _her_ ass. She would always say that eventually, I would win because she was a girl and I was boy…and I _hated_ when she said that."

Nami watched him tighten his grip on his glass.

"Because to me…she was tough but she kept selling herself short. Maybe to make me feel better or to encourage me to win."

"And did you? Beat her, I mean."

Nami had laughed through it all, but when Zoro became solemn, her hand finally landed on his leg softly and he continued.

"No. She died."

Zoro chuckled dryly.

"Stupid girl just fell down a flight of stairs. Broke her neck."

It never occurred to Nami that she had closed the space between them. She did not realize her fingers were rubbing the fabric of his jeans, her heat penetrating past the thick fabric. She did not feel the gooseflesh rising underneath the exact track of her thumb, which made circles on his thigh. She did not hesitate as she wrapped arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug. Nami wanted to cool down, to drink water or wine…anything besides the desire to feel his hot tongue inside her mouth.

Zoro did not notice the warmth that radiated from him to her. He did not want to recognize the hooded nature of her eyes, so intent and yet with so much longing that frightened him. As she reached towards him, he did not acknowledge the inhale he took of her hair or the way his arms looped around her so easily. Zoro felt like he was going crazy like fireworks were going off behind his eyes and every part of him wanted to find the spark that lit it all underneath her clothes.

They listened to each other's heartbeats, as it rang in their ears while the hearts actually beat side by side in their chests. Zoro and Nami would not admit to each other what their interactions meant in the grand scheme of things because the moment felt fine…they just wanted to feel all right, however temporary it seemed. Nevertheless, Sanji saw it all.

"No one ever listens to me."

They pulled away, unwilling to ponder the ease of familiarity they had.

"Right. Sanji. You should take the great champion home," Nami awkwardly patted Zoro's shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to do that?" Sanji asked playfully.

Nami faked a laugh.

Zoro grunted, "I am sitting right here."

"Oh, don't act like I'm not saying what you're thinking", Sanji said defensively.

Zoro finished his beer and rose. He fixed his jacket so that it covered the rising object in his pants. "Actually, I just want to go to bed-"

Zoro put a hand up to stop Sanji's oncoming sexual joke. "-and I want to go to sleep. I've got training tomorrow."

He turned to Nami who confirmed it with a sharp head nod. Sanji watched them exchange glances and blew out a puff of smoke.

"You two are going to take forever, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", they said in unison.

Zoro groaned and tried to walk away but Sanji stopped him. "Idiot. Are you going to leave her at the bar?"

Zoro glared at him. "Yeah. Why not?"

Sanji motioned to the bar where Nami sat with her back to them. As soon as Zoro had left, his seat was taken and a man chatted Nami up.

"If I saw Nami sitting here by herself, well, _I_ wouldn't hesitate to introduce myself and be friendly."

"No. I'm sure you'd just collapse of a nosebleed and pass out while she robbed your unconscious body."

Sanji grew angry. "Don't talk about Nami-Swan that way-"

However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him from admonishing Zoro further.

"No, he's right, Sanji. I love money more than anything and I _would_ rob you blind."

Nami smiled as she walked out with them.

"Ah, you have already stolen my heart, my princess. Take my eyes and the rest of me if you want!"

She looped her hand through the crook of Sanji's elbow and Zoro smirked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Didn't want to drink anymore?" He knew Nami would have handled herself just fine, but it did bring him a tiny bit of joy to have her by his side.

" _I wish_. We have an early day tomorrow."

"You? What will you be doing while I'm being smacked around by Mihawk?"

"Watching, of course. Gotta learn how to keep you in check."

She stuck her tongue out as he frowned, but he did not mind the idea one bit.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow", Zoro said with finality though his statement hung in the air between them like a question.

Nami directed an awkward gaze at Zoro who returned a blank stare. Sanji looked at them and then at his watch. "Oh, man. Look, I need to go…grab a thing…from the restaurant. So. Zoro, I'll meet you at home. Or Nami's."

Zoro looked at him perplexed. "What are you talking about, you idiot cook? Just take me with you."

However, Sanji had already run off and shouted excuses at them. "Uh, I can't. You know how Zeff gets. He'll make you clean stuff…and whatnot. So…later!"

Nami looked from the two of them and tried to fathom their strange exchange. However, it finally clicked in her head and she fumed at the direction Sanji ran away. "Wait, Sanji! I don't know your address!"

A faint voice echoed back, "I'll text it to you!"

Nami rubbed her temples. "But you don't have my number…"

Zoro flipped his phone open. "I'll just grab- oh. My phone died."

Nami squinted at Zoro and pondered if he thought up this elaborate ruse to get into her apartment again, but with his completely indifferent attitude, she deduced that he was not an evil mastermind. Unlike Sanji, who was playing some game with the two of them.

She signed and nodded towards Zoro. "Come on, clueless. You can charge your phone at my place…and then _you will_ call Sanji to come get you. Got it?"

Zoro nodded then chuckled as he followed her to her car.

"What's so funny, Zoro?"

He opened his door and shrugged. "Nothing."

He did want to remind her that she was the one who told him he would get lucky after the fight. Whether it was going to happen or not, Zoro found her kindness or at least her willingness to entertain him further as a sure sign of something more. Zoro lived by a code that left most of his life to luck. As it turned out, his life had its up and downs, but Zoro took it one step at a time. However, Nami made him think a bit more. Made him want a bit more. Made him wish luck upon himself if only to see her smile.

She buckled herself in and blasted some music, and Zoro found her to be so overpowering. He was not one to be overpowered, ever, but she had a way about her.

"What are you looking at?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and he smirked.

"Nothing, Nami…unless you have somewhere I should be looking?"

Nami furrowed her brow and tucked a hair behind her ear. She mumbled to herself about how weird he was being, but Zoro felt a sense of longing as he sat beside her. It grew in the pit of his stomach and felt like it needed to be satiated. Perhaps it was the drinks or the long-term effects of Perona's serum, but he really enjoyed the way she tucked her hair away from her face. It was a strange sensation, one that made him somewhat giddy but oh so hungry. She put the car into motion, and he jostled around.

"Oi, wait until I put my seatbelt on."

"Ha! You've been silently staring at me like some kind of creeper, but you're complaining about not having your seatbelt on. I should throw you out of this car."

"I'm sure you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" He said darkly and buckled himself in.

She briefly looked him over and turned her eyes back to the road. "I'd take _immense pleasure_ in it."

As he relaxed in his seat, he felt a little bit luckier than before.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Victorious" (Panic! At The Disco)

Alright my pretties- will they or won't they? Hmmmmmmmmm. Ya'll better hold onto your seats. And let me ask you, ya'll bought a rain poncho, cause things are bout to get W-H-E-T.

But seriously, I want to make sure ya'll are clear that things will get MA, and if you feel like you're not ready, please leave now and get ready...then come back. Haha- also, please don't ban me?

In hindsight, I could have written more on the fight, but I figured there would be more chances and...writing fight scenes are tough. It is a lot of description and I prefer dialogue, so I find it tiresome but that's what I get when I call this story, "The Fighter".

Anyway, if the format of the writing is throwing some people off, cause I looked into how to format for dialogue, please let me know and I can change it moving forward. If not, forever keep your peace and let me be:)

Thanks for staying tuned, and I told you, this is going to be quite a trip- but thanks for sticking it out with me!

XoXo shipfiend


	16. Zara Zara Touch Me

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami drove them to her apartment and glanced at Zoro who fell asleep. His face softened as he slumbered, though his scowl remained. She smiled to herself and then wondered why he made her do that. Why did he have an ability to make her so restless? Not that she was restful before.

It astounded her that no matter where they were, he managed to drift away. She grew a bit jealous of him. Nami could not remember the last time she slept without worry. Suddenly, in the quiet of the car, she thought of her mother's hold. Bell-mère would sing a French lullaby to her and Nojiko before bed. Wisps of her hair would tickle Nami's nose as she kissed them goodnight, though Nami would stay awake just to make sure she was not dreaming. When she was very young, she would often wake up in a cold sweat and thought Nojiko and Belle-mere were gone. Therefore, Bell-mère put Nami in her arms and they slept together.

When Bell-mère could not get any more support from the Veterans' Services, they moved into a tiny one-room apartment with a bed that could barely fit the three of them, but Nami adored it. She wanted them closer and closer, and it felt like her wish was answered. Nami loved going to bed with the smell of oranges and lavender. Nojiko always smelled of lavender, and Bell-mère worked the garden in the apartment complex. Nami watched Bell-mère, even when she was supposed to be at school or doing homework. Bell-mère, of course, would scold her for not taking her studies more seriously, but Nami was a smart girl, so Bell-mère's admonishment was to save face. Even after pinched cheeks and yells to run to school, Bell-mère would let Nami follow her into the garden and help her plant so many orange trees.

Nami smiled at the memory then felt the warm tear down her face. Suddenly his gruff voice broke her concentration. "Nami, are you okay?"

She quickly pulled them into her parking spot and wiped her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She busied herself with her buckle but felt his eyes on her. He did not ask further, but Nami knew Zoro was not going to let her stay silent. She feared she would not. She feared she would tell him too much about herself so that she felt safe again. At home. Wanted. Loved. Nevertheless, Nami knew better. She knew that whatever they wanted from each other would end in heartbreak, and Nami feared a more cruel fate than that. Nevertheless, Zoro made her lose control and let go of her darkness, if only for a moment. When he held her at the bar, Nami felt it. She felt surrounded, consumed and for once, it did not suffocate her. No, she wanted a little bit more. A little touch. A little kiss. Something small to hold her over until this was all over. She had always rebelled against life, and it was her goal to rebel against Arlong but to come out alive…this time. It was a new venture to rebel against her body, the one that longed to feel Zoro against her. He was intoxicating, and for Nami, that was dangerous because she could not lose her ability to think straight.

As if he heard her desires, he leaned in. His gray almost black eyes trained on wet brown ones, but his lips moved towards her own. She could hear her heartbeat in her head, and every thought told her to stop but they also made her move forward. She met him in the middle, and her eyes fluttered close as he closed his own. Nami could feel his hot breath on her lips, and it caused her to quiver. As if to check that this was not a dream, she dared to peek but her eyes looked past him to the lights of the apartment building.

She gasped and recognized which window was her room, and more importantly, that someone was there. Nami cringed because she knew the only other person who had a key to her home. Zoro felt her leave him and opened his eyes to see her fearful expression. He followed her eye line.

"Nami. Did you leave your lights on?"

His voice was hard and heavy, and his face grew stern as he took in her half-hearted and flustered response. "I, uh- yeah."

"Nami, what's wrong?" He reached out towards her, and she moved back.

As if the lights in her house turned a lightbulb on in her head, Nami cleared her throat and knew it was better that they stopped whatever it was she wanted. Because _he_ was not what she needed. Not now.

"Listen, Zoro. Just because we hugged or whatever, doesn't mean you get to know everything that goes on with me. Whether my light is on or not, it doesn't concern you."

Zoro balled his outstretched hand into a fist and dropped it by his side. "I was just asking because you're my friend and you seem _scared_ to go into _your own house_. Now, a friend would understand that whatever is in there is doing that to you. I'm not asking you for my own health…I just want to make sure you're okay."

Nami put on a brave face; her eyes went cold and lifeless. "Yeah, I'm sure you also try to kiss all your friends out of _concern_."

Zoro grew angry. "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm tired of getting pulled and pushed by you. You act like I did it to the both of us, but Nami…you were in control of your own actions, too!"

Nami turned and opened her door, but looked back to glare at him. "You should get out and find a pay phone. Or wait outside. _I don't care._ "

Zoro turned abruptly and flew out of the car. He slammed the door shut, and Nami watched as he walked down the darkened street.

She knew he would be fine, even if he got lost. If Sanji called her somehow, she would tell him that Zoro left. This was all Sanji's fault anyway, for the fake excuse he made so that Zoro came with her.

Nami gritted her teeth and looked at the doorway to her building. The path looked more ominous and treacherous than it ever did before. As she left the car and made her way to her building, she exhaled loudly. She wondered if she could get lost, too. However, unlike Zoro, she had purpose and direction in her life. It was just a matter of taking back control of the compass. However, somewhere in the back of her mind and lodged deep within her heart, she hoped that Zoro knew what she wanted. Though she walked away and told him to walk away, she wanted him to fight her a bit. No matter what she said or did.

However, the thought dissipated as she heard his loud, obnoxious laugh from her open window. The feeling in her gut rose to her throat like a stone was stuck in her body. It weighed her down and made her feel so heavy. Each step she took up the stairs felt painful as if she walked through quicksand and sunk even further as she went up.

Her doorknob turned easily because Arlong did not have anything to fear from her. That fact made her spine bend in pain, her bones screamed out at her to run.

"Nami! You're finally home. Do you know how late it is?"

Arlong sat on the couch, arms out and legs open. He was completely comfortable in the space because he owned it, and her. He turned off the TV and threw the remote on the coffee table. He was a large, muscular, caramel colored man. He had distinct piercings in his nose, that made it look like a saw, and it cut like one. His long, black hair with a widow's peak reached down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. The fur lined Russian hat contrasted his short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, green Bermuda shorts, a purple sash around the waist, and simple sandals. At first glance, he could look like a homeless surfer, but all his clothes were designer and cost more than Nami's apartment and car combined. On his chest was large dark red sun tattoo, to signify his time in his homegrown gang family that split. He took his loyal and fanatic follower and formed his Fishman Crew. The saw-nosed shark tattoo on his lower left arm proudly spoke of his position of the head of the notorious gang.

She stood in the hallway and watched him with downcast eyes. "What are you doing here, Arlong? I thought you had meetings to go to."

Arlong grinned a cruel smile; his canines peeked out like shark's teeth. They glimmered like his limited but expensive jewelry, a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands were rings, decorated with colorful gems, but what Nami quickly learned is that he did not wear them like rings. Instead, the bejeweled bands went straight through Arlong's fingers, as if it proved his tolerance of pain and his ability to give pain. Nami remembered when he bit a man's ear clean off just because the lowly enforcer spoke back to Arlong. He had a bloody grin the entire time, like a feral animal. She remembered him stomp his drug runner to death because Arlong thought he was too slow. No, Nami no longer underestimated how far his wrath could go.

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who gives you home and food? Who _protects you_ , because you are _so precious_ to him?"

He patted the seat beside him and Nami reluctantly sat down. Her already stiff body went completely rigid, as he laid a hand on her shoulder. He took her chin and turned her to face him.

"Who was the man yelling at you in your car?"

Nami maintained her coolness. "That was _your fighter_ , Arlong. Like what you saw?"

Arlong grinned and whispered into her ear, but all Nami felt was his cold skin and smelt the salt water that embodied him. "Nami, he seems too angry. I need a fighter, not trouble."

Nami leaned back and looked him in the face. She trained her eyes on the part between his upper lip and his nose because it made it appear as if she looked him in the eyes. Nami never _actually_ looked into the blackness of his eyes, because she hated her cruel reflection.

"That's _exactly_ why he's perfect. All the rage you need in a prizefighter, but he won't question me. He may be a nuisance, but he won't back down from a fight. He will take us to the top or he will die trying."

Arlong chuckled. "Nami, you never cease to amaze me. So cold, even after all these years. I don't know what's scarier- when you _ignored_ how I shot your mother down and came to work for me or how you took my command and burned your sister alive?"

Nami's blood ran cold, her heart stopped beating. If Nami could feel anything, it was her teeth grind so hard that her jaw stung in pain. Her nails scrapped inward so that the flesh of her palms grew warm with her own blood.

"Or maybe it is now…where you pick up a stranger and entice him to die for you. Regardless, you are my _favorite_ , you know?"

Nami spoke emotionlessly. "He isn't going to die _for me._ He'll die for you…"

Arlong picked up her chin again and brought her face near his own. "Exactly. _No one_ besides me cares about you, Nami. No one will look for you when you're gone because I am your family, your friend, and _everything_ you will ever need."

He pressed his cold, wet lips against her cheek, and it took all Nami's strength not to scream. Arlong never missed a moment to remind Nami of her worth. Every time Nami heard it, her wounds bled fresh.

His touch felt like fire, not the warmth she felt against Zoro. Not at all comforting and inviting. No, Arlong's touch made her want to peel her skin off. It made her want to scrub every part of her body because even underneath it, something disgusting and dark ran wild. It was as if he infected her and poisoned her from the inside out.

Arlong pulled away and opened his palm to her. "The money, my dear?"

She reached into her bag and handed him the stacks. "We made about $140,000. I told him to raise the odds by prolonging the fight, and people kept betting against him. We went big. And he took it home."

He whistled with pride as he thumbed through the bills. "He got?"

"70 K."

" _An even split_? Nami. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were sweet on the boy."

Nami looked directly at Arlong and spat her words with fury. "I don't care about him. All I care about is the money. I need him to trust me, and so we made this deal. You're still getting more than you thought you would, so how I conduct business is _none of your concern_."

Arlong quickly grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks until her teeth felt crushed. "Nami, I know you _think_ you are out but remember, as long as you owe me what you owe me…you are still under my command. I do _not_ appreciate the way you're talking back to me."

Tears built up in her eyes, and Arlong released her.

With her head low, she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, Arlong. It won't happen again."

Arlong kissed the top of her head as he rose. "I know it won't. Because _you know better_. Now, get some sleep. You have a long way to go…and I'm sure that fighter of yours is a handful."

He turned back from the doorway and grinned. "Ah, but do tell me if he falls in love with you. I want to watch you break his heart and then kill him."

Nami did not turn to look at him but nodded her head. She heard the door open and shut with a quiet click. He locked the door as he left, just to prove to her that he still had the key to anything she ever wanted.

Nami sank to the floor and screamed into the cushions. She remembered when she tried to run. He found out and smacked her senseless. However, before that, he paraded the people who attempted to help Nami and executed them in front of her. They were the cleaning crew of his house, a kind old couple. Nami, at seven, watched them look at her in terror then as the bang went off, their eyes rolled back and their blood spilled across the floor.

Arlong made Nami promise to listen to him forever and used her sister, Nojiko, as a hostage. Nami felt the anxiety rise as she remembered Nojiko's smile. The way she never questioned why Nami worked for the man that murdered their mother. Nojiko, though older, had a sort of innocent foolishness. She believed she could overcome if she had enough people on her side. Therefore, Nojiko stopped going to the police for help and instead incited a coup. She overtook one of Arlong's buildings and demanded he paid for the homes and lives he stole from people.

However, Arlong was not a man of paying back. When he knew there was more money to gain if he lost the building, Arlong did not hesitate to strike them down. He told Nami to kill Nojiko and burn down the complex. Everyone managed to get out, except one. Nevertheless, when Nojiko's only living relative did not press charges, Arlong received a large insurance sum for his building, and Nami rose in his ranks. She was 16 and an arsonist, and to Arlong, a murderer.

Nami reached for her secret phone hidden within the couch stuffing and dialed, the voice at the other end spoke jubilantly. "Nami! Did you find _your man_?"

She sniffed and Usopp quickly quieted. "Nami…are you ok-"

"How-how is Nojiko, Usopp?"

There was static and Usopp spoke lowly. "Same as always. She had a bit of an infection, but luckily the equipment caught it in time."

Nami's eyes grew and her pleas resounded with wetness from her sadness. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done, Nami? You can't see her. She's still in her unresponsive state. She's fine…she is fine _now_. But I think I need to hire a doctor or a real professional to take-"

"No! Usopp. Please, don't. Arlong will find her somehow, someway…and I can't…I can't…"

"I-I understand, Nami. But please…Kaya was still responsive in the end. She could tell me what was happening before she died. Nojiko cannot do that…and I'm not a medical professional. There is only so much you can learn about treating severe smoke inhalation and unresponsive patients from the internet."

"Please, Usopp. Just a little longer. I need Arlong off my back before I can really go away. Once he releases me of my debt, I can go undetected. I'll have her out of your life finally."

"Nami, don't ever think you're a burden. _I am your friend_ , and _I will_ take care of Nojiko for as long as I can. But please consider that I am _maybe_ not the best person to do that."

Nami grew silent and they both listened to each other's breathing.

"No, Usopp. You are the best. Always been that way..." Nami pulled at the cushions of her sofa. "Why didn't we ever date, huh?"

Usopp chuckled. "Stop being a tease, you dork. Plus, you're not my type…and Kaya is still the love of my life."

"You're too good to me, Usopp. You're…good."

" _You're good, too_ , Nami. Please don't forget that. You saved your sister. You're trying to do right by you and her…and your mom. Listen, _I do not blame you_ for your choices, you know that."

"You're a bad liar."

"No, you are. I'm _the greatest_ liar in the world."

Nami smiled and Usopp laughed on the other end. "Listen, I will call you if anything else comes up, but just…tell me you're _okay_."

"Yeah, Usopp. I…I'll be okay."

Usopp signed. "Bye, Nami."

"Bye, Usopp…tell Nojiko I say 'hi'…and that I love her."

"Always."

The line clicked and Nami was left with the silence of an empty apartment. She was about to cry again when a quiet violin melody played through the walls. It was sad and slow, nothing like Brook's usual upbeat tempo.

Nami rose and walked towards the wall of her bedroom and pressed her ear against it. It sounded like he was on the other side of the wall, as he continued to play the long, low rhythm. Nami sat on her bed and hugged her knees to her chin. She listened to the sorrow of the strings and let the tears run down her cheeks. She would not tell this to Brook, but his music, even somber, made her feel a bit lighter. The stone inside her still sat, but it rolled now, up and down a hill. It only hoped to find a place to land.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Zara Zara Touch Me" (Race)


	17. She Don't Know

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Zoro walked down the street pissed at Nami. He muttered to himself about her selfish nature, about how she took whatever she wanted from people but would not give anything away. But then again, that was Zoro's type: the girls who kept things interesting, moving. Yet, Nami just got under his skin. She could be the sunshine and have rainbows coming out of her ass, but then be so _cold_. Did she not know that the more she tried to keep him from her, it just made him want her more? Not that he _wanted_ something more.

Sex. It was not promised to him, and she had no obligation to do anything she did not want to do. To him, nothing was unconditional. Love and emotions were not needed for intercourse, just bodies. However, what pricked at Zoro's mind is that she wanted it. She wanted it just as badly he did, and yet, he was the one fuming to no one but himself, as he got lost down the nighttime streets.

He stopped in his tracks and grew frustrated at himself. It was never this hard for Zoro. Then again, Zoro could not remember the last memorable physical moment he had. He was quiet and reserved. He kept to himself, even from people in his daily life. Zoro did not waste personal energy on things that had no personal gain. He drank, slept, and worked out. In that order. So _why_ and _how_ did Nami get so much space in his head? Made him ponder her gazes or her touches? If it was just for sex, Zoro would be satisfied in knowing he needed to strengthen his resolve, but there was more to her that he wanted.

Suffice to say, he often got bored and found it easy to leave romances that no longer interested him. Opposed to his roommate who fell in love every minute. Zoro realized he was acting just like him, the lovesick cook. Zoro tried to understand what came over him to lean forward.

Sure, she kept things _stimulating_. A day with her was never dull. It never seemed to stop, and just the thought of arguing with her made him tired and yet, he smiled at the possibility. However, Zoro hated that she could open her mouth so many damn times to yell at him, but close it when it was convenient for her. She could tell Zoro got something missing, and be all up in his face. His face. Her face. They were so close. Yet…

Zoro grunted to himself and ran his hands through his hair. He considered the last time he wanted something so much. It was for Luffy. It was always for Luffy. If Zoro was anything, he was loyal and he wanted Luffy to have the world. Luffy was his best friend, a brother…the boy who shook up his world. Zoro was willing to die for him, and with the crazy adventures they got into, they pissed off many people that made Zoro test his strengths. However, Zoro did not die, Luffy did. Zoro ended up on a side that opposed Luffy's dream, opposed Luffy's manner of changing the world…in his own way.

He felt the darkness inside him as he remembered Tashigi tell him that Luffy was dead. After everything, Zoro knew the cops were the ones who did it. They were always eager to take down Luffy, who liked to call himself "the king of the vigilantes". Luffy did not do it for honor or recognition. He did it because he _wanted_ to. Luffy always followed his dreams, and his stomach, to bigger things. He was a favorite of anyone who met him, and in the world of corrupt law enforcement and greedy politicians, Luffy was a man of the people. He could have been king of _the world_.

Zoro gripped his hands into tight fists; the white of his knuckles was so clear on his tan skin. He hated Tashigi then, who reminded him so much of Kuina. Beat cop, no probably _Detective_ now, was a friend to him and yet was a part of the very organization that killed his best friend. She said she did not know and even tried to defend her fellow officers, but Zoro knew. Zoro knew that her dirty cop friends murdered Luffy.

Zoro shook his head and shouted into the quiet night. His predominant emotion was anger, and for some reason, Nami brought things up in Zoro that were buried. She made him so wired, so frustrated. She did not even have to ask, but suddenly people, places, events came back to tackle him like a boulder. He did not like that. He did not like how she had her way with him. She could tell him to jump, and though with reluctance, he knew he would. Zoro just wanted to know why. Why he had turned around and seemed to see the light in her apartment still…and his feet walked toward it? Why he had to think about her fearful expression? Why did he need to know what made her move away from him?

Zoro knew she knew. She knew what her power was over him, and he hated every moment. Every moment he felt her, wanted to feel her, or just wanted to be beside her. For what? Sex? Her body? It was not as if Zoro was a simple man. He believed in higher things than carnal desires, and yet, he could look at her and want nothing more than to know if she tasted like the oranges she smelled like. It killed him inside because he wanted her body as if that would win him something more. Like her secrets.

Zoro always moved forward, but for some reason, he wanted to map out his life for her, so she could walk with him from the start. However, how could he do that when she was so willing to toss him to the side when she felt threated? And by what? A kiss? Zoro did not think it was that big of a deal, though he lied to himself. He did not want to just taste her, breathe her in, make her cry out his name…

It dawned on him then as he picked up his pace, Zoro had feelings for Nami that went beyond her sexual nature. However, Zoro spoke with his actions and his body. As much as Nami could deny, she leaned in, too. Zoro did not imagine that, and he would use that to his advantage if need be. As his footsteps stopped, he stood in the quiet of crickets and the occasional car that passed. Yes, he would make her suffer for making him suffer. Zoro would not take another move towards her, until _she_ acknowledged that is what she wanted, too.

"Stupid moss head! What are you doing out here?"

Zoro had hardly noticed the glare of Sanji's headlights until the blonde-haired man screamed at him from the driver's side window.

Sanji put the car in park and got out, ready to bombard Zoro with questions. Zoro balled his hands back into fists and briskly walked to the car. He pulled the passenger door open and spoke gruffly. "I want to go home. Let's go."

Sanji stared bewildered at the sudden dark demeanor and wanted to know what happened. As soon as Sanji got back in the car and looked at him, Zoro shot him a fiercely violent glare and Sanji shot him one back.

Sanji was not one to back down, but he had seen that expression before, one of absolute disdain and malice. He knew if he prodded, Zoro would get violent or at least get them both into an accident from their shouts and punches. Nevertheless, Sanji was not afraid. "Zoro, are you going to talk about it?"

Zoro said nothing in response. Sanji had hoped for a happier conclusion and swung by to see that Nami and his idiotic friend would at least _explore_ their boundaries a bit. Sanji was, after all, a romantic. He just felt happy at the thought that Zoro did something other than lift weights all day or at least not alone.

Sanji watched Zoro from the corner of his eye and noticed the slight sadness around him. Zoro never wore his emotions on his sleeve, a condition of being alone for so long and of losing the only ones who got close. However, Zoro was generally optimistic, even if he did not show it. He managed to get a job, have a place to stay, and stay out of trouble. Zoro's optimism went hand in hand with cheerfulness, sometimes a blind faith, and a great deal of trust that eventually everything will move in the right direction. Zoro would say it was sheer luck, but Sanji knew there were more people in Zoro's life that cared about him too much to let him get so low that he could not be picked up again. Sanji believed Nami was one of them. At this moment, however, Zoro needed to be pushed. Cracked. Punched. Maybe even suffocated, if Sanji had his way.

"Zoro, you're going to tell me what happened or I won't cook anymore."

Zoro managed to mumble, "I'll be fine then."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "No, you buffoon. You'll starve."

Zoro bit back. "Then let me starve."

Sanji slammed on the brakes, put the car in park, and pulled at Zoro's shirt so that they faced each other. "You better take that shitty talk and shove it back up whatever depressing hole you crawled out of. Now, tell me what the damn hell happened or I swear I'll beat you ass right here!"

"Yeah, Sanji? You want to fight? Because I think we both know I'll kill you."

Sanji shook his fist but calmed a bit. "You only get this way when you're _really_ upset. What about Nami makes you so…heated?"

"The hell does that mean?"

Sanji let him go and put the car in drive. "You know _exactly_ what I mean, Zoro. You like her. You must really like her because from what I can tell, you expected something tonight and are angry you didn't get it."

Zoro fumed. "The fuck you think this is? Huh? You think I'm just out here to get laid? Do I look like you?"

Sanji chuckled. "Watch that shitty tone, muscle head. You _wish_ you looked this good. But, let me tell you something, okay, Zoro? I know you love to fix things and may create problems in your personal relationships, just so you can have the fun of fixing them. Now, I'm not saying Nami needs fixing, but there is something about her that makes you want more. I'm not blind either, buddy. I see the way you look at her and how you two act. Again, I don't know what Nami is looking for or what she sees in your ugly mug, but there is _something_."

Zoro blinked at Sanji but then frowned. He turned to the window. "Thanks, Dr. Phil."

Sanji smirked. "I don't need a Ph.D. to cut the sexual tension between you with a chainsaw. That's how thick that shit is."

"Well, again, as you can see…we don't see _eye to eye_."

"And should you? Zoro, you and I are very different…but I think we approach life in a similar way. You may think I put my emotions out there and love too freely, but I do it and it lets me be happy."

"And STD-filled."

Sanji threw Zoro a glare that got a bit of a smirk out of Zoro, but Sanji continued.

"Actually, the ladies call me, _Mr. Good Stuff_ FYI."

Zoro scoffed and focused out the window.

"Zoro, I'm serious. Nami might have a hard time with opening up. _Like you_ , you know? And you aren't an easy person to love but frankly, Nami is sticking with you. So, whatever happened…just give her a second chance."

Zoro did not respond, and Sanji let him stay silent. They rarely talked like this, because Zoro rarely showed much interest in anything. It was refreshing to see Zoro alive, but Sanji figured he still needed to protect his best friend. He was surprised Zoro did not shoot down the idea of love, but Sanji figured that Zoro did not even know what that looked like, at least not in regards to his own relationships. Sanji did not think there was a person Zoro loved outside Luffy, but that love was different. It was only natural that Zoro was afraid of something he did not know how to handle, but Sanji worried that Zoro would tackle it with the only emotion he felt comfortable with: anger. However, Nami seemed all too capable of carrying herself, as much as that made Sanji sad, as he loved to help any lady that needed it. There was nothing about Nami that Sanji feared; on the contrary, he wondered why she seemed to be so reluctant to explore happiness, too. She knew how to use her body and appeared to love as freely as he did, perhaps not as openly, but she was not shy around the opposite sex. However, he felt that, like Zoro, that was an anger and darkness in Nami and perhaps it took fire to fight fire.

Sanji put the car in park but before he could say anything, Zoro was out of the car and sprinted up the stairs to the apartment. Sanji signed. Sanji lived in a world of logic and evidence, and what he gathered from tonight was that Zoro needed to push a little harder. Perhaps Sanji could help ease his mistrust or miscommunication. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts. He selected one and brought the phone to his ear.

"Ah, Madam Officer- I am glad I got you. Oh, Detective now? Wow, I never doubted your intellect or beauty. Oh, well, yeah. I know it's late, but I was wondering if you could check someone out for me. What? Of course, I'm not using police resources to stalk someone. My love for you should be resource enough! Ah, yes, I know. I know. Oh, uh...her name is Nami. I'm not sure of her last name but I can give a description. You know how good I am with those, right? Ah, ha, yes. Um, she has short orange but sometimes golden brown hair with a single curled strand usually over the left side of her face. Her hair lands just at her shoulders, curls out at the ends. It's so cute! 5'6½" and I would put her at 115 pounds, give or take, but very physically fit. I would say a 34B. In addition, she's beautiful with milky creamy skin. Some freckles, which are so cute- right, right. Sorry. Yeah, thanks, Tashigi. I'd appreciate whatever you can find. Um…yeah, he's good. You know…the same. Yes, right. Thanks again, my dear. Goodnight."

Sanji hung up and looked towards the apartment; the lights were off so Zoro must have gone to sleep. He really wanted to know what happened and so he went back to his phone but frowned. "Oh man, I don't even have Nami's number."

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "She Don't Know" (Usher)

Annnnd here we are- they didn't. Hehe. Alright, some of you may be like- "Shipfiend, this is too much. I can't handle it." To which I say, "Grab an Asprin, boo. We got ways to go!"

No, but seriously, I think I can entice you with Zoro know plotting some deliciously disastrous moments to get something out of Nami, but remember kiddos- these are two very broken people.

Real talk tho- One Piece has some many intense characters, and I think we often forget how broken or lonely their lives were, like as kids, ugh, so much sadness- but then they found each other and get to be happy and travel. So, minus fun pirate times, you get therapy moments brought to you by shipfiend in this fanfic. Lol!

I promise I won't let them keep pretending for long...cause I only write so much, but Arlong is the big bad meanie here, and let's say, I won't be happy until someone knocks him out;)

Alright, lovelies, thanks for sticking with it- and stay tuned! #sanjiisteamzona #sanjimakesmelaugh #usoppisdefboyfriendmaterial #sanjiprobablyknowseveryonessizes...nasty LOL

-UPDATE:

*Gasp* Two more chapters?! Yes, my dears. I feel like I owe you guys something for being so patient with me. But as you can see...them lemons ain't here. And I'm so sorry if you guys keep looking forward to it, but I hope you can follow the plot and see there is much more to happen before they get to it. And by "it" I mean the sexy times. And I'm so sorry for keeping you here without something to satiate that need, but I hope the story at least keeps you coming back...with the promise of that cherry. I really appreciate the people who keep reviewing- because it makes me feel happy that you are at least receiving this story. ZoNa, I feel is my TRUE OTP, in that I just can't see either Zoro or Nami with anyone else. So, this, though long winded and painful, is my little dedication to them. Hopefully, my "prudish" nature doesn't make you all roll your eyes in anticipation for some hanky panky. #iloveyouguys #pleasestaytuned #exchangingofpromiserings #jkbutforrealtho

XoXo shipfiend


	18. Greedy

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami took a big breath in and knocked on the door. She heard the commotion and yelling but finally, someone shuffled to the door and swung it open. Nami watched as Sanji swayed in front of her in an apron and with a ladle in hand. "Nami-swan! You beautiful sunrise! Come in, com-"

Zoro rushed past him and mumbled under his breath. "Let's just go."

Nami heard the hardness in his voice, devoid of emotion and through grit teeth. His head was low but Nami saw his eyes. They were not angry, as she hoped they would have been, but sad. She saw in them a distinct reflection of her own heavy heart, and she wished she could shut herself off and ignore it. However, she was her mother's daughter and she instinctively cared.

Before Zoro could make it past her, a ladle hit his head and he swung around in fury.

"I said Nami is having breakfast, you vile swamp creature. You could stare, but _I am_ feeding my princess."

Zoro gripped his head and for the first time, he looked directly at Nami. She wished he had not. It was not fear she felt but some sort of guilt. For what? The kiss that never happened? Was Zoro so cruel to hold that against her? Nami figured he was like any other man, jaded about not getting what he wanted when he wanted it. She grew angry. What gave him the right to judge her? Sure, she was cold and cruel, but she _had to be_. There was nothing in her nature that suggested she wanted more from Zoro. Well, except, _maybe_ the flirting. The teasing. The games. That lace outfit. That time she walked into the men's gym locker looking for him. The drinking. The hugs. The long stares into each other's eyes. His habit of just carrying her stuff around...or her. Or that moment he was naked in her house. In addition, she drugged him. Oh, and when she-

"Nami?"

"Huh?" She brought herself out of her thoughts and looked at the blonde man in surprise.

"I told you to come in but you kinda froze."

She smiled. "Yes, right. Thank you, Sanji. You are so sweet. I would _love_ breakfast."

Nami looked directly at Zoro who frowned deeply. He followed her back into the apartment but Sanji stopped him. "Be _nice_ , Zoro."

Zoro shoved his hands in his pants and whispered fiercely, "Bite me."

Zoro found his way to the counter and sat one chair away from Nami. She took notice and moved right next to him. Zoro glared, and she glared back. Sanji, on the other side of the counter, with pancake mix in hand looked between them and sighed. "Okay, you two. Save the bedroom eyes for later-"

"Enough with those jokes, man," Zoro did not look away from Nami as he spoke to Sanji.

"Well, you know…I call it like I see it," Sanji said as he mixed and got the flat top greased.

"And what are you seeing, Sanji? I am just a girl who is helping a boy get some money," Nami spoke as she kept her glare at Zoro.

Sanji poured a spoon of batter on the stovetop, and it sizzled. He found it ironic as he watched what could have a been a physical spark light between Nami and Zoro. Suddenly Nami sniffed and turned to Sanji wide-eyed.

"What are you making?"

Sanji grinned as he mixed, "These are Swedish pancakes. Very similar to crepes. I thought you might like a light breakfast, so it is rather simple. Eggs, milk, sugar, water. I put extra eggs in since I know you guys will probably need the protein."

Nami leaned over and took a big breathe in. "Did you add vanilla?"

"Yes, wow! It was only a dash of it really. You have quite a nose, Nami-Swan!"

Nami tucked a hair behind her ear and peered at the cooking batter. "My mom made these all the time when I was little. She added a bit of vanilla since I liked things sweet. Then we would have some sliced oranges and my sister made this great lavender honey butter."

Sanji wiggled and waved. "Oh, that sounds delicious and beautiful, Nami! I did not know you had a sister. If she is as beautiful as you then I would love to meet her!"

Sanji still praised Nami, but Zoro noticed the stillness around her. Her face contoured into worry as if she said something she should not have. It seemed to shake her, and from the moment Nami tucked her hair behind her ear, Zoro wanted to reach out and feel her. However, he told himself he would not. He made a resolution to not make a single movement to comfort her unless she asked for it. Zoro was done with playing her game.

Nami stuttered, "Um, yeah. Well, she's…away. I, um, am not that hungry actually. Zoro, we should go."

She rose out of her seat and made a beeline for the door. Sanji started to go after her but Zoro stopped him. "Let her go."

Sanji turned with sadness and anger, "But she-"

Zoro pulled out a container and put some pancakes inside. He wrapped it up and spoke quietly, "Look, she'll be fine. Just…let it go."

He got up to leave and Sanji grabbed his shoulder. "Remember what I said, Zoro. Don't..."

Zoro shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I know."

Sanji watched the door close behind him and walked to the window to see Nami seated at the steps down to the parking lot with Zoro in a slow walk towards her. Sanji hoped for the best but then his phone rang by his hip. He picked it up, still distracted by the scene outside his window.

"Hello? Oh, Miss Detective. How are you? Meet you?"

He looked at his watch and then out his window to see Nami and Zoro seemingly lost in conversation.

"Yes I can, my lady, just tell me where and when."

As Zoro left the apartment, he saw Nami at the end of the walkway by the stairs. He was still mad at her, and he still wanted to go with his plan. As much as Sanji cared, he had a tendency to go off the deep end. As Zoro watched Nami exhale and inhale slowly, he knew she did not need that and even though it would bring him joy to have more control over her than vice versa, he respected her need for space and privacy. Even if it cost him a bit of pride.

Nami did not know why she stopped running. She would have normally fought back, be argumentative if only to change the topic but she did not have it in her to be challenging and confrontational. To her, this was a lose-lose situation, because, after last night, she was too raw to squirm around the thought of Nojiko. She gripped her empty belly, and she wanted to taste the pancakes so she could remember a good moment in her life again. It was tiring always thinking back and feeling pain. However, what if Zoro called her out on something? Unlike others, he was unfazed by her sexual nature, which made him dangerous to her. She cursed herself for having such high expectations of strengths and weaknesses and found the one man who made her work harder than ever before because he did not have vices she could exploit.

However, what was all this scheming for? To keep her secrets locked up and her hands to herself? She put her face in her palms and exhaled loudly. This was entirely his fault. She went through all the trouble of getting Usopp to send her Sanji's address and phone number, so she could come over and start fresh. Yet, with only a single look, the man made her weary of her resolve. Was she truly at fault for how things went? No. Stupid Sanji had to make the _one type_ of pancakes her French mother made and Nami just _had to_ spill the beans. It was a hasty decision to leave and as her stomach rumbled, she wished she could have absolute control over herself. Never grow sad again. Never be hungry again. Never feel anything until she was ready…but she wondered if she would ever be.

"I got some to go." His voice shocked her from his position behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!" She fumed and rose to glare at him.

He returned the glare with a snarky tone, "Well, you ran off and I could hear your stomach from the apartment."

Nami blushed and held herself, "Well, I'm fine."

Zoro opened his mouth to argue but he stopped himself. With a quiet sigh, he said, "I know."

He walked past her down the steps to her car and called over his shoulder, "Are you coming?"

Nami was not ready to forgive him for making her think things were her fault. He clearly had a plan up his sleeve, but Nami did not know what. However, they needed to get moving and so she walked down the steps, unlocked her car, and got in.

She looked over to see Zoro already with his belt buckled, but his stare was straight ahead. He did not make a move to look at her or acknowledge her. For some reason, that hurt more than his angry stare. As they drove, Nami's stomach growled more loudly this time and she turned the music up. Zoro watched her from the corner of his eye and unwrapped the container.

He motioned it to her and said, "Here. Eat."

Nami glanced down and held back a smile. Zoro even put some powdered sugar on top, and with the container now open, her car smelled delicious and felt a bit warmer. "Um, I can't. I'm driving."

"Well, you can eat there." He began to close the container.

"No. Wait. Um, I'm going to be doing some work too, so eating right before a workout is not good."

Zoro said nothing in response and looked down at the flimsy cakes with a scowl. He did not like sweet things at all, so he did not think it was very edible, to begin with.

"Can you…can you feed me?"

If Zoro were driving, he would have stepped on the break so hard that he would fly out the window, but instead, it was Nami who drove. She did not look at him as she said it, and her odd request did not throw her in the slightest. As for Zoro, he did not want to give her any more ammo to feed whatever desire she had to disturb others. Therefore, Zoro picked up a piece of the sugary thin food and brought it to her face.

"Wait, you don't have a fork?" Nami asked incredulously.

Zoro blushed and he was thankful that she had to keep her eyes on the road. "Uh, no. Why do you need a fork?"

Nami grinned broadly. "Zoro, are you saying you want to put your fingers in my mouth?"

"You made it obvious by knocking at my door."

Nami was taken aback. "Uh, no. I needed to pick you up."

"Really? Sanji told me you asked a fancy friend of yours to figure out my address and phone number."

"Sanji's."

"Right and here you are. So greedy."

"Greedy?"

"Yes, Nami. You want everything your way, and you want me to play the fool. I'm not going to anymore."

Nami looked over at him as he brought a piece of pancake to his mouth. He put it in slowly and stared at her the entire time. It would have been an enticing way to get her to taste the sugar off his lips, but then he scowled and coughed. "Oh, ew! This is literally all sugar."

Nami giggled and winked at him. "Oh, Zoro, if you are trying to tease me, you need to do better. Cause you're rocking with the best, and you're right…I am greedy."

Zoro snorted. "I know, witch. But you need to admit that you are- you are... _controlling._ You want to be in charge. But I'm not part of your _routine_. I'll make you work, too."

Nami did not want to explore what he was referring to. She did not want to bring up what could have happened but rather wanted to joke. If she kept it as a joke, she did not need to admit anything. He went back to look at the pancakes and she smirked. Sure, he could say that she had to work, but Nami did not need to give him a phone call because she had nothing to say. She would tell him when it was over because he was half-right, Nami had no games to play when it came to her freedom. He knew she was coming over and wore his shorts and blue sleeveless shirt, as if he did not know his body was an asset he had, too. If he wanted to play, fine, Nami would bite.

Nami took the opportunity to open her mouth wide and said, "Ahhh."

Zoro frowned at the way her lips curved slightly because she enjoyed making him do odd and strange things with her. He came closer and her lips brushed his fingers as she took the food into her mouth. It was not a slow motion, but to Zoro, it seemed like ages. Her lips were unbelievably soft, like plush wet clouds. He briefly felt her rough tongue on his fingertips and it was a strange sensation that made him want to mimic her mouth movements. Open and apparent, but as he pulled his hand back, the very tips were shiny with her saliva.

She moaned and gave him a wink, "Mmmm, that's good, Zoro."

He rolled his eyes. "You know I didn't make it, witch."

She swallowed and licked her lips. "I'll be sure to thank Sanji."

Zoro mumbled to himself as he passed her another piece. He tried to make her move towards him, but that was his mistake. Nami edged forward and bit his fingers. It did not hurt at all, but Zoro threw all his attention at her. "Nami, you're not funny."

She licked his thumb, and Zoro could hardly control the way his hand went to cup her face. He egged her on, and she managed to keep them in one lane while simultaneously sucking his thumb.

"Hey Nami…" his voice was low and husky.

"Hmm?" Nami said, too preoccupied with her desire to make him melt in her mouth.

"You never asked if I washed my hands."

Nami coughed and spat his finger out. The piece of pancake lodged itself in the back of her throat, and Nami started heaving to get it out. All the while, Zoro laughed uncontrollably. Even with the car shaking from side to side, he gripped his sides. Nami chugged her water bottle and scrubbed her tongue.

"Serves you right, witch! You think you can just get off doing stuff like that and I'm not going to say anything?"

Nami coughed and cleared her throat, "You are _disgusting_."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, still giddy from Nami's embarrassment, "And just sucking a guy's hand while driving is…normal for you?"

Nami gave him her coldest look. "Are you shaming me? What? Men can do whatever but when a woman wants something, she's a slut?"

Zoro put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa. I did not say any of that. I am not here to judge you, Nami. But, I am glad you are admitting it."

"Admit what?" She spat.

"That you want me."

Before she could rebuttal, he shoved another piece of pancake in her mouth, but Nami still tried to talk.

"Ah, don't talk with your mouth full. That's _disgusting_."

Nami took her water bottle and sprayed him in the face. He looked at her wet and wide-eyed. Nami chewed, swallowed, and started laughing. She brought her attention back to the road while she heard him shuffle.

"Now, wait, Zoro. I'm driving so-"

However, it was too late as pieces of pancake hit her face and hair and landed in her lap. She squirmed and screamed. "Zoro! Stop that!"

Zoro was too busy laughing and launching to care. "I'm sorry, are you still hungry? Here! And here!"

Nami tried to dodge but she was too busy giggling as she sprayed water at him. Of course, their commotion caused Nami to swivel the car back and forth. It was a deserted road out of town, but a cop car did watch them and suddenly the rearview mirror was flooded with red and blue lights.

Nami and Zoro glanced behind them and said in unison, "Shit!"

She pulled over and tried to look decent, but between the pancake stuck to her face and water spilled down her shirt, Nami did not look like a stable individual. The cop came over to her side and tapped on the window, which Nami instantly pulled down. "Hi, officer-"

"License and registration, Ma'am."

"Um, right." She moved to get it from the glove compartment but fought with Zoro, whose knees blocked it from opening fully.

"Is there a problem?" The cop leaned down to look at the two of them. He brought his sunglasses down to stare at the mess. Zoro gave him a glare.

"No, no. I was just getting the papers. Um, I'm sorry if I was driving erratically. We just seemed to have a bit of mess in the car you see."

The cop took the papers and looked it over. "I can see that just fine. You know this would be considered distracted driving and warrants a citation?"

Nami grew worried and started batting her eyelashes. "Um, no. I didn't, Officer. I just…I'm visiting my sick mother, and well, we made her favorite breakfast food but we hit a bump in the road and they flew around everywhere."

"What hospital?"

"Cocoyasi Village's."

The cop raised an eyebrow and leaned down to Nami's window. "That's pretty far."

Nami nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm from there originally."

"And him?" The cop pointed to Zoro who still looked at him with disdain, regardless of having powdered sugar on his nose and covered in sticky liquid from the mixture of pancake and water.

"Oh, my boyfriend. He is from around here-"

"Where is that?" The cop directed his question to Zoro who seemed reluctant to reply.

"He's from-"

The cop stopped her and pointed at Zoro. "I was asking him. Do we have a problem, sir?"

Zoro sucked air through his teeth but finally replied, "East Blue."

"Can I see your license?"

Nami leaned forward and calmly spoke, "Actually, no. You do not need to see his license. He wasn't driving."

The cop glared back at Nami. "Well, if he was a part of your erratic driving-"

"Then you would give me a citation and that would be it. However, you know a girl like me would never do something so rash. I promise I'm good…just trying to visit my _really ill_ mother so she can meet my idiot of a boyfriend. You know? I am really sorry, but, we just need to go…she's getting sicker by the day. So, please, Officer. Are you detaining me, or am I free to go?"

The cop looked at her and Nami looked back, tears welling up in her eyes. Zoro was a bit awestruck at her demeanor. As much as she annoyed him, Nami had a way to take control of situations. As much as he hated cops, he loved how Nami handled herself because it meant they would get off.

"I suppose I can let you off with a warning. It is better to pull over than to drive while distracted, okay, Miss um…In-Inbrott-st-juv?"

He handed her the papers and she took it sweetly. "Ha-ha, good try, Officer. Not many people can pronounce it. And thank you, I'll be sure to stay here until we're ready to drive on."

As he walked back to his car and pulled off, Nami watched him leave and turn down the road. She finally brought her attention back to Zoro and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

She grabbed some tissues, tried to wipe herself, and tossed him the rest of the box. "Shut up, that didn't hurt. And it was for your stupidity. We almost got a ticket. And your scowl did not help either!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I don't like cops."

She pinched his ear. "And you think I do?"

She let go and put the car in drive, as he looked over at her. "What kind of last name is that?"

Nami did not look at him. "Hell, I know. That's a fake ID."

Zoro laughed. "Why would you need a fake ID?"

Nami glanced a look and did not smile. "Because I need one. Why do you hate cops?"

Zoro frowned and looked out the window. "Because I do."

"Does it have anything to do with Luffy?"

Zoro spun around and shouted at her, "What are you talking about?"

Nami pulled off to the side roughly and put the car I park. "I should be asking _you_ that. Remember that night you basically attacked me? Yeah, you were shouting out about _Luffy_. And if that has anything to do with your fight with law enforcement, then I need to know!"

"Why?" He was angry and did not see any need for her to pry into his life.

"Because if we're supposed to make it big, we need to be clean. If you have crimes to your name or some beef with big people, then that makes this plan all that harder to execute. You get it?"

"Is that all this is then? All I am? A piece of your plan?"

Nami leaned back into her chair and looked at him. "What do you want me to say, Zoro? I told you what I wanted when I met you. What has changed since then?"

Zoro found it hard to discuss his feelings and so he just looked out the window. "Forget it. Let's go."

"No, if you need to get something off your chest then-"

"It's not just me who needs to do that." He gave her one final look and then resigned himself to the window.

Nami did not know why she needed to be on the defensive with him, but as she put the car in drive and the sweetest of the pancake smell dissipated to be a nasty wet stench, Nami knew she had to give to get. She was greedy, and if she was going to get everything she needed out of Zoro, she would have to get them both out of this state of mind.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Greedy" (Ariana Grande)

P.S. " _inbrottstjuv_ " is Swedish for...*dun-dun-dun* burglar; thief; intruder; housebreaker; infiltrator; sneak-thief; cracksman; cat burglar; interloper; trespasser; sneak thief; **cat-burglar**. Cause you know, _Cat Burglar_ Nami should have a last name...even if it is fake:P


	19. Talkin' 2 Myself

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami stopped the car and Zoro woke up. "We're finally here? That took forever", Zoro said groggily.

However, as he rubbed her eyes open, he did not recognize where they were. "Witch, why are we at a _different_ burned down building?"

Nami got out of the car and walked up the fence. She sat on the hood of the car and just looked ahead at the darkened spike that rose from the dirty and garbage-laden field. The surrounding area looked deserted, broken old houses and rotten wood sealed the windows and doors. Spray painted graffiti and cracked cement. However, the tower ahead looked like it took a beating from the sky. Broken glass and the disgustingly black char of fire from what seemed like years long forgotten.

Zoro grew impatient at Nami's unwillingness to address him, so he finally got out of the car and walked over to her. He wanted to shout at her but stopped as he looked at her face. The wind wiped up her hair, but her eyes, wet with tears, looked ahead. However, her lips formed a tight and angry line. She gripped her arms and held herself together, so Zoro stood next to her and leaned against the car.

They stood there for what felt like hours as the wind howled around them. Zoro did not know where they were, but he knew they had to be pretty far out. He always knew there were other towns that were left behind due to corrupt politicians and broken infrastructures. East Blue was no different. However, this seemed like a neighborhood that faded into a ghost town. One of many that was left behind because no one of "importance" lived there, so eventually, no one did, except the rats and those who could not afford to leave.

"This was my home. I lived her with my sister, Nojiko and my mom. My mom actually died a couple of blocks away, getting us food because we were being brats who wanted something sweet. She was shot over nothing. Causality of war. Young kids with nothing to lose while men ran drugs and games financed by a government that didn't give _two shits_ about orphans and low-income families. So, gangs were common, and turf wars happened. Everyone tried to protect themselves, and that meant your neighbor would get shot and you'd thank God that you weren't next.

But then...with all that discord...someone would eventually come in and profit from it all. Blood loss and dead kids. It just needed a boss. He came in and organized them. He started buying land and owning people because they couldn't pay their debts. My mom was one of them, but how could she not be? She was a single mother with two adoptive daughters. A former vet that sometimes struggled with horrible nightmares. Me and her shared that…"

Zoro said nothing as Nami spoke. Though people would say Zoro said little, he was a great listener. Even if Zoro did not feel much, his heart grew heavy with every word Nami spoke.

"My sister, Nojiko, the one who made the best lavender honey butter…she died right there." Nami pointed at the building as the tears dripped from her eyes.

"There was a fire, and everyone got out but Nojiko. She wanted to save everyone. That was her trait. She was…a caregiver. Like my mother. She burned to death. And the man that owned this building and all our lives…he made millions. And now, her debt and my mother's debt and everyone's debt is on me. But Zoro...I'm just so tired, it is so heavy. I can't stand up anymore cause the weight is on me as if I've fallen into the deepest part of the ocean and can't see a tiny ray of light."

She heaved and Zoro stood in silence. Regardless of what he wanted to do, he did not touch her. He did not feel like she needed his touch, one that, if he did not get saved himself, could have easily been a gang leader or violent offender. Nami, however, worried he was not listening, or worse, that he did not care. So, she finally turned to Zoro who looked down at her teary face.

"Zoro. That's why I have a fake ID. That's why I need money."

Her voice rose in anger as if she was trying to convince him of her story. It was mostly true, however, she felt sick at the thought that he could not even manage a single emotion at her tale. Was she nothing more than a nuisance to him? Did he really hate her that much that even her tragedy was not a good enough reason for her rejecting whatever he wanted from her? No, Nami did not parade her emotions about and run her tears dry for him to look at her with such disdain.

She pulled at his collar and screamed, "I'm not going to apologize to you for whatever you think I owe you. You don't get to hold that over me! No one will ever hold shit over me...because...I'm going to be free. I'm-I am trying to escape my past…because it haunts me. _Every. Day._ I pretended to be ready for the negative feelings that would come after makeshift pleasures...so...so that I end up escaping from reality. But, shit, Zoro. Do you think you deserve something and I don't? Because I can't give you what you want. _I just can't_. I don't have it in me. I'm not sorry if you feel cheated but-"

Zoro pulled her hands away from his shirt and gave her a hard stare. She stopped speaking, but her exhales were heavy and loud. The air was so thick and still seemed to be smoke-laden, but it was his stare that made her chest constrict. Zoro looked at her with such determination, and she was not sure if he did it to question to or to convince her that her statements were lies. She had much more to give, but the problem was that he was not the first one on that list. She needed to protect Nojiko first, and for that, Nami was unwilling to feel a moment of happiness that distracted her from her sister's pain.

In the silence, Zoro walked away from her and she feared her plan backfired. Nami feared that she was stuck in a sad, dark place and now the only person who she even walked back to that world for, was going to desert her, too. He rummaged through his workout bag and pulled out a pair of beat up old boxing gloves. He walked back to her and fumbled in them. Nami heard fabric rip and then he pulled out two pictures, one from each glove. He handed the soiled and dog-eared images to Nami who held them with such care, partly due to her confusion. She did not know what the man wanted to say or do, but this was not what she had imagined from him.

"That is Kuina. We actually took that picture a week before she died. She said she hated smiling in pictures because she didn't look tough. I think I tickled her until she peed. Sensei took it, and he gave it to me when I left his house at 16. He said I could always come home, but I promised him I wouldn't return until I kept the promise I made to Kuina…to be the strongest fighter out there. She was my challenge, but I would be lying if I said she was a ghost in my life that stuck with me. Pushed me to be better...but often alone. Then…then I met Luffy. We were 13 in that picture. That stupid goofball. He was…my best friend and my brother. We were…nakama. It's Japanese for friend, but it means more to me than that. I would have died for him, and probably without him...but he...he was worth it. He was open-hearted, excitable, funny and full of wild ambition. No matter what we did...he just made me feel better. He could annoy the hell out of me with his talkative and outgoing nature, but I loved it regardless. We both looked at the world like a challenge waiting to be met, and we shared a desire to just be…free. Life was worth living, and he made me feel that every day."

Zoro cleared his throat and looked out into the horizon, blocked by dirty fences and shambled houses. "And then…he died. No, he was murdered."

Nami listened as his voice grew heavy and wet, and it sounded strange and foreign coming from such a hard and angry face. As if Zoro did not know how to be sad, or worse, he confused sadness with anger too often that he could not cry with a deep grief that would feel freeing, yet he continued with a stern stare.

"He was murdered by a group of cops. _Dirty cops_ who hated how he just…brought light to things and shook up this crappy world for the better. He wasn't a superhero, but he was a threat and so…they murdered him and burned his body. Like he was some kind of criminal. They erased him. It was called a gang crime, teenagers running around with weapons and big dreams. As if some young thugs wanted to murder Luffy for a made up title. But I knew…I knew what they weren't willing to admit and…I shut down. I tried really hard to get back on my path, to keep my promise to Kuina, and to live moment to moment, but it gets hard. It's hard when you knew something so good and then lose it."

Nami stared at the young boy in each picture. One with a missing tooth and entwined with a raven-haired girl on the floor. Young and innocent. Hopeful. Then a little older with lanky arms but a wide smile. Next to a boy with a straw hat and a scar under his left eye. As Nami looked at him, she felt like she wanted to smile, too. Even through a picture, Nami could feel the power Zoro spoke of. Luffy would have been a champion. She wondered if her life would have been different if she met them at a younger age. At 13, she was stealing from homes and collecting debts for Arlong. She could not imagine smiling as hard as they did if they knew who she was.

Zoro watched her look at the images with such precision, and he wondered what she thought of Luffy. He considered that Nami would have been swept up in his attitude because Luffy just brought people together. She would try to resist as much as she could but in the end, she would have been a great addition to their team. Zoro would have loosened up with Luffy because Nami would know what money they had and where they were going. She would have taken care of them...and they would have taken care of her. Yes, he could imagine her with them then. It would have all been Luffy's idea, too.

"I do not think you owe me anything, Nami. I don't need anything from you...like that. But, I won't lie…you are like…nakama to me now, too. We've been through some stuff, and I think we've got some other stuff to get through still. So, I just want you to trust me a bit more because...I trust you to help me keep my promise to Kuina. As ironic as that seems... I mean, what better way to find out if I'm really as strong as I think I am than to challenge everyone considered stronger than me?"

He looked down at her and Nami looked up. Zoro had blinked away the wetness in his eyes. Crying was never in his nature, but Luffy always brought up emotions he thought he set aside. Nami could not help but lean towards him and Zoro accepted her into his side with an arm behind her. He did not go to hold her or attempted to pull her closer. He was completely satisfied with whatever she was willing to give because he knew she could not bear to give more.

Nami wanted him to wrap an arm around her entire being, but as she squeezed her arm, she knew exactly where Arlong left his mark on her body. She did not understand why Zoro still stayed by her side, and somewhere in the doubt of her mind, she feared his connection with the cops, no matter how hateful it may be. She could hear Arlong's voice in her head, and it broke every strong fence she put up. He told her that Zoro would never stay if he knew that Nami was accused of murdering Nojiko. He would not understand how she could watch her mother die and then work for the man who pulled the trigger. He would not want to touch her if he knew who touched her before, where she hid scars and burns, the tattoo that made her an object to someone else. No, Nami knew this was as much as she could give Zoro, and for the time being, it kept him beside her. That would have to do.

Nami handed the pictures back to Zoro as she wiped her face. "Um, we should go. We're _really_ late and Boa is not known for her patience."

Zoro let her warmth leave his side as he took the pictures back and put them in his old, tattered gloves. They were his left and right arms and gave him so much strength, at least in memory. As he looked at Nami, he prayed to no one in particular that he could be strong enough to carry her burdens, as well.

"Boa? I thought Mihawk was training me again."

Nami let out a dry laugh as she got back in the car. "Oh no, champ, he's just the warm-up. The fighter in the family is Boa."

As Zoro got into the car, he pondered aloud, "Wait…Boa? Why have I heard that name before?"

Nami smiled. "Boa Hancock, the Snake Empress. She ran the House of Amazon, the black market's top assassins."

"And you assume I would know assassins because..."

Nami looked him up and down, "I don't know. You seem like the kind of guy who would date one."

Nami got in the car and Zoro followed. He chuckled but continued, "Why do they call her the Snake Empress?"

Nami rolled her eyes as she put the car in reverse, "Because she thinks she's hot shit."

"Oh," Zoro said with a shrug as he buckled his seat belt.

"And she prefers to kill people with snake venom. Then make their bodies disappear by feeding them to her giant reptiles", she said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?"

Nami giggled at the way Zoro looked at her with confusion. If anything, the moments he shared with her, made her feel sure of her wandering. She saw an end of her journey, and whatever scared her, for a moment, did not seem so infallible. As much as Arlong controlled her thoughts and reflected back things that made her scream, she heard a tiny voice in her heart…that told her she was not talking to herself. Whatever unsatisfied feeling she had, she made it by her own hands. However, wherever she and Zoro went, she knew she could manage a true smile.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: Talkin' 2 Myself (Stonebridge Mix)

I was between this song and "Don't Talk" by Vanessa Hudgens, however, I 1) liked the beat of this song...end with a party, know what I mean? 2) the lyrics & 3) Japanese

I try to get different genres and cultures with the music, but low-key, a lot might just be pop/trap.

Anyways, here we go - backstory. Like I said, Luffy is dead. Yes, I know, sad day. #gurrenlagann-ed Haha, still haven't got past ep like 2, cause I was THAT distraught.

But seriously, hopefully, that gives a bit more light into the journey these two have, and again, I hope you are enjoying the read and I'm not bumming you out too much. Low-key think I might need to change this listing to be "Angst" and "Just death, kill me now". LOL

Regardless, next up is Boa's turn to kick Zoro around. Hehe. And Mihawk shows you his special skill...it is NOT drinking tons of wine, p.s. Haha. Again, fight scenes are hard because watching them is fun...writing them is...tedious, so wish me luck.

XoXo shipfiend


	20. Dirty Little Secret

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Tashigi _baby_!" Sanji twirled down the street as the woman sitting alone on the outer deck of the café pushed up her glasses and frowned.

"It's _Detective_. We're in public."

Detective Tashigi's deep brown eyes squinted at Sanji through her rectangular red frames. Her chin length hair was a deep black and offset her pastel short-sleeved shirt. She wore her white-trimmed, waist-length blue leather coat on her shoulders over blue jeans with black shoes. At first glance, she did not look like the second-in-command of her own unit, but that was Tashigi: powerful in an unassuming and petite package.

Sanji kneeled on one knee and handed her a rose, "But for you madam, I'd die in the middle of the street to prove my love."

Tashigi flipped through her papers and spoke firmly, "I encourage you to do so if you don't get yourself in that chair right now."

Sanji could never stop wondering how Zoro handled being around her. She looked like Kuina, if Kuina could have ever grown up. It was so distinct that Sanji almost believed in reincarnation. It was eerie, but like all things from Sanji's perspective, it was eerily _beautiful_.

"Yes!" Sanji chanted as he sat across from her. He leaned in and whispered, "So what's with all the hush-hush business? You couldn't tell me this over this phone?"

She smiled, "Oh, so you didn't want to see me, then?"

"Never! I dream of you each night. Ah, but, you seemed tense on the phone. Is anything wrong?"

She pushed her glasses back up and folded her arms. "I looked into her."

"Nami? And?" Sanji asked innocently.

Tashigi let out a breath, "Sanji. Tell me, _honestly_ , how is he?"

Sanji paused and spoke seriously, "You know how he gets, Tashigi. He's always been that way. But…"

"But?"

"He's happier."

"With her?" There was a bit of anger behind her words.

Sanji hesitated but continued, "I mean, I wouldn't say they were _together_ together…but yeah."

"And _exactly_ what are they? To each other?"

Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it. He handed her the pack but she waved it off. With a puff of smoke out of his lips, he asked, "Tashigi, why are you so focused on them together? I just wanted to know more about Nami."

"And I am telling you."

"No, you seem obsessed with Zoro-"

Tashigi slammed her fist on the table, "He is my friend, too!"

Sanji watched her and went cold, "Was. He _was_ your friend. But you abandoned him when Luffy died."

"Yeah, _died_! Not murdered. He accused my fellow cops with _no evidence_. Did you think I was going to stay by his side?"

Sanji crushed his cigarette into a bowl. "No, you didn't."

"I won't apologize for wanting my career and life."

"And you got it, Tashigi. He is out of your life. So, why don't _you_ keep it that way."

Tashigi was taken aback by his coldness. Sanji was always known for his kindness and tender nature towards women, but she felt like she earned a place in his heart just for revulsion.

"I don't care if you hate me, Sanji."

Sanji spoke up, "I don't hate you, Tashigi. I just cherish loyalty…and what you did was very cruel. I'd be fine with it, but Zoro…Zoro didn't deserve that."

Tashigi bit her lip and fumed, "You act like he'll eventually love you back."

Sanji grew wide-eyed and smirked, "Oh, I don't expect it. I never have. However, I believe in unconditional love. I'll be by his side as long as he'll have me there."

"You're a fool", she spat.

Sanji shrugged, "He's always called me the lovesick cook. I guess I am. But the question remains, why do _you_ care about _their_ relationship? Nami and Zoro's?"

Tashigi took a sip of water and calmed down. She opened the file and sighed, "She's dangerous."

"What?" Sanji leaned in.

"She's a murderer, Sanji. That's why I wanted to know what she was to Zoro. I'm trying to protect him, too."

Sanji stuttered, "Nami? Delicate and lovely, sw-sweet Nami…a murderer?"

Tashigi passed the file to him and continued, "Yes. Looks can be deceiving. She is part of a street gang who are on the fast track to becoming the newest crime family. They call themselves _The Fishmen Crew_."

Sanji read but scoffed regardless. "You don't expect me to believe-"

"She started as a petty thief working under Arlong, the head of the family. It was to be expected. Where she grew up, Arlong's power was everywhere. He ran the town by buying out the slums and then the apartments, just so he could push people out. Raised debts and protection fees. Tenants either paid up or died as examples. Her mother was murdered in such a way, and yet, Nami works under such a horrible man."

Sanji shook his head as he looked at Nami's angry scowl in the picture staring at him from the file. "Was she ever arrested?"

"Yes. Arlong moved on from land to drugs, and she pushed his product into the surrounding communities. Eventually, his land became useless and at 17, she was arrested for arson and murder."

"Arson _and_ murder? At 17?"

"The building she lived in had a huge fire. Her 19-year-oldstepsister, who was her legal guardian, _burned to death_ and Nami was found at the scene. The local police interrogated her, but she got away…"

"No evidence?" Sanji slid the file back at Tashigi who caught it. She glared at him.

"You still don't believe?"

"We all come from shitty backgrounds. It's not like life raises all good eggs. Zoro was homeless until six, and I didn't have the greatest family. Some people just-"

"She rose in ranks _overnight_. The file states that the fire was purposeful and may have been a possible initiation into higher ranks. At eight, she hears of her stepmother's death and literally a year later, she's running with Arlong! And as for the murder? Well, it tied up loose ends and proved her loyalty. Nami did not need to listen to her sister anymore, did she? She moved from petty thief to coordinating heists and leading factions of Arlong's people, and now probably runs an operation that involves Zoro! Arlong has a powerful new drug that he is trying to market. It's highly addictive and very expensive-"

"So?"

" _So_ , the narcotics unit is following him closely, and however Nami is involved, she _will_ get caught."

"You don't know for sure. Neither I nor Zoro has seen _nothing_ that shows she's doing anything of the sort."

"What? They live together?" Tashigi raised an eyebrow and pushed her glasses back up.

"No. But they are around each other too much. I mean…they're just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just underground fights, Tashigi. Nothing big."

" _Nothing big?_ " Tashigi fumed, "You're telling me Zoro is just fighting for money now? Because of this woman? Sanji, those fights are often rigged and are beacons for criminals and _unsavory_ people."

"Unsavory? Ha. Look, it's just quick money. You know how Zoro is…unafraid of anything."

Tashigi leaned in, "And _that_ is what I'm afraid of. I don't think he will see it coming when Nami betrays him…and just…just gets him killed! What then?"

Sanji looked into her eyes and tried to understand if she was sincere or not. Tashigi was never much of a liar because she had too much integrity and honor for that. That is why Sanji remained in contact because he knew she would never personally have anything to do with Luffy's death. However, Tashigi also believed in the best of people, even if they were wolves in sheep's' clothing. It was her worst and best trait.

"I'll keep him safe", Sanji whispered.

Tashigi waited but sighed, "You can't stop him from living his life…no matter how stupid his decisions are."

"So, what are you saying?"

Tashigi closed the file and crossed her arms, "I'm saying that the cops are coming for Arlong and if she is caught, she will go away. As for Zoro, I'll do my best for him, but…depending on how far he's in with her, I won't hesitate to lock him up, too. He's an adult who made his own choices."

Sanji scoffed, "Some choice."

Tashigi looked at Sanji intently, "Yes, _he has a choice_. Because I have no reason to tell him, but you said you'd keep him safe…so you will tell him about Nami. If he hears what we know and stays with her, then he's made his choice."

Sanji crossed his arms, "Why don't you want to see him happy?"

Tashigi shook her head, "I want to keep him alive, but I won't take responsibility for his life. Happy or not, he has a right to know and you have already stated how far you would go for him. So, Sanji…you going to keep this dirty little secret or will he be just another regret?"

Sanji watched her rise and gather her things. "Who has to know…when we live such fragile lives?"

Tashigi frowned, "Don't waste my time. Like you said…we all have bad and good in our pasts, but it is _our choices_ that make us who we are. Regardless of her innocence, whatever she is hiding will eat her apart. And I'll cuff her and Zoro _myself_ if I have to."

Sanji sat silently as she left. He cursed in French and moved the hair out of his eye. He wanted to know what to do because regardless of what he learned and read, he simply could not believe Nami had that much darkness inside her. It was not foolishness or denial, Sanji just felt it inside himself. Moreover, to tell Zoro would mean to watch him revert to his seclusion. As much as the green-haired idiot annoyed him, Sanji preferred him lively and active rather than silent and restrained. Sanji wanted to ask Nami about all she threw away, in order to be the woman she was in today and if any of it was real. Was she still the angry 17-year-old holding a police placard and getting her mugshot taken?

Yet, when he looked at the two of them together, he knew she would not throw Zoro away nor Zoro her. Whatever game she may be playing, Sanji knew Zoro did not play games. He shook his head in frustration. For now, he would be the only one that needed to know. If he felt Zoro was in over his head, he would tell him, but for now, Sanji trusted that however lovesick he may personally be love would win over the secret thief and the violent fighter.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Dirty Little Secret" (The All-American Rejects)*

*I was between this song and "Five Minutes" (Her) - but honestly, had to say "dirty little secret" at least ONCE during this.

Honestly, this was like my least favorite chapter. No _sension_ (sexual tension), cute word foreplay, or jokes- just very blunt and to the point, as I feel Tashigi is. But, ya'll—get ready, cause Tashigi can get some too, and it may not be who you think;) #tashigixsmoker is my jelly but I am going with another…side, so to speak.

Clarification, I am still going along OP's ages, so when Nami was 13, Zoro would be 14, Luffy 12. So, in the previous chapters when I said they were 13 in the picture, I meant Luffy, since Zoro would have been 15...and Nami 14. Anyways, just wanted to clarify cause all these ages are getting messed up in my head. Haha.

Anyways, onwards and upwards!

XoXo shipfiend


	21. Tokyo Drift

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"It is not polite to keep a lady waiting", Mihawk's voice drifted from the staircase where he had his elbows on top of his knees and his hands interlaced by his mustache.

Zoro snickered, hands in his pockets, "Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am."

Nami was about to respond when Zoro clutched her from behind and swung her around. Where they once stood, a giant crack formed from the swift drop of a leg. Nami panted as Zoro's hold on her grew stronger and they glanced as the dust finally settled and a tall, slim figure fixed her deep purple gown. It hugged in all the right places, except for the slit that went up almost to her hip. Unblemished soft skin broke out through the dark fabric. Boa flipped her hair off her shoulder and put a hand on her hip.

She smiled and Zoro felt a chill go down his spine. "Almost got you, _Loverboy_."

Zoro released Nami as Mihawk rose from his seat and walked down the steps with a swagger. "It wasn't me you left waiting, fighter. Don't think that with one win under your belt, you can waste our time." He glanced over at Boa who seemed hungry for a workout, " _Cara mia_ , will you be alright?"

She licked her lips and pursed them seductively, "Of course, _mon batte_." She cracked her neck around. "I'll have the time of my life."

Mihawk smiled, "Do not wear him out too much, _mia dea_. He still has to fight next week."

Boa laughed wickedly, "Never. He's not even my size."

Zoro flinched at the way they spoke of him as if he was a suit she would try on. In the meantime, Nami managed to wiggle herself away from Zoro and stood by Mihawk. He gripped her elbow and pulled her towards him, "Come on, I have something you might like."

Mihawk stopped his touch and rubbed his fingers together. "Why are you sticky?"

Boa giggled, "Oh my, is _that_ why you're late?"

Nami groaned and Mihawk sniffed her hair. He spoke flatly to his wife, "No, it seems they rolled around in dough?"

Zoro opened his mouth to respond, but Nami pushed Mihawk away and shouted, "Nevermind that. You said you have something for me."

Zoro side-eyed them, but Boa cleared her throat, which brought his attention back to her. "I do not like to be ignored. I'm your fight today, boy, and I _don't_ share my attention."

Zoro groaned. "What's with you two? Between Count Chocula over there and what are you…his crazy assassin?"

Boa glared at him. "I belong to no man." She ran at him full speed and before Zoro could gauge the distance, her knee went into his gut and he flew back. Boa flipped her hair back again, "But, _assassin_ is right. And if he gets to be a Count, then I'm a _goddamn goddess_ , and I will make you bow down before me."

Zoro coughed up red spit, and his internal organs felt like they went through a blender. He slowly picked himself up and tightened the bandaged on his knuckles. "We'll see about that, bitch."

Nami watched with a twang of fear in her heart, but Mihawk pulled her away as the building shook around them. "Are you afraid for your champion?" Mihawk asked with amusement.

Nami scoffed, "He is not likely to be distracted by Boa like other men. He'll be fine."

Another crash resounded behind her, and Boa's grunts reached Nami's ears. She felt a smile grace her lips and Mihawk paid it no mind as they approached a desk set up in the back of another broken down room.

"So, what do you have for me, Mihawk? And I don't want any of the toys you and your freak wife use. I get enough of that shit from Perona."

Mihawk smiled, "She gave you what you needed then?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "And then some."

Mihawk pulled back the sheet on top of the table to reveal an array of automatic weaponry; some of them even looked experimental to Nami. Regardless, her eyes glimmered over the trinkets of war that Mihawk and Boa managed to amass.

"Ooh, a gift for me, Mihawk?" Nami pulled at his giant gold cross around his neck. "You shouldn't have."

Mihawk picked up a silver handgun and placed it between them. "Why don't you show me what you know?"

Nami sneered, "You doubt me after all these years?"

Mihawk shrugged, "I want to make sure you are capable of what you say you can do. That boy has his fists and you have your body, but if a trigger needs to be pulled…I need to make sure you can hit the target."

Nami pulled the slide back and pointed it at the wall in under a second. The shot resounded as she continued to look at Mihawk. He glanced down her arm to see the bullet lodged into the mouth of a crumbling marble bust by the far wall.

He looked back at her clear eyes and mused, "Were you aiming for a headshot?"'

Nami smiled, "No. Just wanted to prove that I could shut you up."

Mihawk pulled his hands out of his pockets and went to the table. "Fine, Nami. Let's see you work with something other than a semi-automatic handgun."

Nami followed his hands as they touched every piece on the table but never settled anywhere.

"What are you trying to prove? Want to give me a bazooka?"

Mihawk looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised, "That's saved for a _special_ occasion."

Mihawk suddenly threw an object at her and she caught it clumsily. She looked at the three pipes. "What the hell is this?"

Mihawk took a staff off the table. "A new toy. I think it would fit you just fine. I call it the _Clima-Tact_."

Nami looked it over skeptically, " _Clima-Tact_? What the heck does it do?"

Mihawk charged for her and she aimed one of the tubes at him, which shot him with a bullet of electricity. He dodged it easily but chased after her anyway. Nami flustered and tried to assemble the contraption as Mihawk came for her. "Agh! Mihawk! You never told me how to use it!"

Mihawk smiled as he brought his staff down on her head. "Figure it out, Nami!"'

Mihawk and Nami continued to spar and rumble as Boa picked herself from the decaying table that shattered underneath her. She wiped her lip and fumed, "You dare make me bleed my own blood?"

Zoro put his hands up and bounced back and forth, waiting for her to charge at him again. "Well, it can't be _my_ blood, now can it?"

The sun started to sink behind the treacherous trees that enclosed the ruin in shadows. Zoro panted as sweat dripped off his nose and brow, and Boa, though not as sweaty, huffed quietly in front of him.

"Not bad for a _beginner_."

Zoro smirked, "Not bad for…someone who refused to tie up her damn hair and only wore heels."

Boa tossed her locks once again over shoulders, though the sweat made strands stick her body. "I like to have it pulled."

Mihawk's shoes clapped on the floor as he and Nami re-entered the room. He approached Boa with a glow on his face, sweating himself from his workout with Nami. His hands played with the ends of her hair and whispered, " _Cara mi_ a, don't tease me like this. To see you panting and all…hot…makes me remember leather straps and red-hot pokers."

Boa almost purred and played with his mustache, "Hmmm, that was quite a fun day. But…I hope you didn't give Nami _all_ the toys. You sounded unhinged…like some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me."

She paused and looked straight into his golden eyes. "Do it again," she moaned.

" _Querida_ , at your request, I would rip out my eyes. At your command, I would crawl on my belly through hot coals and broken glass."

Boa turned to place kisses towards his lips but never touched them, as Mihawk suddenly found a need to trace his fingertips across every portion of bare skin he could find. She looked into his eyes with voracious covetousness, "Why wait, my dearest?"

Zoro made a disgusted face and Nami joined him, hands around her pipes. Mihawk and Boa were still in their embrace as Nami cleared her throat and Zoro scratched his head is annoyance and embarrassment. The couple looked at the younger pair and smiled. Boa spoke softly, "Oh, you're still here? Would you like to join-"

Nami quickly pulled Zoro by his shirt collar and moved towards the door. "Uh, n-no, thank you, Boa."

Zoro stumbled behind her and was eager to make an exit. He pressed his face to her ear and whispered, "Are they always like that?"

Nami grew warm at his breathe by her neck and let go of him so that she could have some space to herself. "Yeah," she mumbled, "Guess the sex has to be _that good_ to leave an empire for."

Zoro shrugged as he glanced behind to see the two in a heated hold. Mihawk bit her ear and she sighed into his body, her eyes on Zoro the entire time. Zoro suddenly felt awkward so he picked up his pace and almost toppled Nami.

"Oi, Zoro, watch it! You almost fell on top of me."

Zoro tried to pay her no mind as he shook his head from the visual of Boa and Mihawk entangled together. "Sorry, I just need to shower…I feel extra gross today."

"Yeah, with the dried dough and sweat...me too. My place is closer, so let's go", Nami spoke swiftly as the moans grew louder behind her. Her pink ears were the only indication that she heard and recognized what was happening in the decrepit building behind her.

Neither Zoro nor Nami thought that showering together in Nami's apartment was out of the norm anymore, and Mihawk and Boa simply did not care to let the youths' unresolved sexual tension ruin their state of ecstasy. However, Boa and Mihawk did pull away briefly to look at the young couple and they smiled. To them, it was like looking back in time for a moment.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Toyko Drift" (KVSH Trap Remix)

I know, I know. Between Perona and these two...I'm really exploring the BDSM community. Consider it me trying to fix the tragedy that is _Fifty Shades of Gray_.

Side note, _Count Chocula_ , Google it. It's funnier if you get what I'm talking about. Also, how much do you hate it when text isn't translated? I kinda like keeping it as is, and I know...technically Boa would be Greek and Mihawk would be Transylvanian, i.e. Romanian so he would speak that or Hungarian or English, Lithuanian, Bulgarian, Serbo-Croatian, Russian, Slovak, Romani, Ukrainian, and German. BUT- it's French and Spanish per Morticia & Gomez Addams. I am trying really hard not to go back and edit previous chapters (also I deleted them after I publish them so...) because I do have a tendency to edit even after the fact, so forgive me if there may be grammatical errors, but you can't catch them all:P

Regardless, hope I still have you reading along. Be patient. The lemons will be there...eventually...and also, please please give feedback whenever possible. It makes me feel like I'm not talking into the void. Haha!


	22. Chull

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Oi, Zoro! Did you use my body wash?" Nami shouted from inside the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and steam poured out.

Zoro flipped through channels and shouted back, "Yes! I told you I needed soap!"

Silence met his response and after a moment, Nami cried out, "Fine! But you're buying me more because that was my favorite!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, comfortable in his clean clothes that Nami finally gave back to him since the last time he showered at her place. Now, he was back again. He suddenly took in his space. He was stretched across her couch with remote in hand, as she showered in the bathroom with the door open. Zoro sat up confused. The last time he was in her apartment, he hurt her. Yet, she let him in.

He knew there was "forgiveness", but Nami did not forgive him. In actuality, she told him that she held him responsible and she needed something from him. He looked at his palms and balled them into fists. How far had he come to _severely_ hurting her? He found it strange that she was so quick to bring him back, but more importantly, her statement rang in his mind unexpectedly. She spoke of broken bones, or more specifically, how many she had. So many that he could not hurt her because she could not feel the hurt? Zoro glanced around the apartment and saw no pictures of her or her sister, Nojiko. He did not see a single item that could not be bought online by another faceless person. Yet, he felt like he knew her.

Zoro knew she liked lavender, per her favorite body wash and the butter her sister made. Her mother planted trees, orange trees to be specific. He knew Nami came from a broken background and painful memories, and he did not care to revisit them unless she needed to…but would she? Would she visit that past…with him?

Suddenly, a knock at the door brought him back from his inner monologue and analytics.

"Zoro, can you get that?"

"Yeah, yeah", he grunted as he rose and went to the door. He opened it to find two kids standing there with disappointed faces, and they began bickering.

"Oh, damn it, Hoichael. I thought you said a hot chick lived here."

"She does, Michael. I swear! She always does her laundry in those _super short_ -"

Zoro grabbed both boys by their ears and picked them as a vein pulsed at his temple. "What do you two little shits want?"

The boys tried to escape, but Zoro's hold was firm.

"Damn it, Hoichael- you picked the one door with the freaking Hulk as a doorman!"

"Shut up, Michael- ah, ugh- he's as bad as Mama!"

Zoro dropped the boys on the floor who rubbed their bottoms and their ears, while the papers that were in their hands scattered around them. Nami called from inside, still within the bathroom so her voice echoed out. "Who is it, Zoro? I swear if Brook is asking for more panties-"

"Just some kids", he spoke back and suddenly he heard the shower stop. He suddenly wondered if Nami liked kids or something.

"Told you, Michael! She _does_ live here. This must be her boyfriend," Hoichael whispered to the other boy.

Zoro was about to kick the pair down the hall when he caught a look at the papers. The boys flinched as he reached down and picked one up.

"Ah, are you interested, bro?" Michael asked.

Zoro read the flyer and grumbled, "Don't call me 'bro'."

Michael stood up and helped Hoichael up, "Got it, _big bro_. Listen, our school is hosting a fair and the proceeds go to new textbooks and stuff. We are trying to get as much attention as possible since it's the last day."

Hoichael added, "Yeah, _big bro_. It's tons of fun and you should bring your hot girlfriend!"

Zoro looked down at the boys and spoke flatly, "She's not my girlfriend."

Hoichael wiggled his eyebrows and smoothed down his hair, "Oh, is she into younger me-"

Zoro slammed the door in their faces, as Nami exited the shower with her bathrobe wrapped around her and her hair still damp. He tried not to give her a second glance, but of course, she walked up to him and looked over his arm at the paper.

"What is it?"

"A flyer. For a carnival nearby. Proceeds go to the local school…"

Nami read it over and continued to dry her hair. "Looks fun."

Zoro would not have said anything but as she tucked a hair behind her ear, Zoro felt warm inside. "We should go."

Nami stopped what she was doing and looked at him. Her face was still flush from the hot shower, and tiny droplets curved against her breasts and dripped down her body hidden by her robe. She raised an eyebrow, "You have a fight coming up."

Zoro scanned her face and went back to the flyer. "Yeah, and we could use a break. Today is Friday, we got the weekend and the fight isn't until Wednesday next week."

Nami rolled her eyes, "So you want to slack off?"

Zoro leaned in and grinned, "Nah, let's just have some fun."

Nami felt the blush creep up on her and suddenly prioritized detangling her hair with her fingertips. However, Zoro did not stop his advance. He inched forward but Nami held her ground so they almost pressed against each other, without the excuse of walls or tight spaces.

"Come on, Nami. It'll be fun to just relax. Besides…" he read the paper, "There are tons of cheats trying to jack people's money with their cheap tricks. What better way for you to have some fun than to beat all their games and win a prize while you're at it?"

Nami smirked at the way he knew her too well. He knew how much she liked a challenge, but more importantly, she truly enjoyed taking money. "Fine, fine. We could use a break."

Nami spun around, which left Zoro with the scent of lavender and vanilla along with a couple of cool droplets from her hair. She walked to her bedroom and started to change until she realized the door was open. She turned in fear of her tattoo being spotted rather than Zoro gaping at her like any other man would, but instead, he read the paper and made his way back to the couch. Zoro did not look up once even though he could have a full view of her body. She smiled faintly at his practical, resourceful, and adaptable nature. Even if it came in an annoyed and smug expression. He seemed to fit in, wherever he went, and Nami found it comforting to see him on her couch. It suited him. On the other hand, did it suit her?

As she closed the door, she took note of Zoro's ability to move seamlessly from quiet bystander to active participant to leader of a revolution in one fell swoop. After all his pulling, he would go back to being an invisible and apparently disinterested introvert. He turned on all her switches, pushed all her buttons, and kept up with her. When she would think he would bombard her with questions or make her relive something, he would not. Instead, he would seem rather pensive, as if all he needed to know was in the head or clearly on her face.

It was as if he took some weird pleasure in it all, and it dawned on Nami that perhaps she was the one going crazy. Her plan was to make Zoro work for her until she was done with him, but as she buttoned up her plaid blouse and pulled on some jean shorts, she could not fathom a moment where her plan did not change because of him. Zoro had, as Sanji said, wormed his way into her life. Ironically, she needed someone to save her, and for so long, she assumed it would have it be herself. Now, as she put on a bit of lip-gloss and grew excited at a fun outing, she wanted someone to let her be free…to forget, if only for a day, that Arlong loomed over her. That her sister still laid unconscious on a bed. That she lost everyone dear to her because she was a thief and a coward. Yes, she wanted him to pick her up and _that_ made her crazy.

Zoro knocked on her bedroom door, "Come on, Nami. It's already five. I want to get there before all the good food and drinks are gone."

Nami bit her lip and suppressed whatever insidious thoughts of illogical desire lingered in her heart, and as she opened her door and grabbed him by the hand, she led them out. If anyone was going to head this crazy train, Nami was determined to be the leader. He would get them both lost anyway.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Chull" (Mogambo Remix)

On Tumblr, I submitted a prompt of Carnival Day (with kids), and it was super precious and cute. Suffice to say, this won't be ZoNa babies-filled BUT I am a sucker for this good ole' fashioned troupe of romance at the fair. Side note, _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_ did a bit of this, and I am going to pay a little homage to that:)


	23. Afterhours

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami and Zoro looked before them as the lights glittered and the air filled with laughter and shouts. Nami had walked them to the fairgrounds since it was nearby, and Zoro strolled behind her. Now, they stood side by side, tickets in their pockets as they took in the sights.

"Alright, what's first?" Zoro directed his question to her. His hands were in his shorts, and his shoulders relaxed. His chin was up, and his grin lit up his face. For a moment, Nami did not know what to say, as if she forgot her words or his question. She did not understand how he made her uneasy on the inside, something grew and turned and she did not like the lack of control she had over herself. Nami blamed it on the adventure of it all and put on her best face. With tongue out and a wink, Nami tilted her head up towards Zoro's face. "Let's do a roller-coaster."

Zoro watched her blankly and snickered, "No way. You're already shivering in your tiny shorts."

Nami blushed but shouted as to distract him, "What? What are you talking about? I suggested it!"

Zoro scratched his head and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, cause you want me to think you're not scared."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are-"

Before Zoro could continue their bickering, she grabbed his hand by the wrist and pulled them towards the line for the roller coaster. Nami heard the screams above her head as the bullet like machine soared. She dared not look back, but Zoro felt her tremble through her fingertips around his hand. He quickly switched it, so he gripped her hand in his own. Nami felt his thumb brush slowly over the back of her hand. She turned to look at him, but he was too busy gauging how far they were from the front. He did not look at her as he spoke, "You don't need to do this if you don't want to."

She paused and mumbled, "Do you want to?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and tossed her a glance, "I guess. Never been on one before so it should be fun."

Nami nodded and looked into the distance as she calculated her fears over her desires. Sure, she was terrified of, if nothing else, peeing her pants while on the ride. Suddenly, Zoro's thumb brushed the back of her hand again and she let a smile come on her face. "Fine, let's do it. I mean, it's the last day and I guess we should be open. Living for the night like it is golden. Besides...this looks like a smaller one than the ones I've seen before anyway."

Nami grinned broadly and closed her eyes before him. Zoro felt like his hand was on fire, her soft skin against his own. He wanted to reach out and press her hand to his lips or his lips to her own. It suddenly dawned on him that he was staring at her for quite some time, as the people behind him yelled about the lack of movement. Zoro pushed Nami forward, taking his hand out of her hold, which apparently shocked her. He grunted roughly, as they made their way forward and found themselves at the front of the line. The line had moved on as they shared whatever it was that made Zoro stare and Nami smile, and rest of the patrons were upset they did not realize it. Nami saw the gate before her and her eyes grew wide. "Wait-"

"Nope, we're up next and people are behind us."

She felt Zoro push her forward and as she stumbled into the rickety cart, she attempted to get out of it. Zoro, however, sat beside her and the bar held her in place. She looked at it and then to him, "Do we not get seatbelts?"

The ride operator directed the rest of the people in and chuckled, "That's what the bar is for." Nami looked around worried, while it seemed everyone else thought it was perfectly natural to rocket around at high speed with nothing but a tiny metal bar to hold onto. The man came back to the front and pressed the bar down to double check it. He looked at Nami's face of fear and spoke softly, "Don't worry. No one has ever _flown out_ of these things." Nami felt a momentary reassurance but the conductor continued as he turned his key and waved them off, "Just hold onto something else too…just to be safe."

"What?" Nami screamed as the cart moved forward. She watched their little machine eat the tracks underneath them, and she imagined the wooden planks breaking under all the pressure and movement.

"Hey," Zoro whispered into her ear, "stop freaking out. I'm right here." She turned to yell about how none of that mattered. He would not be able to stop a roller coaster or catch her from falling. However, as he looked into her eyes, he said with finality, "I've got you."

Nami opened her mouth to speak, but all she let out was a scream as they plummeted downward. Apparently, as Nami focused on the microscopic intricacies of the ride, the entire car made its way to the peak. Now all anyone could hear was Nami screaming prayers and Zoro's bellowing shouts.

Nami finally stumbled out of the ride and bypassed Zoro's outstretch hands as she moved like a newborn giraffe to a trashcan. She did not feel like throwing up, but her body was readjusting to solid ground again. Zoro was about to ask her if she needed a break, but she straightened herself and pumped her fist in the air. "I did it", she said reassuringly as if not a second ago she had her nails into Zoro's face and chest in an attempt to grip something more solid than the shaky safety bar.

Zoro scoffed at her prideful nature. She practically cried on the ride and yet stood before him now with a self-satisfied look. He shook his head and joked, "So, I guess you want to go again-"

Nami quickly charged at him and pulled his shirt down so his face was against hers. "Say one more word, Roronoa, and I will strap you to that death machine and never let you get off."

"Okay, okay", Zoro said with his hands up defensively, "I just thought you seemed _so ready_ for another round."

"I'll show _you_ another round!"

Zoro smiled and spoke confidently, "It's because you didn't do a call."

"A call?" Nami asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Zoro said nonchalantly," You should have put your hands up, let go, and just shouted from your gut."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Nami pinched his ear as his face twisted in pain. He wriggled beneath her grip as Nami twitched an eyebrow. She glanced around her to find something equally stupid that would shut him up for good. A sly smile came to her lips as she tugged him forward. "Let's see how you handle getting out of _your_ comfort zone."

Zoro jeered, "Ha! I don't care how fast we go."

"I'm sure", is all Nami said as she stopped by an attendant who led them to a boat shaped like a swan.

Zoro never got a chance to see what the ride was, so he did not question it as the woman threw red and pink confetti over them as they disembarked. Zoro looked around confused, but Nami seemed so satisfied to watch him try to figure out where they were. Then the music began as they floated through what looked like fake greenery into a dark tunnel. Pink and red lights lit up everywhere as hearts and flying paper-mache babies with arrows soared past Zoro's head. He was about to knock one out when he looked over at Nami who clutched herself in laughter. "Oh, Zoro! What are you so afraid of, huh? The Tunnel of Love not up to _your speed_?"

"Tunnel of Love? What the hell kind of ride is this?" He watched in shock as animatronic couples pecked each other up and down the ride, while rubber fish swamp past and squirted water in high arches around the boat.

Nami leaned in and tickled his ear. She played with his earrings as she spoke, "It's a ride for couples, Zoro. Do you want to be a couple?"

There was but a moment between Nami's question and Zoro's hold of her. His hands were around her waist and Nami felt the passion in his eyes. "Yes," Zoro said as he pulled Nami towards him. Nami, on the other hand, was not ready for his direct answer or his hand suddenly at her thigh and rising. Her hands that were by his neck suddenly seemed to find his hair as he moved in and she did not stop it. Her heart was beating in her chest wildly as his lustful gaze penetrated her, and then she thought about whatever else might penetrate her and so...she pushed.

Zoro did not fathom it as he hit the water and the boat bobbed away from him. He finally sat up in the thigh high water to see Nami at the end of the tunnel, get out of the boat and run off. He was about to call after her when a boat collided with the back of his head and an angry couple shouted at him to get out of the water. Zoro looked around like he got knocked into a parallel universe. One second, Nami was giving him the go ahead and the next, he was pulling fake lily pads out of his shirt. The attendant helped him out and giggled, "Wow, usually at the end of these things, people get wet...in another way."

Zoro gave her a glare as he shook his body of the excess water, but it was like he was wearing a wet diaper. In the uncomfortable state, he stalked away and tried to process where exactly he went wrong.

Nami stood alone, hidden behind a food stand to see a very wet and angry Zoro storm off. When she asked him about being a couple, she expected him to joke back, but he did not. He gave an answer, and the answer terrified Nami. It was an answer she had not calculated and more importantly, had not planned. And then, as typical as Zoro was, he acted upon his answer and her stark silence...and Nami, for a moment, did not think anything was wrong. She forgot about her sister. She forgot about Arlong. She wanted to imagine a life with him. However, it dawned on her again, as her rational brain shook her dream state out, where did her sister fit into a life with Zoro? Would he run away with her and help her catatonic sister while they lived in some country with no extradition? She did not believe he would. There was too much around him, too many people who cared…and were still alive. Nami did not have that luxury. Besides Nojiko and Usopp, there was no one she cared for in this world that still had breath. Well, Nojiko, Usopp… _and Zoro_. However, Nami told herself, he would not take control. To put so much on a scale, avenging her mother and saving her sister and herself, and then to look at a man she barely knew as equal to it all…Nami could not have that on her conscience.

Zoro found himself lost in the crowd. His glare and angry stomping put people off and they separated around him as if he was the hand of God and they were the Red Sea. He was still damp, and with the sun on his back, the sweat and tunnel water made him reek. However, the smell did not annoy him as much as the frustration of the events prior did. He needed to release everything that rose in his heart and head. Zoro had been waiting for the moment she let her guard down, to tell him to move forward. She did, then she did not. In his defense, he did not take her silence as a maybe. He took her very face, her eyes, the way her mouth perked up into a smile as a yes. Sure, he could have waited for an audible yes, but damn it, was that really his fault too? Zoro was about to answer his own question when he saw the perfect stress reliever. He put his ticket down and picked up the rifle. He imagined the little ducks were Nami, but he missed every single one. Even when he metaphorically wanted to cause her pain, his body just would not let him.

"You need to raise your arm a bit", the quiet voice said beside him.

He did not turn around and instead focused on trying to knock one of the metal targets. He missed terribly, so he responded, "How did you find me?"

There was a pause and then she answered, "You walked in a circle. A couple of times. This is just a few feet from the ride."

Zoro finally looked up to see she was telling the truth. Just past her head was the exit for the tunnel, a wet spot still there from his dripping body, and he cursed himself. "How do you know I walked in circles?"

Nami shrugged and held onto her arm. "You literally walked past me like four times…"

He ground his teeth and went back to shooting. "Lucky chance."

"Yeah," she said as she leaned against the stand, "I am pretty lucky."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and gave her a quick look, and she gave him a soft smile. "Why is that?" he asked, half out of curiosity.

"Well, you." She looked directly at him as she said it, "I'm lucky to have you, Zoro." Zoro looked back at her, unsure of what to say. Therefore, he trained his eyes on the task. Nami sighed, "I told you that you need to raise your-"

"No," he said adamantly as he put the toy gun down, "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?" Nami was honestly confused.

"You don't get to act like nothing is wrong with us."

"I didn't think you were so sensitive."

"I'm not. What I am is-"

"Sexually frustrated?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, witch."

"I'm guessing you'd prefer something else of mine in your mouth."

Zoro just glared at her and knew she only said it to get a rise out of him. "You know what, Nami? I think _you're_ sexually frustrated."

"Ha, I think not."

"Oh _, really_? Then what was that giant scene in the tunnel? Why pick that ride anyway?"

"Because I knew it would annoy you."

"And why do you care if I'm annoyed?"

"Because it's funny."

"Why is teasing me funny to you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You said we're just _business partners_. I told you I considered us friends. You know things about me and I know things about you. So tell me exactly how much of your plan involved these feelings?"

"Ha! Feelings? Like what?"

"Oh, right. Cause you just ask _every_ guy if you want to be a couple?"

Nami felt her cheeks get hot and in fear of blushing, she had to lie. "Who says you are the only guy in my life?"

Zoro looked at her intently and shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. We'll drop it."

There he went again. Nami could not stand that. He would get within an inch of her true self and suddenly back off as if her reactions and expressions did more to tell him all he needed to know than her actual words. Nevertheless, Zoro did not need to hear Nami lie to know she was lying. He went back to shooting, another pellet missed his intended target and he pursed his lips in frustration. Nami watched him and leaned in. She pressed her hand against his shoulder and the other went under his straight arm. She stood on the tips of her toes to angle the gun and his body. "Keep your back straight and the target at eye-level. Now, pull the trigger," she said softly into his ear. He did and electronic cheering sounded from the stand.

"Wow, man, only took you until your last shot," said the carnival man who ran the game.

Nami asked with a smile, "Does he win anything?"

The man chuckled, "Unfortunately, not, Miss. Your boyfriend didn't make the cut." They were about to pull the "she/he is not my girlfriend/boyfriend" charade when a group snickered behind them. The pair turned to see a bunch of lanky teens aim their guns sideways as if they watched a bunch of action films recently. Their shorts hung bellow their butt cheeks and they wore an unnecessary amount of chains.

The pimple-faced ringleader spoke up first, "Man, you suck more than a chick."

Nami paid them no mind but Zoro engaged, "You think you're better? More than half your shots missed the targets."

The boys brought down their guns and faced the much bigger man before them. "That's the point, dude. It's called holding them under gunfire."

"Them? You mean the metal ducks?"

The ringer leader's crew muffled their laughs behind him, so the boy grew red. "Want to _go_ , old man?"

Zoro looked at the crew, pre-teens with something to prove, and then to the gun at his hand, while Nami rolled her eyes at the male idiocy. "Let's make it interesting. I bet my girl can knock out every single target before your entire team gets one down."

The boys' eyes grew wide. "There's like seven of us!"

"No, there are exactly seven of you and I count a total of 20 targets."

Nami scoffed, "Why don't you ask _me_ if I even want to?" She did not address the way he called her _his girl_ , but Nami was more annoyed at being some pawn in his ego game.

The group looked her up and down, and the leader smirked, "She doesn't look like she even knows where the trigger is. Sure, it's _easy_ money."

Nami's eyes went dark as the teens regrouped and nodded at their leader's call. "Zoro, how dare you put me up to this stupidity."

He handed her the gun and stepped away, "Oh, please. As if sweeping the floor with these idiots won't make you a bit happy."

Nami hid her smile as she took her place in front of the stand. She looked over at the boys that were on either side of her. In her sweetest tone, she proceeded, "Um, let's do $10 per person, huh? That's fun, right?" She squealed and Zoro rolled his eyes at her acting.

The ringleader smiled, "Sure, honey. But that means you would owe us $70."

"Oh man," Nami furrowed her brows and seemed confused, "Why don't we do it like $10 per target? If I get all 20 that means I get $200, but if you get your 7, I'll give you $200."

The boys looked at each other and wondered if Nami knew she was making a worse deal for herself. The leader greedily stuck out his hand and Nami shook it, "You got yourself a deal, babe. And… _just for fun_ , I'll let you hang out with me and the boys since your man threw you into this _unfair_ game."

Nami faked a smile, "Oh, that would be _cool_! He's no fun anyway."

The boys nodded as the foolish leader continued, "Don't worry. You're a bit old for me, but I'm sure we could have fun."

Zoro snorted and an icy feminine voice said, "Run the damn machine."

Nami glared at the targets as the operator nodded and started the game. Tiny pings sounded, as each bullet hit each mark. Before any of the teens could even aim their guns, the targets before them disappeared as they were hit. 30 seconds later, the man called out, "It's a full house!"

Each boy shook their guns and pulled their triggers to check if they worked. They did and Nami put her gun down with a satisfied smile. "$200."

"What?" the instigator asked.

Nami pulled him by his chains. "I said I want my $200."

"No way, you lying bitch!"

Zoro was about to lend a hand when Nami pulled the boy's face against her own. "Listen, you, with the droopy pants and faux chains. I know a bitch ass poser when I see one. Now, you saw what I could do with a _plastic_ gun and _rubber_ bullets. Do you really want to see how I handle the real thing? _I'll. Fuck. You. Up._ "

The youth shook his head while his friends nodded in agreement, and they went into their pockets for the money. Zoro let out a quiet whistle, completely proud to see Nami hold her own, though he never doubted it. Nami collected it all with a sneer when the attendant asked, "Miss, you do win a prize, too, you know?"

Nami counted the bills and put them in her pocket as she perused his selection. They were all large, plush stuffed animals of varying colors and odd facial expressions. She beamed as her eyes selected one way in the back. "That one!" She pointed excitedly.

" _That one_? Are you sure?" the man asked her with hesitation, "There are way better ones to pick from."

However, Nami shook her head and pointed at the item hidden behind the newer and nicer toys. Zoro walked up to see what she decided on and he frowned as she squeezed its neck, the smallest part of the giant stuffed creature. It was a tiger of a disgustingly bright green color. One of its eyes had popped off and someone haphazardly attempted to sew it back on. However, they forgot the actual eye so there was only a long mark of black stitches on its left eye. Around its waist was a giant red bow that contrasted its green tone. However, the worst part of it all was its expression. It had a deep frown with its fangs out, like the drawings of old angry samurai Zoro remembered Sensei kept on his walls. "Ugh, that thing looks disgusting."

Nami fumbled with it and turned it around as she patted its head. "Well, I like it. It reminds me of a certain someone."

Zoro cracked his neck out of boredom, "Whatever. Good luck carrying that thing around all night."

Nami grinned and threw the stuffed animal at Zoro who caught it in his arms. It was huge, and Zoro fumbled with it as Nami simply moved on. "Nope, I won it. Doesn't mean I have to care it."

Zoro followed her and stomped his feet with the animal tucked under one arm by its neck. "Oh, yeah? And who says I'll carry it?"

Nami turned around briefly but continued on, "Well, you are." Zoro wanted to shout at her, but he suddenly lost her in the crowd. He looked over the tops of heads for her orange locks. It was as if, in a blink of an eye, she disappeared out of sight but not out of mind. He opened his mouth to shout her name when fingers interlocked with his own and pulled him to the side. He followed the hand to the holder and it was Nami who looked at him with a pout. "I swear I need to put a tracker on you. One second you're behind me, and the next you are across the park."

"What? But I didn't move!"

"Then you floated, you dummy! Point is, I am going to have to hold your damn hand or I'm going to lose my prize."

"Your prize?"

Nami pointed to the furry thing under his arm and Zoro exhaled. However, as he held onto her hand, and their fingers locked into one another's, he thought she meant more than just the stuffed animal.

"Oh, a strong man game! Zoro, go ahead and test your strength," she teased.

Zoro did not need any more prompting as he handed her the tiger and went to play. He took the hammer and swung it. They all watched as the tracker almost hit the bell on top but stopped promptly. Zoro frowned as the owner patted him on the back. "It's okay, son, you just need to work out a bit more."

The man meant it as a joke, but Zoro did not like having his strength questioned. Without warning, he swung the hammer again, and the machine shook as the tracker barreled to the top. A faint ding echoed, and the man grew worried as Zoro huffed. He tried to stop the green-haired monster from swinging again, but Zoro was too quick. The smash of the hammer against the board came with a sharp crack of wood as the bell rang with a loud clash. The manager looked at the grinning brute to his broken machine and shouted for Zoro to get away. Zoro dropped the cracked mallet, and the manager tossed him a couple of items just so he could get the beast out of his sights. Nami mouthed a quick sorry but walked with a bit of pride in her step, as onlookers watched the superhuman leave.

"Whatcha get? Whatcha get?" Nami bounced up and down excitedly as if she was a kid on a sugar high.

"Well, I got this rubber ball and a slingshot. A pack of cigarettes….I'm pretty sure that was garbage he threw at me? Oh, and this _Hello Kitty_ headband, a tiny book of dirty jokes…in Russian? A pack of temporary tattoos shaped like stars. A tiny violin. And oh, this…a raccoon stuffed animal?"

"That's a reindeer! Give it here." Nami said greedily as she reached for it, but Zoro pulled it out of her grasp.

"Uh, no. I like it."

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "You…Zoro Roronoa, want a kid's toy?"

"Who says it's only for kids?" He said as he looked over the little object in his hand. Nami laughed and grabbed a bag from one of the stands to put the rest of his prizes, or garbage, in. She took his free hand as he held onto the reindeer and the tiger.

They went through the rest of the carnival that way, hand in hand, fingers between fingers. He did not question it when instead of letting go, she put two straws into her smoothie and they shared. They did not look at each other the entire time; as one person glanced a peek, the other shifted their eyes. Zoro hated sweet things, but regardless, he hungrily sucked the fruity milky concoction if it meant he had her nearby. As for Nami, the smoothie led to sharing a hotdog then some fried Oreos. They both ignored any childish need to comment about the shape of the hot dog, because of unbeknownst to either of them, each person was too busy looking at the other's lips. She took a lot of joy in tossing the fried cookies his way so he could catch them in his mouth. Her finger gently brushed the powdered sugar off his cheek or nose, and he did not stop her.

Nami did not stop him when he pulled her into a photo booth and they took ridiculous pictures until his still damp body made Nami push and prod him away. Their faces pressed against each other to form silly faces, well, once Zoro forgot his signature frown. She could not help but laugh as he stuck his tongue out, and for a second, he forgot why he frowned so much. His entire face felt light and yet heated as he glanced down to see her glance up and suddenly their pictures were done and they shuffled out of the photo booth in silence. She held on to them and promised she'd made a copy for him. Then, she directed them to another ride as he quietly yet eagerly followed.

Nami spun the teacup they sat in around so wildly that Zoro nearly lost his lunch. He said it was a stupid ride since he only saw young kids and families going on it. Of course, he stopped that nonsense as Nami spun them around and around, and he found himself by her side as he screamed for her to stop. She laughed, and though Zoro felt dizzy, the fluttering in his stomach came from the lightness of her joy. She continued her taunts as he gagged into a trash bin. So, he locked their hands together and pulled her towards the haunted maze with her protest. She stood shakily as her pride told him she was not afraid...that much.

They ended up between stalks of corn and old broken farmhouses for an hour. Nami was too busy hiding from ghosts and jumping from fake spiders to accurately direct them out. Zoro smirked as she held onto his arm, and she did nothing but cursed his callous nature. Regardless, he kept her under his arm and they continued, while Nami's hand found his shirt and clung to it when she needed to steady herself. Which was often. When they were finally free, Nami feigned her might as she proclaimed that she went through the maze fine. Zoro threw a fake spider at her, which earned him a prompt punch.

Then they heard the light patter of rain and paid it no mind as they continued to enjoy their night. Zoro separated from his anger and loss. Nami was free from debt and chains. It only for a night, under the stars and lights, they did not need to talk about having fun or doing anything…they just _were_. Nami and Zoro were about to get on another ride when the downpour took over. Zoro wanted to keep going but the attendant told him that the rides were not operable with the rain falling so heavily. The man groaned but Nami pulled him away and looked towards the winded whipped trees.

"Do you think we can make it?" She said trying to gauge how wet she would get running through the rain.

Zoro shrugged, "No other way to get home, I guess."

"We can cut through that park. My apartment is just over the hill."

So, they ran. Hands still locked, like two lovesick teenagers through the rain. Zoro called for Nami to run faster, who yelled back that there were puddles. Therefore, Zoro did what any rational person would do. He took her by the hips and threw her over his shoulder.

Nami cried out about the embarrassment, as people looked at them sprint through the carnival and out the exit. Nami held onto her stuffed animal and other goodies, while Zoro had one hand firmly on her hips on his shoulder and the other on his reindeer. At some point, Nami started yelling at him because he was still Zoro and managed to get lost when her apartment was a straight shot through the park. She wiggled around too much so he eventually found a clearing underneath some trees and put her back down. Nami pushed wet strands of hair out her face and tried to pull at the clothes that fused to her skin through the rain. Zoro looked at her and snorted, and he received a swift slap to his chest for it. Yet, as they looked at each other, both soaked to the bone and slightly shivering in the cold, they could not help but smile.

She took in his wet person, tan and hard. His muscles rippled against the thin fabric that adhered to him. The rain dripped from his short green hair as it left trails down his face. Nami wiped at a droplet on his cheek and left her hand there. Zoro leaned into her warm palm and went to tuck the wet hair behind her ear. He left his fingers there, where they gently rubbed her earlobe and Nami moved on her own. It was like a slow dance underneath the dark sky and the sound of rain blocked out all of the other noise. They heard nothing but the quiet breathing between them, and Zoro felt a pull as if she was the sun and he was the lonely planet circling her. It was cataclysmic as he took in her large brown orbs and she pushed a hand against his chest that brought him flush against her body. It was late and they were wet, but in the hours when most people were home, they were charged and ready for something more.

Their lips were but an inch away from contact when the ring of a police siren shook them both out of the embrace. The blue and red lights put fear in Nami's body, and Zoro felt her tense up. The door opened and a quiet roar shouted, "Zoro?" The woman walked up in front of her headlights towards the pair, and Tashigi pushed her glasses up as she glared at the two of them. "What are you doing out here?"

Zoro could barely understand how and why. He had not seen Tashigi in years, and yet, now she stood before him, police car and all. "Uh…"

"What? Forgot my name already?" She joked, but her voice was stern and her expression was firm.

Zoro frowned and gave her an equally intense glare, "No, Tashigi. Couldn't…as much as I've tried."

The comment hit Tashigi, but she did not let it show. "Well, want to tell me why you're in this private park?"

"We got lost," Zoro said calmly, the thunder echoed his demeanor.

"We?" Tashigi placed her dark brown eyes on the orange haired woman and did not falter. It unnerved Nami, who found herself shrink behind Zoro's frame suddenly.

Zoro grew defensive, though he did not know why. "Yeah, _we_. We were on our way-"

"Let me drop you two off then." Tashigi still looked at Nami who stood silently and clutched the tiger to her chest behind Zoro.

"That's not-"

Tashigi stepped aside and motioned them to the car, "Are you really going to say no to _me_ , Zoro? Besides, it's a thunderstorm. I wouldn't be a good cop if I left you out here."

Zoro ground his teeth but nodded. Tashigi pushed her glasses up and walked back to the car. He reached for Nami's hand, but she was not there. He looked behind him as Nami glared at Tashigi's back. Zoro tried to understand her expression, but Nami moved out from behind him and made her way to the car. As she got into the backseat, he recognized the way she held her head low and her eyes squinted in suspicion. Nami had already shut off or shut down, and Zoro scratched his head as he thought his luck had just run out. He walked to the car and got into the backseat as well, but Nami had put the wet tiger in the middle.

"You know I have a passenger seat," Tashigi said as she looked at them in the rearview mirror, the metal grate split the car in two, the criminals from the officers.

Zoro drummed his fingers against his knee, "Yeah, there's only one."

Tashigi nodded and asked, "So, where should I be dropping you off? Together?"

She said the last portion with a quiet that made Zoro suddenly aware of his situation. He sat with Nami in the back of a police car. Nami seemed to be pissed off tremendously, and Zoro was unsure whether it was because she was wet and cold or for something to do with Tashigi. Zoro was surely cold and wet, too, but what really ticked him off was that whatever was almost at the tips of his fingers and against his lips was forever out of the question tonight. More importantly, Tashigi clearly wanted to know if he and Nami were going to the same place, but why she seemed so hostile to Nami was beyond him. Tashigi usually liked girls; she was even his wing woman at one point in time, though Tashigi usually left with a gorgeous woman on her arm more often that Zoro did. However, that was years ago and whatever bitterness they had left between them hung in the air like a fog that suffocated the life out of him.

"No, you can let me off around the corner of this block," Nami finally answered Tashigi, while Zoro seemed to ponder an extensional question.

"This block? There are houses here?" Tashigi asked calmly, but with a certain amount of skepticism.

"No. I can walk from there. I don't want to cause any tr-"

"No, trouble, Miss…" Tashigi let the words hang to get Nami to respond but Nami was not biting.

"It's fine," Nami said, "I could use a walk."

"No, what you could use is a warm shower in your own house. Which I'm happy to drive you to."

"Yeah, Nami. Just let Tashigi drop you off," Zoro said without recognizing the secret battle of wills the two women had. Nami crossed her arms and sent Zoro daggers.

Tashigi watched the exchange and a small smile graced her lips. "Wow, Zoro. Since when did you become such a good boyfriend?"

Nami's ears perked up at the phrase and her first thought was that Tashigi was a former lover, but her slight jealousy dissipated as she saw Zoro roll his eyes and open his mouth to speak. She got to it before he did.

"He's not my boyfriend. Anyway, thank you, officer-"

" _Detective_. Detective Tashigi of the Mayor's new _Organized Crime Task Force_."

Zoro whistled and groaned, "They made you Detective, did they? I'm sure Smoker is happy to see his little recruit get so far."

"Captain Smoker is just fine, thanks for asking", Tashigi replied acidly.

"Oh, look, this is my place. See you, thanks!"

Before Tashigi could think, Nami had already opened her door and took advantage of the red light. Zoro watched her run down a block, bag held over her head, though it was useless considering they did not dry all that much in the car. Tashigi watched her go and turned the car to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked with anger.

Tashigi pulled the car to the side, put it on idle, and turned in her seat to look at Zoro through the metal barrier. She pushed up her glasses that fogged up from the rain. "I should make sure she gets inside her house safe."

Zoro crossed his arms and looked out the window, "She'll be fine."

Tashigi sighed and was about to tell him all about what she knew, but she looked down at the floor and said, "She left something." Zoro followed the point of Tashigi's finger to the giant, damp green tiger. It was half stuck underneath the seat, and Zoro pulled it out with a frown. "You should go give it to her. I'll drive you."

Zoro went to open the door and grabbed his reindeer, "No. I'll walk from here."

Tashigi was quicker this time, though she swore she locked the doors last time. As Zoro heard the click, he gave her a stare. "What the hell, Tashigi?"

"I told you, I'll drive. Besides, you'll get a cold in this rain."

Zoro groaned and slumped in his seat, "I never get sick. You know that."

Tashigi put the car back in drive and moved in the direction Nami ran to, "One day you will and I can't have that on my conscience."

"Surprised you even have one," Zoro said with his chin in his hand and his glare out the window.

Tashigi did not take it to heart, but she bit her lip at the clear accusation. Regardless, she was not going to end the night without knowing where a violent criminal lived. It was why she went out tonight and did a patrol like the one she did as a beat cop. It was almost like fate that made her go through the gated park and happen upon them. It brought a bit of sadistic joy to know she stopped Zoro from making a mistake he could not take back, but what hurt her more was that he did not realize how much of mistake he was making with the thief. Sure, Tashigi thought Nami was hot, but no matter Nami's beauty, Tashigi did not care for deviants and liars. Nami happened to be both. Tashigi did not believe in coincidences because she believed in recon and that was the only thing going to _go down_ tonight.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Afterhours" (TroyBoi)

Man, this might be the largest chapter yet. I did not want to break it up, as there is much to go down in the next chapter. However, this kind of all started with a prompt from the Tumblr, zonamievents, and I wanted to include my take on "fun date". Sorry for the teaser, but like I said, guys, there is much to be done before they get the bedroom. BUT I HOPE YOU KNOW I EDITED THIS SO THIS WAS LESS OF A FIGHT AND MORE OF A ROMCOM SCENE. Think, "The Princess Diaries 2", you know when they both end up in the fountain. Ah, no wonder I look at bickering as a sign of love...my twisted childhood. Hehe. Side note, I am in the works of another story where ZoNa is not so…chaste and all haste. HAHA. Puns. Anyway, forgive me if I rushed through the carnival scene. I kinda wanted to keep things going according to the plot, and though I could sit here and write _days_ of ZoNa hanky-panky and fluff at the fair, they need to get some other ish out of the way!

Stay tuned, loves

XoXo shipfiend

P.S. Tashigi = hella lesbian, lez be honest, yeah? LOL


	24. Paralyzer

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami closed the door behind her in a rush. She huffed from her sprint through the rain, over a fence, between joined backyards, and through the emergency exit in the back of her building. It was arduous work but very necessary. She threw her bag down and paced, even if she felt like she was struck by the ones she just ran away from.

Zoro was friends with a cop. Zoro was _intimate_ friends with a _detective_. This hard ass detective was on _the mayor's task force_. A task force specifically for _organized crime_. Organized crime like _The Fishman Crew_ and _illegal underground fights_. And why did she look exactly like the _supposedly dead_ childhood friend of Zoro's, Kuina? Was Nami getting haunted as well as stalked by the police?

Nami was not paralyzed at the sudden stream of incoherent information, but she was not going to take any chances. She quickly went to the couch, pulled out her burner phone, and dialed while she rung her shirt and hair.

"Usopp?" She said with her phone between her ear and shoulder.

Usopp groaned on the other end, "What?"

"What are you doing? Sleeping?"

"Yeah, Nami. It's like 11…"

Nami laughed, "And here I thought you were a night owl."

"I am…but it's pretty boring where I am. I see that it's raining where you are."

"Yeah," she said as she saw the water pooled at her feet and cursed herself for not putting a towel down on her carpet. "But enough about me. I need you to look into someone."

"Again? Man, Nami. You used to do all your own recon," Usopp joked while she heard keys click-clack in the background.

"It's a cop."

There was silence on the other end, then it sounded like Usopp brought the phone closer to his face, "You serious?"

"Yeah, Zoro's _friend_ ", she said the last part with a hint of malice and Usopp registered it just fine.

"Friend? I assume a woman."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Cause you're jealous."

"Jealous? What? Are you kidding me! You're-you, ha! No!"

Usopp was about to point out that Nami had never stumbled over her words as much as she did now, but Nami sneezed loudly and cut him off.

"Oi, oi! Someone sounds sick!"

Nami shook her head and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "Am not!"

"Then why'd you sneeze?"

"Because someone must be praising me." Usopp scoffed and Nami continued, "It's because of that stupid idiot who made me run through the rain with him and then we got caught in the storm and hid under some trees and then-"

"Made out?"

Nami turned pink, "How-no!"

"Nami, why are you so weird about this? Like…you've slept with dudes before."

Nami scoffed, "So you assume I'd sleep with anyone I meet?"

"No, you idiot. I am wondering why you haven't when you _clearly_ like the guy. You seem to be standing still…when we both know you prefer to…move right through."

Nami ground her teeth, "Listen here, Usopp. We're _using_ each other, okay? Now, what I need you to do is dig up what you can on a _Detective Tashigi_ of the _Organized Crime Task Force_."

Usopp whistled, "Whoa. Seems pretty risky to be into a guy that has friends _that_ high up the food chain."

"Yeah and-" but Nami stopped herself and screamed into the phone, "I'm _not_ into him!"

Usopp laughed, "Fine. Whatever. I'll look into it. Just try not to catch feelings along with a cold, okay?"

Nami groaned and hung up, but she sneezed again as her head felt heavy. She shoved the phone back into the couch haphazardly and moaned as the chill grew. Nami wanted to pull out her hair in frustration. She was still wet and cold and now she was wet and cold _and_ extremely worried. Not only was Tashigi on her mind but Tashigi worried her for two reasons. One reason was the most obvious, Tashigi was a powerful cop. The other reason made Nami kick off her shoes and stomp like a child with a tantrum. She turned on the lights and peeked through the curtains by her kitchen's balcony as she unbuttoned her blouse with one hand.

This was _his_ fault. The stupid, wet, hot idiot who had to hold her hand and say he wanted a relationship. She laughed wildly. A relationship? What was she thinking? If his body matched what his eyes did, then yes, she would have made a very rash and illogical move. He played with her hair and left his hand by her ear as if he asked her to fall in love with him with such a simple gesture.

Nami's eyes quickly went wide. No, she could _not_ fall in love with him. She did not know if she was physically capable of love. Sex? Sure. But love? If they kissed, and with the way they looked at each other, Nami _knew_ it would not have ended in just a kiss. No, Nami knew they would have ended up in a dark lit place or her place or his. Nami did not doubt it. What she could not fathom was how far she let it go. Why did she not push him away? Cause another fight? Get him pissed off? Nami was at her last few buttons when she felt arms around her waist.

"Why are you wet?" His voice rumbled against her back, and her chest tightened as he moved his hands to remove the rest of her shirt. She had not heard the door open, and she glanced at the couch in the reflection of the window to make sure she hid her phone.

"Arlong, I-" her voice wavered in fear. At first, it was the worry that he heard her talking to Usopp, but as his hands traveled, a horror emerged from her darkest memories. It was in the terror of his touch, which was all too familiar to her. It revolted her and she secretly thanked the rain that hid her emerging hot tears.

He simply hushed her as the wet blouse hit the floor. "I saw your _fun little pictures_." He inhaled her deeply and continued, "And I don't think you are taking this job _seriously_."

"Ar-arlong, I-I am!" She stammered as his hand went to her throat. Nami felt his pierced fingers and could almost hear the metal move through his hollowed bones. He was much taller, 7' 10" over her 5' 6 ½". She only reached his chest, so as he engulfed her, she felt like she was being swallowed whole.

Arlong was about to speak when he saw the flash of red and blue outside the window. He dared not peek, but they stood in front of the sliding glass doors of her balcony and their bodies cast shadows along the gripped her throat and hissed, "Why is a cop here?"

Nami's hands went to his arm, "I-I don't know." She tried to peel at his skin, but it slipped through her nails.

"Really? I picked this location because I _knew_ it was out of their way," he said as his other hand went around her waist and squeezed tightly. She knew a bruise would form on her hip from his grip. Without her shirt, his muscles were against her back. The only thing that kept his chest away from her completely was her damp bra.

"Please…" she mumbled, "I don't know why it's here."

He narrowed his eyes and looked through the thin curtains as the car moved slowly down the block. He spoke with a final squeeze of her throat, "Shut off the lights."

With his release, she quickly went to the light switch and turned it off. Arlong stood in the darkness of the small kitchenette, glared out the glass doors, and backed away slowly. The car finally moved on, but Arlong's shoulders did not relax. Instead, he turned with violence in his eyes. " _You_ brought them here. You're lucky I parked down the block and walked to your ungrateful ass."

"Arlong, I-" However, Arlong moved quickly and his large hand smacked Nami down to the ground with a thud. She landed half in the living room, so the carpet softened the noise but not the blow. Nami groaned as she tried to pick herself up. Arlong crouched down beside her, the little photo booth strip between his meaty fingers.

"You know, Nami, _you_ make me do this. If you'd just listen to me and behave, I wouldn't _have to_ hurt you." Before Nami could respond again, Arlong pressed his hand onto her face and held her to the ground. Nami struggled as her head burned from the pressure. "This hurts me more than it hurts you."

Nami spat out between clenched teeth, "I doubt it." She tasted the blood from her busted lip when he hit her. He usually knew where to go so that her "moneymaking" face did not get bruised. Nami surmised he was extremely frustrated to lose control, even for a moment.

Arlong chuckled, "Okay, Nami." He took the pictures and ripped them up before her, "If you need me to prove how serious those blue and red lights made your situation…I will _happily_ oblige."

Nami knew screaming was pointless as he picked up her limp body from the carpet, but her legs kicked him all the way and slammed against the cheap linoleum. He threw her onto her bedroom floor, where she gripped the corner of her bed as he closed the door behind them. Nami could struggle all she wanted, but Arlong enjoyed the struggle because he knew he could win. She knew it was useless from when she was young. She knew it was just temporary pain, but regardless, she bit down on her tongue. The last thing he would get from her would be her cries. He relished in knowing how much he could hurt people, and Nami watched as people begged for their lives and Arlong grew overjoyed at the sound. Whatever he would get out of her now, she would not add to his pleasure.

When the car moved down the street through the rain, Zoro recognized the complex and thought of a plan to break out. He would wait until Tashigi turned the corner and eventually let him off. Then he would run back to this street and salvage what he could of the night. If nothing else, he wanted to know why Nami was so mad. However, all his planning died out as he looked at the balcony window where two figures stood. He knew exactly which light belonged to Nami, but he never expected to see two people bathed in it. One was tall but too large to be the skinny musician next door. They looked like they were in an embrace, and Zoro swore he saw hands woven together. Bodies against one another and faces too close for it to be anything but intimate. Zoro did not realize he tightened his grip on the stuffed animal until he heard a quiet squeak in his hand and saw the reindeer suffocated between his fingers.

"Oops," Tashigi said, "I accidentally turned on the lights."

He glared at the woman who seemed just as antsy. He wondered why that was. Why was she so interested in Nami…and Nami's… Zoro turned back again to see the lights of her apartment off, and the figures were gone. Apparently to her bedroom or couch or wherever else he imagined Nami to be with…whoever it was.

"Zoro? You see her place?" Tashigi had stayed quiet and when she saw his intense stare out the window, she reached for her phone or notepad to jot down the address but flicked the lights on instead. Luckily, no noise came out, but if Nami was somewhere in the building Tashigi drove by, she did not know exactly which apartment. That would be tough to surveil, but at least she narrowed it down to a building. Regardless, she looked back at Zoro who seemed stuck, like he looked for something, someone, too desperately. His hands worked the soft plush toy until it looked deformed and destroyed. Tashigi hated him seeing him so still, at least not like this. "Zoro!" He released the object and it slowly came back to life, as if it finally inhaled a breath it could not take before.

"What!" He snapped back, and Tashigi pumped on the breaks.

She looked at him and pushed her glasses up, "Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He said with frustration.

Tashigi peered at him and wondered what was so important about Nami that made him put so much effort in. She remembered the gangly boy she grew up with. He was always ready for a challenge, always ready to fight, and Tashigi told him he would be a great cop. If only she met him before he met Luffy. Luffy was 13, Zoro 15. Tashigi at 17 never interacted with the boys unless they were causing trouble and Tashigi came across them in the neighborhood. She always knew Zoro was strong, and Tashigi appreciated strength. What she did not like was how he wasted it. So, she told him to be a cop...like her. He was going to, but then Luffy died and he just blamed everyone, because he could not blame himself. Zoro did not want to admit that Luffy brought upon his own death when he made his choices to fight the powers that existed…the law of the world.

Tashigi always thought Zoro could be that law, be a positive change. He could have changed the world, but he wanted it under Luffy's terms. At the end of the day, Tashigi only saw Luffy for what he was, a criminal who broke the rules to get what he wanted. Others called him a saint, a superhero, the "Robin Hood" of the town. Tashigi never praised criminals, no matter the reason. She shook her head at the harsh memories and turned back to drive, "I'll drop you off, okay?"

"Just leave me alone," mumbled Zoro as he slid down his seat.

She peered through the rearview mirror and saw it again, a sadness that made her heart ache. She loved Zoro because it was in her nature to love people who spent time in her life. They had not spoken since Luffy's death, and that was 2 years ago. Sanji, luckily, was more so Zoro's friend than Luffy's and he at least kept in contact with her...even if was to stalk the women in his life. Tashigi appreciated that Zoro had someone who loved him. However, for Zoro, her love was very twisted. When Luffy died, she thought he was free, but as she looked at the man and his downcast eyes, she knew that the day his best friend died, a piece of him died, too. Now he filled that void with yet another bad choice, and regardless of how much it pained Tashigi to use Zoro, she needed him to find the real criminals.

As she pulled up to Sanji's apartment, she unlocked the doors and Zoro got out slowly. It was if his muscles were made of molasses. He usually had two speeds, "on" and "sleep". She watched him carry the stuffed animals up the steps. As the door open, she saw a wooden spoon land on his green head. However, whereas he usually shouted at his roommate, Zoro merely sidestepped Sanji and went inside. Sanji glanced outside and upon seeing Tashigi, he sprinted down the steps with a smile. "You two go to the carnival?"

Tashigi shook her head, "No. I found them."

"Them?" Sanji asked as he leaned into the open passenger seat window.

"Yeah, Zoro and _her_."

Sanji raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And you're right. She's _cute_." Sanji smiled but Tashigi handed him a piece of paper with a frown. " _But_ she is still dangerous. This is where I think she lives. If you believe she's innocent, fine. Prove it."

Sanji took the paper and nodded, "So you're giving her a chance?"

Tashigi started the car and sighed, "No. But I want to trust Zoro one more time. He…he really seems to care for her, so I guess I can give her the benefit of the doubt."

Sanji gave her a soft grin and Tashigi pushed her glasses up her stern face. He straightened himself and waved Tashigi goodbye as she drove off. He directed his attention back to the apartment. Sanji agreed, Zoro really was not the same since he met her. Sanji just hoped their "will they, won't they" game did not give him an ulcer from all the stress.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Paralyzer" (Finger Eleven)

So, I literally trolled through an entire night trying to remember this song, because oh my gosh, I thought of it and I just needed it to be the heart of this story. So, my babes, how you doin'?

At least, I gave you a bit…ya know. Until Tashigi cockblocked, hehe.

Coming Soon: Sick Nami is a…ZoNa moment? I was originally going to make her drunk, but as an ode to the OP time of Nami falling ill, here is what Zoro did in that room when he told Luffy to go look at the island. I'd like to think he took care of her, but anyways, get ready- Dr. Zoro is in the house;)

I just realized I never addressed…Arlong. So, as I stated before, I think we often forget how broken every character is. At least from my perspective, every single one of them had/has heartbreak in their lives…and Arlong, though a very basic villain, in the beginning, _orphaned a child and then abused and used her by lying and cheating_. That is literally a criminal make-up of child abusers and violent offenders. Meaning, I don't think it is so far-fetched to think that _beyond the emotional and psychological abuse_ , Arlong could have physically…and sexually abused Nami. Now, I hate doing that to her. It does **NOT** make me feel good, but hopefully, that just goes to show that Nami is very familiar with touch…just not the good kind. I think it is very important to note how, not necessarily cliché, but complimentary Zoro and Nami are. Zoro, for the most part, is a very ruthless person. His name came with a prestige of being a hunter…and I think we can say there is a bloodlust there that is "demonic". Yet, he caters to Nami, not in the way of Sanji, but he listens when he doesn't need to. Help her, because yes, she's a friend…but when they first met, Nami was saving Luffy and that was all Zoro needed to be convinced that she was good and she should be their navigator. I don't know, maybe I'm trying to overanalyze, but honestly…when you feel an OTP, you _FEEL_ it, son.

Anyway, another lengthy response to…yes, Nami is…so precious and I just can't let her jump Zoro's bones until he just holds her close and she is happy with that hold. Ya know…I'm a romantic;)

Side note, a reader asked why I inculded Nami (Hello Kitty bandana) as one of the "prizes" Zoro got from his game. Now, I'm glad you liked that...but also did not want it to all be stuffed animals, so I tried to be creative. My goal is to bring those prizes back into the story, cause you know, I am a well-rounded persona nd I ike to inculde the whole crew in this story. Also, forgive me for all my "American" references. That's what happens when you forget that there are readers of this story from all over- but thank you for reading regardless!

Stay tuned!

XoXo shipfiend


	25. TKO

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Listen, Zoro. I don't want you to fight with her. It's been two days, so just let go of whatever happened on Friday."

Zoro scoffed, "I am, Sanji. You're the one who keeps bringing it back up."

"I do it because I love you. And because you have some unresolved-"

Zoro did not want Sanji to elaborate on whatever truth he held, so he groaned out, "Everything is and was fine. I didn't need you to drop me off at her place anyway. She was supposed to come get me."

Sanji tapped his cigarette out the window and Zoro waved his hand to let the smoke out of the car. Sanji continued with an exhale of nicotine, "Well, I have that out of town competition Zeff put me in. I could at least drive you to her place so you can check on her. She's usually very punctual."

"No, she's usually very bitchy and-"

However, Sanji did not miss a beat, "Zoro, say one more foul thing about Nami and I'll slice out your tongue."

He grumbled and asked, "How did you even get her address?"

Sanji flustered his words, "She, uh, texted me. Remember?"

Zoro noticed how shifty Sanji became with all his wild and unnecessary checking of mirrors. "No, I-" Zoro stared but Sanji stopped the car, unlocked the doors, and pushed Zoro out.

"Remember- be nice! Tell her I say hi! And that I love her and that she is amazing and wonderful and beautiful and-"

Zoro turned before he was hit with the more _sensual_ commentary Sanji had for Nami. He threw his gym bag over his shoulder as began his strut to her apartment.

"You idiot! Her building is in the other direction!" Sanji called out, confused on how he still managed to go in the wrong direction when he was between a car and a building. Zoro swiftly corrected himself and did not pay Sanji any mind. Sanji just exhaled and looked at his clock on the dashboard. He knew the trip was going to be long and with the detour Zoro made him take, he would be inevitably late. He cursed and peeled off with Zoro's green hair in his rearview mirror.

As Zoro reached for the door, two boys rammed into him and knocked him down. Zoro rubbed his head and groaned as the boys grunted on top of him. "Ugh, watch where you're going! Yeah, Green Giant!" However, as the boys opened their eyes, they gulped and wished they took it all back. Hoichael and Michael stuttered, "Oh, big bro. Wh-what are you doing here?"

Zoro swiftly grabbed them by their ears as he picked himself up. The boys kicked and screamed for him to let go, but Zoro took a sinister pride in having them shift underneath his fingers. "You little asshats. You pushed into me and then have the strength to tell _me_ to get out of the way? I should-"

Suddenly a woman's voice cried from inside, "Hoichael! Michael! I swear when I find you two-"

As she opened the door, she stopped and stared at the strange man holding her children by their ears. Zoro thought she would yell at him, but she crossed her large arms over her wide chest and snickered. "Ha, and you thought you'd get out of chores today." The boys clamored for her attention and begged her to tell Zoro to release them, but she would not comply. Instead, she looked Zoro up and down and smiled. "I should have you babysit some time. These kids drive me up the wall some of these days, but you seem fairly capable of handling them."

Zoro dropped the boys and frowned. "No, thanks."

He picked up his bag and continued into the building as the woman grabbed her boys and pushed them up the stairs. She stretched out her hand and Zoro paused at it. "What? You've never seen a handshake?" Zoro grunted and shook her hand, unsure why the woman wanted to keep talking to him. "So, I've never seen you here before. Just moved in?"

"No, Mama. He lives with that hot girl in 3M," Michael chimed in.

Zoro threw him a glare and Mama laughed. "Oh, really? Well, welcome to the building, tough guy. Name's Mama."

Zoro blinked as he reached the second floor. "Wait…is that your given name?"

Mama smacked the back of his head and Zoro stared confused at the familiarity her and her children had with him. "No, silly. But you can call me that. Anyway, what's your name, smart mouth?"

"Zoro," he moaned.

Mama patted him on the back but suddenly pulled him by the collar, which stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, you're about to pass her floor. Geez, you get turned around easily, don't ya?" Zoro deepened his frowned, but Mama only laughed as her boys snickered. Zoro opened the door and walked into the hallway, while Mama called out before the door shut, "Thanks for stopping the boys!"

Zoro gave her a wave, grateful he did not need to deal with them anymore. He turned his attention to Nami's door and knocked. There was no sound beyond it, and he grew even more irritated. Zoro understood he messed up a bit, but he really did not know why she felt the need to treat him so coldly. He surmised that she did not like law enforcement, or at least, did not like to have them in her business. Then he thought about the other thing that brought his hands into tight fists. The person in her house. Was it the same one that made her scared? Then why did she seem so content with it…him? Zoro imagined him being some tall, dark, and mysterious. Someone with money and power, someone that looked attractive to Nami.

Zoro did not think he was ugly himself, but his mind ran in circles wondering what if Nami and he had continued whatever they wanted to do underneath those trees and in that rain. Zoro felt it. He knew she was ready with the way her hands traveled and her lips pursed. It brought heat back into his veins, because whatever he did not get a chance to do…another man did. Suddenly the silence in the hallway woke him up from his pondering and Zoro wondered if she was even home. Unfortunately, Sanji already left and would not be back for 3 days, so Zoro was left to walk home if he needed it. He banged again, "Oi, Nami! Let's go! You were supposed to come get me an hour ago."

Finally, he heard shuffling and assumed she took forever getting ready. Not that she wore much, so he thought she had some elaborate play to make. However, as the door opened slowly, Zoro took back everything he assumed. Nami stood before him with a tissue stuck to her face, which was a ghastly greenish white. Sweat matted her hair to her head and she shivered while her comforter wrapped around her body. "Zoro?" She croaked, "It's Sunday. What are you doing here?"

After Arlong left, Nami crawled into the tub and sat there crying well into the night. The warm water turned cold, but Nami did not move. She let her bruised and beaten body soak it up, even if her head hammered and her chest quacked with coughs. She thought it was nothing more than the sickening reaction to Arlong, however, when she crawled into bed, her nose ran and her chest hurt. Then she tossed and turned all night until the light broke through. She thought the window was open so she closed all the blinds and locked herself in her bedroom while the chills and muscle aches took over. That was until she heard his familiar shouts for her and groaned with fatigue at having to entertain Zoro on a weekend.

As she wheezed and coughed, Zoro stuck his whole body into her home and closed the door behind him. He looked her over and spoke flatly, "No, it's Monday…and you look like shit." Nami raised her hand to smack him but every movement drained her and she felt sore all over. Zoro witnessed her attempt as she swayed, and with a flutter of her eyes, she collapsed. He caught her in his arms, and he felt the cold sweat over her though her actual body seemed to burn up. "Shit," he said as he pulled her body towards him and put an arm under her knees. She barely recognized it as he carried her like a bride to her bed. Zoro laid her down and cursed again. With a quick movement, he took out his phone and dialed. "Sanji. Are you already far?"

Sanji screeched through the phone, "What is it, Zoro? Is Nami okay? I knew I should have stayed. I knew she wouldn't be late. What's happening? Where is she? What have you done, you disgusting human being?"

Zoro flinched and shouted back, "Shut up and I'll tell you." Zoro heard Sanji whimper and then grow silent so he continued, "Nami is not okay. I think she might be sick."

"You think or you know?"

Zoro glanced at the girl who panted heavily in her sheets and looked worse and worse by the minute. " _I know_. She's super sweaty but burning up. Her face is really pale and it seems like she's unable to move much."

Sanji cried out, "Damn it, Zoro. I should have stayed. It sounds like she has influenza?"

" _Influenza?_ That sounds serious. Should I take her to the hospital?"

"No! I mean…you know Nami is very private and, it would be costlier to get all that involved. Look, the flu is a viral infection that attacks your respiratory system — your nose, throat, and lungs. However, I'm sure I can coach you through it and she should be fine in a day or two." Sanji did not want to tell Zoro about Nami just yet, and from what he understood through Tashigi's file was that Nami would appreciate anonymity. What if she went to the hospital and the police suddenly bombarded her? Sanji did not want that, so he waited for Zoro to rationalize the decision, in hopes that he would not question the suspicious reasoning.

"Okay."

"Okay what? Are you taking notes? She needs food, _good food_. Be prepared to cook…and make sure she drinks and sleeps."

"Oh. I can do that. I mean that's pretty much a basic day for me. She's even pretty sweaty, so she's practically me right now."

"Don't ever compare yourself to her delicate beauty, you Neanderthal. And if she's sweaty..."

Zoro listened as Sanji paused. "What, Sanji?"

It sounded like Sanji spoke with a napkin between his teeth. "Is it cold?"

"What?"

"Her sweat! Is she drenched in cold sweat?"

Zoro walked back to the bed and placed a hand on her head. She was hot to the touch but the sheen on her was indeed cold and even with the comforter around her, she was wrapped in a frigid damp. "Uh, yeah...I think she left the fan on last night or the air of the apartment cooled down her sweating so now it's all cold. Like she took a cool shower."

Sanji screamed on the other end, "Gad damn it!"

Zoro grew confused, "What? What is it, you stupid cook?"

Another pause but Sanji finally replied, "You're gonna need to help her change. She can't stay in those clothes and those sheets. She won't get any better until she is warm."

"I mean, she's pretty warm but okay. I'll just wake her up."

He stood by the bed and shook Nami who moaned in pain. Her eyes flickered open and as she looked up to see a blurry Zoro, she froze. "Zoro? What are you doing here?" However, it came out all muffled and then she gagged and Zoro quickly jumped out of the way, as Nami vomited beside her bed and then laid back down.

"Crap. She just threw up."

"And you're leaving her there? Zoro! She could choke on her own vomit. _Hurry up_ and take her to the bathroom." Zoro nodded and put the phone on speaker and into his pocket as he picked up the pale girl. Vomit lay in her hair and down the side of the bed, but Zoro did not care about the smell. He just did not like seeing her so feeble. "Be gentle with her, you imbecile", Sanji screeched through the phone.

"I know how to hold someone."

"Do you, Zoro? _Do you?_ "

Zoro fumed but carried her with precision and focus. As he made it to the bathroom, he held her against him as he ran the warm water into the bath. He looked at the fragile girl in his arms and spoke gently, "Um, okay, Nami. I need you to do something."

"Is she awake? Nami-swan! I am so sorry this brute is touching you like this. If it wasn't for my trip, I would be back on my way to you and save you and-"

"Enough. I'll call you if I need anything", Zoro said into the phone before he hung up. He then focused back on Nami who breathed heavily into his chest. Everything about her was warm, but he could tell she was in a great deal of pain from the way her brows furrowed and her face contoured into a look that shook Zoro. "Okay, Nami", he whispered, "don't hate me…but I need to change you."

Nami's eyes fluttered as she looked at him. She seemed to see something else as she frowned and cried out, "Do what you want, you asshole. You won't hear me scream."

Zoro looked at her confused, "No. Nami…I _need_ to change you. You won't get better if you stay in these clothes. Come on-"

"You can't hurt me anymore, Arlong. I'm not afraid of you," she murmured, vomit still on her lips.

Zoro could not believe what he heard. Was this what she meant about broken bones? Was this who was in her room? Zoro hated himself for not flying out of the car when he had a chance and breaking down the door. Maybe he could have stopped this _Arlong_ from hurting Nami.

Zoro whispered once more, "You're…you're killing me, Nami. Just…just let me help you."

Nami moaned as Zoro pulled the shirt up and off her body. He was careful to go slowly and smoothly, but Nami attempted to fight him. Luckily or unlucky, in her weakened state, she could not do much. This was not the girl he used to know, not anymore. It sickened him to think that she thought he was someone else. Zoro kept his eyes on her hallowed face, but his eyes fluttered down to see the bruises on her thighs and chest. They bloomed along her body like small purple and pink flowers, but Zoro gritted his teeth as he took each one in. His eyes landed on the fearsome tattoo on her upper left arm and he turned his head in thought. He swore he saw it before, but as she tilted forward, he caught her and quickly went back to work.

He carefully took off the rest of her clothes and placed her in the tub, but she kept sliding down. Zoro did not want to make contact with her any more than he had to, but he knew there was no way to do this without touching her. Therefore, he took off his shoes and got into the tub with her. With Nami's back against his chest, he took some soap and the sponge and washed her body. He trained his eyes on the faucet before him and only looked down so he could wipe her face properly. Her busted lips made her suck in air sharply as the soap and water cleaned the wound that was filled with stomach acid from when she spit up. He reached for her toothbrush and brushed what he could, so she did not have to sleep with the taste of vomit on her tongue. Luckily, Nami had everything nearby and from the lavender body wash to her fruity shampoo, he made sure to wash away the filth of whoever or whatever hurt Nami days before.

He wanted to chuckle. He wanted to hear her say something flirtatious or annoying about what they were doing. Zoro imagined that Nami would play games and tell him something that would make him stop and think, and then she would inevitably have her way…but he did not want to think of that now. Not when Nami lay in his arms defensively and obviously abused. He cursed himself for even thinking the situation was comical in the least.

Finally, Nami was clean and her breathing evened. Zoro could still hear the heavy rattling in her chest as he dried her. He had her pressed against the outside of the tub in her bathrobe. Zoro looked down his own wet body and knew it would be stupid to hold her now dry body with his wet one, so he peeled off his shirt and shorts to stand before her in his bare nakedness. Zoro picked her up and carried her to the bedroom when he noticed the dirty sheets. He swung her around and Nami unconsciously pressed her hand against his chest, and he realized that he was naked, holding her naked. He controlled his blush, though there was no one to see it.

Zoro placed her delicately on the couch and moved to the bedroom, but felt some paper stuck to his foot. He stopped as he saw the pieces all over the living room floor. He picked them up and turned them over to see the remnants of their photo booth images. He grew angry as he fisted the pieces and threw them in the trash. Whoever did this, Zoro was going to make him pay. He did not even know who to blame, but Zoro saw red and just wanted to hurt them. Regardless, he needed Nami to get better first so she could tell him.

He made quick work of changing the sheets and cleaning the vomit from the side of the bed. He went back to the living room and put Nami on the bed. He opened her drawers and found some clean pajamas to put her in. Zoro smiled at the little cats printed all over them as he tucked Nami into the clean sheets. Zoro suddenly heard his phone ring from the bathroom and went to it. He picked it off the wet floor and saw Sanji had sent him recipes for simple soups, along with further instructions. They seemed easy enough, but before Zoro could move to the kitchen, he slipped on the wet clothing on the floor. He cursed as he landed on the hard tiles. Zoro took into account that he was still bare and went to raid Nami's drawers for something loose fitting enough that he could put on. He squirmed as he found the pink velvet tracksuit. Zoro put it on reluctantly and collected all the dirty clothes and sheets to throw into the laundry basket.

However, it was overflowing and Zoro cracked his neck at the knowledge that he would have to clean them. He piled them in and went for the door. He double-checked the lock to make sure he could get back in when a voice called for him. "Ah, the gentleman caller!" The extremely tall and skinny man came over to look at Zoro more closely but chuckled as he saw Zoro's outfit. "Is this some sort of game you have with Miss Nami?"

Zoro fumed, "No, you pervert. I just didn't have a change of clothes. At least not clean ones."

Brook nodded and pointed to the basket, "Well, let me show you to the laundry room so you can get out of that ridiculous get-up."

Zoro joked, "I think I look pretty good."

Brook stopped and smiled, "Yohoho! I'm sure you think you do." Zoro followed the musician to the basement where the machines were. Brook helped loaded the laundry in, but when Zoro understood Brook was just searching for panties, Zoro quickly knocked him away and did the work himself. "Ah, sorry! It's an old habit."

Zoro scoffed, "Yeah, you're old. I'll give you that. But that's not a habit. That's a perverted fetish."

Brook pushed his frames up and grinned, "Nothing wrong with a fetish."

Zoro yelled, "Yes! There is! You're a creepy old man and she's a young girl."

"Woman."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "You're just like a friend I know."

"Oh?" Brook leaned back and listened to Zoro.

"Yeah. _Idiot love cook_ , I call him. Falls for anything in a skirt."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Brook mused.

Zoro put in the detergent and turned the machine on, "It is when he gets cheated out of money and stuff because he's too gullible."

"Really? Well, love makes us do silly things. Like…wear pink sweatpants that say 'Juicy' on them."

Zoro turned around and frowned, "I told you, I didn't have anything else."

"Well, I'd assume Nami's boyfriend-"

"Zoro. Not her boyfriend."

"Right…well, whatever you are, Zoro, I'd figure you'd have some of your clothes at her place. I mean, I know you and the other man come here often so-"

Zoro quickly pulled Brook close by his shirt, "Other man?"

Brook fidgeted, unsure of what he should or should not say, but he knew that he preferred Zoro to the other option. "Yes, another man. He comes here often, but…I don't think he's as good as you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zoro spat.

Brook pulled away and straightened his glasses. "Miss Nami…she hates to admit it, or for me to admit it, but she cries a lot. And that other man, I believe he's the reason. I think he hurts her."

"And why don't you stop him?" Zoro shouted.

Brook let out a sigh, "Well, you know Nami better than I do, Zoro. She's not one to ask for help. And she's not one to appreciate it. I try…I try my best to do what I can to help her…I play music so she can go to sleep. But…there is only so much I can do from my place next door. I'm not her watchdog, just a neighbor."

Zoro hung his head and clenched his hands again, "I don't think I know her all that well either."

Brook saw the man drift away in thought, so he put his hand on his shoulder and offered a small smile. "No, I think you are much more important to her than you think. I mean, you're here now, right? Just talk to her."

Zoro shook his head, "She's sick. I think she got it over the weekend."

Brook gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry, Zoro. It was pretty quiet all weekend, so I did not think anything of it. I'm sorry. Is she okay?"

Zoro scratched his head, "Yeah, I think she'll be. I just need to feed her some food and make sure she gets some rest."

Brook nodded and led them to the stairs, "Well, I better let you get to it."

Zoro nodded and walked out the door, but before he could take a step, Brook gripped his shoulder. "Ah, Zoro, the apartment is that way. Or are you planning to leave the building?"

Zoro fumed, but Brook took it as an invitation to lead the young man back to the apartment. Zoro grunted a thank you as he opened the door and went inside. Brook yawned but smiled with the hope that whatever ailed Nami's heart would also be taken care of by Zoro.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "TKO" (Justin Timberlake)

I had originally planned this song for another part, but this fits so well here...and well, #truth:)

Now, I am trying to keep it pretty vague as to exactly what Arlong did to her. I only recognize the reaction Luffy had in Sabaody Archipelago when the mermaids were being bought and sold and Luffy did not want to hear any more about the abuses they faced. I think Zoro would have a similar mindset, but not necessarily such a visceral reaction...unless it was someone he knew. For example, when Usopp was left beaten up and the Monster Trio (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji) went to go enact "justice". Anyways, I think Zoro, in this world, has a lot of anger towards whoever hurt Nami...but his reasoning behind it is not exactly fleshed out because well, he just doesn't know who it is and how they are connected to Nami.

P.S. Green Giant. Google it. Americans are so funny. Lol...though Zoro is not that tall...well comparatively. I mean, Arlong is almost 8 feet. Like Franky...actually they are the same height! WOWOWOW.

And another thing- thank you to the dedicated readers! The ones who leave reviews and comments and come back. Man, I am #blessed because it makes me, a new time writer (at least published in this way) feel so loved and valued. I think about all the ships I have, and frankly, ZoNa needed some loving...and if I had to say I had one OTP, it would be them. So thanks for being part of this journey with me:)

XoXo shipfiend


	26. Say You Won't Let Go

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Zoro coughed as the smoke rose from the pot. He cursed and ran to open the balcony door to vent the burning smell. Suddenly a knock came from the door, and Zoro groaned at the newest distraction. All he wanted to do was make Sanji's soup, but it involved over 50 steps and patience was not Zoro's virtue. Regardless, Zoro was pleased the smoke finally cleared but the knocking did not. He rushed to the door and swung it open.

A doughy woman with a perpetually smile held Brook by the ear. Beside her was a young and vibrant girl, who wore her green hair in pigtails that stood upward, with its end as giant puffs. Her sandals and a short white shirt over an orange and red striped dress contrasted the older woman's white conductor outfit and a giant hat. By the girl's feet was a light blue and cream-colored cat that looked like a rabbit, with long ears and a cottontail. The cat scampered inside between Zoro's legs and the girl chased after it and screamed, "Gonbe! Come back!"

Zoro barely had time to stop her when the larger woman stumbled in, her face fully flushed and she incoherently said, "Is this your laundry?" She dropped the big basket down. All the items Zoro brought down to wash looked folded and clean, with Nami's various panties right on top.

"Y-yes", Zoro mumbled as he tried to move it away from the strange people who invaded his-Nami's space.

The woman gurgled, "I knew it! You hear that, Brook? You disgusting panty thief!"

Brook chuckled but winced as the woman held onto his ear, "Yohoho-Ah, I told you, Madam Kokoro. I was simply taking them up!"

The girl finally appeared by Zoro's side, the cat-bunny creature in her arms. "Stuffed inside your jacket, Brook? You filthy pervert!"

Kokoro chuckled as Chimney grinned, "You see that, Brook? Even Chimney knows your bullshit. Besides, you never steal _my_ panties."

Brook shrugged and spoke without humor, "I don't need old lady-"

Kokoro shoved him out of the door with a kick of her boot. "And stay out you old fart!"

Zoro blinked as he took in the scene and now Kokoro and Chimney stood in the foyer of Nami's apartment. "Um-" he started, but Chimney cut him off.

"Hey, hey! What are you killing in here, Zoro?"

Zoro was taken aback by the sudden address the girl gave him and Kokoro laughed, though she looked highly intoxicated herself. "Yeah, young boy. What are you _attempting_ to cook?"

"I-I am trying to make soup. Nami is sick so…"

Kokoro pushed Zoro aside and went into the kitchen. "Oh, goodness. Well, no wonder! You're doing everything wrong. Chimney, run up to the apartment and grab some meat and broth. Then get the _hearty_ vegetables and bring them down." Chimney ran out of the apartment with a frenzied energy.

"Now, wait-" But Kokoro stopped Zoro's protests.

"Brook said Nami was sick." Zoro nodded, and Kokoro continued, "Does she have children under 5? Is she older than 65? Pregnant? Have a weakened immune system? Chronic illnesses such as asthma, heart disease, kidney disease or diabetes? Obese or with a body mass index of 40 or higher?"

"Um, no, how can she be all those things at the same time?"

"You silly boy, no. I mean does she fit _any_ of those criteria?"

"Uh, no. Not that I know of?"

"You don't know if your wife-"

"No, no. She's not my wife."

"You're living with a woman who is not your wife? You've changed her clothes and are intimate, but are not married?"

"Yeah, I mean…what's it to you, old lady?"

Kokoro grinned, and Zoro swore he smelled alcohol on her person but he needed the help. Even if it was a from a frog-looking woman and her hyperactive kid. "Move over, son. Let me help you before you kill your girlfriend."

Chimney came running back with the ingredients and handed a small bundle to Kokoro, "Here you go, grandma. I got the sick kit, too."

Kokoro smiled and opened the package. She took out a small bottle and took a swing of it, to which Zoro complained, "Hey, are you just here to get drunker?" Chimney chuckled but handed him a thermometer, to which Zoro looked at it confused.

Kokoro slurred her speech, "Okay, boy-o. Go get her temperature." Zoro continued to look at it as if it was a foreign object. "What? You've never taken someone's temperature?"

Zoro shrugged, "I don't get sick."

Kokoro scoffed and waved him away, "Go on. Just put that in her mouth for a minute, preferably under her tongue. Or would you like me to go into your bedroom, too?"

Zoro shook his head and opened the bedroom door slowly. Nami was nestled in the sheet, her forehead glistened with sweat and Zoro cursed. He did not want to have to change her yet again, especially not with people present. He quickly walked over and wiped at her forehead with the back of his hand, and she stirred beneath him. "Mmm…Zoro? Why…why am I so hot?"

Zoro smirked, glad that she managed to actually recognize him now. "You're running a fever, I think. Here, just put this in your mouth so I can take your temperature."

Nami fluttered her eyes and chuckled dryly, though she coughed all the way, "Hehe, that sounds like that start of a…of a… _dirty_ movie."

Zoro smiled and sat beside her as he put the thermometer in her mouth, "You would know, wouldn't you, witch?"

She talked with the tube under her tongue, "You…you wish."

Zoro moved the hair out of her face and took a towel to dry her neck and forehead. "I just wish you'd get better."

Nami seemed to doze off but managed to mumble, "Then say you won't let go."

Zoro pulled the thermometer from her lips and tried not to acknowledge the feeling in his gut. The one that told him to hold her as close as he could. It made him imagine them gray and old, still laughing and joking…still happy. Still in love. He shook his head of the silly thoughts as he heard a clatter in the kitchen. He backed away and let her go back to sleep and closed the door quietly behind him. Zoro returned to see the kitchen in more disarray, but instead of smoke filling the air, a delicious scent went to his nostrils. He handed Kokoro the thermometer and she looked at it with a grin, one still plastered on her face from what he could only assume was booze.

"Yup, she does have a fever. It's over 100.4 Fahrenheit. So, good thing I came when I did. What have you done?"

"Well, I mean she sweated through her clothes and blanket so I had to change her and gave her a quick bath since she threw up on herself."

"Oh my, goodness. Unwed hormonal kids!"

"Hey! Don't get the wrong idea here." Zoro blushed.

"I'm sure. Okay, let's get some fluids in her and something warm. That should help keep her healthy while her body recovers."

Zoro nodded as he stood beside Chimney and was directed by Kokoro to cut whatever that needed to be cut. Gonbe constantly went between his legs, so while Zoro cut, he would shout and yell at the cat, which only brought bubbly laughter from Chimney and a drunken chuckle from Kokoro.

Kokoro finally spoke again, "You're just like a boy I once knew."

"I'm not a boy." However, the comment only earned him a swift slap to the back of his head and Chimney smirked.

Kokoro continued, "Nope. Just like him. Stupidly headstrong. Only drank Coca-Cola. Surprised he didn't blow up like a balloon from all the sugar."

"Like you?" Zoro muttered, which made Chimney laugh again.

"What you say?" Kokoro threatened with a wooden spoon, but Zoro backed away and focused on his work.

Kokoro watched Zoro interact with her granddaughter and beamed. "Nonetheless, he would have been 34 now."

"Wow, you're old." A spoon collided with his head, and Chimney nearly fell over in glee.

"Say something smart again, you ungrateful bastard," Kokoro promised but went back to her soup. Her eyes seemed to drift away as she stirred. "He wasn't my son…but he practically was. Knew him since he was four."

"Hmm, I understand the feeling. I was practically adopted, too", Zoro said as he tossed the vegetables into the pot.

"And her?"

Zoro stopped for a moment but went back to cutting. "She…she had a family, too…and now, she has…"

"You?"

Zoro glanced at the woman and tilted his head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess. She's my…family now, too."

"Just put a ring on it and let's make it official, huh?" Chimney piped in with Gonbe in her arms.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "I told you, we're not like that."

"And I'm not drunk," Kokoro said sarcastically.

"Wait, what? You were drunk this entire time?" Zoro put the knife down and looked at the woman with wide eyes but she put a spoon filled with hot soup in his mouth. Zoro groaned and fanned his mouth from the heat, but as it died down, he licked his lips in enjoyment.

"Okay, soup should be ready. It has a bit of a kick to flush out whatever is holding her back. Chimney sometimes hates taking medicine or her food, so when she's sick, I put her in my lap and feed her. It helps."

Zoro scoffed, "Yeah, Nami is not a child."

"And you're not her grandmother….you're her…" Kokoro suggested with a wink.

"Yeah, I get it. Okay, thanks so much."

Kokoro collected her things and pushed Chimney to the door. "She's young and healthy, so seasonal influenza usually isn't serious. Although she may feel miserable while she has it, the flu usually goes away in a week or two with no lasting effects."

"That's a…real relief, Mrs.-"

Kokoro turned and brought Zoro in a big hug, his head lost in her chest. "Please, Zoro, just call me Kokoro. And if two ever need anything, just come up to the seventh floor, kay?"

"Yeah, Zoro! You can play with Gonbe, my cat!" Chimney held the animal up to Zoro.

Zoro responded emphatically, "Again, that's a _rabbit_."

"Let the girl live her life," Kokoro chortled as she put the girl and her cat out the door and turned to leave.

"Yeah, thanks again," Zoro said.

Kokoro turned around when she was finally outside, "And remember, she should be taking _antiviral drugs_ within the first 48 hours after you first noticed symptoms so that you can reduce the length of her illness and help prevent more serious problems."

"Yes, got it. Soup and pills. _Got it_ ," Zoro said emphatically.

"Good luck, boy. She looks like a fighter."

"She is," Zoro said with a grin and closed the door. He sighed with relief at the peace and quiet. The apartment smelled wonderful, so he went to the kitchen and filled a bowl for Nami. He carried it carefully as he opened her door. She was still fast asleep.

Zoro came by her side, put the bowl down, and nudged her. "Nami…Nami, come on. You need to eat."

Nami groaned and turned in the bed, "No."

Zoro tried to flip her, but it was hard to get a good grip on her. When he finally managed to turn her, she would not sit up to take the soup. "Come on, Nami. Don't act like a kid."

Nami stuck out her tongue but she looked loopy. Zoro finally placed the bowl back down and pulled her sheets. Now, Nami was more aware and she tossed around, "What are you doing?"

Zoro climbed in behind and had her settle against his chest, "Well, you're acting like a child, so I guess I need to treat you like one."

Nami chuckled, "By crawling into bed with me? Pervert."

Zoro wanted to shout at her stupidity, but he figured it was her illness making her much more irritable. He picked up the bowl and blew on the contents and he brought the spoon to her mouth. She tried to twist her head away, but his chest stopped her from moving anymore, so she gave up and opened her mouth to eat. Nami turned to look up at him with a strange smile. "What?" Zoro asked, thinking he said or did something that made her uncomfortable.

Nami shook her head and went back to eating. "I just…I don't remember the last time someone took care of me. Belle-mère was a Marine so she would always say tough it out…but the second one of us got sick, she dropped everything to take care of us."

"Sounds like a good mom."

Nami nodded, her eyes getting wet, "She was…the best. But her soup was crap."

Zoro laughed and Nami loved the way it made her bounce against him. "Hey, hey…who made this soup?"

"What? Don't believe I can cook?"

Nami chuckled and cleared her throat, which was still sore. "No…just don't believe you could do it so well."

Zoro told her about his day. About the cat that looked like a rabbit and the woman that looked like a frog. How Brook tried to steal her underwear, and how a girl named Chimney thought he was the funniest person ever. Nami smiled at each word and felt lighter as she snuggled into his hold more.

"Now, was that so hard?" Zoro asked as he fed her some more and became her new pillow and bed.

Nami licked her lips, in pain but certainly hungry since she could not remember the last meal she ate since Friday. "You're lucky I'm…I am starving, ass-hole. And you're warm."

Zoro chuckled, "That's cause I'm wearing this stupid pink outfit of yours."

Nami groaned about him stretching the fabric, but Zoro put another spoon of soup into her mouth. He continued to feed her until the bowl was empty. He put it back on the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of aspirin Koroko left him and pushed it into her mouth. He handed her some water and began to move, but Nami turned to lay her cheek on his chest. She got comfortable and went right back to sleep. Her quiet breathing no longer rattled, but she was still warm. Zoro did not know what to with his hands until Nami took an arm and wrapped herself with it. Zoro snickered but went along with it. He would have to tell her all that she made him do, but for now, he held onto her and laid his chin atop of her head. Zoro drifted to sleep soon after her, content with not letting Nami go.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Say You Won't Let Go" (Boyce Avenue Cover)

Ya know me likey those covers/remixes! Also, yayayaya, cuddle time with ZoNa:)

I'm just saying...all the fluff is a happening...a maybe crying. Happy/sad crying.

XoXo shipfiend


	27. Say Something

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

The incessant knocking woke Zoro up from his dreams, but as he blinked his eyes open, he smiled. Nami was fast asleep in his arms. Her sweating had died down, but he was getting hot from her warm body. He shifted a little, and she moaned in her slumber, "Stop moving. I'm trying to sleep."

Zoro chuckled and wanted to stay in bed, but the knocking multiplied now, so he reluctantly wiggled from underneath her. She held his hand and mumbled something he could not hear, but she let go and settled back into her new space. Zoro glanced at the fresh laundry still in the basket and went through it until he found his own comfortable clothing. The sweats he borrowed were damp from the heat of her body and his, and Zoro preferred his breathable fabric to her velvet tracksuit. After he changed, he closed the bedroom door behind him and shuffled to the banging. He pulled it open with a shout, "What the hell do you-"

Mama barreled in with what looked like a baby bag and three bundles in her arms. "Oh, Zoro, finally! Look, Hoichael and Michael have an emergency meeting at the school, so I need to get over there but the babies just fell asleep and I know if I take them with me, they'll wake up and cause a commotion. So…" She began handing the babies into Zoro's outstretched arms while he tried to comprehend what was happening. He looked into his arms at the three sleeping infants and suddenly saw Mama rush for the door.

"Hey-" he began with a shout but the babies stirred in his arms so he lowered himself to a hiss, "Hey! What the hell! I don't want to take care of your damn kids. If you can't do it, maybe you shouldn't have so many?"

He received a quick slap to the back of his head and Mama frowned. "I am a foster mother. These are my foster kids. Besides, you said you could babysit."

"No! _You_ said you wanted me to babysit, but I never-"

Mama put her hands up defensively at his accusation but to also not give him a chance to hand the kids back, "Look, it will only be a few hours. Besides, Kokoro told me you needed some medicine after she said you made Chimney laugh with your antics and she helped you cook. We can do something like that...I scratch your back, you scratch mine! I'm a nurse so I have some acetaminophen and ibuprofen, which should combat the achiness associated with influenza." Zoro blinked and she continued, "So, just watch the babies for a few hours and your girlfriend will be as right as rain tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

Zoro groaned, and the babies started fussing so he rocked as he complained, "Like a shitty deal, but fine."

Mama smiled at how instinct seemed to take over Zoro when it came to the babies nestled in his arms. "Perfect. Look, I left all you needed. Diapers, change of clothes, bottles, and some music. If they get cranky, just play the music to calm them down. I just fed them so they should be fine, but just in case…bottles need to be warmed in the microwave for maybe 30 seconds. Test it on your hand and then just hold them steady as they eat. Finally, they like being rocked…so…you're doing just fine!"

Zoro cracked his neck and sighed, "Fine, fine. Just hurry up. I'm not changing any diapers."

Mama grinned, "Of course not. But if you need to, they're right in the bag." She made her way to the door and thanked him once more before closing it with a slam. As soon as she did, the babies started bawling.

"Shit! Come on! All right, all right…shush! Shh…" He bobbed them around while he fished through the bag and found the music player. He pressed it and a soft and slow melody poured out. It was melancholy and somber, but it seemed to put the babies back at ease.

Zoro found himself rocking the kids to the music and his thoughts wondered as he looked at their sleeping faces. Suddenly, his mind swarmed with kids and parents. Though Zoro was abandoned and then taken in, he never felt like he did not have a family. It certainly changed and was not traditional in the slightest, but after Kuina and her father, he had Luffy, and for a moment, Tashigi. Now, he had Sanji and…Nami. He looked around the apartment and at the simplicity of it all. Zoro wondered if she felt safe in this place.

As far as he was considered, he would follow her anywhere. He already did. It did not anger him as much anymore. However, his mind went to her lack of trust or perhaps her fear. He wished she would trust him enough to relieve her burdens because they were a team…they were…more, right? He hated that he could not get to her in time. To stop the bruises. The tears. That was his job, right? He was her fighter.

Zoro's grip on the children tightened and one of the babies started crying so he fetched a bottle, went to the kitchen, and heated it up as he continued to rock them. As he put the bottle into the angry baby's mouth, the others seemed to be just as hungry and so he repeated himself until he had three suckling kids in his arms. Zoro did nothing but hand them the bottle and they seemed quite content with playing with his earrings and pulling at his nose. It haunted him the way they seemed to smile and jabber without a care in the world. Zoro had respect for Mama, as strange as she was, for being a foster parent. Koshiro Sensei was his foster parent, and he cherished him dearly for that. One of the babies started blowing bubbles and Zoro found himself chuckling.

"You trust me, don't you? I mean…you're babies so…you don't really have a choice but-" One of them grabbed his finger and Zoro played a tiny game of tug a war with the tiny fist, "You are so small…but right now, I feel smaller. I don't like it. It's like…everything is over my head. As if, I know nothing at all. And I just…"

The infants fought away the empty bottles and seemed more hyperactive, so Zoro let them roll down his body until they found the floor. He lay beside them as they crawled around him. Zoro found them to be adventurous and he encouraged them with his lack of disciple. They would climb on couches and crawl over wires, but at a tumble or fall, Zoro was right there to catch them. He thought Nami would be great at giving them orders, structure... He watched them roll over and rise, fumble to maintain balance and keep up with one another and he found himself feeling so low. It was not just the soft music playing, but his heart felt heavy, too. Kids usually uplifted people, and Zoro never cared to interact with them, but suddenly he felt a need to tell them all his heartaches.

"Look, you're still learning…just crawling now, but one day, you'll get better right? I mean…I've always lived my life that way. I always thought I needed to be better, for myself…for some defining moment, but then I met her and it seemed like…she was it. And she doesn't…say a damn thing. When I know, I know she's hurting, she rather shut herself off and for what? Pride? I have given up a lot for her, you know! I am basically trusting her with my life and yet she…just…"

The babies seemed attentive though Zoro knew they did not understand a single word he said. They clapped and giggled, as babies do, and he felt self-conscious. He felt as if he was being watched somehow and someone saw him have a therapy session with a bunch of children. He quickly swiveled to notice the bedroom door slightly ajar, and he worried he had disturbed Nami from her sleep. As he tiptoed closer, he saw her still in bed fast asleep. He closed the door quietly and went back to barely watching the children and begging that luck would put them back to sleep.

He dozed off right after they snuggled up on his chest, and suddenly another set of knocks woke him up. He looked down and cradled the kids as he quietly made his way to the door. Before Mama could speak, he hushed her and pointed to the bundles in his arm. She gave him a small smile and whispered, "How were they?"

Zoro handed them to her carefully as he quietly responded, "Well, they woke up a couple of times. But I managed to put them back. This guy kept hogging all the milk, so I found some formula in your bag and make some more. Hope that's okay. They're still sleeping. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but I also managed to change her diaper. It was overflowing, so haha, I guess she had more than enough food, huh?"

The woman looked at him and blinked, "Oh, my goodness. You are quite something, huh?"

"What?" Zoro responded as he gathered the rest of her items.

"Well, they've never been good with strangers, so I knew it was risky but I just needed to get to the school…but…wow, I am so impressed. This- this suits you, Zoro."

Zoro quickly turned pink, "Sh-shut up. I mean, it was fine. I just…whatever. Here, just take your junk."

Mama collected it all, then reached into her purse and handed him some pill bottles, "And here is everything you will need along with directions. Listen, the boys should have dinner made by now and I'll bring some down to you guys. Grilled salmon, wild rice, and a garden salad sound good?" Zoro felt his stomach growl and Mama heard it and chuckled. "I'll make sure Hoichael and Michael pack extra helpings…"

Zoro scratched his head, "Uh, thanks. Nami never has food around."

"Maybe you should take the reins and cook once in a while. I'm sure she'd love that. Though Kokoro said you needed _a lot_ of help."

"Well, she's the one just chatting it up with the pervert next door and then next thing I know, she's in my kitchen making soup. So, no...I don't really cook. I have a guy for that. I usually eat oatmeal and instant rice."

"Oh, no. I won't have that. You're too good of a babysitter to eat such poor meals. Look, if you or she ever need a hand, just let me know. I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind helping you guys out. They really like you, anyway."

Zoro knew Mama probably had her hands full with the numerous children and a busy job. "Are you sure-"

"Don't worry; I'll be coming back for your help with the kids. If you don't mind." She gave him a tender smile.

Zoro felt a bit silly at how content he was at the thought. "Only if it comes with dinner."

Mama gave him a wink. "Always."

Zoro had a slight blush, "Then I guess that's fine."

Mama turned to leave as she rocked the kids again, but turned around to give him a quick glance, "You're a good man, Zoro. I hope she gets better soon. I'd love to meet her."

"Yeah, seems Nami doesn't socialize much," Zoro said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Honestly, until Kokoro told me, I didn't know she lived here. A man sometimes comes and goes, but he doesn't look like you."

Zoro balled his fists tight, "Hey…Mama, you wouldn't happen to know what that other guy looked like, would you?"

Mama stopped and furrowed her brow at the sight of Zoro's angry expression. "Now, look, I don't want you guys to get into any trouble. You hear me?"

Zoro nodded, "I know. I just…can you help me out?"

Mama paused in thought and sighed, "You're lucky I don't like him. He seems…like…not a good person, you know. I don't know what trouble Nami is in, but this guy looks like he runs with the wrong crowd. Big guy, like 7 feet. Wears ridiculous outfits and I think he has a gang tattoo."

Zoro leaned out and asked with eagerness, "Know what it looks like?"

Mama shook her head sadly, "No, sorry. I don't like to get that close. I got kids, ya know…and I make sure my kids know not to be around people like that." Zoro understood and Mama recognized the solemn expression. "Hey, look…if I do come across him ever again, I'll be sure to let you know. Okay, Zoro?" Zoro nodded and Mama took the opportunity to change the subject, "I hope Nami gets better. Oh, and make sure you wash your hands and contain your coughs and sneezes. Her, too. So no cuddling tonight, I'm afraid."

"Oh, a little too late," Zoro said with a shrug.

Mama giggled, "Goodness, to be young again."

"It's not-"

"Don't worry. If she's as tough as you are, I'm sure she'll get better sooner than we think. And as for you, mister, just make sure to take care of yourself, too!"

"Yup." With that, Zoro closed the door and relaxed finally. He looked at the clock and knew it was late. He would have to go home, but with Nami still sick, he was afraid to do it. He looked at the pills in his hand and figured he would sleep on the couch after he fed her.

Zoro made his way back to her bedroom and sat on her bed. He grabbed a fresh glass of water and nudged Nami up to make her take the medicine.

"Hmm, a live-in doctor and cook? How lucky can a girl get?" Nami croaked dryly.

Zoro pushed the pill past her lips as he tilted the glass and watched her drink, "Not lucky, witch. You're just a mess who needs the help."

Nami coughed slightly and settled back down, and Zoro rose to leave but Nami pulled his hand again. "Don't go." Zoro was tired, so he tried to pull away but Nami seemed to get her strength back little by little. "I'm not giving up…"

Zoro chuckled and leaned down, "Then tell me…tell me what you want me to do."

Nami made space for him on the bed and pulled him down, her eyes half open and her head buried into the pillow. "Just don't leave me alone."

Zoro nodded and took his place beside her. He turned to get comfortable, and as he did, she nudged her way under his chin and settled into his chest once more. He did not dare say anything more, and they let sleep take them over again.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Say Something" (Pentatonix Cover)

1) This song will ALWAYS make me cry. A-L-W-A-Y-S.

2) I love me some covers.

3) Fluff…more like baby daddy feels and all the angst. #yourewelcome

P.S. Nami definitely saw him with those babies, but I didn't want to break up the point of view. Let me know if you want me to talk about how she saw it all go down or nah. Ha-ha.

Also, someone asked me how Kokoro and Chimney knew Zoro's name, I just assumed they got it from Brook when they stopped him from taking nami's panties:)

 _ **UPDATE: A paragraph had repeated and I don't know why sometimes my files duplicate text, but thanks to moi who caught it. I try to just upload best I can then delete the file as to not keep editing- I have a big issue with that, i.e. I never feel like something is done/good enough, and sometimes, unlike Pokemon- I can't catch 'em all, so thanks to those who see my mistakes!**_

XoXo shipfiend


	28. River

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

The room was in darkness, as thick satin curtains blocked out the sun. In the red glow of the tinted lights, two bodies splayed themselves across silk sheets and velvet covers. Leather straps bound him to the bed as she laid between his legs, her pink hair in two curled pigtail that bobbed with her motions. Sanji moaned as she sucked him. He did not imagine that getting a flat tire in the middle of nowhere would have led him to get a ride from a dark princess in an old-fashioned carriage. And then ending up in a hotel room.

Perona popped off and giggled, "Mmm, you seem to be very sensitive."

Sanji's warmed face could not handle seeing her in her black lace and so he swooned, sending blood rushing everywhere. "For you, Mistress Perona, I'll be whatever you want."

Perona played with the chains and straps that bound Sanji to the bed. She moved the hair from his eye and looked into the clear blue irises, "You keep talking like that, _Teddy Bear_ , and I might just have to keep you."

She was about to tease him a bit more when she saw the most disgusting thing from the corner of her eye, "Ah! Cockroach! I hate cockroach!"

Sanji did not miss a beat as he ripped himself free from the chains and leather straps, and swiftly crushed the bug under his shoe. Perona could not believe he had that much strength, but as his back muscles rippled, Perona grew warm again.

When she met him, he seemed head over heels in love with her and Perona was bored. So, one thing led to another, and she found some use for his submissiveness. He was ready for anything and everything she commanded of him, which was Perona's favorite kind of lover. Sanji was certainly attractive and a sincere gentleman, never asking anything of her at all but her utter satisfaction. However, now he quickly went to put his shirt and pants on. He straightened his tie, and Perona threw a silken robe on, "Wait, Sanji, where are you going-"

He quickly collected her into his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the hotel room and down towards reception. His eyes were shadowed, but Perona recognized the fierce look and once again, her attraction grew.

Sanji placed her gingerly on her feet in the lobby and spoke softly, "Forgive me for being so rushed, my Princess. Just give me a moment with this gentleman, and we'll go back to our game."

Perona nodded in confusion, and Sanji quickly turned to the reception who started to speak but Sanji pulled the man by the collar out from his seat and across the table to the floor where he put his foot on the man's screaming face.

"You see my shoe? That is a cockroach. In my lady's room. I will not tolerate such shabby service and demand a full refund and a free upgrade."

"Sir, please!" the man cried, but Sanji lit a cigarette and exhaled.

"Listen, that bug was nothing to me, and until you satisfy my Princess with what she desires, I will crush you just like I did that bug."

The rest of the staff quickly recognized the deathly nature of the well-tailored man crushing a receptionist under his feet and went to work with servicing Perona like they would have the Queen.

All the while, Perona clutched herself in awe at such ferocity. She knew he was a kind man with a lot of foolish passion. At first, it was comical the way he would go on one knee and magically appear with a rose as if he kept a stash in his suit. Then, when she knew how quickly he melted in her hands, Perona was not one to give up a free, healthy fuck. To choke this love till the veins start to shiver and one last breath till the tears start to wither, but this level of passion was new to Perona.

She often found herself drained with the mundane nature of her previous lovers. Sex was great, but never once did any of them treat her like the ground she walked on was gold. In the bedroom, she could be the commander-in-chief but beyond that, she was very often treated like a disposable person. It was why Perona worked where she did because if she could gain control in one area, her sex life would be it. If she could offer that control to others, she was more than willing to be called a "vile woman" or degraded for her passions.

However, before her stood a man that wore his heart on his sleeve and crawled on his knees for love. Then he would with the same feet, stomp out any egregious thing before her, no matter how small. It was seductive and captivating, and it made Perona want to see how far they could do. He was a force, and Perona wanted to see how he could carve out a new path in her soul, but, for now...her body would do just fine.

"Sanji…" she began quietly and he quickly directed his attention back to her, a broad smile on his face at her address. She grabbed his tie and brought his smoke-stained lips to her mouth. She had never tasted something so devilishly delicious. "Shut your mouth, and _Teddy_ , you better stand and deliver. Cause right now, I want you to run me like a river."

Sanji wiggled under her grip, "Yes, my dark Princess!"

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "River" (Bishop Briggs)

Just a little break from all the heart ache, and to give me a glimpse of what's going on with Sanji. Haha, at least someone is getting laid;) At first I was going to use "Burn It Up" (Obscene Remix) but I recently listed to this song and I felt like this was the kind of high-class BDSM song Perona & Sanji would have. Haha. #healthybdsm #betterthan50shade #50shadesofpink

Lol to the reviewer who said Sanji would barge in, haha...he's a bit busy at the moment. LOL! But, a barge in will happen;D

XoXo shipfiend


	29. Love Is A Bitch

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

The buzzing finally reached Zoro's ears, and he opened his eyes in the darkness of Nami's room. He moved to the night table, but he could not find his phone. He groaned as he moved Nami off his chest and padded his way to the living room. He tried to see in the darkness, but he felt around and pulled the phone out of the couch. Zoro did not have many contacts on his phone, so he answered as he always did, "What do you want, love cook?"

The silence on the other end was deafening. So Zoro asked again, "Sanji?"

However, there was no response and so Zoro moved the screen away from his face to see the caller ID, "Unknown" and the phone was not his own. He finally heard a breath on the other end and shouted, "Who the hell is this? Arlong?"

The phone disconnected swiftly and Zoro tried to look through the contacts but everything was locked. He gritted his teeth at the thought that at the other end of the line was the man who hurt Nami. He put the phone back in the place where he found it and moved back to the bedroom when he felt a piece of paper at his feet.

Zoro finally flicked on a light and looked down to see a note from Mama and the boys. He grinned at the silly drawings the kids made and opened the door to find Tupperware containers of food fit for a family of four. He brought it inside and heated some up, in hopes that his mind would move on from the frustration of having the answers so close but none that were clear.

Nami awoke from a dream of Zoro juggling babies when she heard the shuffling in the kitchen and the beeping of the microwave. Her headache was gone and she felt like she slept for days. She buried her head back into her pillow when she recognized the smell. Suddenly she shot up because she heard a noise from her living room.

No one else had a key to her apartment, so she suddenly feared that Arlong had never left. However, Nami distinctly remembered crying in her shower as icy water went down her back. She remembered feeling hot and in pain throughout the hours, but then Zoro held in her warm water and cleaned her up. He was playing with children and Nami felt such a fuzzy feeling in the back of her throat, like her words to call out to him were itching to escape but were bound to her by secrecy and her need to do everything alone. Warm delicious soup went down her throat as she nestled against a hard yet inviting body. Nami felt like she slept soundlessly, without a single night terror or fear of being awoken by someone she did not want to be with, and now...there was someone in her house. She put on her slippers and headed to the living room. On the couch, in front of the tv, slept Zoro with an empty plate on his slowly rising chest. She wanted to yell at him, but as she shut off the cartoons, she looked at his peaceful face.

She remembered taking a bath with him, which she would scold him about later. She remembered his blowing on a spoon as he fed her, the medicine, being held at night, and hugged when she felt a shiver. Nami did not mind that her room now smelled of him, and perhaps even her couch and the rest of her place because, for the first time, it felt like a home. She looked around and everything seemed fine, but she found her burner phone dislodged from its hiding place and knelt down to grab it. As she crouched beside him, she hesitantly brushed some of his hair and he seemed to frown in his sleep, which made her laugh.

Suddenly a knock on the door moved Nami from her thoughts. She looked at the clock and it was 6 am. Brook would have already been in bed by now, and it dawned on her that it could only be the one person who knew she lived here. But why would Arlong knock? Nami quietly walked to the door and opened it a sliver. A built woman with curly red hair gave her a wide grin. "Oh, I see you're alive!"

"Um, yeah…I…"

"Oh, sorry," she extended a hand, "Name's Mama. Zoro took care of my kids last night. I had left you guys some food and wanted to make sure you got it before I headed to work."

Nami nodded, "Oh, yeah…it seemed like Zoro ate it all."

Mama chuckled, "Yeah, he's a big man. So here's some casserole for lunch or dinner, since I know he's not much a cook and you were sick."

Nami took the container from the woman gingerly, unsure of what to make of the stranger's kindness. "Oh, I guess I should give you your other containers."

Mama shook her head, "Don't worry about. I'm sure my sons would be excited to grab that from your later today or something. They'll be happy to see Zoro again. Won't shut up about how 'ripped' he is."

Nami chuckled, "Ha, right. Um, well, thanks…Mama."

"No problem, Nami. I'm sorry, it is Nami, right?"

Nami nodded, and Mama returned the gesture with a wave as she headed down the hall. Nami closed the door and looked at the container in her hand with curiosity. She had been out for maybe a day or two, but Zoro had already befriended the people on other floors?

She was about to head to the kitchen when another knock startled her. Nami sighed and turned to open the door. This time an even wider woman with a flushed face and small girl with pigtails greeted her.

"The infamous Nami! Awake at last!" The woman said with a slight slur.

The little girl pushed a cat-like a creature up to Nami's face, "This is Gonbe. I'm Chimney, and this is my grandmother, Kokoro. We helped Zoro make soup for you!"

Nami nodded, "Oh, yes, thank you."

"My, my. You are indeed pretty. Hoichael and Michael did not lie," Kokoro said with a wink to Chimney who giggled.

Chimney smiled up at Nami, "I have to go to school now, but do you think I can hang out with Zoro later? He's so funny and Gonbe loves him."

"Um, I'll ask him…but s-sure," Nami said wearily.

Kokoro took her hand and held it gingerly, "No need to worry, dear. He took very good care of you. You got a good man on your hands."

Chimney smiled and looked at her pocket watch, "Come on, Grandma, we're gonna be late for the train!"

Kokoro chuckled and let her granddaughter lead her down the hall and they waved each other goodbye. Nami grew more and more confused as she closed the door and walked to her kitchen. There were open containers with must have been Mama's food. Nami picked up a note off the table.

"Thanks for taking care of the babies, Big Bro! You and your hot girlfriend deserve some really good food, so enjoy!"

There were pictures of green haired muscular men all over the paper, and Nami held in her smile. She held it in because though this was all very nice and cute, this was not what Arlong would want. She was supposed to be invisible, indiscernible, but now the entire building knew about her…and it was all his fault.

She went back to the couch to wake him, but her phone in her bedroom rang and she went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Nami, why wouldn't you just answer to me?"

Nami stiffened as she pushed her burner phone under her mattress, "Uh, I'm sorry, Arlong. I've…I have been sick."

"Oh? When I left you, you were fine. Better than fine. Don't tell me you can't handle a few bruises now?"

Nami held in whatever emotion threatened to leave her, "No, of course not. Just a cold."

Zoro heard her voice and blinked himself awake. The sunlight was slowly coming through the windows in the kitchen, and he saw her door was open but her voice was low and heavy. He fished into the couch and saw the cell phone was gone. He went rigid because he understood that Nami was speaking to the silent caller, the one who hurt her. He quietly came off the couch and approached the door.

"Look, I'm sorry. I told you…it's fine. I'll update you later, okay?" Nami said and within a few second, she hung up. Her exhales were heavy, and Zoro saw how she clutched the place where her tattoo was engraved on her arm.

"Who calls you on that phone?" His voice was quiet, but stern and Nami was startled at it.

Zoro opened her door and stood in the doorway of her bedroom, and Nami wondered why he felt so comfortable in her space. She tried a smile, but somehow her face could not manage a lie right now. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Zoro did not stop his stare, "Answer the question."

Her emotions steadied and years of practice let Nami crossed her arms and respond with distance, "I don't need to answer shit. You have no right."

Zoro closed the bedroom door with a clatter that made Nami flinch, but he stood where he was. "Mama gave us more food?" He nodded at the container in her hand which she forgot to leave in the kitchen. She responded with a nod and Zoro continued, "I took care of her kids. She lives in this building. Oh, and the soup you ate before? Kokoro and Chimney made that. They live in this building, too. They protected your panties from your neighbor, Brook. But you know what? They didn't know _you_ lived here."

Nami frowned, "I like to keep to myself."

Zoro's harsh glare looked her over and then glanced at the phone. "He called, you know. The man you keep hiding."

The blood rushed from her face. She wondered if Zoro startled Arlong, but Arlong did not seem to say anything more than the usual. Still, Nami was worried, "What?"

Zoro rushed at her and pointed to her body, "The man that left those marks on your body."

Nami clutched herself, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then talk to me, Nami! Damn it! I'm trying not to forget my words. Cause when I'm around you, I tend to keep changing my mind." He reached out a hand toward her, but Nami moved away. "I promise, I promise myself not to slip back into the old habit."

Nami gripped the phone in her hand and looked at him, with wet eyes, "You don't understand. I can't tell you. Can't keep you from pulling me down…I can't lose my focus because of you."

Zoro shook his head, "What does that mean? Stop talking in riddles and just tell me who I need to protect you from."

Nami rose to her feet. "You can't protect me! That's not your fucking job!" Nami began screaming at him, "And yeah…maybe it's true because I can't stop thinking about you. But that's dangerous for me! You…you can't…" Zoro managed to get his arms around her, and though Nami struggled, she just sobbed into his chest. "Please, Zoro…don't ask me anymore. Don't ask me about that."

Zoro furrowed his brows and drew her tighter against him, "Fine. But…I'm not leaving."

Nami slid to the floor and into his arms, as he held her to his chest and she cried. Zoro did not say anything more because there was very little he could say. If Nami wanted to share her life, she needed to do that. He could not keep prodding her.

Nami sniffled and asked quietly, "You saw it, didn't you?" Zoro did not understand the question, so Nami pulled away from him and wiped her face. She looked him in the face and asked again, "You saw the mark?"

"Nami, I _had_ to change you," he said defensively, thinking she was upset at him seeing her like that.

She slid back from him and pulled down the corner of her shirt to show him her shoulder. Zoro saw the black-blue tattoo on her skin and looked at her eyes that did not falter. She began in a thick, wet voice, "I'm not a good person, Zoro. I am in a gang. Indebted. _They own me_. And I need this elaborate plan to buy back my freedom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…but would you have helped if I did?"

Zoro did not hesitate, "Yes." Nami pushed her shirt back up and watched him look at his hands and then at her. "I'm not a good person either, Nami. I have hurt people. I have anger issues. I scare people away…but you don't get to tell me to stop caring. So, shit, I'll admit…I care about you. Get it?"

There was a moment between them, as the clock ticked away and the two let their breaths collect in his lungs, least either of them run away now. Nami finally opened her mouth and said, "You don't need to stay."

He looked at her and tilted his head, "Where else can I go?" He chuckled, "I got used to you telling me what direction…so I kinda need you."

Nami trained her eyes back on her palms, one clutching the phone that Arlong calls her through. The one with only one contact, because to Arlong, Nami did not need to speak to another single soul. Nami continued to look down and smiled, "Hmm…that sucks."

Zoro looked at the ceiling, "Yeah, it does." He did not want to admit it out loud, that he meant to say he could not be without her. It sounded too desperate in his head, but it felt truthful in his heart. However, it had been a long time since his heart and head communicated, and though Nami constantly made him speak for both...for now, she would need to trust his actions over his words. He would not leave her, not anymore. Zoro was in too deep to forget her.

Nami watched him ponder and cursed herself. She could blame him all she wanted, but at the end of the day, she chose him. In some cruel twist of fate, it seemed he chose her, too. She had not planned for it. She had not wanted to trust another human being as much as she did him, but for the moment, he was quickly breaking her down. Nami did not know how much more she could take before he broke through, but at least she had some semblance of control. This was going to blow up in her face, but like a sinner who loved the sin more than anything else, she would enjoy the downward spiral because he made her feel safe. She needed to thank him for at least that much, so Nami quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on Zoro's cheek. He swiveled his head back down and blushed deeply but quickly collected himself. Then Nami pinched his ears, "And that's for changing my clothes!"

Zoro fidgeted underneath her grip, "You threw up! And were sweaty! I had to!"

"Oh yeah? Saw anything good, Zoro?" She teased, though she was beyond grateful for his character. If there was one man she could trust with her body when she had no control over it, it was Zoro.

Nami stopped smacking him to look at the calendar on her bedroom wall, "Wait, we have a fight today."

Zoro nodded, "Yeah, and if you haven't gotten me sick by now, then I should be good."

Nami quickly got up and started for the kitchen, "Well, let's go. We need a good breakfast, don't we?"

Zoro rose and smirked, "Can you even cook?"

There was a clatter in the kitchen as Nami chased him with a spoon for the insult, but to the rest of the world, it sounded like Nami's place was finally alive again.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Love Is A Bitch" (Two Feet)

Love is quite a sucky thing, eh? Look, I gave you a kiss! And how the plot has thickened! I wonder how Usopp will handle being called Arlong. Or better yet…you think he is afraid of Zoro just from his voice? Haha.

Guess we'll have to see. Next up is Fight #2, and whoa, will it get a bit messy. #aintnotbodypicksonnamiinfrontofzoro #dazboneswasmadetobeawestlersname

P.S. I totally get that the last chapter was a bit meh. To be honest, this is and always will be a ZoNa story, but there are other moving pieces and characters so I want to give them their fair share. However, honestly, out of all the other couples I am exploring in this story, Sanji & Perona is my least favorite. Honestly (and don't yell at me) besides Sanji's interactions with Zoro...I really don't care for him...or perverts in general, so his character here is a bit more...explored? Haha. So, I'm sorry to have put something non-ZoNa into this story and moving forward I will give you a heads up if the chapter is non-ZoNa focused (so you can skip it if you must).

Also, I am really no up-to-date on OP, so I know Sanji pulled the whole "you're not my family" business and Luffy had to go snatch him back and be like, "SAY IT WITH ME, WE ARE NA-KA-MA" so perhaps that's why Sanji seems a bit meh to me...BUT I hope I haven't turned anyone off. Don't worry. We're getting there, guys. It's a long story;P

XoXo shipfiend


	30. THE

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Daz Bones is especially tricky," Nami said as she bandaged Zoro's hands.

"Daz Bones?" Zoro asked while watching her work.

Nami rolled her eyes, "Yes, he likes to say he _breaks bones_ , which is essentially how he's gotten so far. His opponents haven't been able to leave the ring alive. In underground fights, that means bigger payoffs."

Zoro cracked his neck, "Guess I'll just have to break his streak, won't I?"

"I'm betting on it," Nami said with a grin.

" _I_ doubt it", said a shrill voice.

Nami and Zoro turned to see a slim woman of with curly dark-blue hair in what could only be a leather swimsuit with pants. Behind her, a tanned tall and muscular man with a shaven head and black unibrow stood with an archaic Japanese symbol tattooed on his bare chest.

Zoro raised his eyebrow and turned to face the larger man. He smirked, "Ichi? You think you're number one then?"

The man turned his thick lips into a smile, "Roronoa Zoro? I've heard of you."

The pair walked in and the woman's dark green eyes trained themselves on Nami as if she was sizing her up. Her pale skin peeked through the intricate lines of her outfit, but her curvaceous figure seemed to take the most exaggerated way to enter the room. Her hips swung from one side to another and Nami laughed, "Having trouble walking there, lady?"

The woman gripped Nami's chin but Nami swatted it away swiftly. She still continued with her thought, her big lips curved into a vicious grin, "Watch it, girl. Daz will break your man's legs and then there will only be one of us having trouble walking."

Nami gave the man a quick glance and shrugged her shoulders, "You can go to work, or you can be the boss…and don't worry, I run this shit. And the name is Nami, Ms. Stick-In-Her-Ass."

The woman's temple pulsed so Daz gave her a stern warning, "Calm down, Paula. This girl isn't worth our time. Just another weak-ass street kid."

"You can go hard or you can go home," Paula said with a grin and turned to leave, "But when Daz knocks your fighter out of the ring, I'll come to break your arms. Then you can be useless together, like a matching set."

Zoro replied with a fury Nami was not accustomed to, "Imma kill the game, then leave the rest in pieces." He pointed to Daz, "See you in the ring, and let's see if your shit talk can keep up with your game."

Daz swung around and punched a locker right by Nami's head. Neither man flinched, but Nami saw the size of the indent on the metal. It was not titanium, but Daz did not intend to prove strength. He wanted to see what Zoro would do, and Zoro, with his arms around Nami's waist, proved to Daz what he wanted to know: Zoro's weakness. Paula cackled as Daz followed her out, and the two pulled themselves into a separate room.

"How do you know him, Daz?" Paula said as she dialed a number.

Daz stretched his long fingers and smirked, "Do you remember that shitty town we ran a couple years ago? We had over a hundred agents there?" Paula popped her bubble gum and nodded, so Daz continued, "That boy back there took them all out."

"And the girl?" Paula asked with a raised brow. "She doesn't look nearly as strong."

"Beats me. Call Mr. 0 and see what he has to say. I doubt she's as much of a nobody as she looks if she's running with that demon."

Paula heard the line ring and a gruff voice inquired, "What is it, Ms. Doublefinger?"

Paula cleared her throat, "Mr. 1 and I are at another fight and we believe we've met some interesting people."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a boy named Roronoa Zoro. He's the one that took out the Whiskey Peak unit."

"Kill him." There was no hesitation as if it was the only logical conclusion.

"Yes, we were planning to, but there seems to be a girl with him…named Nami. She seems important to the boy."

Mr. 0 chuckled for a moment and let out a long exhale, "She belongs to that punk, Arlong. Keeps talking about a partnership."

Daz chuckled, "Knew I smelled something rotten. Fish Men always show up where you least expect."

Mr. 0 groaned, "I don't have time to entertain his kind. Kill her, too. That should shut him up for good."

"Understood," Paula and Daz said in unison.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "T.H.E [The Hardest Ever]"

Oooo, the fun is picking up. Ode to Alabasta, where we got the gem of Nami being carried by Zoro and brought upon the creation of many a fanfic and fanart. #originalzonamoment

There is much more to break down, but I didn't want to shove it all in one place, but this is fun, no? Haha!

XoXo shipfiend


	31. Beat Down

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami watched Zoro in the ring. Daz Bones and he seemed evenly matched, even when Nami knew he had not trained or rested as much as he should have since he took care of her. Out of the corner of her, she saw Paula sneaking towards the rooms where they kept the money and bets.

Though Nami admitted she was a bit shook when Daz launched his fist near her face when it came to money, Nami had no fear. She appreciated Zoro's ability to keep her safe, but Nami had been on her own far longer than she had been with him. So, without another thought, Nami made a beeline to the counting room.

She entered to see the room empty, except for the piles and piled of money bound and counted, corresponding to each bet. Her eyes grew large and wet at such a beautiful sight, but suddenly a fist whistled by her ear and Nami barely dodged it.

Paula smiled as she pulled her fist from the wall, pieces of it dropped to the ground from the impact. "Oh my, you are going to make me chase after you?"

Nami reached into her bag for her gun but ground her teeth and knew that she could not have smuggled it in. She usually did, but with her being sick and Zoro being at her heels, Nami never grabbed her handy handgun to bring with her.

Paula liked to play with her victims, but her patience was wearing thin with Nami's need to look for some tool to give her equal footing. "Looking for a weapon? Can't handle me on your own? I told you I'd break your bones, girl," Paula licked her lips, "And I look forward to hearing the snap of each one."

Nami fished out three metal pipes and groaned while Paula laughed, "The fuck is that useless shit? You plan on doing the plumbing, too?"

Nami focused on trying to put it together, but Paula was no longer amused. To her, it seemed like Nami was trying to make this a joke. Paula was never taken as a joke. Regardless of what she wore or how she acted, she rose in ranks and fight beside Daz Bones because their ruthlessness and violence in fights were on equal levels. Nami suddenly felt that and looked up to see Paula lunged for her. She quickly moved out of Paula's reach to hear another crack in the cement pillars.

Nami huffed and threw off her jacket to build her weapon, "What are you looking at? Do I got something in my eye? Do I got shit up on my face or did my hair catch on fire? Cause you really staring- am I something that you like?" Nami was trying to buy time, and regardless of the commentary, Nami was trying not to irritate Paula so that she would punch her harder but at least mess up due to frustration.

Paula picked herself up and flexed her arm muscles and Nami saw the way they seemed to grow before her very eyes and frowned. Nami was convinced Paula juiced because no woman should have a waist that tiny and arms that big.

Paula cracked her neck and eyed Nami again, "When you hit the ground, I'll ask how these Louboutins taste. Cause there's about to be a party on your face, and I'm about to dance on it."

Nami swiveled out of the way, but Paula grabbed her hair and swung her to the other side of the room. Nami crashed through at least two tables as she flew. Nami coughed but smirked, "Bitch, those are cheap knock offs and you know it."

Paula cracked her knuckles and ran towards Nami who swung her leg forward and got Paula straight in the gut. As Paula hunched over, Nami quickly swung her arms down and the metal meet her skull with a horribly wet crack. Paula groaned and Nami took the opportunity to step over her and run for the door. However, Paula came back to life and grabbed Nami's leg and pulled her down. Nami hit the concrete with a thug and moaned as the hard stone crushed her lungs. Paula turned her around and began punching her everywhere she could. Nami cried out and exhaled as each hit she took made a fire burn against her skin and a pit formed inside her body. Paula then rose and began kicking Nami every which way as she laughed. "Tell Arlong that Mr. 0 doesn't want any weak Fish Men in association with him."

Nami spit out some blood and looked up at Paula with a glare, "Mr. 0?"

Paula cooed and crouched down to pull Nami by her hair and look straight in her eyes, "You poor excuse for a gangster. You don't even know that Arlong is trying to approach Baroque Works with a partnership? How clueless can you be?" Paula spit in her face and then traced a talon-like nail across her cheek, "Since you seem so pathetic, I'll make this quick. Just close your eyes, hon, you won't feel it when I snap your neck."

Nami chuckled and exhaled. Paula furrowed her brows as Nami whispered, "You win some, you lose some…but…me, it's…it's my goddamn day."

Paula had leaned in to listen to what Nami said, and Nami took the opportunity to swing her Clima-Tact right by at her jaw. Nami heard a crack as Paula released her hair. Nami rose with a groan and then held the long pole by Paula's stomach and smiled, "And I planned to win all this money, too...even if it's got your blood on it. _I don't mind_."

Nami pressed a button and electricity seized Paula's body as Nami watched her twitch in the darkened room. Bloody bills rained down upon them, but Nami did not give a damn. If she had her gun, she would have ended it quickly, but it had been quite some time since she had been in a serious hand to hand fight. Suffice to say, as Paula's eyes rolled back and Nami released her from the electricity, she looked around and stuck a few bills into her pockets. She collected herself and let out a sharp exhale as she struggled to put her jacket back on and fix her appearance the best she could before exiting the room slowly.

A group of accountants, presumably the ones who had graciously vacated the room at Paula's request, looked at Nami with surprise. One even dropped his cigarette in fear. Nami grabbed the nearest man by the tie and smiled a bloody grin, "I took a little off the top, hope you don't mind." She gently slapped his face and said, "Make sure you triple my bet on Zoro. I have a feeling this is going to be a good one."

The men collectively nodded and rushed into the room to see the mess as one cautiously dialed and asked for a "Mr. 0". Nami was much too tired to eavesdrop now, as it was more so Arlong's business than her own. She had a much more important job which was making sure Zoro did not blow all her hard-earned swagger by losing to a man who liked to call himself Daz Bones.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Beat Down" (Steve Aoki & Iggy Azalea)

Honestly, this was a much more fun fight to describe - cause #namisfirstfight #aw But seriously, I actually really liked the Alabasta Arc cause you got to see much more of ZoNa and Nami being all tough and stuff.

And oh snap, Nami in this world can break ish down. Ya feel me? #thuglife

Haha, but let's see how Zoro's fairing in the ring, hmm?

XoXo shipfiend


	32. Thunder

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Daz Bones had not many attempts to knock Zoro out, but Zoro was on guard. He could not hear Nami's voice in the back of his head, or more importantly _physically_ behind him, but he could not take his eyes from the quick moving giant before him. Daz's body was like metal, and each blow made an empty echo when Zoro hit him. On the other end, whenever Daz made contact with Zoro it was like a cracked whip. Daz chuckled, "Are you keeping up, boy?"

Zoro shook his body and went back into his stance, his arms up and eyes trained on the man before him. "You said you knew me? When?"

Daz threw a punch and Zoro blocked it, but it allowed them to get closer and Daz responded, "Whiskey Peak. Remember when you took out over a hundred men in one night?"

Zoro grinned and pushed Daz back, "I've knocked out a lot of weaklings. I'm sorry for your loss."

A vein popped in Daz's neck and he sent a punch straight into Zoro's jaw which Zoro took in. It twisted his entire body as it knocked him off his feet. "Don't play games, kid. You killed my associate that night. Mr. 7."

Zoro coughed on the floor of the ring as the crowd was eager to see the blood stain the faded white ground. Zoro smirked, "Oh, right. That asshole kept saying he wanted to recruit me. Too bad he wasn't all that convincing. I was dreaming of bigger things. Not a yes sir, not a follower."

Daz's foot caught Zoro right under the jaw and launched him into the air where Daz sent a multitude of punches into his open chest. "He was told to take you by force because you couldn't be bought. His own loss and he died because he was weak, but tonight, I'm going to correct that wrong." He took Zoro and brought him down to the ground and clutched his hands together and dropped his fists into Zoro's back. "You're just a young gun with a quick fuse. Who do you think you are? Dreaming about being a big star? I'm going to crash you to the damn ground where you belong."

Zoro struggled back to his feet and the crowd ate up it. They screamed and cheered, as two titans went off on each other. Daz's body was bigger and heavier, thicker with muscle mass and experimental injections that made it feel hard as steel. Every punch Zoro gave him, Daz took with a grin, though he bit back his tongue at the small flare of pain that it created. Regardless, Daz withstood. As the fight continued, Daz's attacks grew more and more violent, drawing from Zoro more streams of blood and creating more bruises. Yet, Zoro did not fall. Every hit came into his body, and he absorbed it with a groan. It would throw him down, and Daz would parade around as if he won but Zoro would get back up.

Daz was quite done with the charade so he pulled Zoro into a hold and whispered, "Where do you think that girl of yours is, huh? Paula is probably having her way with her now…and Paula likes the chase. She plays with her food often."

The referee came in and tried to peel them off each other, but Daz only pushed him out of the way. Zoro and he still locked arms in a close contact wrestle. Zoro grinned, blood smeared down his face, "You underestimate, Nami. It's gonna take more than you and your stupid girlfriend to knock out Nami."

Daz gripped Zoro's arms and swung him around, and Zoro's body hit the ground with a crashing thud. The whooping from the onlookers continued. Both men huffed as the referee counted down and Zoro took a moment to focus himself. He had worried about Nami, but he knew she could take care of herself. However, now it seemed like ages since he last saw her and Zoro could not think about winning quite just yet. Suddenly, a scream resounded behind him, "Zoro, you shithead! I leave you for a few minutes and you're a bloody mess!"

Zoro grinned and closed his eyes as he rose to his feet before the referee could make his count. He spat out blood and chuckled, "I was being uptight…but now I'm gonna let loose."

Nami caught his gaze and saw the worry as he took in her busted lip and dried blood around the edge of her hairline but Nami threw him a thumb up with a goofy smile, "Fuck him up then."

Zoro gave her a quick nod and rose. He looked at Daz who could not believe that Zoro could withstand so much. The brutality was real, but for a moment, Daz understood how he became infamous for his inhuman strength. Sure, Zoro had disappeared off the fighting circles but apparently, he had not fallen so far into obscurity that he lost his bloodlust or his power. Daz then recognized the figure in the stands behind him and grew angry. "How could that girl take down, Paula?"

Zoro tightened his bandages and lifted his hands though they felt like 1000-pound mallets. Daz put his hands up, eager to finish this long test of wills. He would need to finish Zoro once and for all, or else he would not be able to go on for much longer. Daz did not care for the money, but Mr. 0 would not be pleased if both he and Ms. Doublefinger failed.

"To…to answer your question," Zoro said with a huff, "That girl…she's the lightning." Zoro ran towards Daz who suddenly found it hard to match Zoro's speed. As Zoro's fist pressed into Daz's hardened face, Zoro smirked, "I'm the goddamn thunder."

The room erupted as Daz's body hit the ground and his eyes went blank. The referee counted in what seemed like slow motion and Nami charged past the barriers to swing her arms around Zoro who let out a shout. She giggled as Zoro huffed and the referee called the fight, "You know…you didn't need to be so dramatic."

Zoro looked at her, confused and Nami began mimicking Zoro's bellowing shout, "I'm the goddamn thunder!"

Zoro did not have the strength to defend himself, as he found his statement quite true. As the bloody pair held each other in an embrace, Zoro knew that she was just that: lightning. Nami was sudden and came out of nowhere, but she touched both the heaven and the earth for a moment. It shocked and left scarring, but it was beautiful and powerful all at the same time. To get too close to her would be dangerous, but in the heart of the storm, within the thunder…she was everything to be seen. He was simply the thunder, the sound of her presence. Zoro came after her, and he always would it seemed.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Thunder" (Imagine Dragons)

This song has been on replay in my head. I love it and Imagine Dragons. And honestly, it seemed like such a good fight song. But then I thought of it, and with Nami's lightning power via the Clima-Tact and then her being able to read weather so well, ugh, yes- Zoro is her thunder and she's his lightning.

#somanyparallels

I love it so much. I mean, I hope ya'll did, too!

But what will Arlong say about all this?

P.S. I think we forget that Zoro has actually killed people…like the (previous) Mr. 7 who was trying to recruit him to Baroque Works. I have no doubt that Zoro did what he had to do, as BW would not be kind to his refusal. However, yeah, Zoro is a killer. Legitimately. And besides maybe Robin, I don't think any other Straw Hat member has a kill list under their name. Maybe I'm wrong, but yeah, in this world Nami's is pretty ruthless, too. But that's a whole other story.

Stay tuned!

XoXo shipfiend


	33. Ain't My Fault

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

 _ **Hey, all - quick break from the story. I haven't been posting much because life has been getting busy…and scary. I do not know where my readers are from but just…pray for America. I am a big believer in prayer, and as an Indian-American Christian Feminist, the actions I have seen in the past few weeks scream of hate and ignorance. Our "leader" is a Cheeto-faced child who has allowed the rhetoric of abuse and racism to be fashionable and open to the public. Damn free speech, because if your speech is built on and supports the abuses of others then- goodbye. It's scary to think that in 2017, we still need to protest people who hate so much and so openly. If any of my readers agree with such viewpoints, please leave. I won't back down because KKK/white supremacist/Neo-Nazis/fascist/white nationalist ideology is not welcomed by me and especially under the blanket of "they are also good" or "not all blah blah blah". I'm not sorry I lost you…and I just felt like this needed to be said. I don't know what tomorrow holds, but I will keep writing. This is fun for me…a distraction, but I encourage you to use your voice/social media/friends/whatever you have to just call out the villains you see every day. – especially if you have the privilege and power others don't. Seriously, if white people don't call out their own white people then why would hater mongers listen to those they actively want to oppress and hate? Stories are always based on some sense of truth, and I'd hate to see a world where the villains win. That's not a story I want to write, not one I want to read, and not one I want to live in.**_

 _ **Okay, thanks for reading (and supporting). Now, back to your regularly scheduled program!**_

* * *

"Hello?" Nami said with a finger in her ear.

"Why aren't you home?" Arlong's voice was hard.

Nami blamed it on the alcohol in her bloodstream, but she could not care less about Arlong and his incessant need to know her every move. It was his fault that she went in tonight unprepared and ended up bruised and beaten. However, this beating was a fairer fight than when Arlong usually gave her scars. "I can't talk right now."

"Nami!" Arlong was not a patient man.

Nami swallowed hard, "I couldn't go back. We ran into some trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Our opponent tonight was Daz Bones."

"And?"

Nami groaned and exited the noisy bar and felt the chill hit her. "He and his manager were part of Crocodile's Crew."

"Shit!" Nami could almost _hear_ Arlong's mind work through the phone, and he continued, "Okay, shit. _Fine._ Yeah, stay low. This could get messy."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me then?"

Arlong bit back, "Watch your mouth, Nami. I don't answer to you. I think your lack of seeing me makes you forget how this relationship works. _You_ work _for me_ , remember?"

"Exactly! I was almost killed tonight, Arlong. Me _and_ Zoro! And you couldn't tell me you were talking to this freaking crime syndicate?"

Arlong waited until Nami's huffs died down, and he answered with a cold tone, "You're right. When I try to collaborate with a fucking underground crime family, I pull up their resumes and shit on Google then I make sure to text it to everyone. Huh? What did you think, Nami? How could I possibly know what any member of their gang looks like? The fucking government barely knows the shit they are in, so congratu- _fucking_ -lations for being the smartest dumb person in the room! Besides that, this was a _secret_ meeting. I was trying to set something up and they kept dodging me."

Nami tried not to react to his belittling of her, so she spoke softly, "Well, now, _I'm_ dodging _them_."

"Crash at _Zoro's_ then. It seems you're looking for an excuse." The tone of his emphasis was sarcastic and Nami grew flustered.

"Arlong, I-"

"Nami, I don't give a shit who you sleep with. As long as you don't forget who you _belong_ to."

"Y-yes, Arlong," Nami said quietly.

"Good girl. Now go get some rest…or don't. I'll call you with any updates."

"Okay." Nami shut the phone and heard Zoro calling for her.

She turned to see him stumble out of the bar, "Oi, witch. I can't celebrate on my own!"

He stretched his arm out to her and flinched as his sore muscles grew weary at the task, but the alcohol numbed it. His face was a looked a bit swollen in places, and his entire body was as if it was made of liquid held together by old hinges. Nami caught him and as she steadied him, she chuckled. "Hey there, Lightweight. Looks like you need to get bandaged up."

"Oh my God, _what is this_?" Zoro said with a smirk as he leaned into her.

"What?" Nami asked as she caught his chest.

He put his head to the side; the dim light from the streetlamps illuminated his black and blue bruises, tints of red highlighted where wounds were still fresh. "You _want_ to be all in _my_ business?"

Nami took his chin and inspected the marks of the fight, "Zoro, I insist. _You_ are my business."

Zoro hesitated for a moment but spoke in a whisper, the faint smell of beer on his tongue hinted to Nami that he had more liquid courage in him than sense because his arms looped around her waist and pulled her close. "Please don't blame me for whatever happens next."

Nami tried to peel away, her giggle dying down as she took in Zoro's expression. She chuckled but was distracted by his cut lips, "We…we don't have time right now."

Zoro responded in a husky low tenor, "It ain't my fault…you, you keep turning me on. Got me so gone. It ain't my fault I'm not leaving alone..." His face came closer and closer with every word.

Nami found her arms reaching for his neck and pulled herself up, "No. I-I can't be responsible. And I know wherever you're at…is exactly where I wanna be. But…but…don't blame me…"

They were right about to touch when both of them groaned and looked down to see that all their stretching and swaying irritated Zoro's bruised ribs and Nami's leg injury. Nami took the moment to move back down and focused on the floor. Zoro took in her sore muscles and minor injuries. However, even if they were minor, he blamed the alcohol for his inability to control himself, because neither of them was in any condition to pursue things further. Even though every fiber of his being wanted to.

Nami snickered, "You just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap, huh? Certain bad boy smooth, body hotter than a sauna?"

Zoro swayed and tried to maintain his grip on her, but she quickly slipped through his fingers, "I'm looking and I…I like what I'm seeing, so if I put your hands where my eyes can't see…then you're…the one who's got a hold on me."

Nami playfully pushed him and moved towards the parking lot. Her steps were shaky as she limped, but she managed to call for him, "Come on, dirty Shakespeare. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Couldn't stop right now, even if I wanted," he shouted after her but followed her regardless. "Besides and…I don't mean to be rude, but I look so damn good _on you_."

Nami turned and gave him a look of both amusement and piqued curiosity. She was not exactly ready to seal the deal, but it was fun to play this game with him. Nami resigned herself to enjoy their time now because after the night she just had, she deserved it. As always, Zoro had a way of making her feel so shocked. She was in a muted pain from her encounter with Paula and frustrated over Arlong and his inability to share information, and yet, she could find time to joke. Even when she knew full well that his body took much more of a beating than normal, she wanted to play with him…if only to appease some deep-seated desire she was allowing herself to listen to more and more.

For Nami, that proved that she was not too far-gone. That her past did not define her, at least not completely. She clutched the keys in her hands and smiled over her shoulder in response to Zoro, "Oh, well that's too bad…cause then it _really_ ain't _my_ fault!"

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Ain't My Fault" (Zara Larsson)


	34. Come Back Home

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Ow!" Zoro sucked in air as Nami pulled the needle out. She smacked him in the head as she mumbled with gauze between her teeth.

"Stop moving, idiot! The stitches won't be straight if you keep wiggling."

Zoro turned to look up at her, which earned him another smack on the back of his head, but he shouted at her, "Well, don't go sticking needles in people's heads."

Nami took out the gauze and bandaged his temple. "Oh, shut up. That one cut nearly missed your eye."

Zoro shrugged, "Lucky I have two."

Nami threw him a dirty glare and gave him another slap before getting to work on her own cuts. Zoro held the small kit in his freshly bandaged arms and sat across from her. Her legs collected in his lap and as she leaned down to inspect her wounds; Zoro could faintly smell the vanilla shampoo she used. Even in the sweat, blood, and filth of the day, Nami had a way of coming out clean. It was her best quality…her selfish nature.

Nami glanced up and caught him gawking, which made her quickly duck her head back down and hid the blush that crept up on her. "Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you saw something you liked, huh?"

Zoro smirked, quite aware that his buzz was wearing off so whatever slurred poetry he managed before, he did not nearly have the sense to string his words together like that again. However, he would not let her retreat just yet. "Where'd you learn to do this?"

Nami had to peek up to grab something from the kit and Zoro held his gaze, so she let out a breath and managed a small smile. "Belle-mère. My mother." Zoro nodded for her to continue and so she did, "Well, I told you, she was a Marine. So…she taught us to be tough. Nojiko was so much better at taking care of people than me. She's older than me by a few years so naturally, she wanted to look after me…but I was…trouble. Just all the time. Got into fights and junk…just trying to get us out of the hellhole we lived in…I mean, don't get me wrong. I loved it…because I had them. But then Belle-mère got sick and Ar-"

Nami's hands began to shake, and suddenly Zoro's hands found hers as he steadied them onto her legs. He did not move them and Nami exhaled again, "Arlong took advantage of us. Then…people just died around me. One after another. It was as if someone knocked down all the people I cared about like dominos. And I've spent the rest of my life running after the falling pieces…trying to stop them…before they crush me."

"So…" Zoro began as he cleared his throat, "So tell me what you need. And I'll accommodate…cause if too long goes by…you just might be too late."

Nami took her hands away from underneath his and chuckled, "But I can tell you don't know how to play this game. To find the strength…or…just to find another way…you think I haven't tried?"

She said it with a bit of anger but when she looked up she saw him give a wide mouth grin back at her, "You didn't have me before, witch."

Nami felt it in her chest, like all the air constricted in one central location and Nami was afraid of what she was feeling. She admitted to him that she cared for him, but did she really fall in love with him? No, Nami could not believe it. She loved Belle-mère, Nojiko, and Usopp. Her list was short, small, and half-gone. Zoro was too alive, too real…too much.

Zoro realized he might have taken his words too far. He knew he felt something for the woman before him, and that something was becoming increasingly annoying. No, it was not annoying but more so consuming. He wanted to be swallowed up by her, to be so close that he did not know where he stopped and she started. It was dumb, and his face grew red at the thought…to be so intimate that went beyond bodies and whispered cries, no, what Zoro realized was love.

He scratched his head, "Uh, anyway. Where did you learn to fight, huh? Marine super mom?"

Nami shook her head and broke free from the reckless thought process that dawned on her. "Uh, no. Video games."

Zoro stopped and chuckled in disbelief, "Wait. What? You?"

Nami furrowed her brows and crossed her arms, "The hell is that supposed to mean? You think girls don't play video games?"

Zoro stood up from the carpet and went to the television set. He opened up a cabinet and Nami's eyes shone brightly as she took in the brand new gaming systems and rows and rows of games. "No, that idiot love cook was into a Latin chick that liked gaming for a hot second and literally bought everything to get her here." He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "And then she ended up being like an assassin and almost killed him. Think she moved back home and they write letters or something…that dude picks up _the weirdest_ women."

Nami looked at him baffled but suddenly asked, "Oh, speaking of Sanji! Where is he?" She glanced around the shared space and heard no other voices. It was eerily quiet without the blonde romantic spinning about.

Zoro grunted and pulled out a game console, "Probably shacked up somewhere. I'm surprised that man isn't a moving STD."

Nami crawled along the carpet over to him and glanced at the treasure chest of games, "And you aren't worried?"

"No. Why would I be? He knows how to take care of himself…and anything that catches his attention."

"Hmmm...that included you?" Nami poked Zoro in the cheek and he turned to look at her with a glare.

Zoro scoffed, "As if. I take care of that idiot more than he takes care of me."

Nami leaned back and laughed, "Oh, aren't you two cute."

"Shut up!"

Nami liked his sudden need to defend nothing and teased on. " _Come on_ , admit it, you two would make such a cute couple."

"Nami, that's not funny. Besides, he smokes and I hate smokers."

Nami snatched a game controller from Zoro's hands and grinned, "Well, then, when I smoke you in a game, you gonna hate me, too?"

Zoro actually never played any of the games, but he was not one to back away from a challenge. Sanji tried to teach him, but then they just ended up bickering so it did not go anywhere. However, as he watched Nami eagerly put in a game and set it up for them to play, he smiled. Zoro did not have to ask her to stay because he was not going to let her go. Whether he completely understood it or not, Daz Bones and his manager were a part of something bigger. When he finally took in Nami's injured body, his first thought was that Arlong somehow came to the fight and got to her, but as Nami paraded around her winnings and told him of her fight, he grew warm at seeing her so proud of her accomplishment. Zoro felt like Nami had to fight her entire life, and bruises and cuts were a large part of who she was. However, if Zoro could help it, he was not going to make her fight another battle she did not need to. He's was her fighter, after all, and that was his job.

"Oi, Zoro!" Nami snapped her fingers at his face, "Do you even know how to hold this?"

She leaned in with a game controller in her hand, her big brown eyes glanced in each of his gray-black pupils and he blushed. "Shut up, witch! Just start the game, and I'll show you!"

Nami grinned as Zoro took the controller from her hand, "You may be better in the ring, but this is my type of fight…" she winked, "Get ready for a knockout!"

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Come Back Home" (Myd Remix)


	35. Bad Liar

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Sanji carried everything Perona had. He even offered to carry her, and she might have taken up his offer if she did not prefer to watch his tiny bum wiggle in front of her. She preferred it after all.

"You know, Sanji, I always prefer my men a bit more docile…but I think I like it when you take charge."

"Weeee, my precious peony. Tell me your deepest desires and I will be at your beck and call."

She gave him a little squeeze of his ass cheek. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to hold you down."

He squirmed in pleasure but turned obediently. "You mean hold me to it?"

She stood on her toes. "No, I mean to hold you down. Did you forget all those fun toys we had, Sanji?"

Sanji's breathing picked up and his legs grew wobbly. "Miss Perona, I-"

She put a sharp claw to his lips and traced them delicately, "Tsk, Mistress Perona, _Teddy_."

"Mistress…" He was like pudding in her grasp, and she thought of delicious ways she could make him scream her name or whatever else she desired right in the middle of the hallway. However, her acute hearing noticed another conversation. Sanji was mumbling musing, but she quickly placed a hand over his mouth, and he nearly lost his consciousness.

"Shush! Sanji, listen!"

They both grew silent and waited for the conversation to reach their ears again.

"Ah, Zoro! If you do it like that, you'll hurt me."

Perona and Sanji's eyes grew wide, in amazement and curiosity. Over the weekend, Sanji was able to spill the beans on his lost love, and Perona was not one to box people based on their desires. Upon learning more, she told him she had met his muscular and angry roommate with none other than the orange-haired burglar everyone seemed to love. Sanji briefly spiraled into praises and Perona went to work to punish him for getting so easily distracted in her presence, however, now the two sneakily shuffled over to the apartment door and pressed their ears to it. The voices came through clearer. They heard shuffling and huffing, and the distinct squeak of the upholstered couch.

"Witch, I told you last time. Give me more space, I can't fit like this!"

"It's as open as I can make it. You need to put in more effort."

"No, you need more toys. Just one is not enough, is it?"

"Zoro, wait! Not from behind, don't! "

"You said you preferred me behind you. Damn it, Nami!"

"Yes! Yes, uh, wait! Shoot! I'd have you in the front if you'd give me a better angle but your coverage is shit."

"Again, you seem to want it all. I'm going in. Watch out!"

"Ah, wait! No! I'm dying, I'm dying! Shit, shit! You can't-"

"You need to take it! You can see it, can't you? Nami, fucking just take it! I'm almost at my limit!"

At this point, Sanji heard the cries of a damsel in distress, and he rammed into the door, but Perona had twisted the doorknob so Sanji zoomed in and made contact with the wall. Zoro and Nami jumped from the couch, game controls still in hand, and headphone pulled off their ears. Perona poked her head in and fumed. "Are you kidding me? You were just playing a _video game_. We thought you were fucking!"

Zoro and Nami looked from their game screen to an unconscious Sanji on the floor. Nami was the first to speak. "Why…why would you think we were…um-"

Perona began in her breathy voice, which mocked the pair. "Uh, Zoro! Yes, take me! Nami, you like it from behind! Just take it!" She looked at the red-faced pair who fumbled with the controllers yet again though their game had long since ended. "But no…what do I get? Two nerds playing what is this? _Call of Dudle_? _Black cops ill_?"

Zoro started to snicker while Nami stared at Perona unamused. "Perona, I swear. Did you ever pass kindergarten? Do you know how to read? It's clearly _Call of Duty: Black OPS 3_."

"Oh, I think I know a porno like that. But its call black cocks-"

Nami stopped her quickly, "Nope, okay. Enough. I was just showing Zoro how to play because apparently the man can swing a fist but precise movements with _his fingers_ on some _buttons_ elude him."

Perona snickered, "I know _one button_ his fingers-"

"Alright!" Zoro stopped Perona with a quick gesture and glanced at his unconscious roommate on the floor. "I assume he was with you this entire time?"

Perona glanced between Nami and Zoro and smiled, "Hmmm. Yes. All weekend…and then some. We did all the things grown up do…but I feel like something is different between you two. Trying to make it disappear?" Perona grinned, "But just like the battle of Troy, there's nothing subtle here." Perona squinted at them as they both stiffened, "What kind of crazy shit did you two get into while we were away?"

"What?" Zoro asked dubiously, unsure why he felt the need to protect himself around Perona. Regardless he sighed at the passed out Sanji and walked into the kitchen for some water, which he promptly threw on Sanji.

Sanji coughed to life and quickly got back on his feet. "Why you damn brute! How dare-"

Perona quickly snapped her fingers and Sanji was down. "Hush. It was just a game."

Zoro looked at his friend who was whimpering on the ground like some dog to the pink haired woman who apparently trained him to do it at her call. He eyed Nami who gave him a weary shrug in response. "Okay _. The force from the underworld_ , get out of my house before Sanji starts chasing his imaginary tail."

Perona giggled. "Oh, we haven't even gotten to that part and I'm trying not to give in to you." She seemed to flick her wrist towards him as if to cast a spell, and Zoro wondered if his joke of calling her a demon was so far-fetched. She was certainly spooky.

Nami nodded and quickly pushed Perona out the door. "Come on, you freak. I'll drive you home."

Zoro stopped her briefly, "Wait, are you sure? What about-"

Nami gave him a smile, "Don't worry, I'll crash at Perona's, won't I?"

Perona looked from Zoro to Nami again and grinned, "What's wrong with your place, Nami? Did you two tear it up that much?" Nami gave her a blank stare while Zoro did not take his eyes of Nami, so Perona continued with a sigh, "Fine. As much as I detest company I can't… _play_ with…the little thief can stay with me. As long as she tells me all the _juicy_ details."

Nami rolled her eyes but Zoro would not let her go until she gave him a reassuring squeeze of his hand on his, "I'll see you tomorrow, huh? We got another session, remember?"

Zoro nodded and let her by, as Perona grinned broadly until Nami forced her towards the door. Perona first fought, "I see how the attention builds between you two! It's like looking in a mirror. Her touch is like a happy pill, huh, strong man? And you, little miss, why all the fear? What could possibly happen next? Can we focus on the love? Just tell me what happened!"

Both Nami and Zoro groaned at Perona's ramblings, but Nami easily overpowered her and so Perona waved a sad farewell and blew Sanji a kiss before Nami closed the door behind them.

"Oi, oi. She always freaks me out, you know?" Zoro said in finality.

Sanji drooled with a love sick stare at the door. "I like her."

Zoro rolled his eyes and got some more water to splash on Sanji, which woke him from his daze only to have him berate Zoro about messing up the house. He finally found some peace and quiet while Sanji busied himself with dinner. As Zoro flung himself onto his makeshift bed, he flicked through the channels and grabbed the blanket to throw over his body. He brought it to his nose and smiled. It smelled like her, and he found that quite pleasant.

He quickly went to sleep and Sanji was about to scream at him to get up, but Zoro seemed quite too peaceful. Sanji wanted to give him a better blanket, but Zoro practically growled in his sleep at Sanji attempt to change the soft fabric. He leaned down quickly and smiled himself. The man really was in too deep with his new friend…but Sanji frowned as he went over the small fragments Perona could tell him about Nami.

Regardless of the truth, Sanji was sure he would have to pick up the pieces of someone's broken heart and that broke him. Every logical thought told him to tell Zoro, but then he glanced back down at the barefaced smile and Sanji could not bear to see that disappear so soon. Besides, Sanji was a bad liar. This was as much for Zoro as it was for Sanji. Seeing Zoro happy was worth it. He hoped.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Bad Liar" (Selena Gomez)


	36. Ta Fete

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Just admit it, I'm a better fighter than you," Nami said proudly as she faked a punch at him.

They stood in the shambled mansion and waited on their infamous coaches. In the meantime, Nami was smugly parading her skillset over Zoro, who tried not to pay her any mind.

"Nami, just because you can outmaneuver or beat me _in a game_ , doesn't mean you're a better fighter. This isn't a video game," Zoro said as he tightened his bandages. They never practiced with gloves, which was tougher on his bones but Zoro had built up a resistance. He threw out a few jabs. Nami watched the rapid movements as each hit the same spot in the air and returned to him with lightning speed. She pouted and started copying him. Zoro glanced and smirked, "You aren't even doing it right."

Nami fumed, "Shut up. You think this is so hard. I'm doing exactly what you did."

Zoro walked up to her and grabbed her hands. He pressed each fist to either side of her face. "When you are defending, your hands should never be in front of you. If you get hit, your opponent will basically be using your own hands as ammunition. You need to keep them at either side of your face, like this."

Nami adjusted her hands and extended, but Zoro caught it once again. "No, no. I get that you're trying to copy me but you're getting sloppy. Look, keep the punches at eye level and always follow through. Follow your punch with your eyes, but keep your feet firm on the ground."

Nami tried again, but Zoro came behind her and moved her feet apart, adjusted her stance so her body was at an angle. "Look, you need to make sure you aren't picking your feet up or twisting your body around. You need to be grounded."

She wanted to tease him but suddenly became so preoccupied with making sure her form was correct. Zoro took it in and then walked in front of her, "Okay, watch me. This is a left jab. It is the most basic punch. You are going to extend your hand, remember to keep eye level, and turn your body slightly so you are not open to your opponent."

Nami practiced and Zoro would correct her here or there, "Listen, don't forget about your other hand. It needs to keep you protected so don't move it away."

Nami groaned and wondered why it was so difficult for her to move her body parts move independently of each other, and Zoro took notice. "Stop overthinking it. It's…it's like a dance. Dance, don't you worry, just pretend you are going to dance. Balance yourself, but you are going to swing."

She mimicked his movements and grunted when she made an impact. Zoro then made her repeat herself over and over. He would come close, his hands dragging along her skin like silk, goosebumps rose at the touch. He taught her the right cross and left hook. He would number them and then make her do them repeatedly. Nami's arms were growing tired, but she did not want to stop least he mocked her for not keeping up.

Zoro chuckled and collected her into his arms, "Looks like you _just might_ be a fighter."

"Really?" she panted into his chest, "you think I'm better than you?'

Zoro teased her, "Not even close. And I wouldn't say you're a boxer…but a different kind of fighter."

"Like what?" Nami said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Zoro tilted his head to the side and tucked a hair behind her ear, "An assassin."

Nami giggled, "Hmm…just your type, huh?"

They grew quiet for a moment, only Nami's quiet breathing in between them, but then a series of slow claps came from the entryway.

"Look, dear, they think they can just go off and teach themselves, now."

Mihawk kissed Boa's jawline and grinned, "Guess we're out of a job."

Boa smiled, "Why don't we put them to the test then? You take your little gunslinger and I'll take the boy," she took Mihawk's chin and brushed his perfect beard, "Then we'll see which one of us is a better teacher."

Mihawk grinned and kissed her hand up to the wrist, " _Cara mia_ , I love it when you play games. Win or lose, I feel like I already have a prize."

Zoro and Nami glanced at each other and blanched. They did not want to be the pawns in some twisted sex game Mihawk and Boa had, but there was very little they could do, so they said the only thing that came to their heads together, "Fuck."

Boa chuckled and spoke in quick French, "Mais tu vas te faire défoncer."

Nami groaned and Zoro tried to gauge what just happened as the pair approached them. "Nami, what the hell did she say?"

Nami started stretching and gave him a grave look, "We're gonna get screwed."

Zoro did not have time to ask her if she meant literally or metaphorically, because Boa pulled him by the ear into the other room to practice, and from there, the groans of a very intense workout began.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Ta Fête" (Stromae)

Alright, babes, I wanted to do more since I did not post last week, but this is as far as I could get with work and that jazz. Anyway, look at them- trying to admit their feelings, but they are not quite there yet, HOWEVER, don't worry, they are opening up to each other. Healing is a slow and painful process, but the scars that heal over wounds are wonderful (in my opinion).

As always- review & follow—and check out my other story, Mugiwara Mag, for the kinky sex bits I am withholding here. The plot is VERY important. And the plot here is a bit more dramatic and heavy, while MM is quite a bit more…loose…and just sex. It's lots of sex. Ha-ha. Jesus, forgive me for the premarital nasty business:P

Until the next time, babes!

 **UPDATE: Totally forgot to tell ya'll but I actually have been trying to lose weight and have fun working out, so I went to boxing class. Haha. I did not even think of this story, but wow, I learned it is so much harder than it looks, and I am literally Nami and cannot move my body parts independently of each other. When I have tons of power and move quickly, my form is sloppy. When I take my take and make sure everything is right, I move like molasses. FYI, this is great for the story cause I think I can make more realistic viewpoints, but I've stopped my classes cause my trial period ended, but maybe I'll go back...cause I wanna be ripped like Zoro...haha. I mean, Nami is pretty built, too. Unfortunately, with the drawing style, all your see is unrealistic jiggling boobs. Haha. Anyway, stay tuned. P.S. I was hella sore after my first class and legit couldn't go to sleep at one point. My "coach" suggest an Epsom (have been calling it Epson...like the printer...this entire time...so embarrassing) salt bath...so...lovelies...guess who is gonna need another bath together;P STAY TUNED!**

XoXo shipfiend


	37. One Shot

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Nami! If you get any closer to him with those punches, you're going to kiss him!" Mihawk yelled with frustration as Zoro dodged each throw Nami gave him.

Boa giggled and watched the sweat fly off their bodies with her hands on her hips and chin up with pride. "Looks like you could not shape her up as much as you'd like. Unless this close combat dancing is your secret technique?"

Mihawk did his best to ignore his wife and focused his golden eyes on the orange haired girl panting for dear life as the much bigger and faster boy she faced made her run around. Though Mihawk gave her credit for not running away, her hands were not up and Zoro was not taking her seriously. Mihawk gritted his teeth and calmed himself as he spoke, "Nami, get your mind out of the gutter because it's too early for failure and you're still young. Go for that one shot, one chance, because there's no second chance. Don't lose it, get ready now and put your damn hands up!"

Nami registered his warning and trained her eyes on the green haired man who grinned back at her. He did not pant as much as she did, but Zoro was also weary and so he posed a question, "Are you gonna give in? Are you gonna be caught by the surrounding traps?"

She brought her hands back up, her grip tightened on the maroon bandages signifying where her flesh or Zoro's tore at the impact. She let out a whistle, "Time keeps turning and turning…and only those who are ready can really talk. Staying in the same place will only make you regret – cause when you close your eyes-"

"Whoa!" was all Zoro could shout before Nami swung her leg forward and caught him on the side. She groaned as she hit hard muscle and strong bone, but he managed to shift across the floor a few feet.

Boa crossed her arms and locked her eyes onto Zoro, "Shake your head and say no to being a slave to laziness. All those who don't try should wake up right now – because I do not tolerate weakness!"

Zoro shouted back, "Shut up! I'm just stepping back. Protect yourself, that's the right attitude."

Boa did not hesitate, "Are you going to be a victim? Are you going to get lost, looking for an easy way out? Because that girl does not deserve your pity."

Nami quickly glanced at Boa and frowned. She did not like being berated, and especially at the need to pump Zoro up to knock her out. Frankly, Nami was struggling. Her body could take hits; it is what made her endure for so long. Nami had always turned her face to the rough world, clashed, and fought. She did not need people to look down on her just because she was a girl. However, Zoro was being distant. Physically, mentally. He would catch her hands and toss her to the side. Alternatively, he would swing around her body and spin her as if she was a child in need of a good playtime. She was the bull and he was waving a red flag, mocking her with each movement.

Zoro broke through as he tightened his bandages and faced Nami once again, "This isn't a game – why can't you separate it from reality?"

He looked angry and Nami took it as his patronizing her. Therefore, she bit back, "Throw yourself at me. I'm not running away, asshole."

Mihawk managed to come to Boa's side and spoke firmly at the sparring duo, "The parts of you that are hidden by fog…let it go. Burn yourself with a passion that's hotter than the sun."

Zoro turned away so he did not need to witness the utterly physical nature that was Mihawk and Boa. It brought a fresh pink to his cheeks, as he thought of every grip he had on Nami's body. When she would collide with him and come closer, and all he could do was push her or move her away in some desperate need to keep his fists to himself. Yet, Nami was not backing down. Throughout his attempts to keep the bruises to himself, she only glared at him. He knew she would not listen unless he made her understand how far away she truly was.

He wiped his sweat and finally released a shout as he charged. Nami was surprised and threw a hasty punch to block him; however, Zoro grabbed her arm and swung her past him as he knocked her to the ground. Nami let out a sharp cry as her body felt the broken stones against her back and the dust flew up. He panted, "I…I don't want to…to hurt you, witch."

Nami bit her tongue and frowned. She threw her upper body up and her legs caught Zoro's head. He was so confused at first, and his hands instinctively went to grip her, but she swung herself up and pulled back. The force tossed Zoro to the ground behind her, and as she ended up on top of him, her thighs crushed his skull between them. Zoro gripped them in his large hands, and Nami ignored his touches throughout this entire battle of wills. She was tired and lifted her fist up to end it all, but Zoro quickly rose up and pinned her down.

He hovered over her, sweat dripped down his nose, and blood from her tiny but powerful fists had marked him up and down. However, while Zoro had taken a moment to let her catch her breath, Nami's frustration grew and she tried to kick him away. However, Zoro quickly had her knees pressed together between his own and his legs blocked any further movement. His hands held her wrists above her head as he looked at her.

Nami's hair was damp and it curled around her face where it did not stick. Her body was sore, but small puffs of air escaped her lips and Zoro felt her chest rise and fall against him. He was low on her, but he could not stop staring. "What are you trying to prove, witch?" he whispered.

Nami gripped her hands into tight fists, her nails dug into her palms but Zoro felt the tension and suddenly his cloth-laden fingers interlocked with hers, his palms pressed against her own. She mumbled as she let her hands curl over his, "Stop treating me like I'm so damn fragile."

Zoro stopped her from pushing against him as he pressed down further; her breathing was even but Zoro felt as if he had not released a single breathe himself since they started this fight. He wanted Nami to understand that she could seriously injure herself. A gun or any weapon would be fine, but fists against fists and her against him, he needed to teach her that she would not win. "Everybody already knows. So why shout your voice to the world? I know you-"

"Really?" She cried and Zoro wondered if the wetness of her eyes was from sweat or tears and he felt himself loosen around her. "You stupid man… I can't step back…from this endless path. You can't shake me. I can't trap myself…in this time of confusion."

Nami lifted her head up and Zoro felt the brush of her lips, but then pain exploded at his skull as Nami groaned from the headbutt. Zoro lifted his hands to press against his temples, and Nami grabbed his shirt and picked her legs up. Her feet found a center in his chest, and as she pushed and pulled, Nami lifted him up and over her. He landed with a thud behind her, but his head ended up beside her own. She panted but finally turned to give a smile, "I had one shot…so I took it."

Zoro coughed and groaned, "Witch assassin."

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "One Shot" (B.A.P)

So, I originally was not going to write this but I wanted to flesh out this battle of wills. Also, it tied things better in the next chapter (*cough, cough* bath time!)

Anyway, I wanted some musical inspiration and didn't want to pick an English song again, so I search and LOL K-Pop is hella dramatic. Side note, if you ever want to just get a good cry and watch some Korean boys look hella fine but also be sad at the same time, watch MYNAME's "Baby I'm Sorry" - ugh, so many feels.

Anyway, I hope this fight was a good one. FYI, I legit watched _OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes_ and they had an episode titled "Second First Date" - definitely my inspiration for this fight scene (enidXrad). Cause also idk what fight scenes should look like…in words. Visuals, sure, but words are so hard to do the making into nice statements that make you go all "ohh" and "ahhh". Haha.

Finally - my dear readers, you all get a cookie. A cookie that might be lemon shortbread, haha. Get it? Okay, jokes over. But seriously, thanks for commenting and asking where the next chapter will be! Thanks for holding me accountable to this story. I can't just stir the pot and then leave it…ya'll need to eat and…this is still very fun for me. I have just been super swamped with work and life, so forgive me for not updating as I normally do. Especially with two stories, I want to update them both but…like children, you need to be fair to each one and love them equally. Haha.

So, here goes – let's see if I can stop making grammar and spelling mistakes cause that ish gets to me, so please let me know if I'm not making sense! P.S. I don't trust anyone to proofread this, so this is fresh from the creator to you!

XoXo shipfiend


	38. KO

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami moaned in pain as she reached his apartment door and rested her forehead against it. Zoro chuckled behind her and turned the doorknob. She collapsed forward, but Zoro gripped her sides and walked her into the apartment as she swayed lifelessly.

"I am _dead_ ," Nami cried out as she tilted her head back into his shoulder and crossed her arms over his own around her waist.

He smiled down at her, "Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad."

Training side by side, and with their sly tutors, Nami gave up trying to be shy about where her arms went and what her body wanted. It occurred to her, as they panted beside one another, that he got her. His desire, or love, whatever he would call the darkness that hooded his eyes when he looked at her, it took her. The gaze, the actions, and the motions, all of it was so hard and it hit her. It knocked her out, stunned her. Even though every part of her brain wanted her to recede back into her false sense of structure, separate from him, it was on the floor where he lay beside her and they shared a smile that Nami gave in. It was a KO. It did not help that Mihawk and Boa always had an air of tumultuous want around them. Even when the brooding dark couple focused on their pitiful students, Mihawk and Boa's eyes would lock and Nami would witness something she so desperately desired and was afraid to ask for. Her desires were limited, and she grew up rather quickly. She took care of her ailing mother and then her sister, and regardless of how many tear and blood stains she would get on herself, she smiled at them knowing they did not need to know what she was going through. Only one person besides Nojiko and her mother knew when Nami was lying and when she was not. Ironically, Usopp figured it out as Nami saw through his lies rather quickly, too. They were inseparable, and when Nojiko became ill, Usopp became her family.

For so long, her desires were limited and she grew up rather quickly. She took care of her ailing mother and then her sister, and regardless of how many tears and blood stains she would get on herself, she smiled at them knowing they did not need to know what she was going through. Only one person besides Nojiko and her mother knew when Nami was lying and when she was not. Ironically, Usopp figured it out as Nami saw through his lies rather quickly, too. They were inseparable, and when Nojiko became ill, Usopp became her family.

She felt Zoro's exhales against her back, and found comfort in the way it was so large and heavy. It crushed her and yet she did not move away. She was being so very selfish, but Nami needed this. She wanted this. They did not need to speak, so it felt surreal, like this hold her had on her as they laughed inside his apartment. They would pretend, but Nami knew when Zoro asked her to voice exactly what they were to each other, she would need to run. Yet for now, after months of training with him, sharing with him, and wanting him, in that collapsed mansion as she reached out and held his hand and Zoro helped her up, Nami surrender to her desire.

Zoro recognized the change seamlessly, and let her rest against his body without a concern about what it meant as they stood in his apartment. He had always been a warrior, but it was the first hit that he saw himself helpless and his heart lost the fight. The stubbornness, the desire to rationalize why he wanted to keep her close meant nothing. He gave up getting her tipsy or annoyed in order to have her next to him. It was silly, but he just wanted to be in bed with her and just hold her as she let him do that. For some reason, he had a dark sensation that something terrible was going to happen, and he was desperate to keep it at bay for as long as he could. Zoro did not believe in fate, but for now, he would live with her as she gave in to what her eyes had been asking of him the moment she looked at him.

Nami let herself melt into him as he held her up, both still sweaty and dirty, "No, you're right," Nami smiled, "It wasn't. But…I guess I have a new appreciation for the technique you hone in the ring."

Zoro tilted his head to the side and raised a brow, "I thought you said you knew about fighting before all this. That's why you came and found me, right?"

"I do," Nami flipped in his arms and played with his earrings, "But…" her voice grew low and her eyes drifted down, "My fights do not end with a winner…it ends with a survivor."

Zoro brought her closer, his hips rested just above her own. He took her chin and made her look up, "Hey…I told you…you're not alone anymore."

Nami smirked as she stuck her tongue out, "I'm not in the ring with you."

She peeled off him, and Zoro did not stop her. He stretched his weary muscles and groaned as he pulled his shirt up and mumbled through the fabric, "Not true. You got my back, right? So I got your front."

Nami giggled as she watched him try to get the shirt off, walked back towards him, and stood on the tips of her toes to help him. As she pulled it off, Zoro looked down at her with a quietness that stilled her. Yet, she let her jokes get the best of her. "Hmm, and who is going to get _my_ back, huh?"

Zoro tossed the shirt to the ground and pulled her towards him, his arms around her waist and Nami's arms went up to his. "I can cover that, too."

"Isn't that too much for one person to manage?" she whispered as her eyes fluttered to his lips.

He focused on her direction because he was always waiting for her lead. "Yeah," he said as he licked his lips, "but I got a good manager, right?"

His hand went down her lower back and then he felt the buzzing and frowned as Nami pulled away from him and went to grab the phone from her back pocket. She gave one glance at the screen and sulked, and Zoro knew who it was. He was not sure what he wanted to do, so he just scratched his head as Nami mumbled a quick, "I need to take this" and bolted for the door.

Zoro's arm extended briefly but he dropped it back down and grunted at the somehow predictable blockade before him. He had a name for it but no face and no plan. However, if Zoro could keep her by his side, then at least he could protect her then. Not that she needed it, which she did not hesitate to show off during their practice fight. He shook his head in frustration and groaned as his muscles told him to relax; otherwise, he would indeed injure himself. Therefore, he went to take a much-needed bath.

Nami closed the door behind her and picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

"Is that any way to greet someone?" Arlong asked.

Nami leaned over the railing and looked down at the parking lot to distract herself, "No, but I'm kinda busy."

"You seem to be 'busy' quite a lot, Nami."

"Well, trying not to get killed by a crime family does that to you."

Arlong chuckled, "Glad you bring that up. Turns out that Crocodile is quite impressed. Apparently, he tried to recruit Zoro a while back…but it seems your fighter wasn't convinced. But with the show you two put on, he's willing to play ball with _us_."

"I'm glad..." Nami said, "We almost died for a 'ball' game."

"Don't be so dramatic, Nami. These things take time. I mean, did I just let you walk into my home and family? No. You _earned_ it. You had to prove your loyalty. Blood speaks louder than any amount of words, and Crocodile received his payment of blood."

Nami scrunched her face up in disgust. "Great, Arlong. I'm happy to be of service then."

"Really? Well, I'm at your place now. It's fine for you to come back. Crocodile is not looking for revenge. If anything…he might just take you from me."

Nami winced as her muscles tightened. "No, thank you. And…and I'm not coming back tonight. I'm actually really beat and gonna crash here."

"Where is _here_?" Arlong said with slight suspicion.

Nami pressed her forehead to the railing as she tried to steady her spinning head. She suddenly felt very faint. "You…you said you didn't care about who I was with."

There was a pause and Arlong spoke firmly, "I don't. But I hope you know I don't like to waste money. If you were just going to sleep around, why did I get you this damn apartment?"

Nami evened her breathing and tried to end the conversation, "Look, I'll be back later. Just…let me rest, okay?"

"Am I overworking you…or is the boy?" Arlong chuckled, "Fine…do whatever you want, but just because you _in part_ won this new connection for us doesn't mean I approve of your tone. According to your timeline, your next fight should be this weekend, right?"

"Yes," she said with a huff.

"I hear the guy is a big name, too. Calls himself a god, so Zoro better be up to take down a giant."

"Ha," Nami huffed, "Don't you worry, Arlong. If I've learned anything…it's that the bigger they are…the harder they fall."

"Don't get cocky, Nami. As far as I'm concerned, you're not the one fighting so whatever you have to do to make Zoro put in his all…?" Arlong paused and chuckled, "What am I saying? You're there _convincing_ him all you can, aren't you?"

Nami did not respond so Arlong continued, "Whatever it is, just let him make it to the next fight. Things are heating up, and with this potential partnership, we can become even stronger. I know how much you crave that, right, Nami?"

She scoffed, "What I crave is…whatever I want. And what I want is to leave."

"And I'll keep my promise, Nami, don't worry. Just listen to me, and you'll get all you ever wanted."

Nami did not like his tone. It felt as if he knew something she did not, and in their world, knowledge was just as powerful as brute strength. What Nami lacked in muscle mass, she made up for in secrets. It was why she had survived so long, tight-lipped and putting herself above all else. A loyal man was easy to trust but weak to manipulation…a selfish man was easy to predict but hard to charge. Nami refused to change until she could remove the target on her back and the mark from her arm. Until then, she would bite her tongue and do what she needed to so that she survived.

"I…I need to go, Arlong."

"Hmm, say hi to lover boy then."

He seemed to slam the phone shut as it crackled in her ear, but Nami looked at the screen and bit her lip. She knew she needed to call Usopp and see what he had gathered on Arlong's dealings. He was unusually quiet, but with her being sick and Zoro over, she was glad Usopp had not called. Nami was still rationale, and she knew that she could separate certain things in her life. If Zoro knew about Usopp, things would get more difficult when she wanted to just pick up and leave.

It was not fair to him, but Nami was very good at controlling her addictions. For now, she would see what pleasure she could have but she still needed to prepare for the enemies down the line. Nami took a stretch, it felt like lightning struck her bones, and she cringed as her joints burned. She definitely pulled something and as she limped back to the apartment, she heard the bath running.

Nami took off her shoes and quickly stripped down to her sports bra but kept her tiny shorts on. The door was open a crack and so Nami peeked through to see Zoro relaxed in the tub with a towel over his face. His arms were against the porcelain edges and Nami found it quite convenient that he left the door open and his body bare. She quickly tiptoed inside. With a quick plunge, she entered the bath and splashed water over the rim in every direction.

"Oi!" Zoro groaned as the towel fell off his face and he shot daggers at the one person cheeky enough to spoil his mood. However, now the mood entirely seemed to change as Nami peered at him. Her hair was already damp from their work out, but now with the water, the very edges waved and curled around her face as she smiled at him.

"Sorry," she chuckled as she bit her lip and lifted a leg out of the water to place it right by Zoro's hand, which clutched the rim of the tub from her sudden drop, "I pulled a muscle so I figure I needed a warm bath." She frowned as Zoro seemed in a trace from every word from her mouth, "But this bath isn't as warm as I'd like it."

He quickly grabbed her foot, pulled her towards him, and growled, "It's an Epsom salt bath. Extremely hot water is not good, but in warm water, the salt breaks down into magnesium and sulfate. The theory is that when you soak in an Epsom salt bath, these get into your body through your skin. That hasn't been proven, but just soaking in warm water can help relax muscles and loosen stiff joints."

Nami teased, "Oh? You gonna help me relax?"

Zoro frowned as he tried very hard to control himself, "Depends, witch."

"On?" She said as she traced a finger across his jawline.

"How stiff are you?" He had meant the question in a very serious and sincere manner, but Nami was not one to let a good game out of her hands.

She pulled herself closer and her hands traveled down his chest, "Shouldn't I be asking…you?"

Zoro let out a sharp exhale and his eyes grew wide as her fingers barely grazed him. Nami blinked at his sudden awareness as if he only just realized her intention. He fumbled quickly, "Nami! Wh-what the hell?"

Nami giggled, "What?"

"D-don't do that," Zoro muttered as he tried to move away from her, but Nami simply followed him and ended up on his thighs and pinned his legs down to the bottom of the bathtub.

"This is only fair. You undressed me and washed me…Zoro, did you keep your hands to yourself then?"

Zoro turned pink, "I told you! You were sick and disgusting…I had to."

Nami leaned forward, her hands back in the water. "And now it's my turn."

Zoro furrowed his brow, his signature frown plastered across his wet face. His voice was low, "Don't start something you can't finish."

Nami leaned closer, her wet bra against his chest but Zoro could feel the hardened nipples just beneath the soaked fabric. "I can finish you just fine."

He grew angry, "I'm serious, Nami. _This_ will be your responsibility."

Nami grinned at his insinuation. She looped her arms around his neck and she could feel the pressure between his legs. Nami was not intending to tease him, but he made it so easy. However, at the rate they went, it was no longer a tease but a prompt. "I should say the same to you. Seeing me vulnerable like that…you expect me to just let you go?"

His eyes never left hers and then his arms found her waist and pulled her even closer. "Then don't…"

Nami felt it as her lips brushed his. It was familiar to what she did to trick him into a headbutt, but now, Nami's only intent was to clash their bodies together, for his heat to be hers, and for her to lose all other thoughts if only for a moment. All their talk was leading up to the point where they had no more space to tease or taunt. It was here in a salt bath, sweaty and hot; they would find out if everything they felt for each other was just in their heads. He could feel her hot breath mingle with his own, and Zoro was ready.

Then the door slammed open and Zoro seemed to launch Nami in the opposite direction as her knee jammed into his gut, or more specifically his painful erection. As she flew back, Zoro hunched over into the water with tears in his eyes. The boom startled Nami, and so her body moved on its own, but now dirty bath water surrounded her and she let out a giant exhale as she rose from the slightly foamy water to look at the damn fool who interrupted her.

Sanji stared at the center of the mess, his face red from both anger and sadness. He had seen Nami's shoes then Zoro's shirt. The slight splashing of the bath made him see red and before he knew it, he had kicked the door open and found it secretly satisfying to witness Zoro with a painful expression and Nami in utter confusion and embarrassment. Sanji was all for their tryst, or so he believed, but he did not want it happening _in his tub_.

"Oh, was I disturbing something?" He said coyly.

Nami wiped her face and tried to keep her voice controlled, "Uh, no! We-we were just um…" she rose and Sanji was slightly disappointed to see clothes on her, but his confused emotions were overtaken by the clear mark on her arm. The symbol was distinctly the one in Tashigi's files, the one that marked Nami as nothing more than a common criminal.

Zoro collected his voice and let out a shout, "The hell is wrong with you, pervert-cook? You just like kicking down bathroom doors?"

Sanji shrugged with his hands in his pockets, "I always greet you like this…"

Zoro fumed with frustration. "Yeah, but you…"

"I?" Sanji inquired as he reached for his cigarettes and let the two before him sort out their thoughts.

The silence was painful, and Nami heard a booming echo from every drop of water that came off her body. It was oddly cold now, and not just in the air but also in Sanji's expression, so Nami got out of the tub and spoke quietly, "I…I think I'm gonna go."

"No," Sanji and Zoro said in unison, though their reasons were clearly different.

Nami looked from one to the other and tried to understand what was being spoken through their glares. She did not like being the topic of discussion between stares. "Sanji, I'm sorry. Look, _nothing happened_."

Sanji did not look away from Zoro, "Oh? I figured. Really, Zoro? The tub of the apartment you don't even own? You'd think you'd do better by Nami."

Zoro did not like having his worth or his manner questioned by a lovesick fool, but Sanji did bring up a fair point. Was Zoro so hungry and lustful that he could not do things properly? He was not up to Sanji's level of entertaining and romancing, but a post-workout bath was not Zoro's exact scenario for this. Not that he thought about, but Sanji definitely did.

Sanji turned and gave Nami a small smile, "Why don't you really wash up in my personal bathroom. There's a small shower in there, and then we can have dinner."

Nami suddenly felt oddly naked and bare in front of the blonde cook who only stopped looking at her face to pay a tiny glance at the tattoo she bared. She felt like he was inspecting her but it was not in his normally perverted way. "Um, okay. But I can go ho-"

Zoro rose quickly, "No," Nami stared at him wide-eyed as he continued, "I mean, you're not in the best shape, so just stay here. It's fine. Right, stupid cook?"

However, both Sanji and Nami continued to stare at him and Zoro wondered what made them look at him as if he grew a second head, but then he felt a slight chill down his body and Sanji's chuckle made him realize.

"Well, Zoro. I'm glad one of your brains is functioning."

Nami could not stop staring it until the pink in her cheeks turned a bright red. The tips of her fingers felt it, but to think that she really did not know what was rising beneath her in that water. It was a bit monstrous and suddenly Nami grew aware that Zoro was starting at her stare at him, and she rushed out of the room.

She heard Sanji's boisterous laughter as Zoro inevitable threw various objects at him and they clattered to the bathroom floor. As she locked herself in Sanji's room and ran to the shower, she turned on the tiny sink and threw water on her flushed face. She stared at herself in the small mirror, but all she could see was the inevitable length that hung between Zoro's legs. For once, Zoro was right. _Shit_ , she thought, _I'm not ready for that big of a responsibility!_ Nami jumped into the shower and let the cool water cleanse her as she cursed herself for acting like such a novice. It seemed the tables had turned and Zoro would have the upper hand, so Nami resigned herself to ease up with the teasing…least she truly started something she could not finish. At least, not if she wanted to be knocked out by his dick.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "K.O." (Pabllo Vittar)

HEHEHE – enter, THE MONSTER DICK. LOLOLOL

When I thought about how I wanted this to go, it was going to be awkward, but I couldn't just do that. I've given you all too much sadness and angst so what better to break that up than some crazy COCKamamie story. Tee-hee, pun intended.

Real quick tho, watch the music video for this song…so good, and also, fun fact: "Phabullo Rodrigues da Silva, known professionally as Pabllo Vittar, is a Brazilian singer, songwriter, and drag queen."

1) Portuguese, YES 2) Drag queen, YES 3) Boxing theme song? YESYESYES.

I also wanted to use this as my springboard for fleshing out Sanji's character. As I said before, I like some diversity in this jam, so I couldn't resist honoring the okama in Sanji. I mean realistically, his character is all over the place but I haven't seen the recent development so idk if I can speak to his true sexuality - but in this story, Love Cook is a bit more multifaceted than being a simple pervert. Also, that's so boring!

Also, let's see how dinner is after we have all seen Zoro's giant penis. Hahahaha, I'm still laughing—dang it, I am such a goof. FYI, there is a map. I looked into it (p.s. when you are a writer the FBI monitoring your search history will find that you can range from mega creep pervert to serial killer in hiding but it's all just research) - and wow, Japan comes in at #4 with an average of 4.1 - 5 inches when erect.

Here's to all the boners that were raised for this "research". Anyway, for posterity sake, I am giving Zoro a hypothetical – clearly mathematical- erection of 6.5 inches. This is part of the top percent coming straight outta Ghana, Gabon, Jamaica, Haiti, and Nigeria. Again - ladies & gentlemen, it does not matter the size cause quite frankly after a certain length, ya don't feel it…inside, anywhoo, BUT it is about what you do with it. Also, I wanted to be realistic to what Nami would consider scary looking.

I haven't seen THAT many penises, at least not erect (#artmajor), and I am not saying Nami has seen a ton either but come on…sometimes, let's be real…penises can look like creepy fleshy, vein snakes…and I'm not into that but I needed this for the comical effect. Also, ya know me…I like to keep it factual. But HEY, Usopp is South African, so good job being in #2, Usopp!

Regardless, these are averages and ya never know what might be hiding under the Epsom salt water…lol

Until the next chapter, lovelies!

Side note this research came from The Sun in the UK, just search: "Map reveals average size of erect penises around the world… and African blokes come first" - so English! Haha

 _ **-UPDATE: I am sorry for not updating sooner. Frankly speaking, it might be a while before my next blast of chapters cause life is getting busy and I won't really have a break until January. But please note, this story is important to me and you, the readers, are also very precious- so thanks for being with me!**_

XoXo shipfiend


	39. Golden Time Lover

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"What!" shrieked Perona. Her fork dropped to her plate with the grace of a sledgehammer.

"Shut up!" Nami and Zoro said in unison, faces red as they looked across the table at the pink haired woman. Sanji was too busy in a doe-eyed state of hypnosis to add anything to the conversation besides speaking of the incident in the bathroom in extreme detail.

"And how big was it, _Sanji-bear_?" Perona asked with a childish tone, but before he could respond, Zoro pelted him with a dinner roll.

"The hell you got to talk about, pervert-cook!" He turned to Perona and fumed, "And why the hell are you here?"

Perona lifted her hand from underneath the table to reveal it interlocked with Sanji's. She shrugged, "It's date night."

Nami shook her head as Zoro groaned, "How did you two even…"

"I told you. Hot BDSM sex in the quaint little inn-"

"Rhetorical question!" Nami said firmly as she rubbed her temples. "Look, it was nothing…"

"Evidence supersedes argument," Perona said firmly, "The fact is that whoever gets results is the victor. You can't be reticent if things take too long…" she sighed, "Read between the lines of discretion with honed senses. What reduces the chance of winning right now is a game based in reality."

Nami and Zoro stared at her open mouthed and confused. Nami responded, "What the heck does that-"

"I'm tired of waiting for you two! You take longer than two fucking turtles." Perona fumed and threw a vegetable at Nami, which Zoro caught easily. She put a finger to her chin in thought, "Actually have you ever seen turtles fuck…it is kinda scary."

Zoro stepped in and yelled at his roommate, "Oi! Sanji! Can you control your crazed demon?"

Sanji quickly splashed water on Zoro's face and he sternly spoke, "Speak ill of her one more time, brute. I'll cut you down right here."

"Oh yeah?" Zoro said as he rose.

"Yeah!" Sanji replied angrily.

However, suddenly both women at their sides shouted a terse, "Sit!" and the men promptly took their seats. Zoro understood Sanji was a puppet, but he grunted at the thought that he was just like the lovesick blonde. Zoro looked at Nami who chewed a piece of broccoli with serious concentration.

"You see, Zoro? The boundless dream of desire in your heart swells up, so you won't be stopped by anyone…except the witch that has all the control. Hmm, Nami?" Perona turned her attention to the other woman and grinned, "The situation looks grim, but it's gutless to just run away. I can't see how things will end, but all you can do is courageously advance, and hold your instincts in check, and search the target for an opening. Or give him one."

Nami responded without looking up, "I told you, it wasn't like that."

"I suggest a hotel next time. I just wish to be a part of the fantastic toasts praising me for bringing this courtship to an orgasmic explosion."

"Ew?" Nami said with disgust. She looked at the self-satisfied woman. "I told you, it was nothing."

"Well…" Zoro finally mumbled as his fork scratched the plate, "It wasn't _nothing_."

Perona clapped but Nami fumed as she turned to Zoro, "No, we didn't _do_ anything. Tell them."

"You're right," he responded in the same level of anger, "but it wasn't _nothing_. Admit _that_!"

Perona nodded emphatically as Nami bit her lip. She went back to her plate and mumbled, "It…wasn't… _that_ …but it…wasn't… _not_ …that."

Zoro looked at her and wondered why she would get so embarrassed all of a sudden but Perona only rolled her eyes, "The perfect 'golden time'- you'll seize it with those hands, Zoro. Finish _this_ …" she motioned to him and Nami, "…by just leaping in! Nami knows a thing or two, so I'm sure it won't be as awkward as you two seem to be now."

Sanji finally chimed in, "And try not to do it in a freaking tub. You're clearly not flexible and you might just crush poor Nami."

Perona grabbed Sanji's attention with her fork, "Actually, Nami takes yoga. She's _quite flexible_. Which is why I'm surprised we're still here…in this… _unresolved_ state."

Zoro mumbled, "I'm flexible just fine."

Nami looked at him, sullen at being considered weak in something as juvenile as his range of motion in a tub, regardless of how adult the situation was. She smiled and reached over and patted his head, "Yes, yes, Zoro. You're _very_ flexible."

Zoro turned and looked at her, unfamiliar with her touch all of a sudden. He blushed slightly at her mocking tone, "Don't joke. I am."

Perona bit a piece of mashed potato off her fork and grinned, "Why don't you go to yoga together then? Hmm, Zoro? Show off. Then you'll prove to her how you can truly _finish it_ magnificently."

Perona addressed Zoro but Perona eyed Nami at her emphasis, a coy smile intending exactly what she meant to tell Nami. She was being challenged to take her chances with something as literal as a big erection. Nami's ears grew red and she knew that Sanji probably spilled everything he needed to since Nami was not exactly forthcoming from the shower when Sanji brought her some clothes from Perona's to change into. At first, Nami was glad Perona's gift was not leather and involved anything detachable, but Nami quickly understood that this was Perona's way of teasing her for such a reaction.

"Fine!" Nami said firmly as she put her fork down with a thud, "Zoro, we have hot yoga tomorrow at 8 PM. Be ready!"

Nami glared at Perona the whole time but Perona giggled as she turned her head and looked at Zoro, "Oooo, get excited. You'll need the energy to pump you up. Fair warning, it's dangerous, so you'll have to go beyond your limits."

Zoro scoffed as he finished his meal and drank his water, "Oh, please. It's yoga. How hard can it be?"

"You main concern should be how hard _you'll be_ …" Sanji started but before Zoro could throw another dinner roll, Sanji picked up his glowing phone and saw the blocked caller ID. He did not want to answer, as it would inevitably be Tashigi with an update of some kind. Sanji kissed Perona and excused himself as Zoro continued to yell on about his strength.

Perona watched Sanji go and frowned. He looked unnaturally serious, but she would need to find about it later. She redirected her attention to the couple across from her. She put her elbow on the table and put her chin in her palm. "Alright, Nami, tell me…is it true?"

Nami crossed her arms and leaned back, "What?"

Suddenly, Perona's hands went up side by side. It looked as if she was going to clap, but she started separating them as she made the gap bigger and bigger. She chuckled, as Nami did not register what Perona was implying. Perona asked her cheekily, "Hmm, bigger than 5? 6?" She turned to Zoro and winked, "Good for you!"

He had turned beet red, but suddenly dinner rolls bombarded her from every direction as Nami yelled profanities in the quiet and small space.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Golden Time Lover" (Sukima Switch)

Yes, yes, this is the third opening for Full Metal Alchemist. I first had this as "Alarm" the TroyBoi Remix, but that didn't fit right.

Side note, I did an unholy google search cause I saw something on IG. It is called, "Golden Lover Zoro". If you are good with yaoi, whelp, there you go…Zoro…is um…a giver…very…passionate…and…wow. W-O-W. Unbelievable. Why can't I get that level of detail and skill in a ZoNa fic? HMMM. I angrily stare at my computer screen praying for highly skilled artists to love this ship as much as I do and give me some work to put words too… again, this doujinshi does not need any more words. Promise. Haha. Jesus, forgive me.

ANYWHOO, this was something and when I read the lyrics for the song, it fits so much better. Also, Japanese! Trying really hard to get inspiration outside of American music…pero, it is so hard thoooo. Lol, just cause I listen to it more and can more easily understand the lyrics, ya know.

Anyway, stay here cause let's see who's called Sanji, hmm? DUN-DUN-DUN!

XoXo shipfiend


	40. Follow Me

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Hello?" Sanji asked, but he received silence. He was about to pull the phone away when a voice responded.

"Are you alone?"

Sanji grew suspicious instantly. Not only did it not sound like the lovely voice of Tashigi, but it was a man, an angry man at that.

"Who the hell is this?" Sanji whispered back as he left the apartment and the cold air flipped through his hair.

"That is not your concern-"

Sanji reached for his lighter and mumbled with a cigarette in his mouth, "I'm hanging up-"

"Wait! No, sorry! Wait, just wait," the man on the other end pleaded, and Sanji felt looser in knowing that the person was not some criminal. After all, what criminal sounds so scared and nervous when calling a stranger?

"What?" Sanji asked with an exhale of smoke.

"I…I'm a friend."

"Of?" Sanji was losing his patience.

"Just…tell me that, um, I can trust you."

Sanji scoffed, "Are you kidding me? You're the one calling me. Why don't you tell me who you are?"

There was shuffling on the other end and Sanji heard the clicking of a keyboard. Then the man responded, "Sanji Vinsmoke. Three brothers, one sister, one dead mother, and a horrible father."

The phone cracked in Sanji's hand as he gripped the railing and hissed, "Who the fuck are you?"

The silence was on the other end and then a sigh, "I just need you to know that you can trust me. I am not here to let others figure out who you are. You left that life behind…but…you need to help my friend do the same."

Sanji shook his head, his eyes blurred from the tears that rose to them. "What are you talking about? Why…how…"

"Nami," he whispered, "She's my friend. And I know you know about her." Sanji exhaled and the man continued, "My name is Usopp. I…know a lot of things. I find out a lot of things. And right now, I am helping Nami escape her life. However, whereas your family has forgotten you…Nami has no family left. All she has is…an owner. He owns her life because she owes him a great debt…which is why…"

"She found Zoro," Sanji said shakily. This was all a bit too much for him over the phone. "And you call me to tell me that after you bring up things I have long since forgotten?"

"Sanji…I just need your help. I know you had her looked into…but I need you to stop. Arlong's power is not so great that he controls cops, but those he is trying to connect with…they do. They have their hands everywhere."

Sanji spoke adamantly, "I can trust Tashigi. She is good."

"Yeah, a good _cop_ ," Usopp chuckled, "But…clearly not _that_ good if she can't find out about you."

"And you? How did you get all this information?" Sanji asked angrily, his grip on the railing turned his knuckles white.

"I'm a genius. A tech genius. There is no system in the world I can't crack. I am-"

"A bit full of yourself?" Sanji questioned.

Usopp laughed, "Well, Nami does call me the greatest liar…but regardless of how I found it, I did. I do. And now…I need your help."

Sanji scoffed, "The hell you think this is? You call me up and just expect me to help you?"

"This is to protect Zoro, too. I know you care for him."

"Now, how the fuck do you know that bullshit?" Sanji yelled.

"Well, all those pictures you take, they end up in the cloud so…" Sanji was ready to pull out his hair as he muttered profanity about his incessant need to photograph everything. "But no matter…I mean, you just proved that I'm right. I mean, at first, I thought you just had an obsession over him…but um, I guess you love him."

"What's it to you?" Sanji mumbled.

Usopp mumbled back, "Well, I love Nami…she's one of my closest friend. Actually, she _is_ my closest friend. And like I said…I need your help."

Sanji readjusted his tie and brushed his hair out of his eye as he turned around to look at the closed curtain window. The light was still on and he could hear the laughter and shouts from inside. It was faint, but there. He liked hearing so much life come from his once empty home. Before Zoro, Sanji was scraping by. Then Zoro bombarded in, and Sanji let him stay a night. He was a friend, and then Sanji realized he was falling for the idiot. Then one night became two, and two became three, and then suddenly it was four years later and Zoro was still on his couch. If it were not for Zeff, Sanji would have had no one from the age of 10. If it were not for Zoro, Sanji would have died at 14.

"Sanji?" Usopp's voice brought Sanji away from the lights and back to the issue at hand.

"What do you need, Usopp?"

"Wow, well, I honestly didn't think I'd convince you so quickly."

Sanji flicked his cigarette to the side and groaned, "Well, it's not every day some stranger calls on the phone and tells me shit I haven't told a single soul. So…I guess I'm following you now, huh?"

"Yes, but…" Usopp sounded unsure, "Please don't think this is blackmail or anything. I…just needed to prove to you how serious I was."

"Right," Sanji said firmly, "You have my attention, God-Usopp…so why don't you tell me exactly what you need?"

"Yosh!" Usopp said cheerfully but grew serious as he continued. "Listen. Nami is trying to get out from Arlong's crew, and she managed to wiggle her way out from his grasp with this con. If she can get enough money together, she'll be able to pay him back. Arlong knows she could steal just as much, but he wanted her to plan…because that meant she'd have hoops to go through and really work for her freedom. Hence, this long-winded…and quite frankly…odd plan."

Sanji cut him off, "Is it fake?"

Usopp was confused, "Is what fake?"

"Her feelings for Zoro. Just tell me if she was playing him the whole time…or…if she truly cares for him?"

There was a pause and a long exhale, "Honestly…I don't know. And I'm not lying. As…as long as I've known her…she's had no one like that. Except for Noj- I mean except for me, she doesn't really allow herself to feel things like that."

Sanji was growing inpatient again, "Her sister?"

"What?" Usopp asked dumbfounded, and quite scared that he may have said too much.

"I know she has a sister."

Usopp was panicked, "She told you about Nojiko? What? Why?"

"She let it slip once that she had a sister who made lavender honey butter. But she is…away." Usopp let the silence take them, but Sanji was not letting him off the hook. "Nami apparently murdered her…burned down their apartment and-"

"No!" Usopp shouted with ferocity and Sanji stood up straight as he listened to the man practically sob on the other end. "You…you don't get to say that. That's…not what happened." Sanji was about to ask more, but Usopp continued, "You want to know why I called you? Because I'm afraid Arlong is having her numbers traced. She has a burner phone that only I call her on, but last time I called a man picked up. I thought it was Arlong but it must have been Zoro. But the point is…I did not know then, so I had to move things and her."

"Her?"

"Nojiko. She's the reason I can't tell you if Nami cares for Zoro as you do. Because she cares for her sister more than anyone."

Sanji gulped, unsure what to do with all this new information, "Wait, if she's alive then…"

Usopp gave him a dry chuckle, "As alive as you would expect someone who has brain damage from smoke inhalation. Nami tried her best to get her out, but by the time they escaped…Nojiko was unconscious and she…just won't wake up. I…I take care of her now, while Nami tries her best to free herself…so that she and her sister can get away and Nami can focus on Nojiko's health. That's why you won't find Nami falling for anyone. She just…can't."

Sanji swallowed and went into his pocket for a fresh cigarette, "I'm…sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you?" Usopp asked wryly, "She doesn't let people in like that. Because like I said…she can't trust them. Which is why…" Usopp cleared his throat and it sounded like he wiped his face, "that is why I need you. I need you to relay to Nami some information about our new whereabouts. I would call, but I don't want to risk it. And well, now you know that I can share your information everywhere."

"I thought you said this wasn't blackmail?"

"I did," Usopp said, "but if you dare to hurt Nami…I will make sure your father and all your vile siblings figure out where you are. You may have been created to be indestructible, but I know better. It's not a threat…it's a _promise_."

Sanji laughed, "So…God-Usopp…you giving me an ultimatum? You know all about me, so I suppose I can say the same to you. If Zoro gets hurt in any way, I know what to do now."

"What do you mean now?"

"I do not hurt women, but I will hurt you. I will break all your bones if Zoro does not come out of this alive."

"Guess we have a deal then?" Usopp asked with fear in the back of his mind. He had expected the call to be rougher yet calmer at the same time. He had not planned to exploit the weakness Sanji had, but Usopp read the information. Sanji came from a powerful and infamous family of underworld mercenaries, practically European royalty, too. If a man like that was going to help Usopp, he needed Sanji to know whom the captain of this ship was. It turned out tumultuous, but Usopp believed that if Zoro had such a faithful friend, perhaps Nami was not going to get hurt. However, Usopp always worried and with what seemed to be various powerful pieces moving into place, Usopp needed all his plans in order. He would not chance Nami's freedom on his fear of one man over the phone.

"I guess we do. Now stop being self-conscious, and show it to me. Whatever you wanted, step by step, tell me what I need to do", Sanji said, unsure if he would be able to follow Zoro down this path much longer.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Follow Me" (2NE1)

So, I was going to do "Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo" from the Bleach 3rd Movie, but then I just ended up crying without shedding tears- which means I did that seal clapping thing as I made a wailing noise for half an hour. It…was NOT pretty. However, I pulled myself together and thought, "What will make you laugh right now? Oh, imagine Sanji and Usopp go off each other via a dance battle with 2NE1's 'Follow Me' playing? Yes, that would be great." They switched off being CL, cause you know- lead. LOL

A reader once stated they wanted to see Sanji & Usopp interact, as they have a deeper relationship than Usopp & Zoro and I agree. I believe when Usopp attempted to leave the crew/disagreeing with the Captain; Zoro was very adamant about him being punished, which, to an extent, appalled Nami and Sanji. He even shouted at Chopper to go inside if he can't handle seeing Luffy and Usopp fight. It was…heartbreaking. Also, with Sanji being (SPOILER ALERT EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THERE YET) the newest member to be all "What! I don't need you. Forget me! I am leaving the crew!" - he and Usopp now have that together. Them…and Robin and…nope, I think that's it. Franky was physically assaulted to get into the crew, so lol—this dysfunctional family.

Besides that, hope this was fun, as I do plan to work their relationship out more…they deserve it, also Nami & Zoro could be such a pain…the amount of stress these best friends probably deal with is crazy, huh?

Next up, H-O-T-Y-O-G-A-M-O-T-H-E-R-F…I'm sorry, idky I'm being so aggressive. BUT it will be HOT. And it will be YOGA. And it will be ZONA;)

XoXo shipfiend


	41. Fever

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"I've done yoga before. Sensei always wanted us to meditate."

Nami scoffed, "You still don't get it. This is _hot_ yoga. It's not the same."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to convince me with that tiny outfit? I mean do I need to wear _underwear_ to class?"

He looked her over; her tiny dark blue almost black spandex covered her ass and nothing more. Her legs were long and lean. She wore a crop top that crisscrossed along her back and cut off just below her breast, while the cap sleeves covered her arms a little. The thick red, yellow, and green stripes stretched across her chest. She wore her hair in two tiny pigtails that left hair out, which she promptly tucked behind her ear and earned her a smug grin from Zoro.

Nami caught the glint in his eyes and playfully slapped his face. She twirled a finger in front of him and pointed down her physically fit self. "It looks like you will have trouble meditating?"

Zoro cracked his neck and focused on walking, "As if, witch. If you think I'm that _easy_ …"

Nami watched him walk away; his black shorts cut off at his knees and billowed a bit. He wore her favorite shirt because she picked it out for him. It was blue and without sleeves that made his arms stand out in their golden sheen. It made her smile to think that he had hair the color of money and skin the color of precious metals…two of her favorite things on one of her favorite people.

Zoro had not heard her charging after him or mocking him, so he turned to catch her grin. Zoro smirked as he faced her. "Looks like you'll be having some trouble meditating, too?"

Nami put a hand on her hip and gave him a sultry stare, eyes hooded and dark. It was enticing and Zoro gulped. She walked forward, not needing to swing her hips because he was watching them already. It swayed with a motion of a slow-moving liquid.

"We'll see about that," with a knowing smile and Zoro battled with wanting to see what she had in store and fearing he would not be able to keep it together.

Nami swung the door to the building open for him and Zoro trudged in. He witnessed that everyone else looked like they were going swimming, small outfits on both men and women. Many of the men were even shirtless, and Zoro laughed at the dramatics. However, Zoro huffed as he entered the steamy hot room where the class was getting ready. Heating lamps were on everywhere and even his bare feet felt warmed by the floor. Nami set her mat down, and Zoro followed. She tossed him a long thin towel as she put one over her own mat.

"I have one," he said as sweat already dripped down his face.

Nami sat cross-legged and straightened her back as Zoro watched. "That's to put on top of your mat, hotshot."

Zoro saw all the other students put towels down and get comfortable in their sweating. He thought he would be fine, but put it down anyway. Nami began her stretching and Zoro found it oddly convenient that she took the spot directly in front of him. She glistened as she moved; her entire body shone as she bent forward and backward. She was much more flexible than he thought, and it intrigued him to see her body twist in new and alluring ways. He witnessed parts of her that he never had a chance to appreciate before; at least not as open as they were now, so he took his precious time warming up as well.

He whispered harshly, "You think you can distract me with all your unnecessary bending?"

Nami looked over her shoulder and lifted her leg high up as she pulled her foot above her head and her thigh squeezed to her chest so that her entire frame became a solid compressed line. Zoro bit his tongue from whistling in appreciation of the flexibility, but Nami caught his focus regardless and smiled at being the center of his attention.

The teacher signaled for the class to begin and Nami smiled sweetly as she slowly turned forward, "I look forward to seeing you broken and tired, panting on the floor for mercy."

Zoro froze at the way she sounded so possessive and in need as if she had a plan all along and it involved them sweaty and barely clothed. He trained his eyes forward to the mirror as Nami stared back. He swore he would focus, but she was right, he was having some trouble. His shirt was quickly removed after the warm-up, as it had become more of a damp towel than a piece of clothing. Nami had watched him undress and she was pleased that the warmth of the room and the intensity of the workout brought color to her face and neck, lest she let Zoro know how much she truly appreciated his physique.

An hour passed as they exhaled and inhaled. Groans and relaxed breaths mingled through the heat that hit the low ceiling. For some, it was a regular weekday evening and a chance for them to make time for themselves and find peace and center in their busy lives. For others, it was a test of skill and perseverance as they kept difficult poses steady and held onto the technique of it all.

For Nami, it was possibly one of her most enjoyable classes. She was always one to use her body to her advantage, and perhaps it was the fact that Zoro rarely seemed to admire her, at least not as much as she would like. Yet, now, he could not take his eyes off her and that brought such a sensation to her that she pushed herself even further. She took every challenge the teacher threw at her, and then some. It was prideful and very self-centered, but it resulted in Zoro straining under the pressure of keeping up with her for once.

For Zoro, he was done. Every movement he made seemed to cause a fire to spread which did not help in a room that felt like hell itself. If only her nimble movements did not mesmerize him because he was stuck trying his best to concentrate and keep the poses he knew he could do. Handstands and arm bends, straight backs and loud exhales. He could do it all. But then Nami would go up one and do something like lift her entire body into the air and angle her feet into his face like she was about to kick him. Alternatively, she would bend all the way back and peer at him as sweat dripped off her. If Zoro were a weaker man, he would have done something about it. However, he was honestly just tired from all the "relaxing".

As the teacher signaled the end of class, and the lights dimmed, everyone was encouraged to rest and appreciate the work they put in today and the sweat they left on the mat. Zoro could barely catch his breath as he laid flat on the yoga mat in his shorts. As the bell signaled for people to leave, Nami rose and took a sip of water to satiate her dry mouth. She turned to roll her mat up and peered over at Zoro who appeared to be asleep. Nami did not want him off the hook and as they became the last two people in the room, she stood and walked over to him.

His body was wet; sweat came off him as if he just came out of a shower. She took her toes and dragged them across his chest, but he swiftly caught her foot and glared up at her. "What are you doing, witch?"

Nami titled her head to the side and appreciated the view. "Just wanted to make sure you were alive."

Zoro did not release her foot and his view from below put her at such a strange angle as if she was a goddess stepping on her lowly servant. Nami tried to pull her foot back, but his grip was strong.

"Zoro," she teased, "Do you have a foot fetish you want to tell me about?"

Zoro kept his gaze, and though the fans spun over their heads, Nami was hotter than before. His thumb traced the top of her foot, and Nami felt a shiver go down her spine.

He smirked, "You really like to show off, don't you?"

Nami patted her face with the towel, "Was I showing off? You don't know _half_ the things I can do."

Zoro wanted to kiss her and see what would happen, but he did not know if he had the strength in him to keep up the fire he desired to stroke. Therefore, he resigned himself to tease and leave it at that. He let go of her foot and tried to get up, but Nami brought her hand down to assist him.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes."

Zoro grinned, "Oh, you think you can pick me up?"

Nami frowned and pulled at his arm as she dug her feet into the warm floor. Zoro knew she could lift him, but he did not want to get up just yet so as soon as she thought she had him up to his feet, Zoro gripped her back and pulled her down.

"Ah, Zoro!" She said as he brought her down to his chest and rolled them over. He hovered over her as she lay on the mat where Zoro was just moments ago. He peered down at her and she caught her voice in her throat, the one that was getting dry again. His hands found themselves on either side of her, his forearms blocked her in. "Z-zoro, you're sweaty."

"So?" His voice was low as his eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth. He licked his lips in preparation.

"We can't do…anything here…" She said but got distracted by his movements and she started mimicking them.

Zoro smiled as he leaned even further down, and Nami felt the hardness of his body against her own. He spoke with a smug pride, "Then how did your hands end up on my back and your legs around my waist?"

Nami peered down for a moment, but they were pressed together so she did not see much. However, it dawned on her that her arms and legs moved on their own as if they naturally belong around him. She brought him closer, "So what? You're the one who got us here."

Zoro was about to respond when the door swung open and a cleaner came in. She was about to walk forward when she saw the two of them and cried out, "No! This is a space for…not that! Please get out!"

The poor woman flinched as Zoro gave her the dirtiest glare but Nami giggled on the floor and pushed him off her, "Don't worry, ma'am, we didn't do anything…yet."

With that last statement, Nami made her way out the door and to the showers, as Zoro collected himself and lumbered after her. However, the cleaner stopped him, "These aren't coed bathrooms, sir."

Zoro did not appreciate her assumption that he would continue what he was doing. He _wanted_ to, but his tired body finally told him he needed a bath and a moment to breathe. He spoke with embarrassment, "I know."

He scratched his head and turned but the woman caught his shoulder, "Okay, buddy, out you go. I gave you a warning, but now you can wait for your girlfriend outside."

Zoro tried to fight her but she pushed him towards the door as he argued, "But I need to shower."

"Yeah and I told you they weren't co-ed!"

"I know!"

"Then why did you go towards the women's locker room?"

Zoro turned in the doorway and mumbled, "I-I just got lost."

The woman raised an eyebrow and laughed as she pushed him out and locked the door. She shouted through the glass, "The signs are right in front of you! How directionless can you be?"

Zoro blushed at his lack of understanding. It was not his fault he always got turned around, but it was very much in his nature. As he stood in the darkened street, he scowled. Still sweaty and smelly, there was no chance he would get back into Nami's good graces. Therefore, Zoro resigned himself to wait for her outside as he tried to massage the areas of tension that arose during the workout. Maybe he could get a massage if he could persuade her enough, and with that, his thoughts perked up at what the rest of the night could hold.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Fever" (Vybz Kartel)

YA'LL LET ME TELL YOU – I love hot yoga. It was fun and cool, and I always felt like I was getting a good workout. BUT let me tell you, the things people do with their bodies- INSANE.

I always disliked how in OP the females get the short end of the stick in regards to fight scenes and epic-ness. Like, Nami can be in the Monster Trio, too! When Sanji was in Nami's body, he did everything just fine- so honestly, Nami has the capability to be hella strong. I mean, it's not like her powers are stored in her breasts….or…are they- DUN DUN DUN, that's why they are so big! Haha, jokes.

Anyways, this song- a fav. But um, hella dirty. Like…ya'll if you listen, I can't even tell you. Sex on a stick…or in this case, the mat;)

Will Nami give that massage? Does Zoro have a foot fetish? WE MAY NEVER KNOW…until the next chapter;P

XoXo shipfiend


	42. Stay

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami was seated on the couch in a white button down. It covered her barely-there shorts, but Zoro found the look particularly enticing. Her hair was fresh and clean, and her skin dry and smooth with a creamy lotion. Zoro felt it and Nami complained that he needed to keep his skin protected, too. He showered at her place because they were there and of course, Zoro groaned about his muscles. Suddenly, Nami's fingers were against him. She pressed each knot, her breath against the back of his neck and the warmth of her hands heated him up again. However, in fear of repeating the bathroom incident, he challenged Nami to a game. Nami was slightly disappointed but admitted to herself that she was not exactly sure what she could handle moving forward, but a video game was exactly in her wheelhouse. Of course, hours passed as they poked and prodded, fumbled over each other as they argued over who was winning. She was practically in his lap at one point, so Zoro shuffled out from underneath her and went to the door, complaining about calling Sanji or walking home.

"You don't have to go," Nami voice echoed.

Zoro stared at the doorknob as if it held all the secrets of the world in its golden sheen, but all he managed to say was, "What?"

He turned to look at her, but she found herself playing with the button on her shirt collar. "All you have to do is stay a minute…I mean, just-just take your time. The clock is ticking, so stay…it's late. Sanji said he'd be late. So, why don't we just watch a movie or something?"

Zoro chuckled. He overlooked the fact that she did not offer to drop him off, but instead offered her home…her side. "I can stay like this…just living on your sofa, drinking rum and cola. But a movie? That's a sure way to knock me out."

"What," Nami grinned, "don't think _I_ can?"

Zoro did not tell her that she already did. That she had a way of beating down his spirits with her silence or her rage, but the highs he felt were just as surreal. It made him feel like he had a place to land, something solid under his feet and in his heart. Yet, these were emotions too quick to capture in words. Zoro was never good with his, so he resigned himself to action. "I could give a million reasons why…but…fine. Just no chick flicks."

Nami crossed her arms, "How dare you. You're assuming you know my tastes."

"Don't I?" He walked closer to her, and the smell of mint and fresh cut grass wafted into her nose. She wondered if it was his clothes or his skin.

Nami turned around and curled up underneath the blanket on her couch. " _Fine_. We can just watch some TV."

She flipped through channels as Zoro made his way to her. He sat down and the couch shifted underneath him. He put his arm up against it to brace himself but Nami wiggled her way to his side. He glanced at her, but she was transfixed on the screen. Zoro did not mind the cuddling; he actually preferred it than having Nami on his lap or poking him. That got a completely different reaction from him. Nevertheless, this was safe. However, Zoro suddenly jumped up and walked to his bag.

Nami was confused and saddened at the loss of her personal comforter, "What is it?"

Zoro shuffled through his bag and finally came back with his hands behind his back. "I forgot to give you something."

"A gift?" Nami asked coyly as she extended her hands greedily, "You definitely should."

She stopped as Zoro revealed the ghastly bright green tiger with its one eye and scary frown. Nami nearly cried. She took the animal from his grasp gently and brought it to her nose. "Hmm, smells just like you."

"What?"

"What?" Nami said quickly as she patted the seat beside her and Zoro settled himself back down. He heard exactly what she said; he figured if embarrassing things were being tallied, then they were on equal footing. He was not exactly comfortable being so vulnerable and unsure of himself, but for now, if he could manage to get a smile from her, then Zoro was satisfied. He did not want to overstep his bounds.

He smiled and put his feet up on the coffee table. Nami was about to berate him for making himself comfortable in her home, but she preferred him to be. She did not want to say a cruel joke and watch him leave. Instead, she brought the blanket over both of them and with the tiger under one arm; she nudged her way further into Zoro's side. The stuffed animal was nice, but it made her remember that dark night. It started well, but…ended so terribly. Then her fears that he would show up tonight came around. Her only hope was that Arlong would see she was not alone and stay away. His desire to keep his work underground kept him from making too many public appearances. Zoro seemed to feel her shiver, and his arms went around her and pulled her closer, and Nami did not want to let any of it go. It felt so safe and warm and smelled of….lavender?

She took a big breath in, "Did you use my body wash?"

He looked down at her as she glared up. "Yeah, I needed soap. You always complain that I smell like sweat."

She turned back to the television screen, "Well, you can't waste mine."

"And what would you like me to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Bring your own. You brought Mr. Bushido back but not soap?"

Zoro faked a laugh, "First off, Mr. Bushido belonged to you. I just kept forgetting to bring it back…ya know. And why is his name Mr. Bushido?"

Nami tilted her head and smirked, "I don't know. It looks like an old scary samurai, doesn't it?"

"So you call it Mr. Bushido?"

"Yeah…and look at its bushy _wittle_ tail. So cute and fluffy!" She put the stuffed animal in Zoro's face who groaned in response, but Nami continued, "Anyway, you need to bring your own body wash."

"And keep body wash on me at all times?"

"No, just leave it in my bathroom."

Zoro's heart skipped a beat. He looked at her and wanted to know if she was serious. She certainly just told him to keep _his_ personal shower needs in _her_ personal bathroom. Zoro played the statement over in his head again. No, he was right. There was no other way to look at it. He told himself to be cool and calm. Nami did not ask him to move in, but she also just said he should move some things in. One thing. Body wash. Into her shower. Where she bathed. Naked.

"Zoro!"

He snapped out of his spiraling thought process and looked at her. She looked back with soft brown eyes and a firm pout. "Did you fall asleep with your eyes open?"

"No."

"I've been talking for a near minute and you were off dreaming."

"Well, your voice puts me to sleep."

"Oh! Is that so?" She pinched his ear and played with the gold earrings he kept on them. "You think you're funny? You think you're clever?"

"Ouch! Let go, Nami." He grabbed the remote and in the process, swept her into his arms.

"Ah, Zoro- watch it!"

"I'm trying but you have the damn remote."

He got the remote from her and landed on a channel before she smacked it out of his hand. They watched the remote land on the floor with a crash, its batteries spilled out and rolled away. They looked at the screen, which had some old cartoons playing.

"Ugh. Cartoons? Get the remote, Zoro."

"Nope. _I_ like cartoons. I'm not getting up." He settled himself back into the couch, his arms stretched on the frame.

Nami frowned but moved closer to him and wrapped herself up in the blanket. "You're lucky I'm cold otherwise I'd go get it."

"Liar."

She glanced at him smiling beside her and laid her head against his chest.

Neither of them said anything more, both content in staying exactly where they were as _The Flintstones_ played on the screen.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Stay" (Uplink x MAGNUS Remix)

Short but sweet. Like me. Haha, jokes.

Anyway, it seems our two lovers are physical but not? What's with all the back and forth? How should I know…I have never been in such a situation, but perhaps, Nami is scared of mega-penis and Zoro is embarrassed by his lack of control? Hmm, IDK. BUT - so far, we have Usopp colluding with Sanji. Sanji is a badbutt gansta boy from the underworld (idk if I will explore that cause for real, I don't really love Sanji…only in the context of Zoro) & Tashigi knows about Nami & Zoro – but what is she going to do about it?

The next fight is coming up…and can you guess whom the "god-like" guy is? Hint: He's a mega douche:P

Will all these secret plans get unveiled? Is Arlong going to find out? Will Nami & Zoro finally know each other (Biblically speaking)? _Moreover, someone please draw me Mr. Bushido, the neon green tiger stuffed animal that Nami sleeps with now and forever more? K.T.B._

Stay tuned!

XoXo shipfiend


	43. Wreak Havoc

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami had left Zoro to his own devices in the locker room when she came across their opponent. Enel was a tall, muscular man with light hair covered by a simple white bandana. His long earlobes were weighted down by diamond-shaped gold earrings that stretch all the way to his chest and his dress was something out of a fashion runway, dressed in a very luxurious manner. However, Nami at first caught the glint of his apparel and surround, but what made her stare was when he raised his hand and smacked a young girl down. He was perhaps an inch or two taller than Zoro, but as Nami looked in closer, he seemed giant because all those who surrounded him were young girls, practically children. He began to laugh, and Nami could not hold herself back.

"What...did you do?" She asked the stranger with a glare on her face.

Enel seemed to clean his ear out and then slowly turned his head to her as if he was surprised to see someone there. His voice boomed, "I was teasing the angels a little."

"Children," Nami spit back, her fists formed and Enel smirked. Nami took in the surroundings, as Enel was covered in silks and gems. He wore gold bracelets on his arms as well as gold anklets on his legs, and two little gold rings around his bigger toes. He was actually barefoot, but as Nami looked closer, she saw that he was actually stepping on the hands of the girl he just smacked down. "Who do you think you are, huh? Some pedophile with a god complex and a cult?"

Enel's eyes grew tight and angry, as he was not used to having anyone speak so directly to him. The other young girls took notice and seemed perplexed as if suddenly they had a voice through Nami. He did not like the way they shifted their gazes from him to her.

"I hate manipulative women," Enel said in finality and he took the one closest to him by the hair.

The young girl yelped and Nami shot forward, "Hey! Let her go! She's just a girl!"

Enel said with a smirk, "I can tell." The girl pleaded for him to release her and he tightened his grip as she cried. He spoke again, "This is not your business."

"Yes, _you are_. I'm fighting you next."

Enel's eyes grew wide and a large disgusting grin filled his face, "Don't make me laugh, woman. I am supposed to be fighting some new young boy who people call a demon! You are nothing-"

Nami charged at him and stood on her toes, "I'm the one who manages him. If you think he's powerful, the one controlling the power is more so, no?"

Enel released the girl and as she crumbled to the floor, Enel focused on Nami. "So you're the boy's manager? You should be afraid because he's not going to make it out alive tonight."

"Why? You don't look so tough if you are weak enough to pick on mere children." Enel controlled himself from grabbing Nami by the throat and throwing her against the wall, but Nami would not back down. "Let me make you a bet, then? If we win, these girls get to leave with me and are under my protection."

"Why would they want to do that?" Enel asked but as he looked around, he witnessed that for once he was not evoking the terror he usually did in his calm demeanor. This mouthy woman was distracting his stupid sheep, and he would not have any of that. "Fine," he said with a grin, "though I doubt you have thought this through. Because I am their god."

Nami did not hesitate, "So being _god_...means you can take anything you want?"

He crossed his arms which separated Nami from him, "That's right! Life and Earth belong to me. Now, I shall take your life as well."

He went to grab Nami and crush her, but she quickly disappeared from in front of him. He looked up and another was holding Nami. She still had the audacity to stare at Enel as if he was on her level. Zoro's eyes did not leave the large man in front of him.

"I was looking for you. We're about to start," he said into her hair.

Nami looked at the girls and gave them an assuring smile, "Hey, Zoro. This man calls himself a god…what do you think about that?"

Zoro smirked and turned to leave, with Nami in hand, "I don't believe in god, so I guess I'll just have to knock him out like any other opponent, won't I?"

Enel fumed at being disrespected. His little minions attempted to follow the woman that bruised his ego, but he stomped his foot and shouted, "People do not fear god. Fear itself is god."

Zoro stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Save your gimmicks for the ring. Because I have no fear of false strength."

Nami nodded to the silent ones that froze around Enel and shouted a final warning at Enel, "Don't worry, girls. I'll get you away from him."

Zoro walked quickly and Nami bit her fingernail behind him. Zoro stopped and spun around when they were alone. "What the hell kind of promise is that?"

"Zoro! Those were _children_. He was beating them…and did you see what he made them wear? I couldn't just stand by-"

"Nami! This isn't a game. He probably got those kids through illegal means and for us-"

Nami looked at him confused and angry, "Are you seriously telling me to stop caring when I see something wrong?"

"No! I am just asking you to think before you jump ahead. I defeat him and you save those kids…what then? Are you going to put them in your apartment? You gonna feed them all? You think _that's_ legal?"

"I thought we were a team!" Nami shouted while her eyes wet in worry that Zoro was serious about not doing more to help.

Zoro tightened his bandages and looked ahead to the corridor leading to the ring, "We are…but-"

"But nothing!" She said as she pulled his nose and focused his eyes on her. "I told you…I'm the manager. Let _me_ manage this…and you just go knock that shit head to the ground, okay?"

Zoro groaned but pulled back and sighed, "Fine. Just…don't do anything rash, okay?"

"Oh, besides promising a bunch of young girls that I'd save them from their abuser which you are going to go fight in this underground tournament? Yeah, I'll try to keep it _legal_."

Zoro looked at her and smiled as he put his mouth guard in and ran towards the ring. The crowd cheered and Nami watched him go as she tried to put a plan together. Suddenly a voice called out for her in the empty hallway, "Nami! Ah, I found you. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be front and center, supporting Zoro."

Sanji looked her over, and Nami felt a little different around him since she noticed the way he seemed to recognize her mark. She was hesitant, but the blonde cook only smiled sweetly at her and she could not help but trust him.

"I need help…you wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help me save a bunch of trafficked kids, would you?"

Sanji blinked, "Wait…what?"

A lightbulb went off in her head and she spun around and grabbed Sanji by the tie, "You wouldn't happen to know a police offer by the name of Tashigi, would you?"

"Uh, why…why would you-" Sanji started sweating bullets and thought he had been found out and that perhaps Nami was going to do something to him.

Instead, the woman smiled at him and spoke cheerfully, "I hate cops, but I think I need one…just for today. I'm trying to keep this...legal."

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Wreak Havoc" (Skylar Grey)

I won't lie, when I started playing this song and typing- I felt like the camera was panning around me as I typed like a mad woman and looked like a crazed genius with the most epic background music.

FYI, I am and I am not ashamed because this is the process. And perhaps ya'll help me out because I am thinking of posting this on Archive of Our Own, too - just cause I know people move away from FFN & honestly- all honesty- I really appreciate feedback and knowing people are receptive to the work. Cause I can hype myself all I can (I do, hence this epic background music) but being a fan made me want to write this so connecting with other fans…I love it. I crave this ish. It's my high. Okay, I'll stop being dramatic, but I'd like to know your thought on AO3 versus FFN, just cause I have always liked the layout of FFN more but AO3 has kudos (cause I know not everyone wants to comment after chapter 7000+).

Anyway- looks we got another fight in, and I really liked pulling from canon for the dialogue cause wow, Enel was a true egotistical villain. However, as I watched it back and it was Robin that Enel hit, I was a tad salty being all _nonononononononono_ to the Zobin? Zorbin? Eh, doesn't sound quite as nice as ZoNa;) Therefore, I went a different route and really liked the way it ended up. Cause at the end of the day, I think that when it comes to protecting kids…Nami is so, so strong. She is unafraid and willing to go to extreme lengths  & I truly believe Zoro has a soft spot for them…if only because of Nami's influence.

And honestly, at first, this song was meant for the actual fight—but listening to the lyrics, this is Nami's anthem right now cause I'm all about strong female leads that stand up for what they believe in and ya know, is just a boss babe. All bout that life.

However, what does Sanji have up his sleeve? Will Nami get those kids out? Will Zoro defeat Enel? What about Tashigi coming to help? Oh man, things are getting wild! Check in next time;)

XoXo shipfiend


	44. Shape of U

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Tashigi looked at Nami with tears streaming down her face, "Please trust me to take care of the children."

Nami looked at her confused at first, as they were in a bar after Zoro's win. Tashigi found her once Sanji arranged for the children under Enel to being taken under police care. Nami was, of course, wary at first, but upon seeing the once stern and cold women bow and ask for permission, Nami could not help but let a tear out, too. She quickly wiped it away and mumbled quickly.

"Well, of course. I mean, it's not like a fighting ring is an ideal place for them." Tashigi stood up and nodded as she wiped her face. Suddenly, Nami came in close and pulled Tashigi by the jacket, "But I hope you know I am keeping my winnings. I do appreciate you being discrete about this. Saving the children is important, but I want my money."

Tashigi frowned. When she got the call from Sanji, she at first thought it was a joke. However, upon pulling the file for Enel, she learned that it was actually a very serious matter. Even more confusing was that it was Nami's idea according to Sanji. Tashigi did not want to like the woman who was still a murderer, thief, and liar in her mind, but this small act of goodness shook Tashigi. However, as she pulled away from Nami and pushed her glasses up, she responded without humor, "Of course. Well, I am not here to babysit you or your green-haired fighter…just for the kids."

Nami nodded and played with her glass, as she seemed to stare off, "Yeah…just for the kids."

Tashigi paid it no mind and fixed herself as she headed for the door, but before she left, she stepped back and spoke into Nami's ear, "But don't think I'm not on to you. This is a good thing…but I know your story, Nami…and I'm still a cop."

Nami smirked and looked at Tashigi, who blushed at the sudden closeness. Nami whispered back, "I expect no less from a strong and good woman."

Tashigi fumbled with her glasses and exited the bar as Nami giggled. Sanji took the seat next to Nami and swayed, "Wow, looking at you two beauties being so strong and in charge…I'm in love!"

"Careful, Sanji. If Perona hears that…you might just get tied up-" Nami stopped and frowned, "Oh, wait. You guys probably _like_ that."

Sanji laughed, "Well, I would be lying if I said Perona was like anyone else…"

"Yeah, you would be," Nami said with a chuckle.

Sanji glanced a look and took a sip of his drink, "But I really thought Zoro was going to get knocked out, you know."

"He couldn't…he's the toughest guy in the ring."

Sanji watched her smile and took a big sip, "Careful, Nami. It looks like you are falling in love."

Nami glanced at Sanji but went back to her glass, "And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"About what?" Sanji said without looking at her.

"Being in love with Zoro," Nami said calmly but Sanji's drink caught in his throat and he coughed.

He turned over and faced her fully now. "Well, don't worry about me getting in the way of things. He doesn't care for me like that."

Nami put her cheek in her hand and propped up on the table. "Then why are you still here?"

Sanji gave her a somber look and spoke with a hint of sadness, "He is my friend. I do not expect anything out of our friendship."

"You're not selfish then," Nami said as she drank her frothy beer.

Sanji watched her swallow and sighed, "Actually, I am very selfish. I feel like I know he is going to get hurt and though _I know_ I should and can stop him…I let him."

"In the ring? Oh please, Zoro is tough. Remember?" Sanji did not want to elaborate on how much he knew about Nami, so he silently nodded and went back to his drink, but Nami continued, "So, how did you meet Zoro? I never asked."

Sanji grew more relaxed as this topic had no secrets or tiresome plans. "Haha, well…he saved me from getting killed, essentially."

"Knight in shining armor?" Nami asked with a brow raised.

"Nope, the very opposite I think. It's a long story."

Nami leaned in, "I like stories…and it would help me get to know you guys. If you don't mind."

Sanji sighed, "For you, Nami, I would give you my life's story." She smiled at him as he cleared his throat and looked out ahead.

"Uh, I did not have a very great home life. My family…we did not love or care for each other and I wasn't what my parents, or at least, what my father wanted. I liked to cook and smile. I liked to show affection and dance and wanted to just be…happy. They wanted to be everything _but that_. My siblings would actually just…treat me like shit and beat on me, and so I ran away. Very young.

I found Chef Zeff…or more importantly, he found me eating out of his restaurant's dumpster. He took me in, well after he scolded me for eating garbage, and just…healed me. I mean, he cooked pretty amazing food and he taught me everything I know, but he just…loved me like the father I had never would. He wouldn't say it to my face, but he looked at me like the son he never had. I felt…and feel…so…loved."

"And Zoro?"

"Ah, right, Zoro. Well, you know with Zeff, I got to learn cooking and just be myself…and I guess it was in middle school or something that I learned about drag. You know…the campy performance of mainstream culture?"

"I am…um, aware," Nami grew more intrigued.

"Well, I kinda got into it. I mean, I have always been a lover…always _felt_ things more than others have. I always liked to sing and dance, and just…be alive, and the drag queens I saw, they just seemed so comfortable in their skin and knew who they were. Don't get me wrong, there was a bit of exploration and…experimentation, but it made me happy. Once I got out from an abusive family, I made a promise to do what made me happy. But, you know, it wasn't exactly _popular_ when I was a kid and it did give me enemies. People who considered me, once again, less than for who I was or wanted to be."

Nami was hesitant to ask, "And Zoro was a...part of _that_?"

Sanji blinked at her and suddenly bellowed out a giant laugh, "Ha! Can you _imagine_? Ugh, I would wipe the floor with that bitch if he tried it. He can barely make it down a street without getting lost, can you imagine him in heels and on the runway?" Nami laughed along with Sanji and tried to imagine Zoro dressed to impress but she just could not. Sanji continued, "But anyway, um, I was out, you know…dressed as I wanted to be dressed, and some kids from school found out and said they'd kill me. I tried to fight, but they had brought weapons…like the cowards they were and I think…I would have died that night. Then comes Zoro…barreling in like some idiot. Helps me fight these kids. And you know what he says?"

"No, what?"

"He looks at me, in my tossed wig and dress and just says, 'This isn't the grocery store.'" Nami started laughing and Sanji joined her. "This idiot comes into a _random fight_ he's not even a part of because he thought we were blocking the way to _the grocery store_. Such an idiot."

"Wow, I can hardly imagine," But Nami stopped and pondered, "Actually, Zoro…helplessly lost? Yes, yes I can imagine _that_!"

"Well, little did I know about his uselessness until later…but well, I mean, female friends…I had tons of them, but guys did not generally like me…partially because girls thought I was cute or _amazing_ and well, boys my age either found me weird or as competition."

"And what did Zoro think of you?" Nami glanced at the green-haired man who drank pint after pint of some cheap beer in a contest with some local bar-goers and smirked. She wanted to know his inner workings as if he was a mystery just waiting to be discovered.

"You know…at first, I was really embarrassed and thought he'd mock me like all the others, but he just looked at me and said that I should be as strong as the person who smiled with heels on. And of course, Zoro…isn't known for his kind words, and I know it looks like we always fight and bag on each other, but he never once tells me to change or be…less than _me_. If anything, he always pushes me, though his words seem mean, he pushes me to make choices that make me happy. He just…is that way with people. He doesn't go out of his way to change the world and lead revolutions, but he just…is _him_."

They both turned in their chairs and followed the commotion to see that the bar was bustling. Several men were pulling a big table into the center for another contest.

Her smile grew smaller as she asked, "And so what made him be…you know…so…distant?"

Sanji looked at her carefully and gave her a sad smile. "Luffy. You want to know about Luffy?"

"I um, well…" Nami was embarrassed, as she knew this was quite a personal topic, but she was unsure if Zoro would tell her more. She knew he had more to tell, but the wound, even after years, seemed fresh.

"No, it's fine. I think Zoro has a habit of keeping things to himself because that's just who he is. And you," Sanji smirked at Nami, "Have a habit of wanting to know things about people, and that is who you are.

Luffy was a friend to us both, but mostly Zoro. Zoro met him before he met me…and Luffy…Luffy had the ability to change the world. He just had… _desire_. He had a destiny for greatness, you know? It made him so attractive to people, not in looks I mean, but in a way that made you gravitate towards him. Luffy did not see injustice and say, oh this needs to change…he just saw people hurting and he wanted the hurt to stop. Especially when it came from people in power. Luffy took it upon himself to bring them down. He wasn't exactly political, but the things he did, made it so.

Well, it got him killed. The, uh, official death certificate says _accident_ …lighting struck an old building twice and brought it down with fire. He died inside. But…Zoro and I…we know it was a set-up. Some people in power did not like the way the general population looked up to him. Just a kid, but so…fiercely independent and unafraid of anything around him. The rich and the government always have crooked people, and if this town tells you anything, it is that there is always someone willing to profit on people's misery.

So, he died and Zoro just…Zoro just lost a bit of hope…a bit of his faith. He always left things to chance, but with Luffy's death, that stupid foolishness of his…left him. And, he blamed himself. Didn't want to be a cop anymore."

"A cop?" Nami felt unsure of how to take the news as if it was a scary new understanding.

"Yeah, he was in the academy and everything. Tashigi told him to try and he did…and I think he really wanted to succeed but then he blamed Tashigi for using him to get to Luffy and well, _that ended that_."

"Tashigi was involved in Luffy's death?" Nami did not believe it, but then again, she did not really know Tashigi or Zoro, at least not in this context.

"Until the night that she dropped him off home…I don't think they've spoken in years. And honestly…I am not sure what to believe…but I know Zoro does not like to look back."

Nami wanted to know further, and the fear rose in her gut at the possibility of her being found out, tracked, or worse, not knowing Zoro as much as she thought she did. Before Nami could continue, Zoro grabbed her hand and pulled her to the tables.

"Come on! They are placing bets and I trust you to win it all."

"You want me to place bets on you?" Nami asked incredulously.

He turned and smiled. "Well, I know I can win. I just trust you to make us rich. Come on, just follow my lead…"

Nami could not help but return his gaze with a squeeze of her hand. "Yeah."

Sanji watched them go and frowned. He pondered telling Zoro everything he knew…from Tashigi, Perona, and Usopp, but that was not his job. His job was to make sure his friend was safe and happy, and as he watched the two of them together, they were that. He took out the burner phone Usopp made him get and slipped it into Nami's purse. Usopp explicitly told him to keep everything a secret, and Sanji's head began to hurt from all the information that swarmed inside him. He just wanted to it all to end, but he could not shake the feeling that it was all going to…just not in a good way.

Nami called him over to challenge Zoro, and Sanji left his spot and joined his new and old friend as the hours went on and drinks continued to pour.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Shape of U" (Alison Wonderland x Naderi)

Welp, kiddos - hope that was at least somewhat believable? Haha. Like I said, I wanted to flesh out Sanji a bit more, and this seemed most logical to the story (to me). But aw, Zoro just helping Sanji fight…but then just doing it because he was lost. Typical Zoro, no?

Honestly, Sanji can work a dress and heels, and I don't like to think of him being on Okama Island as some comedic hell, but maybe, just maybe- a progressive way of saying - hey, Sanji is a little bit deeper (as they all are).

Also, an ode to Tashigi & Nami's scene on Punk Hazard where Nami trusts Tashigi with the kids. I felt like that was true…but….

Is Usopp going to call Nami? What does he need to say that he can't say on the other phone? Where is that other phone? Is Tashigi still on the hunt? And will Zoro and Nami finally consummate this marriage (ahah not but really tho)?

Here's to the next chapter, lovelies!

XoXo shipfiend


	45. Uprising

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"What do you think it means?" Smoker asked her as she stood in front of him in thought. "Tashigi?"

She shook her head and stared, "I…I am not sure, sir. I know I don't trust her, but something just doesn't seem right. I have a feeling-"

Smoker put his hand up, "You know we don't follow _our feelings_ , Tashigi. You're a good cop, just trust _your instincts_."

He reached for a box on his desk but Tashigi quickly closed the lid and frowned, "You know what Madam said."

Smoker cracked his neck and lay back in his chair. "Between you and my wife, I am going to die earlier than the cigars ever would have killed me."

Tashigi frowned at his poor joke but continued with a soft voice, "And...um...thank you for calling her in…the kids need some serious protection and help…and well, I trust Madam."

He waved her down, "She loved it. Moreover, she wanted to thank you. The FBI is always trying to tackle human trafficking, but it is cooperation like this that helps us truly fight it."

Tashigi's bottom lip quivered, "Captain. We are in G-5 for a reason. We need to cut the endless red tape that keeps the truth confined. It's our duty! I want to do more...I...I just don't know where to start here..."

Smoker rubbed his face and looked back at his star detective. Despite her proficiency in combat, she was usually clumsy, which got on his nerves. She was his protégé, though a unique gun or special piece of weaponry could easily distract her. However, he watched her grow as a person and an officer. Tashigi was very brave and reckless when fighting her opponents and her sense of justice was strong. Some looked at her endless determination as a "sore loser" attitude, but she desired to protect what was important to her. In regards to this case, however, Smoker worried that she may have blurred the lines of what was important: catching Arlong and his affiliates, using them to get to the bigger and worse criminal networks…or her former friend.

He was about to ask her just that when Officer Coby came and saluted at the door, "I'm sorry to disturb, Captain Smoker! Detective Tashigi, we found something interesting." Tashigi looked at him with surprise and it was only until Smoker yelled at them to get moving that she made a beeline to the Tech Unit. Men and women typed and looked at endless screens and Coby directed her to one screen where a man collected some files together.

Coby addressed him, "Helmeppo, show Detective Tashigi what you found."

Junior Officer Helmeppo nodded, "We found out someone hacked into your file. It was…" the man grew embarrassed, "Weeks ago, but…we only just now found the path of entry."

Tashigi's glasses shone in the blue light of the screen. "Can you trace it?"

"Detective?" Coby inquired about where her thoughts were going.

"I want to find out who did it. I need a name, a face…a location."

The man continued to type, "Well, it's a good hack. Bounced over states, even continents, but…I think I've been able to pick up a similar line of coding in regards to a burner phone. Now…it is a faint similarity, but we'd need to do a reverse call to find the exact coordinates."

"Do it," Tashigi said without hesitation. For some reason, she felt like she knew exactly where the small blip would pop up. Their time was coming to an end and Tashigi was going to win…she had to.

"Okay, Detective…here goes."

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Uprising" (Muse)

This is some Mission: Impossible business. I found the music choice a bit ironic, but I think it fits well. Regardless, whoa. Am I getting too technical? Too away from the story? I hope not…cause kiddos, this is ALL CONNECTED. Circle of Life and all that jazz.

I sometimes go between Hina and Tashigi for Smoker. I feel like Tashigi and Smoker just make a good team, and honestly…I wouldn't mind them playing the buddy-cop routine, which leaves Hina for Smoker. Again, these are just one of countless multi-ship pairings…as long as Tashigi stays away from Zoro:P Which is why I made her a bit different though I think it still fits into her character. I mean, it is hard to just guess the sexuality of characters since OP does not necessarily let us see them in that way, though the women are constantly exploited for their bodies or are written down to be so…boring or weak. Which is why I love, love, love Hina. She is awesome. Hope you're excited to see that power couple in action;) P.S. Hina is def a top:P

Now, where does this trace lead? Who is going to pick up? What is G-5's fate in all this?

To Be Continued….

XoXo shipfiend


	46. Gold

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Arlong looked around the apartment with a frown. It was empty and cold and it reminded him of her.

She was young when he found her, stealing clothes from the mall. She was defiant and bright, but Nami had the unfortunate luck to steal from Arlong. When he came to collect, he took Nami and her sister as payment, but then the woman stepped in. He said an arbitrary amount that he knew she had, and it was only for her. He thought he could carry some free labor away, but then she said her fee covered her "daughters."

She told him to promise that he would not lay a hand on them. He told her that if she died like a "good girl", he would. She did not. She looked at him with all the defiance she had and held onto her pathetic love for her left behind kids. She managed to say one more "I love you" before he pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through her chest. He laughed as her eyes grew cold and empty because he hated how she thought she was so strong. A former marine who boasted of justice and mercy, but became a crumbled body at his feet like any other.

Arlong remembered being treated as less than. When people looked at him, they saw his skin color and facial features. They heard about where he was born, and suddenly his blood was not good enough for a transfusion. His people were nothing more than trinkets to be bought and sold, modern-day slavery that everyone seemed okay with because they had no power or voice. They hated him for existing if he did not comply to being what they wanted him to be: a criminal, a thug, a violent offender, a forgotten people, and past. So, he swore he would never let another person look down on him again. He promised to build up his fishing based community to become kings. Arlong wanted to crush everyone around him and he would take his power by force. He grew up. He gained followers and influence. He built a territory with his bare knuckles and sheer resilience. He broke kneecaps until they crouched on the floor in front of him. He shattered jaws that once laughed and mocked him.

And yet, one sickly woman and her two girls opposed him and his stern rule. However, Nami surprised him. She froze as her mother's brain matter hit the back wall and splattered her dress. She clutched herself as her sister mewled like a drowning kitten. The little girl came to him and asked to be given power in gold. As for his "promise" to the dead woman, he kept it half way. Nami's sister never felt his touch. It was not entirely his fault. Nami wanted to work off what he still held above her and her sister's head, and he was not going to throw away such dedicated labor, in whatever form he used it.

Arlong picked himself off the couch and grunted at his silent phone. She did not even call, after all, they had been through. He knew Nami better than anyone else on this earth. He watched her grow. He taught her everything she claimed to be her own skill. He loved her and hated her, but she was not someone who could be loved. Neither of them was. Arlong took that fragile and weak child who balled her hands into fists and built her into a powerful woman. He treated her fairly, beating her only when she needed to get beaten. She was heartless and that both terrified and intrigued Arlong. To be angry, he understood. To be vengeful, he knew all about. But to be so cold that blood did not run in your veins? He envied Nami's desire to turn everything she touched into gold. Because money kept her warm. It kept her fed. It brought her clothes and made her bed. Money was Nami's first language, and he was not a religious man, but her greed made him believe that sin came at birth.

She kept silent when his hands found her. She did not fight him, at least not after she learned to do better. He taught her to give everything she was to him…and now, he wondered if she was slipping away. He had kept her isolated for so long, that when he sent her out the first time, he feared she would not return. So, he told her sister would be killed. That worked until Arlong learned Nami's quiet dealings around him, just out of his reach. So, he tested her and she passed with flying, bright colors…the colors of fire. That finalized anything he had on Nami, but Nami had only him now. No matter how far she went, no matter how many people she fucked, no matter what money brought her joy, Nami would always come back to the man that marked her. It was in her blood.

Yet, this scheme was taking quite a toll on him. She gave him an ultimatum, and he was ready to keep his end of the bargain: release her of her debt and let her walk out as a free woman. But Nami forgot that she had been in the company of bad man for too long that she could not possibly find the same level of satisfaction outside their lifestyle. This con was supposed to teach her that…that she could not leave because she did not want to because she could not survive without him. However, she was. She was away…she was with someone who made her…defiant. He needed to teach her again if she was going to keep up such an act. He was not afraid to break her down if it meant he could build her back up the way he wanted her to be.

Arlong was about to leave when he heard the buzzing. He thought he left his phone on the table but he felt it in his back pocket and looked around the darkness with suspicious eyes. The buzzing continued in strange beeps as if a signal or code was being sent. He followed it into the bedroom, and somewhere between the sheets, he picked up the glowing rectangle.

The fear and anger that flooded his body came with little warning. Everything became blurry as if he was having a challenging time reading the numbers and registering the meaning. But he knew what it meant. Crocodile had told him of a secret unit that was being built up to catch people like him. If it were not for the resources of a bigger and stronger family, Arlong would not have known a tracer code from any other phone number. The buzzing finally stopped and the object settled in his hand like burning coal. It scorched his flesh and he had not realized that he squeezed it between his hands until he heard the cracking plastic between his fingers. Arlong released it and took out his own phone. He quickly flipped it open and dialed. Putting it to his ear, he spoke with a hard tone, "Get me a secure line to Crocodile. Tell him I have a lead on that task force…tell him…I'm gifting him a _rat_."

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Gold" (Jorgen Odegard Remix)

Ya'll, I am on that Imagine Dragons vibe, but ya'll know how difficult it is to download music *whispers* illegally anymore? Jkay, jkay, FBI—I'm kidding. But not, tho. So, I foudn this remix and it's pretty good and a bit darker sound, so I like it with this chapter.

ANYHOO, ya'll. Arlong found out. Ya'll. Ya'll!

But for real, one reader asked if Nami had sex with Arlong, and I want to reiterate this fact very clearly: whether she was a child or the age she is now (17), whatever Arlong did and does to her is considered rape. Whether she explicitly said "no" or not, she never said "yes". If we are gauging the general timeline, Bell-mere died at 30 making Nami 4 (roughly). I'd say Arlong would have used any means to keep Nami under his thumb, and sexually assaulting/exploiting a young girl is definitely in her wheelhouse of terrible things to do. Frankly, I am not speaking as an expert, but I hope I have not "approved" of any relationship Arlong and Nami have because whatever Arlong did is abusive in my book and I truly hope I have stated that in writing. Again, I believe this speaks to how Nami interacts with him, with Zoro, and with people in general. Hope that explains that, and this explains why Arlong and Nami have the relationship that they do. I also tried to take as much as I could from canon while keeping true to this story. Again, just to clarify, **_Nami did and does not have sex willingly with Arlong. This has twisted her self-image, her self-worth, and her willingness to hurt Zoro to escape._** K, cool.

Now that Arlong knows, what is in store for Nami? What will Crocodile do with this rat? Will our leading couple overcome the impossible odds against them?

Until next time, babes!

XoXo shipfiend


	47. Darkness Eyes

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami heard the strange buzzing in her purse and she flung over the bed to shuffle around the floor with a lazy arm. She was still half asleep from the late night Zoro, Sanji, and she had. Perona managed to show up in between and Sanji eventually left with her. However, he managed to get them all to his place when Perona giggled a goodbye and dragged the blonde away. Zoro and she shared an awkward glance but eventually, they went to sleep. He joked the entire time as he laid beside her and she curled up in the comforter that he would rather die than sleep in Sanji's bed, but Nami made a convincing argument that it was much more comfortable than the couch.

She was rubbing her messy bed head when she blinked at the phone in her hand. It was unfamiliar to her, but the number was blocked and she only knew two people who blocked their numbers. However, Arlong never gave her a new phone so she scratched her head and wondered where this new one came from. Nami finally figured she would ask the culprit and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"About time, Nami!"

"Usopp?" Nami asked quietly, as she tiptoed to the bedroom door and closed it slightly. Zoro was not in the bedroom and she heard the shower running. "What…what is this? When did you get this phone? When did I?"

Usopp chuckled, "I have my ways."

"Shut up, Usopp. Don't play with me, I'm serious. Did you…leave or something?"

Usopp's laughter died down and he cleared his throat. "Listen, you need to be careful. I had to change phones, cause I think…I think you're being traced."

"What?" The harsh tone came in a whisper, but it held fury. "What the hell does that mean? Is No-Nojiko okay?"

"Calm down, Nami! I'm just saying…we had to change locations, and I am afraid that you are getting too deep into things. I actually got a ping that your old phone was traced. Where did you leave it?"

"M..my apartment. Wait, wait. Usopp, are we caught?"

"No! But I think we might be, so I need you to get serious!" Usopp grew angry, and Nami could hear him struggling on the other end, but she was not one to be scared as easily.

"Hey! What the hell are you going on about? And why didn't you tell me sooner? How long ago did you move her? And where?"

"Nami. You know I never tell you."

"Usopp, she's my sister."

"I know."

"I have a right to know."

"Really, Nami? Because I'm the one that has been taking care of her. I think I know better."

Nami was stunned at Usopp's directness. She knew he would never actually tell her their whereabouts because it was safer that way, but he never attacked her as he did now. It was his fear talking, and Nami was worried his cowardice would put Nojiko in danger.

"Fine. But that's…because…I can't. You know that."

"Do I?" His accusatory tone was back, "Because frankly, I think your priorities have changed."

"You're the one who changed the plan when you moved he-"

"I changed it because I _had_ to! Did you know your little boyfriend found your old burner phone? Did you know only _yesterday_ a police trace was put on it? Do you know any of that? No! Because you are too busy playing house that I think you forgot why you are there!"

Nami was dumbfounded. She was scared and angry, but she mostly felt defeated. It felt that no matter what she wanted, life was going to knock her down until she had no strength to get back up. The tears welled in her eyes, "The fuck you think I'm doing? The hell you think I'm still living like this? Lying to everyone and myself…so much that….that…I barely know what is truth anymore? Why do you think?" Her voice cracked as the tears few, "Do not tell me that I forgot because I cannot forget her…I cannot forget a single thing Arlong did to me…and none of it, the scars, the nights with him, the beatings, none of it matches the day when he put a bullet in my mom. None of it!"

She could barely keep herself together as she crumpled to the floor and moaned into the phone, "How dare you…put that shit on me…I'm tired, Usopp…I'm tired of lying to him…it hurts. I can't see the light…here...there's no light."

Usopp heard how sad his friend was. He knew this was not easy for her, and he felt that this was all part of Arlong's game. Whether he knew or not, Arlong somehow had made freedom feel like a prison, and Nami was trapped. However, Usopp listed to his fear today, because his fear kept him safe. If he was going to keep both Nojiko and Nami safe, he needed her to be afraid, too.

"Maybe if you lied better he wouldn't have found your phone and his cop friend wouldn't have a direct line to Arlong through you-"

She could not hear the rest as the phone hit the wall and broke apart. Her scream rang in the empty apartment and suddenly the door swung open, and Zoro looked around but saw Nami on the floor. He had woken up earlier than her and decided to attempt breakfast, but he resigned them to cereal until Sanji got home.

He quickly rushed to her and asked with slight fear, "What's wrong?" He glanced over to the wall and saw the remnants of a phone on the carpeted floor, but he did not know what it meant. However, Nami lifted her head and moved to kiss him. Zoro was taken aback and pulled away, so Nami, with streams down her face, glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, witch." He tossed in the moniker to make light of the situation, but his voice was stern. Something was off, but he did not know what.

Nami pursued him again, "Zoro, let's just sleep together already. Let's just fuck. I'm tired-"

Zoro quickly leaned back and furrowed his brow, "What…what's wrong with you?"

He did not mean for it sound so aggressive and cold, but he did not understand what was coming over her. Nami, however, returned his glare with her own. Her nails dug into his shoulders as if to keep him from pulling away any further.

Suddenly the front door swung open and Sanji ran towards his room. He had a phone on his hand, but neither Zoro nor Nami noticed as Sanji took in the scene. He directed his heated eyes to Zoro and asked, "What happened?"

Zoro pulled off her arms and rose. He lifted her to her feet, and she reluctantly let him, but she would not look up at either of them. Her hair covered her eyes and she wiped at her face with the back of her hands. Zoro turned to look at Sanji, and when he did Nami bolted for the door. She had put on her shoes and left before either of them could catch her.

"The hell is wrong with her? She's not even in proper clothes. Girl's wearing freaking pajamas and running out this early?"

Sanji was not paying attention as he nodded with the phone to his ear. Zoro was about to yell at him when Sanji hung up and grabbed his car keys from the hook by the front door.

"Put on some clothes…we need to find her. She's...Nami is not okay."

Zoro did not have time to question who Sanji was talking to or how he suddenly knew where she would go, but he did not have time to think about the details. For now, he needed to find her and understand why there was so much darkness in her eyes.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Darkness Eyes" (DBSK/TVXQ)

Let me just tell you real quick, TVXQ/DBSK was THE boy band that opened my anime/manga filled eyes to the magic that is K-POP…and Asian Boy Bands. Legit. It was like all my crushes on 2D men came to life…and they sang and danced. It was magical. This wasn't the song, but this fit well, and I am trying to switch it up. It is also really sad, and I think it was appropriate for the time. So, here we are.

Where did Nami run off to? Will Sanji and Zoro find her? And does Usopp know that the traced phone is no longer in the apartment?

Stay tuned!

XoXo shipfiend


	48. Whispers in The Dark

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Sanji drove them in silence and pulled up the cemetery quickly. Zoro did not know how Sanji knew where to go, but when he did not unbuckle his seatbelt, Zoro finally opened his mouth.

"You're not coming?"

Sanji watched the light drizzle fall on his windshield and rummaged behind him to hand Zoro an umbrella. "Make sure you don't let her get wet. We can't have her getting sick again."

Zoro wanted to argue, but he simply nodded and took the umbrella and extra jacket Sanji brought. Zoro exited the car, but before he could close the door Sanji called out, "Don't get lost, idiot. This is the one time I need you to not mess up…"

Zoro ground his teeth and headed to the hill Sanji pointed to, the one with the scrawny looking tree. It was about fall, so the leaves had fallen and the tree looked quite bare. On the floor laid orange globes that when Zoro squinted, he recognized as ripe oranges. As he came closer, the sickly-sweet smell of decaying fruit hit his nostrils but then he saw her orange head against the tree bark. She was so small and her pale freckles skin shivered in the chill that swept cold droplets onto her.

He came up behind her softly and Nami jumped. She turned to look at him and Zoro saw her eyes were red and puffy from lost tears. Her hands held her body together, and Zoro quickly thought about the day he found her frozen in her tub.

Her teeth chattered as she spoke, "W-wh-what are…are…you do-doing here?"

Zoro threw the jacket over her body and she greedily took it without a thank you. He settled down beside her and propped the umbrella over both of them. He looked ahead and saw the engraving on the flat tombstone.

 **Bell-mère Macé**

 **Marine & Mother**

Nami looked at the dead stone and began in a hollow whisper, "We had an uncle, named Genzo. He could not afford to bury her, but he managed to get this stone made. When I finally got some money together, I moved her here. Far away from where she died…from the slums…from that…that life.

Her name in French…so stupid…so ironic…it means 'stepmother' and 'mace'. You know? The weapon…and the spice…Nojiko always said it was because of the spice. I said it was because of the weapon, because…ha, ha, cause she used to knock us right on the head with her fist when we acted up.

Me…I should say when I did…cause Nojiko was the good one. I was the bad one. The bratty one. The one that always fought her, caused her to smoke…and stress….and cry…I killed her, you know? I practically put that bullet in her chest….all cause I wanted some clothes that weren't hand me downs. All because I was such a selfish, stupid child…

And I still am. Shit, I still am. I told her such terrible things. I…" Nami's voice broke and her shoulders shook as the cries took over. She wailed as Zoro pulled her closer and she bent into his body and screamed, "I told her that I wished someone richer had adopted me instead. Can you believe that…that-that shitty thing? I said-said-said that!"

Her words caught in her wet throat mingled with her coughs and meshed with her tears. She raised her hands to beat at his chest, but she could barely manage that.

"I loved to read books about far away places. I wanted to map the world and visit every place…I wanted to show it to her what I finished, but she'll never see it. She'll never know how many places I've been or how many places I've added to that map. She will never know…because I k-killed her, Zoro." She raised her face as snot covered her lips and her eyes were wide and wet with tears. It was painful to see and Zoro could only give her a grim yet sad expression as she clutched him.

After what felt like hours and the howling wind died down, her calm dry voice spoke again, "Do you want to know what her final words were? She told us to live. She told me to…make my dream come true. And live…but have I? Have I done a single thing she asked of me? I cannot even leave this country without a disguise. I've barely gone beyond his reach. He's marked me, and I am branded…forever…I'll never be free if he is on my body like this. I'll never be free…"

Zoro interlocked his fingers with hers and as he gripped them together, she looked up. Zoro stared straight ahead, his eyes bore into the name that weighed heavily on Nami's heart. He cleared his throat, and he seemed unsure of his words but they escaped regardless.

"I am going to make you a promise…that the first thing I am going to buy with my winnings is…is a tattoo removal…for…for you."

He said it matter-of-factly as if it was a common thing to promise. Nami blinked her dry eyes at him, and she could not help but hear the giggle in the back of her throat that folded into a new cry. However, this one was not of sadness, it was of hope. Of life. Even in the darkness that constantly surrounded her, his was a whisper that comforted. It turned her tears to roses, to joy, to something other than what she was used to. He had such a naïve, luck-driven belief in the world, and though that logic irritated Nami, in this moment, all she could do was hold him closer as he promised her the world.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Whispers in The Dark" (Skillet)

Ah, the song that was legit the theme song for every AMV (anime music video) everywhere. We all saw it, know it, come on? Right! I love-love-love Skillet. They opened my eyes to Christian Rock…and the magic that is AMVs. #trueartists

Also, I have been burning incense in my room lately, and I might just die of smoke inhalation…lol…though not that funny. ANYHOO.

I really went back into the canon to see how Nami would remember her mama, and Bell-mere was a champ. Honestly, I would be super messed up too with the kind of stuff that happened to Nami. She was a just a kid, but wow…wow. I mean suffice to say, everyone in OP has tragic childhoods, but look those precious babies now. Anyway, I really like that Zoro's character is quite somber here because I think that is true to him. He may find people annoying, but he listens and if anything, he doesn't need to hear the tragedy to fight for Nami…but he is precious and they are precious…and this story is taking up a lot of my life. Jkay, but seriously.

I hope I am still writing as well and with as much dedication as I started, but again, sometimes you can only proof-read so much, ya know.

Will Zoro keep his promise? Will the mark be removed? We have a fight on the horizon, but many feel this might be life or death. Who will die and who will live?

Until the next chapter, kiddos!

XoXo shipfiend


	49. How Far We've Come

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out…let's see how far we've come," Nami sang to Zoro ask she put on his satin robe.

He turned and smirked, "You're being dramatic. This is just another fight."

Nami shook her head, and her orange hair flew with her. "But I believe the world is burning to the ground. It's coming to an end…"

She stopped and looked at him, her arms crossed and Zoro saw how she gripped her biceps. Her nails pressed into her flesh as she chanted her mantra. Zoro put his bandages hands over her own and traced her thumbs across her hand. It tickled and soothed, and Nami slowly unwound.

"Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to…cause you're right. It's all coming to an end…but we're going to find out. Cause we're together, right?"

Nami knew what he meant. She knew he was telling her that whatever happened after this fight, they would tackle it together. That he made her a promise and a part of that promise was a heavy oath that practically shackled him to her. It felt heavy, too heavy for a bunch of teenagers to think about, but Nami had always lived her life too grown up. Her pain, her suffering, her morals, her motives were all too "adult" for her. For once, this felt just right, like she did not have to overthink so much and follow the feelings she quieted for so long. It was different and strange. It scared her. It was unknown and uncharted, but Nami loved to make maps. If she needed to make a new one, perhaps it would be one her mother would be happy to look at…wherever she was.

Zoro caught the tear that rolled down her face and tilted his head, "Hey…"

"Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?" she asked, her brown eyes locked onto him, wanting the perfect answer.

Zoro was never right with his words, so he scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "I started running a long time ago, but there was nowhere to run to…until you…" Nami wanted to laugh but stopped herself because Zoro continued, "and I'm excited to see how far we can go."

The roar of the crowd brought them back to the present, and Nami jumped to lock Zoro into a hug. She squeezed and held onto the belief that the next few hours would be the most critical in her life, but she was ready to run…if he was running with her.

Zoro laughed, "Geez, Nami, relax. I'm not going anywhere just yet…but…I do need to get to the fight."

Nami held on but released just enough to whisper into his ear, "Good luck…I might just give you that kiss after all this."

Zoro was the one that held onto her now, and the tightness made Nami melt. He spoke and his voice shook against her chest. "A kiss won't be enough now…I need all of you. Nothing less."

Nami smiled and pulled away. She stuck out her tongue and winked, "You're way more selfish than me…"

Zoro smiled back and let her go. He headed towards the doorway, but Nami held his hand briefly and looked over her shoulder to tell him, "But I'll tell you just how selfish I am after the fight…okay?"

He tilted his head and threw her a smug grin, "You think I don't know…this is my 5th fight for you…I think I'm in too deep-"

"I'm serious," Nami said with a seriousness that cut him off. He looked her over and nodded quietly as the roaring grew louder and his name rang over the speakers.

"Alright, Nami…"

"Good luck, Zoro…" she said as she let him go and watched him exit into the bright lights of a battle she was not quite ready for.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "How Far We've Come" (Matchbox 20)

Bwahaha, the soundtrack to any movie that starts with a white boy bike riding to school but also…poetic.

So, here we are, folks. The ultimate battle. Who is Zoro's top competition? Will Nami tell him about Nojiko? What about Usopp? Sanji? What has Tashigi been doing with that traced signal? What has Crocodile and Arlong?

Here's to the next chapter…it's gonna be…explosive!

XoXo shipfiend


	50. Flashlight

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

The building was filled with orders being shouted every which way. Officers in full body armor loaded military grade weapons. Tashigi heard them click the cartridge cases in, and she knew the rounds were ready to pierce bullet-proof glass. She collected her files and rounded her small team together.

"Listen, ladies and gentlemen, we are at the brink of war. This is not a mission of death but of justice. Our sole goal here is to capture all the assailants and associated criminals and take them in. _Alive_. These weapons…" she pointed at the heavy-duty automatic rifles strapped to their bodies, "...are meant to make you move. I'll make you run…because I do not plan to lose a single officer, understood?"

They saluted together and chanted a unified, "Yes, Commander Tashigi."

Smoker clapped their orders, and the men continued to finalize their preparations. He followed Tashigi as she walked towards the door. "Where are you going, Detective?"

Tashigi paused and turned, "I need to warn them, Captain. _I have to_."

Smoker crossed his arms, "You don't _have to_ do shit, Tashigi. And I am disappointed that you take your position so lightly."

She fumed, "I am not! These officers lives are in my hands. I begged to create this team, and they took my lack of complete intel and proof as goodwill for my dedication. _Do not_ take my desire to convict these criminals lightly!"

He was not used to Tashigi talking back to him so firmly because she never did. However, he saw that she was speaking the only truth she knew. It dawned on her that getting the signal pinged by a nearby warehouse district that is known to be Crocodile's territory meant Arlong had his meeting with bigger crime syndicates. It meant that he was growing and they needed to strike while they could pinpoint him. Yet, Smoker was weary that the higher-ups took such dedication in the same hand that took such limited intelligence. It usually took months, if not years, for such a special division to be made. To give them the best officers and tactical teams, as well as tools and ammo, their superiors were betting heavily on this mission.

"Fine, Tashigi," he sighed, "If we are going to do this, then we'll do it together. You understand, rookie?"

Tashigi smiled and opened the door, the setting sun spilled in and Tashigi walked down the concrete steps. They had set-up in a secret location, a two-story apartment commonly used for protecting eyewitnesses and surveillance. Inside there were 20 men and women, special information, and complete tactical units ready to eliminate a scourge of society. They reached the sidewalk and Tashigi pulled out her phone. "I'm not going to tell them anything…just say it is happening and if they happen to be caught in the crossfires, then I will treat them as such."

Smoker cracked his neck, "Tashigi, I think you're still broken-hearted…but…they will never win the war they started."

She looked at her screen, "Only if they never open their eyes."

She put the phone to her ear but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a car approaching. It was heavy looking, with chrome rims that took up the entire street. The bass boomed in the tank-like vehicle. Tashigi turned to Smoker who nodded and they slowly headed to the door. As soon as they did the vehicle speed up, and just then an officer ran out and cried, "Detective, we've been comp-"

That was all he got out as the car stopped right in front and Arlong stuck his head and heavy looking machine out of the sunroom. Tashigi reached for her gun, but the large tube on his shoulder aimed for the building and he smirked. It was seconds between Smoker grabbing her and pulling her away and the bazooka launching into the brick and mortar. Fire engulfed everything as glass shattered everywhere. Smoke billowed into the sky as the vehicle screeched off. Nothing of the G-5 unit remained as sirens echoed into the darkened sky.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Flashlight" (The Insurgents Remix)

I did not want to pick another Imagine Dragons song, but if you were interested in my other choice, it was "Friction." Regardless, I love this remix, cause it always makes me want to dance…but like as if I am looking all control of my body. If I had the coordination and could join a dance crew, I would def pick this jam as the most epic dance battle, choreographed perfection.

Is this what Arlong meant when he said he would deliver Crocodile a rat? Was G-5 set up? What does this mean for Nami and Zoro? Did Tashigi warn Sanji in time? And who is Zoro's final opponent? We'll find out next time!

XoXo shipfiend


	51. Mashup

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

The lights were hot, and the sweat was real as it slicked off his body in the beams. The crowded roared, a booming that echoed into the back of Zoro's skull. The man, if Zoro could call him that, was huge as he came down the darkened hall. His body was as a wide as a billboard, where his hidden face grinned from corner to corner. He was the crowd favorite, and it was understandable, as he held a title of one of top three fighters from the higher end circuits of illegal fighting. Not that Zoro cared as he wound his arms up and cracked his neck.

Pica, as the chants sang, had long lavender hair that waved down to his shoulders. Zoro could barely make out his features as Pica wore a yellow-gold spiked helmet with a narrow four-pointed star on the front with a spade on the top point. The star covered his eyes in a visor-like fashion. He looked like he was something from an old movie about gladiators, but as he made his massive way into the ring, Zoro realized that his descriptions were not off. The man almost twice his size, and Zoro watched him throw off the cape like attire. His eyes widened as he took in the frame.

Pica's attire was spikey everywhere, but what Zoro thought was merely shoulder pads were the man's flesh and bone. Three spikes protruded out of each shoulder blade in a gruesome fashion, making the man himself a weapon. Any realistic and legal fight would never have allowed such a threat, but this was not some televised event. Here men died and bled for money, but Zoro was not one to run from a fight.

Pica turned to his fans and the quaking of the theater was threatening. Black tattoos of spades on each bulbous shoulder shone in the light.

Zoro could not help but snicker, and in the daunting noise, Pica turned furiously and looked at the much smaller man. The green haired opponent was biting his bandages on his arms tight as he punched his gloves into a better grip. Pica raised an eyebrow as Zoro called out, "You here to fight or walk the runway?" Pica squared off, his gold gauntlets and matching metallic belt blinded Zoro who shielded his face with another chuckle. "You just planning to win by making me close my eyes to the ugly?"

Pica did not hesitate to send his fist into Zoro's body. The crowd thundered as Zoro curved around Pica's fist and a sharp exhale left his body. Pica smiled but then noticed that his fist had not made the impact he wanted, and as he looked down, he saw that Zoro had blocked the punch with his two fists. His stance was stretched, and the force did push him back a bit, but Zoro looked up with a tight smile with his perfect teeth. "That it? Your big body just for show, too?"

The referee came in hesitantly as he tried to wave the two to their perspective corners. He shouted for  
Pica to remove the gear, which consisted of his ridiculous helmet gear and chains that wrapped around his hips and around his body, over a pair of dark underwear. Pica nodded to his assistants who came around and removed it, letting the crowd go wild once again. He put on his black gloves and banged them together. Zoro almost heard the boom of two stones as Pica settled himself.

Nami watched them move as the crowd seemed to be in a frenzy. She bit her fingernail as the pit in her stomach grew larger and larger. She was not in her usual place behind him, as this ring was much larger and inevitable had its last round surrounded by a cage. It was stupid the way men acted like animals when in such an arena, but she was the one who brought Zoro here. She was the one that was watching a man, she honestly truly cared for, fight a mammoth of a being and for her sake at that. She was about to call out to him when the bell rang, and the round ended. It was strange that 3 minutes flew by like that, but she watched carefully.

Every time one of Zoro sharp cuts encountered Pica, the man would falter if only due to sheer force. But then he would come back as if Zoro had no effect on him and he had some unnatural and endless source of energy to which he moved. It was a slow dance, but Zoro was keeping up, only due to his much lighter and quicker frame. She cupped her hands together to shout, but then a hand pulled at her elbow and she went on the defensive. Nami turned sharply to see the familiar face.

"Hachi?" The man was tall and muscular, the dark skin over the forms of his powerful arms. His lips were thick, and though he held a scowl, it softened only for a moment to the familiarity. Then it was away as his gray hair spiked unnatural young for him swayed with the shake of his head.

"Arlong needs to talk," he said firmly, and she followed him to a quieter area, away from the jeers and taunts. Nami grew fearful again but wore her mask well as she knew giving Hachi anything away would surely be the death of her.

"So? Where is he?" she asked with a certain amount of snark, and to that, Hachi handed her a phone.

Nami looked at it puzzlingly but took it regardless. "H-hello?"

"Nami," his cold voice came through, "how are you?"

"Fine," Nami said skeptically. "Why am I talking to you over the phone? Are you too good to see me in person?"

"And distract you from this crucial fight? I couldn't. But don't worry…I'll be there shortly. I just…needed to tie up some loose ends."

"Oh?"

There was silence and then Arlong continued, "Yes, Nami. Do you doubt me? Is there something you feel like I am not telling you?"

She paused and spoke softly, "You know I have no right to ask."

"Good girl. It seems you are remembering who is in charge here."

She glanced at Hachi who was hovering with serious eyes. "So…why not call my phone?"

"Do you have it?" Nami stopped and checked her person then cursed herself. "It seems your head is everywhere but where I need it-"

"No! That is not true. You know you could trust me. I…I can handle this. One more fight, remember?" Arlong chuckled on the other line, and Nami heard shuffling around him. "Are…where are you?"

"Tsk, tsk, Nami. What did we just talk about? All these questions…as if everything I do isn't to secure the standing of this family. Nami, you remember _family_ , right?"

She was getting annoyed, her anxiety rising. "What is with the 1000 questions, Arlong? Is there something you needed to tell me? Sending Hachi over…like I'm still some child-"

"No, Nami. You were never a child to me."

Nami gripped her arm and Hachi seemed to frown slightly, but her eyes locked forward as she spoke, "What...what do you need?"

"I need you to throw the fight."

Nami suddenly was shocked as the crowd booed and cheered simultaneously, the bell rang for the end of the second round. "What?"

"Nami, I need your boy to throw the fight."

"Why?"

Arlong sounded frustrated and she heard the vroom of a motor in the background, "Nami, I don't have time to explain shit to you. I told you what to do, and I need you to follow orders. This is about securing the finances of this organization."

"Arlong-"

"Nami! I will not tell you again." His growl made her suddenly feel as if his fist had traveled through time and space to hit her square in the throat. Her voice was caught once again, and she shook.

"Yes," she responded soundlessly.

"Hand the phone back to Hachi…and get to your fighter." She nodded to the man as she handed off the phone. Hachi watched Nami sprint towards the arena, the cage slowly being lowered for the final match. Apparently, each fighter had held their own, but Hachi knew what was going to happen and he secretly hoped for the best. "Hachi," Arlong said as the screech of tires was heard over the phone, "make sure she does what she is told. And bring her to me after…"

Hachi responded tersely, "Of course, boss."

As he hung up, he heard the roar on the other line and a boom within the white noise. Everything was coming down, and Hachi hoped Nami knew what she had set into motion.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: _Mashup Remix_ [Doom Dada, Coup D'etat  & Shake the world] (G-Dragon ft. Taeyang & TOP)

Let me tell you, it has been a while. I have my general outlined plot, but all the details got a bit messy, so I was sitting in my room like a madwoman throwing papers up in the air as I tried to read my own chicken scratch to figure out what I wanted to say when. Ya'll, this was a struggle. However, it is my struggle and I proud take it. LOL

Okay, real talk, hold on to your butts, cause this rocket is getting launched and I hope ya'll ready for the most painful bumpy ride of yo life. Okay, I'm being dramatic, but I hope ya'll stay with me.

Also, happy holidays and happy new year! Thanks for bearing with the wait, and believe me, the weight of this story in my head has been heavy but I am going to try my best to focus on this and nothing else until I see this through!

Okay, guess, I get goosebumps when tough people walk out and do cool powerful movies, idk…maybe it's the anime I was raised on. Haha.

Okay, I'm done. Stay with me, ya'll.

Jesus, help me, but I will finish this story!

XoXo shipfiend


	52. Not Today

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

The blood dripped from Zoro's face, but he watched as the colossal man hunched over and spat blood from his wide mouth. It brought a smile to Zoro, but as he lifted his face to the lights, he watched the metal bars come down.

Suddenly, hands came from behind and pulled his ear as she screeched, "What the hell was that?"

He turned to frown, but upon seeing her somewhat worried face, he gave her a bloody smile. "I had to improvise without you around."

She crossed her arms as she poured water over his head to cool him down, "Well, don't do that again. Your plans never work."

"Yeah, well," he mumbled as he wiped his face with a towel, "don't leave me."

Nami stopped in her berating as she glanced across the ring at the opponent. He had bloodlust in his eyes, but she faced too many demons to be afraid of another. Besides, she had her own demon in her corner.

"Nami!" Zoro stood in front of her, and she took her eyes off the man to look at the wounds that inevitable would grow all over Zoro's tanned body. Pica may be able to match him punch to punch, but Pica had a lot more meat to his throws that regardless of how tough Zoro was, would make a larger mark. "What is wrong?"

She peered up at him. "He's big…"

"Yeah, so?"

"So…you going to let that stone wall stop you?"

Zoro chuckled, "No…not today."

Nami bit her lip as she knew what Arlong asked of her, but she trusted Zoro above all else. If this was about money, she put it all on the line for them. Everything.

"Zoro…you trust me?"

The warning bell rang as the cage came down further. Zoro stretched his muscles and frowned, "Why are you asking me this now?"

Nami pinched his ear and he came close to listen. She could smell his blood, the iron mixed with sweat and the plastic of his gloves. "Zoro…I need you to…"

Suddenly a high pitch squeal came from the other corner, "Are you and your whore going to talk all night?"

Nami and Zoro blinked at each other. Zoro turned and Nami peered over his shoulder as the gigantic man spoke again, "If I knock you off from here, you'll lose."

Both Nami and Zoro let a second of silence pass and then they laughed. Nami could not help but crouch over as Zoro wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I don't have time to stumble over you here!" Zoro grinned.

At this, Pica nearly went rabid and charged. "Cut that shit!" he screamed like a prepubescent boy.

Zoro moved quickly and pushed Nami out of the way, as the cage came down and sealed them in. Pica rammed him into the metal, and she could hear the disgusting crush of bones. She knew the angry beast had to have broken at least one of Zoro's ribs.

Nami screamed on top of her lungs, "You better beat this high-pitched shit, Zoro!"

Pica was in the middle of a laugh at Nami's request until Zoro growled back, "There's nothing I can't cut!"

That was the last straw as Pica lifted Zoro up and launched him into the other corner, but Zoro landed on his feet. He winced as he knew something was indeed broken, but he was not about to let such a funny character beat him. Pica punched his gloves together and Zoro saw the tiny spikes emerge.

"Go to hell!" his tiny voice squealed.

Zoro flung his gloves off, "A day may come when I lose…" He tightened the bandages on his slightly bloodied hands, "But it ain't today."

Sanji came to Nami's side, still looking at his phone. Nami glanced at him and screamed over the shouts of the audience, "Where were you?"

He looked once more at the phone and frowned, "I…forget it." He looked up and noticed that this fight was becoming more and more violent, and with less clothing. "Who is the baby-voiced giant wearing a diaper?"

"Who cares!" Nami said proudly, "Zoro's not going to lose."

Sanji lit a cigarette and cheered on as the two men seemed to pound on each other, "You've got big money on him today?"

Nami stopped and balled her hands into fists and turned to Sanji with a smile. "I put _all_ of it him." She leaned in a whispered, "Get your hands up…and cheer him on. I need to keep my end of the promise."

"Wait…are you serious? This man…I mean, I believe in Zoro…but this guy…"

Nami pinched Sanji's cheek, "You forget…I'm his manager. And I don't fuck with my money."

Sanji smirked as she walked up and towards the betting booths. He turned his attention back to the ring, as he witnessed Zoro move much quicker and faster for someone who looked like he had lost some organs. However, Sanji was preoccupied with what had occurred a few minutes ago. On his way in, he received a call from Tashigi, but no one was on the other end. He immediately called up Usopp, but there was no answer.

Sanji inhaled a big puff of smoke and bellowed a cheer for his friend. He felt a dark cloud was descending on them. It was not just Zoro who was stuck in a cage now. And this cage was getting smaller and smaller with every second.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Not Today" (BTS)

Let me tell ya, I was feeling "Kolony Anthem" by Steve Aoki for this chapter, but in the end, I wanted it to be a bit more uplifting and big F U to Arlong. Bwahahahaha!

Ohhhh, but that is probably going to backfire so badly. I would know. I'm the writer.

Side note, I am really hard into BTS, ugh, new K-Pop boy bands. And I tried really hard not to put in a scene, haha, where like Zoro or Nami look straight at the camera(?) and say, "No, not today!" lolol - so anime!

Side side note, SPOILERS(?) when Zoro was on Dressrosa and needed to think of a way to stop Donflamingo's Bird Cage, (I have not gotten to Zou yet) but I am 1000% convinced he felt really proud of himself and his plan. I mean, real talk, Nami is usually the one with the plan, and Zoro executes it. Not saying he isn't smart, but there is a reason he is sheer power and Luffy's right hand. And on that note, I think he was proudly telling Nami that he had thought of a plan without her, but he definitely said, "But next time be there so I don't need to do everything."

Haha…to which Nami will yell, but she knows full well Zoro means he needs her. And he does. Okay, that's it from the non-canon canon.

I mean, Zoro's plan was hilarious…let's just stop it! How? With my swords, of course! Oh, my clueless swordsman. You need the unofficial captain, i.e. Nami!

Just FYI, I did take a bit of dialogue from the anime, though I tried to find a good nickname Zoro may have used and I couldn't find it. Also, side note, Zoro…super-hot during that arc. Like, fake beard and all…but then all demon eye and cutting ish up….mmmmm….yas Jesus. That's my aesthetic: people gasping in horror and awe of my man. Nami's man. Anywhoooo.

 _Will this be a win for our fateful pair? What will Arlong do about Nami's disobedience? Will Sanji ever hear back from Tashigi? What does Arlong want with Nami now? Will Zoro ever meet Arlong?_

To be continued…

XoXo shipfiend


	53. MIC Drop

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Nami did not come back down from the betting booths, as she needed to move quickly. Sanji witnessed it all, as Zoro flipped it on Pica. The lumbering man came at him with pride and fists carved out in metal spikes, but one straight cut to the jaw and Pica flew back like he knew how to fly.

Zoro shook, but as the referee came and lifted his bloodied and broken hand, the spectators went wild. Possibly as their champion fell in the most spectacular way. Sanji charged for the mat, screaming that he knew him, and finally they let him through. Zoro collapsed down into his friend's waiting arms.

"Shit, Zoro…" Zoro looked up at him, bloodied and tired, "You look like the shit a shit would take."

Zoro chuckled and huffed as blood came from his mouth. Sanji tried to play it off, but he knew Zoro would need to recover as soon as possible. Perhaps the worse was out of the way. Sanji had his friend safe, but where was Nami?

Nami threw the two large black duffels on the counter. "I've come to collect," she said with a cold grin. Her eyes dead as the tellers begged her to not clear them out. Apparently, they kept going on about how this was not the way things happened, but Nami had no patience for it. She pulled her shirt up and showed them the shining piece tucked into her jeans. "Did you see my bag? It seems hella thin. Let's fix that."

They piled the winnings into it as she did a quick count. This was more than she ever thought she would make. It was highway robbery, but they did not call her _Fair and Square Nami_. No, Nami was willing to use her _Cat Burglar_ name for one last heist. This was the one that would count. She was done with running.

As they zipped it close, Nami lifted it off and at first, the bags fell to the ground with such a force that she thought she was going to lose her arms to the weight. However, where Zoro had power when it came to every day, Nami's strength came from her ability to lift her rewards. As she lifted it again, Hachi came by her side and lifted them, with a bit of a struggle, too.

"Arlong wants to see you," he said, and Nami recognized the worry in his face. Hachi was in Arlong's close circle. With his age, Hachi was there at the beginning, when Arlong was nothing more than a two-bit thug with some muscle. But the older man witnessed the way Arlong ruled, iron fist and cruel punishments. Hachi even handled many of these executions. He was there when an orphaned child came to Arlong with a desire for nothing but money. He watched that girl grow, and somehow, Hachi felt he had a responsibility to help her. However, as he motioned to Nami to move, he worried he would not be able to play her protector for much longer.

Nami chuckled as she moved some of the winnings into her small purse. "Another trophy, my hands can hardly carry them. Too many that I can't even count it," she sang.

As she walked before him, her red pumps clicking down the darkened hallway. Hachi called after her, "Be careful of your feet, be careful of what you say."

Nami turned slightly and smirked, "Haters gonna hate. Players gonna play. But Hachi…ya got to live your life, man. Besides, I've always had good luck…" He was about to respond when Nami stopped short at the entrance to locker area where she had hugged Zoro not even an hour ago. "Can…can you wait…I just-"

"Arlong is waiting."

She stopped and placed a gentle hand on Hachi's arm. "Arlong has had me my whole life…he can wait a few more minutes. Besides, this is it. Remember…this was my _last_ job."

He looked at her naïve and childish face. For so long he remembered her being nothing but cruel and cold, but tonight, he wanted to hug her. Better yet, he wanted to tell her to run…but that was not his job. He needed to deliver Arlong's payment in full. He watched her scribble a note down and tuck it in a locker. It burned Hachi to think that she did not understand the weight of her decision. Regardless of how heavy her bags, her trophies, her plans were…Arlong would anchor her down to him until she sank to the bottom and died without a breath of freedom. Hachi knew this and still, he led the young woman to the shark who was going to eat her alive.

Sanji took a back hallway that the stadium people told him to go. With the upset victory, there were many people ready to take Zoro's life, but more importantly, Sanji felt an unease with Zoro limping by his side. And all the while, all Zoro mumbled was about getting back to Nami, who Sanji still could not find.

Suddenly, down the hallway, a man in an awfully mismatched blue suit leaned against the wall. He was tall and dark skinned, but what Sanji focused on was the bejeweled knuckles and the visible tattoo on his chest. His silken shirt was open to reveal the image along with the stretch of muscle that looked inhuman.

"That…was some fight, huh?" the man spoke lowly. He turned and Zoro took in the grin with its row of sharpened teeth. "I heard you won _more than_ the title. What you think about that?"

The man was toying with Zoro, and with a few cracked ribs, Zoro was in no mood to laugh. But, Zoro could hardly help it. So, with a chuckle, Zoro replied, "I bet my haters are hella sick. If you're a fan, why not come and follow me with a sign up?"

Sanji watched the man ball his hands into fists, heard the knuckles crack in the quiet hallway. "Keep on running…and I'll catch up. I'm fired up, boy…and your time's up."

"Is that a threat?" Sanji asked with a growl. "Why are you trying to flex when your fucking fashion's off?"

He stared at the two men with a fiery glare, but eventually, he softened and smirked, "Me?" The man shrugged as he put his hands in his pant pockets and walked past them. "Never…"

Sanji helped Zoro along but the man spoke again from behind them, "By the way… _why_ are you fired up, boy? Huh? You got some _bitch_ to warm up?"

"Watch your fucking mouth," Sanji said through gritted teeth, but Zoro bellowed a low laugh.

"Shit…go look at yourself in the mirror, and realize…you and I are on two different levels. You know how I feel? I feel damn happy. I'm on the mountain, yeah, I'm on the bay." Zoro turned and loosened himself from Sanji as he lifted his bloodied chin to the suited man. "But if you must know…I owe a girl a tattoo removal. What ya think about _that_?"

The man glowered at Zoro but Zoro watched him relax, slightly. He shrugged and continued down the hallway, as Zoro turned back to Sanji and spoke in a hushed and harsh tone, "I _need_ to find Nami."

"Yeah, yeah, lover boy…I got it," Sanji said as he tried to understand the static that was shared a moment ago. He had never seen the man who was the center of so many things, but Sanji could not shake the feeling that the poorly dressed individual he just encountered was Arlong the Saw. The pierced nose was a distinct giveaway, but without Tashigi to confirm anything, he was at a loss. Perhaps he would try to ring her again once he got Zoro settled.

They finally reached the locker room, and Zoro frowned at the sight of an empty room. He steadied himself on the bench as Sanji opened his locker. As he did, a slip of paper flew down. Zoro groaned as he leaned down and picked it up.

Sanji ran to the sink to get some wet towels to wipe the blood and sweat from Zoro's wounds. He would need to get professional help, but with such precarious conditions, Sanji would try his best. He turned back to see Zoro chuckling.

"Oi, oi. What the hell is so funny? You're not exactly in any position to be laughing."

Zoro flicked the paper at Sanji who read the black cursive:

 _ **We don't need to see each other again, this is my last goodbye…Nothing more left to say, don't even apologize. Look closely, look at your pathetic self…bloody mess.**_

Sanji was about to shout when Zoro motioned him to flip it over, and it continued:

 _ **You think I was gonna let you get all that blood on this money? :P**_

 _ **I made a promise. More importantly, you made a promise…and in fear that you'd shoot up just like a can of Coca-Cola, I'm going to leave that kiss until Sanji cleans you up.**_

 _ **Meet me behind the building in 15 minutes. And don't worry…I'll give you more than a kiss ;P**_

 _ **Your Witch**_

Sanji rolled his eyes as he handed the note back, "Wow, Zoro. You look like a fucking mess, but at least you might get laid tonight. Good for you?"

Zoro stared at the piece of paper, "I don't give a shit about that…I just…trust her."

With that, Sanji went to work cleaning him up as the clock ticked away. Zoro watched it impatiently and wished his luck would stay with him one night more.

After what felt like an hour's walk, Nami finally stopped at the dark wooden door. As she turned the doorknob and heard Arlong inside, "You'd think she'd move a bit faster…"

Nami chuckled as she entered and motioned for Hachi to drop the bags on the desk. "Arlong. You know I only move fast when _I want to_. Besides, this delivery is my last one. I wanted to _savor_ it."

Arlong turned in the chair and smiled at the girl who tested every ounce of patience he had. "Yes, Nami…we are all aware."

Nami's smile slowly faded as the door closed behind her in the poorly lit room. "Wow, Arlong. A suit? You shouldn't have dressed up just for little old me."

He pulled at his collar and smiled, "I had a meeting…and an errand to run." Arlong put his legs on the desk and tossed something to her feet. "Besides, you know I dress well for two things. Weddings. And funerals."

She smirked, trying not to show off fear. She said sarcastically, "I promise I'll be a blushing bride…but not today." However, as her quivering fingers picked up her old burner phone from the floor, Nami knew she was only catching up to the joke everyone else was in on.

"Well, then I guess you can tell me what to tell the mortician. But…is _that_ what you're wearing to the grave?" his cold voice called out to her in the darkness, and suddenly Nami felt nothing but the chill of death all around her.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "MIC Drop" (Steve Aoki Remix ft. Desiigner)

Dangnabit, I'm on that BTS flow. Also, this song, yas boyz. Let them know. Also, learning the lyrics, a lot of it in English, I am laughing cause I legit wrote in Nami's duffle bags, just cause…this song. Haha. #visuals

Alright, ya'll better be visualizing this flawless play. This is where it all turns kiddos. We bout to get f-ed up. Seriously.

 _Arlong shows Nami what she had been missing all this time. The clock is ticking, and pieces are falling. Someone is not going to make it out. Will Zoro be able to save her?_

To be continued…

XoXo shipfiend


	54. The Pretender

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Arlong, I-" But Nami stopped herself as he was unusually quiet. He said his threatening question and left her to flounder, like a fish gasping for air.

She calmed herself and smiled. "Arlong, what is with this game? Put on a fancy suit, taking up acting? This ain't some street side play. You _know_ I never called any cops-"

Arlong chuckled and shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "A _detective_. And a secret task force actually." His fingers gripped his chair and she saw the white of his knuckles around the gemstones.

Nami fixed her jacket and fumbled with the button. "You don't-"

"Are you going to keep telling me what I _don't_ know? Or…are you gonna beg me to forgive you?" He said as he cracked his fingers. "You're the pretender here, Nami." The men around her loomed about like evil shadows.

"I didn't-" She began; her voice quivered but her back remained straight. However, Arlong put a hand up to stop her.

"Let me tell you what I know…so you don't need to embarrass yourself. A police line traced that phone. You were communicating with them. You figured yourself to have one last _job_ , but Nami…did you honestly think you were going to ever leave? I mean…you are my play. You are my piece and pawn. I am your everything. And yet…you got this cash…" He stood up and pointed to the bags lying on the floor, swollen with paper bills. "Did you-"

"That is my debt to _you_. I have paid it in _full_. For every year since I came to you…this is 10x times what I am worth. You can keep me in the dark all you want. You can say whatever trash you want…but I'm not like the others. You know that. I prove that…and that money is my way out," the phone shook in her hand as she spoke with confidence. Regardless of what Arlong knew, Nami knew money. She would bribe her way out if she needed to.

Arlong cleared his throat and smiled at his men. "Boys…can you put a price on family?"

"Never," they chanted in obedience.

"Do you think Nami understands what she did?"

"No," they snickered. Nevertheless, Nami was not ready to admit defeat.

"Look, you asked for the biggest settlement, and here…I've got it for you. _Millions_ of dollars you would have never made in as short of a time-"

"Do you know where we are? Nami. Right now. Do you know?" He waves his hands around the small office, and Nami took it in with confusion.

"Just another ring. Another fight."

"Wrong," growled Arlong. "This place belongs to the Donquixote Family." He waited for Nami to speak about something, but the name whirled around her mind. She has certainly heard the name before, but why it made her feel so concerned was not clear. Arlong frowned. "Pica is part of that family. He is actually one of their Lieutenants…and in this Colosseum, Donquixote _always_ wins." He paused again then cracked his neck, "You didn't throw the fight."

"What does that have to-"

He banged his fist down on the table, his large hand made the wood splitter under his terrible touch. He calmed down and looked at her. "Nami…I could understand your _fear_ getting the best of you. You were out too long. That was _my_ fault. I didn't train you properly to know where you needed to draw the line. But…following my rules? That you should have always known. You know how I feel about my rules."

"But I-"

"But what?" he spat, growing angry. "I gave you a command and you were to follow it…and you didn't. Why?"

"Zoro wo-" That was all Nami managed to get out as Arlong came forward and slapped her across the face. She flew back, her back hitting the hard floor as the bruise grew on her cheek. Tears captured in her eyes, as she huddled on the floor.

"I don't give a shit what he did! You were supposed to throw the fight! He was supposed to lose! Did your stupid head think that _I_ had no plan? I had a _system_ set up. And you fucked it all up, Nami! Your greed and selfishness cost this family _everything_!" Nami shivered on the ground as Arlong crouched in front of her and gripped her face. The area that was reddened and sore from his backhand burned as he squeezed her flesh. "Donquioxte is larger than Crocodile. More connected. And I made a deal…a deal to win us favor. And now…we're _all_ on the run. This entire family…" he said as he came closer and ground his teeth, "This family has a death sentence because of you."

"The m-money," she tried to mumble but Arlong threw her back onto the ground.

"You think Donquixote wants the money _stolen_ from him? You think he is kind enough to take this as some joke?" He turned in disgust and went back to his chair.

Nami held her hand over her mouth to hold in the huffs of tearful air. "I just wanted to…go."

Arlong rubbed his face and plopped down as the leather squeaked around his frame. "Have I ever chained you? Have I ever stopped you from doing and going? Did I ever once sell you off?" He laughed, "I mean…I _thought_ about it. But children are messy. You, Nami, were never a child in my eyes. Either way, I branded you with _my mark_. You were a part of _my_ name, _my crew_."

She half listened as she tried to work quickly, her life depended on it. She was finished trying to make sense of her actions, done pleading ignorance. Her whole defense did not matter, as Arlong was thirsty for blood, especially when he was becoming a smaller fish in a very big pond. If it was just him, she could manage it, but she still needed to get out of the room. Nami counted the people around her. Arlong was only marked people who could not flip over a small car if they had to, murder widows, and steal from broken children. Even if she managed to get a perfect headshot, Arlong's inner circle would certainly skin her alive.

His own Lieutenants lined up behind him. Hatchan was at his right hand, of course. Chew was at his left, with all his thick muscles and a smug smile graces his thick lips. He rarely showed emotions, keeping himself coolheaded when things went south, but he looked at Nami with the natural arrogance and disgust he usually showed her. To him, she was less than dirt and he treated her as such.

She saw a handful of henchmen, but Arlong's trusted circle had Kuroobi, Pisaro, Kaneshiro, and Shioyaki. She wondered if they were walking around, and unless she could assure a clean getaway for herself, she would need to deal with them, too. It would mean she would need to reach Sanji and Zoro before the rest of Arlong's men could. Nami counted the bullets she had, and she hoped she could make it. However, it was an unfair fight and Nami would be cut to pieces if she did not make the first and final move swiftly.

Hachi was the only one who noticed her inner turmoil. He came closer, and Nami drew back. Hatchan, as most people called him, was not very intelligent and was easily duped. She tricked him countless times, as she grew under Arlong's watch, and Arlong would scold him for losing sight of her so quickly. Somewhere down in her heart, she hoped he knew what he was doing. When Arlong killed her mother, Hatchan was there, and she saw for a moment, in the chaos, a genuine sadness as he left two screaming children next to their dead mother.

Tonight, he looked at her the same way but before she could recognize his intent, he quickly bent down to wrangle the gun from her waist. She tried to fight him but he gave her a look that told her what she very well knew. She did not have a chance with her stupid plan to gun fight her way out.

"Wow, Nami. Do you hate me _that_ much? To kill me? The man who…raised you. The man who…" he seemed to struggle with his words, "If I didn't love you…don't you think you'd be dead by now?"

This was it. Perhaps this was Nami's saving grace. Maybe Arlong truly loved her enough that she could get away by the skin of her teeth. She tried to correct him with logic, she tried to kill him with a bullet, but perhaps she could pay him with her body, _anything_ to get out of this deadlocked moment that hung over her head like a noose. She would grab Zoro, tell Usopp to bring her sister and they would run…to the farthest corner of the world. It would be hard, but at least she would be alive.

Arlong apparently made a joke because the room erupted in laughter, and she brought her attention back to him.

"Done daydreaming?" He asked with a cruel grin. Then, his face grew dark as chew handed him an object and he flung it at her feet. "Here."

Nami looked at the knife and then at Arlong in fear. He smiled his wicked grin again, "If you want to forsake family…leave, go. Do it. _But_ I don't want to see that tattoo. I don't want a traitor branded with my mark, my family line. You, Nami, are out of the Fishman Crew, but I want you to rip out the ink with your own two hands." He chuckled. "It will be a more _painful_ tattoo removal, but it will be quicker. I promise."

Nami's lip trembled and Arlong shouted down at her. "Oh, you regretting your actions now? You want to remain my-"

She tore off her blazer and grabbed the knife. Her tank was already damp with sweat, and the thin straps slipped down her shoulders as she extended her frozen arm into position. The sound of ripping skin was sickening and wet. Nami felt lightheaded and saw clouded stars as the pain spread along her like fire.

"Again." Arlong looked at her with darkened eyes and licked his lips as the blood poured out. "I don't want to see even a _dot_ of it on you."

The knife went out and in, and Nami yelped both times. The vomit rose to her throat and she felt weak everywhere. The arm that did the deed was numb as her bleeding bicep went cold but the blood ran warm.

"Again."

Nami could hear the other men whisper and some even gaged. She was not going to stop. Her teeth hurt from grinding together, but she feared that she would bite off her own tongue if she held it between them. Her cries were loud and brutal as they echoed in the tiny room.

Arlong got up and walked over to her. He crouched down and wiped the blood away. He picked at the skin and Nami covered her mouth in fear that if she cried out next to his ear, he would rip her entire arm off. He wiped his fingers down her shirt, leaving a mark in disgust. As he stood, blood dripped off the knife in his hand. He went back to his desk and sat. "Chew, where is the fighter?"

Chew looked at the various monitors and pointed to one. "In the alley. Looks like he is waiting for someone."

Arlong grinned. "Call Kuroobi." Nami was covered in sweat and panted. She gripped her bleeding arm and attempted to stand. "Oh, no. You ain't going anywhere, Nami."

She stuttered and tried with all her might to form a sentence. "B-But…you said-"

" _I said_ you would never bare my mark again. But did you think I would _let you go_?" He slammed his fist down on the table; an audible crack filled the room. "If you think you are a _slave_ under my command, then I will treat you like one. You could have had it all Nami. You could have had money and power and us..." He motioned to his crew. "But you gave it all up! And for what? This boy?"

He pointed to the screen that now spanned the length and width of all the screens combined. Zoro stood unaware in the darkness of the alleyway. He waited just as she told him to. She could even see a slight smile in the blurry collage of screens. Bandaged and waiting in some alleyway for a woman who was never going to show up.

"Arlong, please-" she hoped Sanji was close by. Zoro was tough, but he took a few too many hits. It would hard if Kuroobi brought the other missing members to gang up on him. However, her thoughts were cut short as Arlong threw a stack of money right past Nami's face and it made a horrible crash that boomed behind her head.

"No! I do not tolerate disrespect and you have disrespected me and my family. So...I'm going to take it all from you. Because remember...you're a _slave_ now. You don't own _shit_. You can't _do_ _shit_. And you are _worth less than shit_!"

Chew handed him the phone and Arlong put it on speaker. "Hey, Kuroobi, do you see that fighter from tonight?"

"Nami's boy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Kaneshiro and Shioyaki saw him by the west side."

"Good. Tell them to meet you…get Pisaro, too. I want you to _kill him._ "

Nami screamed but the blood loss and weakened state only let her release a hollow echo as she watched the screens. Zoro looked up as the alleyway filled with shadows. They descended on him with chains and knives. Luckily, it seems none of them brought a gun to the fight. Nami witnessed as he fought his way out. She started to laugh. "You think _you shit heads_ can take Zoro? You think he will get beat by the likes of you? Ha! I-"

Arlong cut her off with a dark stare. "You're right. He's a strong fighter...but he's always fought for one reason. You." He dialed on his phone and Kuroobi picked up in a huff. "He's tough, boss. I don-"

"Tell him…I will _rip_ Nami in half if he doesn't stand down."

Kuroobi repeated the statement, as it hummed on the other end of the line. Nami saw Zoro drop his guard. He stopped fighting and she began to cry. "No, Zoro...don't..."

He said something and Kuroobi repeated his response, "He doesn't believe."

In one fell swoop, Arlong got out from his chair, swung around his desk, and descended on Nami as he broke her wrist with his foot. Nami screamed a blood-curdling cry and Zoro rushed at Kuroobi as the other men lay on the ground in pain. He gripped Kuroobi and shouted. His dark and heavy voice echoed throughout the room. "Where is she?"

Arlong responded, "She is where she belongs."

He twisted his foot on the hand he crushed, and with vomit and spit in her hair, she screamed once again. He lifted his foot, and Nami cradled her broken wrist. Zoro seemed to take a moment to think, and Arlong was inpatient. He crouched down and dug a sharp finger into the wound; Nami pitched another painful shout. He brought the phone closer so Zoro could hear.

Arlong spoke into the phone again. "Stand down or she dies. I have been cheated and someone needs to pay so-"

"Give it to me."

Arlong blinked. "What?"

"Give me the debt Nami owes," Zoro screamed into the phone. Nami, in a blurred haze, watched Zoro shake Kuroobi as he spoke.

Arlong looked at Nami and smiled. "You really know how to pick 'em." He laughed again. "Fine then, _oh great fighter_...let my man go and you'll get your wish."

"I'm not fucking afraid of you or your _fish stick_ crew."

Arlong growled and dug his nails into Nami's face. She cried again, the pain was both centralized to their wounds but also flowed over her whole body like a wave. Zoro grunted and released Kuroobi. Then he stood in front of him and stretched out his hands. "Only cowards turn their backs," he said with his cool stoic nature, "But you're gonna need to make this count if you want _me_ knocked down. Because the second you're done, I'm coming for you."

Arlong spoke coldly, "Okay, cut him down."

Kuroobi took out a huge knife from his back holster. He swung it swiftly and Nami saw the spray of blood explode from Zoro's chest. Her lungs were on fire from the lack of air, but her scream pierced everyone's ears. She watched Zoro sway then fall back. The bloody slash grew across his shirt, and even in the pixelated black and white video, she saw how bad the injury was.

Kuroobi moved forward to look down at him and gasped, "Shit, boss. This kid is still conscious. He looks freaking mad. No wonder he's called a demon..."

Arlong frowned and spoke into the phone, "If he's still looking at you, take his fucking eyes."

Kuroobi motioned off screen, and suddenly Pisaro came running slowly, as he was still injured. He handed Kuroobi something, and Nami's eyes grew wide in terror. He pointed the object down, and Nami heard the shot through the phone, as the flash went off on the screen. Zoro's shout was brutal, as he struggled to move, but the wound that grew darker and darker on his chest stopped any further motion. Kuroobi was about to pull the trigger again when suddenly, the screens seemed to glow and subdued sirens were heard in the distance and then through the phone.

"Shit, boss. Looks like the cops are here. We better go."

Arlong frowned but nodded to the other men in the room who moved quickly. "Fine, grab the others and go. Meet us back at the house."

Arlong hung up and looked down at Nami who tried not to pass out. He picked up the duffle bags and nodded to Hachi. "Make sure she doesn't bleed out. I need to her alive for at least a few more years…"

Nami thanked every deity she knew of for the rescue. Huddled on the floor, as the world banged on, she saw Sanji run to Zoro and grip him. She was thankful someone would be with him. Before she could see any more, Arlong kicked her in the head and the darkness that slowly encroached on her mind consumed her completely.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "The Pretender" (The Foo Fighters)

Through back to my tremulous high school years of fighting "the man" - this song was that theme song. Lol In this day and age, I feel like we gotta keep fighting…the man…or as I call it, the evil Cheeto spawn from hell and its ilk. But back to the story at hand…

OH WOW. How about them apples? I know Zoro technically went against Hatchan, but I needed him with Nami…to show that he really isn't as evil, I mean he was at that time, as the others. I think the reconciliation he had with Nami was one of the strongest I've seen in OP. Also, when they are eating at his stand, I feel like Zoro seemed specifically concerned, but then she "forgave" him at least let Hachi live this new life without the fear of his past. Which, again, wow…Nami…wow.

In hindsight, Arlong was literally a very small village. I didn't realize how tiny his core ground was, but then again, that was the beginning of OP. I think they have definitely gone up in power…and the so have the villains. On that note…

 _Is Zoro dead? Did Sanji call the cops? What about Tashigi and Smoker? Will Nami ever get out? To the next chapter…and…_

 _Get ready for Grand Line ER featuring the one and only, Surgeon of Death. Boy, he's gonna have a full day…until then._

XoXo shipfiend


	55. Let You Down

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Paging Doctor Law, paging Doctor Trafalgar Law!" The speaker system called for him, but Law pinched the bridge of his nose and sped up down the hallway. His day was already quite hectic, as this was not his usual hospital; however, with a giant explosion and police officers involved, he was called in for additional help.

Well, that was all Law was _supposed_ to do, but suddenly as he was finishing up in Emergency, another man came in with incredible wounds. Law should not have said _incredible_ as the man lost too much blood, and was very close to death. Yet, that was why they called him the _Surgeon of Death_ , as many of his patients were those other doctors would not _risk_ their reputations to save.

He looked over the file again, where the personal information was not much. A blonde man rushed in with him, but since the hospital had strict policies about friends versus family, the man screamed for Law to save "Zoro" and nothing more. It took too many orderlies to stop him, and as Law let out a tired exhale, he hoped he would not be greeted with the same angry man when he went to visit his miracle patient, Zoro.

Instead of a weepy and very furious man, Law opened the door to find an orange hair girl shedding tears on his bed. She sat and watched his face; half bandaged as Law did his best to save the eye but could only sew it up. The bullet ricocheted, and enough skin was left to cover up the severity of the wound, but there was nothing actually left to _save_. His chest was fully wrapped too, the gash was so deep that it nicked bone, but there were broken and bruised ribs regardless. Overall, Law understood that Zoro had to be strong spirited enough to stay in this world when his body was in no condition to keep going. Perhaps the weeping woman was the reason, but as soon as he stepped in, Law felt a gun at the back of his head.

He sighed again, as this was not how he wanted his _very late_ night to end. Law assumed that with wounds like that and the lack of information, Zoro was surely some sort of criminal. Law was accustomed to the lot, so he took this turn of events with a sort of calmed jest.

Law began his solid reasoning, "Look, I don't want trouble-"

"Are you his doctor?" The woman spoke in a hoarse and broken voice. It sounded as if she had no more air left in her body, but she forced the words out as they echoed beyond the beeping of the machines.

Law felt the gun on his head pull away a bit, so he let out a groan, "Yeah…but ya can't just come into a hospital with a _gun_."

The woman looked up at him; her right hand in Zoro's left. She stood, her jacket over her shoulders, and Law noticed that her left arm was in some makeshift sling. "Bring me my bag."

Law thought for a moment that she was speaking to him, but then the giant shadow behind him moved forward and faced him. The large man had a gang tattoo right on his forehead; Law recognized the sun-like symbol, as he was not unaware of the networks around him. However, he seemed like a low-level enforcer as he handed the woman the bag, but his dark brown eyes never left Law's gray ones. The woman, however, seemed preoccupied with trying to do her task without flinching or crying. Law saw her injuries but did not make a move to help, as he wanted to know exactly what it meant for her to have him held at gunpoint. Though the larger man had dropped the gun, Law felt a tension in the room. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and nodded to Law to come forward. As he did, she dumped the bag's contents on the bed and thick packs of bills scattered in the dark room.

He was about to question her, but she started, "This should be _more than enough_ for his care. I need…I just need him to be better. Whatever he needs, get it for him."

Law let out a chuckle, "You can take _that_ to the front desk. I don't handle insurance and I'm not even his-"

"Doctor Trafalgar _D._ Law, correct? I'm surprised you are able to practice with your connections with the black market…or does the government overlook that for the chance of keeping you on their payroll?" her voice sang suddenly, as if she was quite comfortable having all the information within her hands, however, broken they may have been.

She did not falter nor waver. Her dark eyes looked pained and puffy, yet her stern expression displayed nothing but ferocity to get what she wanted. Law looked at her and then to Zoro asleep on the bed. "Who is he to you?"

She seemed confused for a moment, but directed her softened face to the bed and gave a small smile. "He…was my fighter. I should be proud…he fought so…well."

The man by her side turned to her, "We need to go…he's…he won't wait."

She nodded almost mindlessly and Law caught the marks all over the face, the bruising that was hidden behind wet hair and shadows. The sling cradled her arm, where the wrist was clearly broken but as she turned, Law saw the bloodstains that streaked her entire body. The quiet dripping fell from her side, coating the white floor in a dark hue.

"Hey! You're wounded. I-"

She pointed to the money on the bed. "Tell _no one_ I was here…and there will be more of this for you. I promise. But…just take care of him. He'll…want to get on his feet as soon as possible. _Don't_ let him. Make sure he heals or else…he won't be any good to anyone." She chuckled, "He's just too damn stubborn, so be a good doctor and make sure he rests, okay?"

Law nodded as they walked past him, but he called to her, "And what about you? Ya got anything to tell him?"

The man by her was looking through the crack of the door, as if wary of being seen. She turned and looked past Law and felt the tears come again. "Tell him nothing…I…I let him down. If you tell him anything…if I do, he'll come after me. And…I can't have that."

Law turned to confront her and the mystical logic that made her seem like a villain in a story, but before he could even hear the click of her heels, he found himself alone in the room. The only noise was the sounds of the breathing mechanism that was keeping Zoro alive for the time being.

Law groaned and rubbed his tired face; this was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his nights. He picked up a stack of money and thumbed it. As much as it annoyed him, the mystery woman was right and if she had the ability to know so much about him, especially things he did not publicize, perhaps he could watch his little _experiment_ go on. Bringing a nearly dead man back to life was Law's specialty. In the tedious and boring nature of his professional façade, perhaps Zoro would be a breath of fresh air. Perhaps this could be an _adventure_.

He collected the money and put it back in the bag for safekeeping. It would be a pain to handle this in regards to record keeping, but this was not the first time he had to do something underhanded for the sake of a larger goal. He gave Zoro one final look over and wondered what _his_ goal was. Maybe he would tell Law who the woman was, but for now, Law would try to get him to wake up and not die. At least, _not yet_.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Let You Down" (NF)

I came across this song on the radio, and though the song itself has its own meaning, I think it was sad enough to be placed here.

Well, here we are. Zoro is alive. Barely. I like to think of this as the time he took on Kuma's punishment and Sanji was all, "No!" and Nami stayed by his side. Ah, the good times. Overall, I think Zoro has a very sacrificial personality, to the point that people closest to him might not think he cares about his life…however; he has had his strength to back up his insane fighting prowess.

Anywhoo…here comes Doctor Law…the shifty surgeon that is going to be in charge of Zoro's healing. P.S. I think Law & Nami get on rather well, and according to certain personality sheets, Law would be Nami's "ideal" pairing, but I honestly have never looked at them more than brother-sister…especially with "Lami" being Law's deceased biological sister. Like, come on. But regardless…

 _Whom did Law save from the explosion? Was it Tashigi? Will she and Zoro meet in this hospital? Will Zoro wake up soon? Why didn't Nami want Law to tell Zoro about her?_

Many more questions to be answered in the next chapter of The Fighter!

XoXo shipfiend


	56. Go Fuck Yourself

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"What _the fuck_ happened, Usopp?" Sanji hissed into the phone as he paced the hallways. Even the sight of countless young, fit nurses would not sway his focus as his fists curled into tight rocks.

"I…I don't know. I still can't find her," Usopp hesitantly responded. He was busing himself into a new hideaway, or more specifically, a familiar one as he rolled Nojiko's body into the grand bedroom Kaya once rested in. Her breathing apparatus traveled with her, and Usopp looked at the feeble girl with worry for the sister he could talk to but no longer find.

Sanji was not one to show his frustration so openly, but he could not help but react. His kick launched a trashcan down the hallway. Men and women looked at him in fear and anger, but the chiseled Frenchman simply put an unlit cigarette in his mouth and turned to the windows. He would have been kicked out, however, he was practically a hospital resident now. Since Zoro was admitted, Sanji sulked around the halls like some deathly apparition claiming souls for the afterlife. If he was not on the phone quietly screaming as Usopp, he was outside smoking his body's weight in nicotine. That did not stop the shaking though.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Zoro's body lying in the dark pool. His face almost unrecognizable and his clothed drenched in blood. Sanji had not stopped shaking since gripping his unconscious and unmoving friend until the ambulance ushered them away. Then some tatted doctor had the audacity to pulled Zoro off and suddenly Sanji was some outcast, watching a horror movie play before his eyes. They would not tell him where he was. They would not let him know about his condition. If not Sanji, then who…Zoro did not have anyone else. Sanji screamed that very statement at the attendants that blocked his way every time. Somehow, with his stupid charm and good looks, he managed to make one or two (hundred) female friends who offered kind words and a warm shoulder to cry on.

"Usopp…" Sanji started, but there were no words. Many of their conversations these days were like that. One of them would ask "why" or "how" and the other would offer silence. It made no sense. It terrified them both. Not knowing.

Once Usopp had Nojiko settled, he went to his computers and clicked away, "I still can't find an update on Zoro. As if they are keeping him out of the system."

"Is he even here then? It's been two days!"

"Sanji…" That was their way of comforting each other, it seemed. Neither of them had anyone else to talk to about the damage they both knew of, the horrors, the secrets. They were cast away, both drinking and fighting with no one but themselves over their dearest friends. Their family. Usopp glanced at the beeping machine hooked into Nojiko and felt the angry tears come again, "I fucked up…Sanji. I should have told her to run. I even tried to find what the cops had on her to erase it. I mean…we were always good at running…but she…she always ran away with what she wanted. And she-"

"She wanted him," Sanji spoke quietly. There was no water left in his body for tears. He spent most of it angrily crying for Zoro. He did not have tears for her, too. He should have, it was only right to cry for her…but somewhere deep down in his dark and jealous heart, he blamed her for what happened to Zoro. Sanji knew she played games and acted all okay, but Zoro did the same. It made sense to Sanji why they attracted each other, but Sanji had hoped it would not cost him his friend. It was only until now, while he was tired, hungry, and angry in a hospital, that he understood the lengths to which he would lose Zoro.

The silence between Usopp and Sanji was quiet and painful, but it meant something to each man. To Usopp, it was a connection to the outside world. One he forsook a long time away in fear and anguish. Yet, it was in some strange act of Nami's kindness that kept him in the dark. Sometimes he hated her for it, for locking her sister away, but sometimes Usopp knew his fear of moving on from his own past and pain with Kaya would have been too much. Therefore, he was fine with watching over someone else's past and pain. For Sanji, it was admonishment for his actions. There was no one to yell at him anymore, to tell him he did a very shitty thing. Sanji used these precious moments to scream at himself like his family once did, beating him down and calling him less than nothing. Zeff would not do it, at least not in the hatred that Sanji wanted to inflict on himself. Frankly, Zeff had not seen him for a few days. He called, but Sanji was not ready. Perona even reached out, but he would not leave the hospital until he knew Zoro would be okay.

Just then, a quiet nurse came to Sanji's side and offered him a kind smile. He returned one, with the smallest ounce of chivalry he could squeeze out. She leaned in, handed him a paper, and whispered into his ear, "I think I've found your friend. Apparently, he is not on the official hospital registry since some fancy doctor came in. Don't ask me why-"

She could barely manage another word as Sanji gave her quick peck on the cheek and rushed down the hall. "Usopp," Sanji panted as he ran, "I found him…I found him!"

Usopp smiled and spoke into the phone, "Good for you…" but the anger inside him wanted to scream anything else.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Go Fuck Yourself" (Two Feet)

Honestly, when I originally thought of my general plot, things moved a lot quicker. However, as I kept writing and things came up or I looked at it, the story revealed itself. And I think my favorite aspect of writing is that no matter what you thought of or how much you planned; the story takes a life of its own. I'll be honest, I love your feedback, but not much has changed based on reviews, so thanks for trusting me to tell this story. I've seen fandoms or fan servicing sway a creator/writer that it ends up hurting the actual story. I really hope that however fictional, this story is still true to the characters it is based off!

Okay, my senile moment of writers praise aside, I do want to thank belnonm for their review and calling me out on Zoro's strategic skillset in the Alabasta Arc! Since I am not currently updated, I try to remember what I most recently saw, which is sad since this story kinda started as they started in the beginning…but yes, Zoro did a lot of planning in Alabasta and it would not be right of me to say that he cannot plan or think for himself. But as the review said, "Zoro can think, he just prefer to follow the flow and luck" and I think I appreciate that so much about Zoro…and I think it complements Nami's way of going about things. She is definitely spontaneous, but she does prefer a plan, a map if I do say so myself…so their pairing always seemed the most fun to watch. To me. Hence this exhausting, painful, long, and yet self-satisfying story.

On that note, there will be a 2-year gap…of some kind, but I do hope everyone knows that this story is not gonna end anytime soon (crossing my fingers that it won't ACTUALLY be a 2-year gap). Gosh, I don't think I could do that anyway…I mean look how long it took me to get just here! Haha. So, my hope is that I do not bore you in the interim because as any shipper dreams, I just want my babies to be okay…and like maybe have babies or whatever. But anywhoo, relationships are work. And this ain't some fairy tale love story. Ya'll gonna struggle with me.

Back to this chapter, my goal was to one…flesh out how everyone was feeling during this whole ordeal. I think Nami and Usopp's relationship is so precious. They have always clung together as "chickens" of the crew in the beginning, but they have really blossomed. And let's face it, Kaya's death - if Usopp had no other friends, could have taken a toll. That coupled with his fears, I don't know if he would have been so ready to go and follow a dream. As for Sanji, he loves Zoro. I think this story makes it more than a bromance, but I truly think Sanji admires Zoro quite a lot, in regards to his anger at Zoro…I think they challenge each other to be better than themselves. Why I used this song? One- felt right, it seemed lethargic and fit into the mood where everything just seemed…slowed and down. Two- I also think Sanji and Usopp have hate and sadness for everyone and everything, so why wouldn't Usopp be mad that Sanji gets to know where his best friend is and Usopp, with all his skills, still cannot find his? Ya know. That stuff hurts. Anyway…

Will Sanji tell Zoro exactly what he knows? Has Zoro woken up yet? What will Law do with Zoro? Will Usopp be able to locate Nami? Where is Nami? All to be continued in the next chapter…

XoXo shipfiend


	57. Cold

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

Zoro blinked his eyes open, but something seemed strange. He could hear the fainting clicking of a remote, the smell of something warm and inviting to eat, but his eyes were not listening to him. Then like a spark, his nerves woke up all at once and Zoro jumped forward or at least he tried to.

Zoro hunched over and felt the pain go over him like a cold knife. His chest felt heavy yet light as if a big chunk of him was missing. He kept blinking and wondered why his left eye was not responding. The lights were so bright, but everything was dark at one end. He looked at his hands, as they were bandaged but they did not feel real. Nothing felt real.

He looked at his hands and his head grew in pain. It began on the left and spread, and he brought his left hand closer and closer to his face until his bandaged hand felt his bandaged head. Under the ribbons of sanitary cloth and medicine, he felt the flesh that was forever sealed underneath because he tried with all his might to flutter it open.

"I couldn't save it, fighter-boy." The voice echoed around the room before Zoro registered it. He looked up and a tall slim man sat in a chair beside his bed, with his feet up on the end of the bed. His tired gray eyes looked at the television screen as he flipped through the channels quietly. He offered Zoro a quick smile and reached for the dinner on the tray, but frowned as his tattooed hand almost touched the bread roll. "I hate bread," he said almost angrily as he picked up the fruit cup and began to open it.

He had dark hair, which matched his sideburns and small goatee. If it was not for the white lab coat that labeled him as a "Doctor" of no name, Zoro would not believe a man with the word "DEATH" tattooed on his fingers was meant to save any lives. Zoro straightened his back as if to fight his way out, but it dawned on him as the memories came back. The chill settled into his bones as he remembered landing on the cold, wet cement as the heat from his chest made him cold and hot at the same time. Then as he looked up at the man who cut him, he could almost hear Nami call his name before it all went to black with a spark.

"Where…where is she?" he coughed out. It hurt for him to speak, as every word took more effort to get out of his body.

"Huh?" The doctor asked with a spoon in his mouth. He took it out and smirked. "You wake up in a hospital with a strange man eating your food…and the first thing you ask is-"

"Where is she?" Zoro said with more fervor, though it hurt with each syllable. He began to move to get up, but the man stopped him.

"Alright, alright. Relax, won't ya? There is no use in rushing. My name is Law, and I'm the idiot who managed to save ya. A thank you is not necessary-"

"Where-" Zoro began again, but Law pushed his back down on the bed and hovered over him with a penlight as he examined.

"Ya, ya…where is she. I know. But first I need to make sure _you_ know where you are," Law said as he pulled back and put his hand in his coat pockets. "Now, can you tell me what you remember?"

"Hospital," Zoro grunted.

Law sighed, "Yes, good job. You are currently in a hospital, but I meant before you came to me looking like some shredded meat."

Zoro frowned and tried to get up again but Law pressed a hand on Zoro chest, and the slightest pressure was enough to make Zoro groan as Law grinned. "Look, I don't have much of a bedside manner, so, ya either work with me here…or I let you suffer a bit longer. Got it, tough guy?"

Zoro paused and sneered back. "How much did she pay you?"

Law was awestruck for a moment, but he then chuckled and shrugged, "Enough to make you better."

Zoro stared at Law then looked at the ceiling and let out a heavy exhale as he gritted his teeth, "Then I need to get better."

Law was inquisitive so he let go of Zoro and sank back into his chair, "And then what?"

Zoro balled his hands into fists and spoke into the fluorescent lighting, "Then I get her."

Law wondered if Zoro meant to harm her or help her, but before he could ask more, the shouts from outside reached their door. A blonde haired man busted through, and Zoro ground his teeth as he got up to address the visitor. Law was about to shout when he recognized the intruder to be the man who brought Zoro in. Before he could say one word, Zoro mumbled quietly, "You shitty cook. This is a fucking hospital you know…"

That was all it took the blonde-haired person to let his hair hide the tears in his eyes. He wiped his face and quickly walked forward as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "Really? I thought this was a stupid zoo with an animal like you lying around."

Zoro smiled, "Yeah, I'm a beast, you dumbass."

"More like a shitty marimo," the blonde responded.

Law watched the strange interaction and rolled his eyes, but quickly pulled the cigarette out of Sanji's mouth and flung it into the trash as Sanji glared at him. Zoro only laughed, "Told you this was a hospital, Sanji."

"Well, it's not like I could exactly _find_ you," Sanji said with his eyes on the man who blocked him from seeing his friend.

" _You_ couldn't find _me_? Oh, that's hilarious," Zoro joked, unaware of the tension between the other two men.

"Well, yer not exactly family, _Sanji_ ," Law said with disdain.

Sanji crossed his arms, "What kind of accent is that? You some hillbilly? Inked up doctor? Where did you get your medical degree? The School of Rock?"

Law was about to retort when Zoro spoke up, "Sanji is the only family I have left…you should have let him in."

Sanji was taken aback now, and while he processed, Law shrugged, "Well, you were unconscious and bleeding out, so it's not like I could have asked ya." Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but Law continued, "And that…file of yours was not exactly forthcoming."

"Nami…where is she?" Zoro directed his question to Sanji, who looked at Law as if he had the answers.

"Uh…I…I don't know Zoro. I-" Zoro gripped his arm and shook him.

"I told you to go back inside and find her. Shit! You had one job!"

Sanji pulled at his arms, and Law saw it then. Sanji's hands were shaking. As Zoro, still bandaged and bruised, shook his friend, Sanji was putting on a brave front. Law usually looked tired, with the shadows under his eyes, but Sanji looked thinner as if he had skipped several meals. The stress lines that were masked by his angry frown or under curled eyebrows were hidden to the one-eyed man who himself would not realize his own mortality, but Law recognized it all. They were both in an unhealthy relationship, and perhaps the women who bled on the very tiles he stood on were to blame.

Suddenly the door busted open and a woman with glasses came rushing in, baring her badge like a talisman to ward off spirits. She laid her eyes on the man on the bed and for a moment, she was at a loss for words. Zoro released Sanji, but it was Sanji who spoke to the woman, "Tashigi?"

That was all it took for the woman to begin her own cries, "How could you, Zoro! How could you do it?"

Sanji started again, "Wait, T-"

"And you-" she pointed at the blonde, "You were supposed to not let something like this happen! This was all her fault! My men! Zoro! Sanji, you should have told him to get out!"

"No, Tashigi, you're wrong. Nami- she couldn't…she didn't. This was-"

"Arlong!" Tashigi yelled, trying to keep her demeanor but failing terribly. "I told you she was going to get him killed."

Zoro's roar shook the room, "What the fuck is everyone talking about?"

Tashigi took a big breath in and Sanji looked like he was ready to take her out but she held her hand up and looked at him fiercely. "I gave you a chance…and now you've lost it. Look at yourself, Sanji! Look at what this woman has done to the both of you!" she pushed her glasses up and looked at Zoro with a frown. "That woman you know as Nami…is a criminal. She belongs to a gang called the Fishman Crew. She is a high ranking lieutenant, and just two days ago…" Tashigi choked on her words as she gripped the badge that hung on a chain from her neck, "I lost 13 good men and women due to an ambush. They were killed by Arlong and his crew."

The quiet in the room was shaking as every noise amplified. Even the sound of the light bulbs way above their heads seemed to scream.

"I know," Zoro said as he looked at his sheets, "I know about her past…and her hope to escape. That is what we were trying to do…what I was trying to do. Help her escape. And I know, _I know_ …" he looked up at Tashigi, "she did _not_ kill your men."

Tashigi groaned as Sanji blinked back tears. "How stupid can you be, Zoro? She lied! You don't _know_ her." Tashigi tried to say.

Sanji chimed in, "Wait…what do you know? About…her? Her…family?"

"What does it matter? Her past is her past. I am not here for that. I am here for the present. And I just want to know where she is!" Zoro responded.

Tashigi swayed and looked at the ceiling as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You stupid man…you are getting so easily distracted. By what? A pretty face? You don't think she hasn't used that to her advantage before?"

"Tashigi!" Sanji said in admonishment, but she went on.

"No! Sanji, you don't get to say anything. I trusted you to tell him _the truth_ , but you were blinded by her too…and your love for him. But I'm looking for justice. For her _victims_!"

"Victims?" Zoro asked angrily. "I'm not a-"

"Oh? Because you managed to keep _an eye_ and not die? Congratulations! My men were killed under rubble and bricks when the house exploded with a rocket launcher! You don't care about my men? About me? After everything that we've been through? Fine," she paused as her quivering lip caught up to her anger, "What about your _beloved's_ sister? Nami murdered her and left her to _burn to death_! And their mother? She probably pulled the trigger her damn se-"

"No!" Sanji yelled as he stepped up to Tashigi. "Nami did _not_ kill her family! I know she could not have done. She did not!"

"How do you know, Sanji? Do you know something I don't? Or did you just help her get what she wanted…or do you like seeing Zoro broken so you can tend to him now?"

Zoro finally spoke up, "Both of you are crazy. Now, I don't give a shit about what anyone knows about anyone. Nami couldn't have done what you said because she was with me the entire time. Right, Sanji? At the fight?"

Sanji turned and looked at him with sad eyes, "She…she disappeared for a b-"

"Sanji! What the hell? You know how to fuck with me. Are you seriously considering Nami to be-"

"No! But I am just saying…she said she'd meet you in that alley and then she never came…"

"I heard her! Sanji! I fucking heard _her scream_ …Arlong…Arlong had her," Zoro said with frustration as he clutched the blankets.

Law kept a steady look at the heart monitor. As much as he did not care about getting into the problems of others, he did want to make sure his patient did not die on his watch. A good doctor would have ushered this argument out the door and away from a wounded man, but Law was curious. He placed the tattoo on her friend's forehead as the one of the Sun Gang renamed the Fishman Gang under a minor member now the leader, Arlong. He knew this because Arlong had recently gotten into touch with someone from his past, and frankly, Law was ready to use any information he got as means to his end goal: to destroy Donflamingo. Therefore, when a beaten fighter came up from the Colosseum, apparently after defeating one of Donflamingo's own, Law knew he needed this case. He pulled strings, and here he was…in between a brawl of epic proportions. However, this was much bigger and more complicated than he thought.

Tashigi chuckled as Zoro left the words in the air. "She could be dead for all we know! What you holding on for? You know that fight you were at…her blood was all over one of the offices. But _all the money they had_ is gone. Did you know that? That Colosseum held _over $340 million in reserve_ , without counting whatever was placed on top with bets and winnings. She could have faked her death and taken it all! All the records, camera recordings…everything!"

"What?" was all Zoro got out as his grip on the sheets got tighter.

"Zoro…" Sanji began.

"Sanji…you…knew…why you wanna bite your tongue for?" Zoro asked as he focused on the fabric between his fists.

"Yeah, Sanji. Speak up now that you have his attention! Sanji knew about all of this! He was the one who contacted me and had me look into her," Tashigi said matter-of-factly. "He was worried about-"

Zoro's glare stopped anyone from saying anything more. "You moron! You put her name out there… _you risked her life_. She probably was taken _because_ they thought she snitched or some shit!"

"No…" Sanji began halfheartedly, but then he remembered Usopp saying he found a trace on her burner line, "Wait…did you trace her?" He directed his question back to Tashigi.

"Me? No! I mean…I wouldn't have known _where to start_ if we weren't traced at first! By her! I get my first big break…and suddenly our Cyber Crimes unit finds spyware in my files? Someone from the outside tried to steal information and left a back door open, so we followed it. And guess where it led? To her apartment! With every breath you breathe…I see there's something going on! Were you two in on it?"

"No," was all Sanji could get out, "That means… he…used her line to…"

"He!" shouted Zoro, "Are you telling me you met Arlong? You knew him _this entire time_?"

Tashigi shook her head, "Of course, Sanji wouldn't know _Arlong_. He keeps away from the public eye that I didn't even have a picture…but I saw him…when he _murdered_ my unit." She pulled a paper from her jacket pocket and walked up to Zoro.

"This is the man who blew up my unit…this is the man Nami is _loyal_ to…this is the man-"

However, as Tashigi held the paper sketch up to Zoro's face, the machines around him started beeping and blood spread across his bandaged chest like a watercolor painting. All that could be heard in the room was his screaming as he shook, and Law screamed at them to get out. He held Zoro down as nurses rushed in to help sedate him.

Tashigi stepped back, weary and tired. She had not meant to cause him so much stress, but the last two days were hell for her. She lost her rank and credibility when her unit went up in flames. However, it was not her pride that hurt, but the fact that she brought so many people under her trust and she could not even protect them. If it was not for Smoker, she would have given up altogether, but he told her to keep digging. However, when they found evidence that Arlong may have been at the Colosseum, the investigation was shut down then suddenly there was no evidence or it went missing. Smoker felt something was not right, but it was beyond his knowledge even as Captain. She admitted that her getting such free reign and resources were unusual, and he worried there was a leak in the system.

As she was ushered out of the room, she wondered if this was all her fault, too. If Zoro screaming in pain was her fault. Sanji took the paper from her frozen hand and his shaky hands balled themselves into fists as he punched the wall and ground his teeth. She finally recognized that her once dapper and energetic friend was not his usual self either. "Sanji…I tried to give you space…" she said quietly.

He crumpled the paper in one hand as he covered his face with another, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"What is it?" she truly did not know why they both seemed so disturbed by some half-done sketch. "Are we taking time, or a time out?" She tried to joke. "I can't take the in-between…"

Sanji slid down the wall to the floor and put his head between his legs, "We saw him, Tashigi…that night Zoro won the fight. That night that Nami told him to meet her…the night that, she said they'd get away. We saw him…and damn it, Tashigi. You have to believe us, Zoro and her….she was trying to escape. But we told him. Zoro told him she was going to rid herself of his mark…her gang life…and he…"

"You're telling me…you think you _made_ him hurt Nami?"

"You said it!" Sanji choked, "You found her blood _everywhere_ …and Zoro…said he heard her. This is all _my_ damn fault! I should have…"

She took in the new information and tried to piece it all together. However, Sanji knew more than he was letting on. "I don't understand why you're so cold to me. You…you need to tell me everything."

Sanji inhaled deeply and got up. He brought a hand down and helped her to her feet, but as she looked up, all she saw was darkness in his eyes. "Tashigi…I can't." He said with finality.

He started to walk away as he pulled a phone from his pocket, but Tashigi called after him, "You can't…or you _won't_?"

He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tashigi- _baby_. Won't."

Law came out of the room as Zoro's screams had died down. He shook his head and looked at Tashigi with disdain, "Neither you nor that guy is allowed back here." He pointed past her to the blonde on the phone.

"But, I'm a poli-"

Law leaned in with a smirk, "From what I heard in there…you are no longer a decorated officer of the law. Moreover, as his doctor, I don't think yer presence is gonna get anything more outta him than anger…and more popped stitches. You are _banned_ from this hospital, ya hear me?"

"You can't do that!" She said with anger in her own eyes, a naïve belief that justice was on her side.

Law smirked and flicked her chin. "Call any higher up, and I'm sure they'll tell ya that ya can't touch me."

She frowned and picked up the crumpled piece of paper Sanji left behind. "I don't know who you think you are, but you won't win."

Law turned and shrugged, "I don't think you realize that this is much bigger than you think…and yer too weak to handle a fight like this."

Tashigi hated being underestimated and so she stormed away. Law watched her go and groaned. He peeked back into the room at the now docile Zoro. Law was certainly going to keep an eye on him, and as much as Law hated the work of trying to figure out how big this puzzle was, this was something he needed to get his hands into. No matter how much it may hurt.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Cold" (Maroon 5 ft. Future)

I had planned this chapter as one of the pivotal moments a long time ago, and when I heard this song, it was like a music video was playing in my head. Zoro's open mouth screams that were so silent as Sanji and Tashigi were pulled out of the room and Law rushed to sedate him before he opened up his wounds. It was very powerful, very theatrical, and very visual…so I hope my writing captured exactly what I was trying to make you all see!

[UPDATE]: This entire time, I was writing this story while listening to "All Time Low" (Jon Bellion) but that song is actually for my next chapter…bwahah. So, awks. So. I legit had to re-read everything I wrote to make sure it still fits with my feelings as I was writing to the other music! #writerproblems

My basic point was that everyone is a little bit at fault. It is so easy to think Tashigi is a villain but she was honestly just doing her job, and Sanji was trying to trust his friend, and Zoro believed in luck, and Usopp was trying to save his friend, and Nami thought she could survive on her own one last time…but all in all…they all messed up. And it has left everyone…just a little cold. #human

That being said…WOW. Well, aren't we just stacking up the ish? I will give you a fair warning…we may not see much of Nami anymore while I set up some things on this end. Since they are separated, I am sticking to Zoro's panel. HOWEVER, last we saw…Nami was taken by Hachi to meet up with Arlong. Where Arlong is…we'll have to wait and see, but they do have _at least_ $660,000,000 (Nami's bounty of $66,000,000 x 10). I legit could not do the math for a hot second and thought that was such a small number, and then I realized that is SIX HUNDRED AND SIXTY MILLION. But then I Googled the richest people in the world and realize they deal in billion, so I thought this number was not so farfetched. I mean…they did steal from Donflamingo and though I actually have no idea how badly one can lose betting in illegal underground fighting, Donflamingo may or may not actually run a small island country in this story so he could be worth billions, but for now, I said his Colosseum was the cost of his bounty ($340 million). ANYWHOO. Math aside…

Zoro now knows about the dark secrets from his friend, past and current…what does this mean for these friendships? Will Law honor Nami's wishes to keep him away and alive or listen to Zoro's desire when he knows where Zoro wants to go? How will Law fit into this suicide mission? Is Donflamingo after Arlong? Will Zoro ever meet Usopp? Until the next chapter of _The Fighter_ …

XoXo shipfiend


	58. Let It Be

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

"Let it be," Law said as he leaned against the doorframe, trying to get his patient to leave his healing regiment to the professionals. Just inside, Zoro groaned as he moved even a centimeter away from his bed. He tried not to cling to the feeble metal stand that head an IV bag, but Law saw the white of his knuckles as he tried to keep himself steady.

Zoro puffed out his chest, and ground his teeth as he spoke, "I'mma go out fighting...and leave my scars."

"Ya know… this is Russian roulette…and it ain't my gun," Law said he came inside.

Zoro managed a chuckle, "Hallelujah, I ain't dead yet. And I'm still going strong."

Law affirmed grimly, "Sure. But I don't know about tomorrow…" Zoro stumbled and Law came to his side, but Zoro held up a hand swiftly. Law took a step back and crossed his arms as he watched the weakened man attempt to straighten himself. "Got to let it go, yeah?"

"Let what go?" Zoro asked between gasps. He finally got himself on the edge of the bed and cursed his body for not listening to his will as it usually did.

"Her. _Nami_. I guess…that's the name of the game, right?" However, Law's dry joke landed flat as Zoro gave him a glare with the one eye that could hold the terror.

Zoro dropped his gaze to stare at his bandaged hand, as the other shook slightly. The IV bag quaked with his grip. "But the battle ain't done."

Law sighed, "Zoro. You are in no condition to end _anything_. You seem to be holding onto your last breath…and looking for a way out…and I'm telling you…that you won't make it out of the damn door."

"Oh, is that your _professional_ opinion, _Death_?" Zoro spat at him. Law raised an eyebrow and Zoro pointed a finger at the tattoo etched into Law's fingers. "You don't like any doctor I've seen."

"And I'm sure you've seen a ton then?" Law said as he sat in a chair across from the bed.

Zoro followed him, but he found himself still blinking as if to wake up her dead eye. "It's all been said and done…and, oh, I've done and said it all." He stopped then smirked, "I've got to let it go, yeah."

"Yeah?" Law asked incredulously. He did not mean to badger, but he did need to know Zoro's dedication. If this was some foolhardy plan, then Law could kiss any hope of finding Doflamingo. However, if there were even a slight chance that he could reach his own goal of vengeance, then Law would give his entire right arm. Hell, he would give up his life if it meant destroying Doflamingo.

"Yeah," Zoro whispered to no one, "I need to let go of this damn eye."

Law also smiled as Zoro took a hand to the bandages and tried to take them off. "Alright, relax." He stood up and took out a small scalp from his lab coat. "I'll get it."

Zoro slightly flinched but then settled. He nodded and Law proceeded to slice away at the fabric. "You better put that money where your mouth is."

"I'm pretty sure I put it where your eye was…and…and I laid my cards."

Zoro suddenly gripped Law's wrist as the last of the bandage fell away. Law mouth let out a slight gasp at the sight. He was not scary, but the dramatic wound healed well enough for the bloody gash to cross cleaning down Zoro's face. Yet, with the tear still fresh, still crimson stains on one side and a dark gray eye on the other put a small shiver down Law's back.

"I don't think you have…laid your cards out. What is in it for you?" Zoro asked with a level of stilled anger that was unwavering.

"What can I say? I got heart. Ya…got a heart," he said with a shrug.

Zoro's grip grew tighter. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Law pulled away, and if Zoro had not felt a sudden dizziness, he would not have let him. "I mean…you've got an interesting story is all. Clearing up some boredom."

"Bullshit," Zoro said without hesitation. Law was going to give him another quick quip, but Zoro continued, "I don't know where it starts...and I don't know where it ends, but I know you've got something to gain from all this. As for me…they say losers are forgotten, and as long as I'm concerned…she's safe if he thinks I'm dead. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Well, you've certainly hit the bottom, yeah?" Law joked, but Zoro frowned.

"You think this is my low? No. My low was learning that the bastard was within my reach and I let him slip away. He was just a few steps away…all I had to do…was fight."

"And then what?"

Zoro blinked. "What?"

"Then what? You'd get the girl? Run away? What was the plan?" Law asked as he crossed his arms again.

Zoro suddenly seemed preoccupied with the IV bag as he looked at the dripping liquid seep in his arm. "Put my feet right on the margin…throw my hands out on the breeze…walk home…catch that train out to somewhere…I don't know. But I knew that as long as she was by my side…we'd be okay." He gave a sad smile to the floor, "Actually…we were gonna get that tattoo on her arm removed. And then…I don't know…wherever she wanted to go, I guess."

"Well, if it makes you feel better…one of her arms was pretty banged up, so I think that tattoo took care of itself-"

Zoro charged for the man and caught him by the collar. It hurt for him to stand upright, but the rage in his body overshadowed any pain that ran up and down his chest. "What the fuck did you say? You saw her? Here?"

Law did not want to injure Zoro further, but his anger would call attention to the room and that was the last thing Law wanted. Therefore, he took his fist and landed a soft but firm punch to Zoro's gut. The groan Zoro held in resounded through closed teeth and he stumbled back onto the bed.

"Are ya going to relax?" Law asked calmly.

Zoro puffed out air as he tried to get up again, but it was to no avail. "Tell me…what you…fucking know."

Law sighed and sat back down in the chair. "When you came in…I took your case because you came from the Coliseum. Doflomingo's Coliseum. I have…I have a promise I need to keep, as well. To a man in my life…and Doflamingo needs to pay the price. As for your friend, I did not know her. She was just here… _crying_ over you. She handed me the money and told me to make sure you got better….and didn't come after her."

Life seemed to seep back into Zoro as his hunched shoulders rose and he cracked his neck. "At least you'll keep half your promise."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean…you are going to make sure I get better. Better than better…the best. Because we've got a lead now. A small one, but…she's alive…so at least I know where I am running to."

Law witnessed the self-satisfied grin spread across the tanned man's face. It dawned on Law that he took quite a bargain telling Zoro about his secret desires. Yet, there was something trustworthy about the man. He had a desire, a mission, and whether Law believed in it or not…Zoro did. "Okay…but I won't be held liable if you can't handle my treatments. The weak do not get to decide how they die."

Zoro scoffed, "Who said I'd die…shit, I don't even know your name?"

"Law. Trafalgar D. Law."

Zoro snorted, "D. Law? You think your James Bond with that line…really?"

Law slightly blushed, as he grew embarrassed. "Ya just call me Law."

"Alright, Law…" he stuck a hand out, "Guess we have a partnership then?"

Law smirked at the gesture but met Zoro's hand with his own regardless. "Yeah, guess we do." Zoro smiled but suddenly grew dizzy again, and Law noticed. He patted Zoro's shoulder and continued, "It'd be a damn shame if you die before either of us gets what we want. So…why not rest up and let's see how quickly this can go, Roronoa-ya?"

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Let It Be" (Labyrinth)

I had the song selected as "Infected" (Sickick) but that seemed much more trap music, and I kinda wasn't getting this feeling that I wanted. Also, with the school shooting in Florida, I kinda was feeling low. So…I suppose that it fit in. On that note, _my dearest and most sincere condolences to anyone connected to those who lost their lives._ It is tragic that in a country that likes to tell the rest of the world "we are #1"…we cannot acknowledge our own greed and systemic failure in addressing such tragedies. I grew up in the culture of school shootings, but…the sad thing is that…how we talk about it, as a nation, is so unhealthy and tainted with oppression and self-justification. All "thoughts  & prayers" but no action.

And honestly, as I write this story, I see so many parallels in OP to my real world – corrupt leaders, generalized and oppressive policing, and the loss of innocent lives…and the desire and drive to do something, anything. So, I guess tragedy makes this story so visceral for me…but whereas I can adjust this story to have my happy ending…I cannot just rewrite actual society. However, there is hope that change can happen and I am thankful I am aware enough to realize the strength of my voice and proud enough to proclaim it.

Alright, going back to this story, I was re-reading some personality charts to see how I see Law, and I think I like him as ISTJ - and I tried to reference that archetype in the writing. I think Law and Zoro share similar traits, but I find Zoro to be a bit livelier. Anywhoo…since Luffy (I know, I know…don't stone me okay?) is dead in this story, I feel like Zoro (with Nami's influence) would be a pivotal bridge for all these characters where Luffy would have been. Therefore, here we are…the "pirate alliance".

Side note, Labyrinth is awesome and I love, love his music. Just saying. I think I have every single line of his song in this story some way or another…and whereas some other times it felt forced, this didn't. So hopefully that came across, too! Okay, until the next one…Nami?

 **XoXo shipfiend**


	59. Lion

_I do not own anything besides these words and the cover art._

* * *

The door cracked open and bright white light slipped in. Nami's eyes stung as she adjusted herself to something outside her dark cage. The metal walls and floors were cold, but what hurt the most were the chains binding her hands and feet to the floor. They made a melody every time she moved, and though her walking range was only a foot away from her center spot, she made music as she walked aimlessly.

Hachi stood in the doorway with his still firm face. His thick lips formed a frown and his age showed in the way his brow creased in worry. If Nami were still betting, she would think he cared for her. However, he proved his allegiances days ago. He still took her back to Arlong. After visiting Zoro, Nami thought she could convince him, but Hachi would not hear of it. He pulled her along and did not dare look at her face.

Arlong mocked her for days as he threw things from her apartment all around her. Each and every item was broken and ripped to pieces and sprinkles around her like glitter. Then he would laugh and tell her to sit in the darkness and think of what she truly lost. Therefore, she sat. In the same clothes from before, with a bucket barely in reach for her excrement. It was this very inhumane act that forced her to stop eating altogether, but Hachi came regardless, a tray of simple food in his limp hands.

"Nami," he called, "you need to eat." He set the food down and Nami's shallow eyes would look at the tray in need, but her pride would not have it.

"You…" she started, her voice dry and barely audible after days of starvation, "I had a friend who would kill me if he saw this…" she chuckled in pain, "I mean he wouldn't kill me…he would never hurt a lady. But…but food is precious to him. To starve…he would consider that the greatest sin." She picked at the tray and with a push of her hand, watched it slide away from her feet back to Hachi. "He would say… food is not something you can play with."

"Your life…is not something to play with," Hachi responded as he rubbed his head. The spiked style once made Nami laugh as a child, and Hachi would tell her stories of the Sun Gang, the reason behind his odd hair. Now, Nami had no laughs to give him. Hachi proved himself just as cruel as everyone else. If not more…because Hachi, for a moment, gave her hope.

"What life?" She rose slowly as her voice grew in strength. "What fucking life do I have? I am barely alive because Arlong wants to keep me around…so I die the worst kind of death. If I was a weaker woman…I would just kill myself…but…my life was worth too much to let go now."

"Then die," Hachi said coldly as he sat down in front of her. He crossed his large arms and Nami saw the resilience in his dark face. As stupid as he could be, Hachi was honest. Nami whimpered in response, but Hachi was not going to let her cry her way out. She had spent most of her time crying every ounce of liquid from her body already. "You act as if your life is not worth living already. Your mother would have wasted her own then."

"Don't you say a fucking word, Hachi!" she spat as the rage flew out of her. "You don't get to say shit, you hear me, shit about her!"

"Good! Get angry! Get mad but realize you have always been caged…just this time, it's real," he banged the walls and floor. "You see it. So what stopped you before from escaping, huh? As I recall, you always managed to sneak away. You always managed to do things on your own. What? You meet a man and suddenly you are too weak to do shit on your own?" Hachi looked at her and shook his head. "You…always knew how to be, Nami. You thought of yourself as an empress. You…always could smile through your tears. That was the terrifying thing, that even in your fear…you smiled. I know. I watched you grow. I saw you when your mother died. Fire ran down your cheeks. And you managed to burn everything you saw…but, Nami…don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm."

She crumpled to the floor in a cackle as her chains jingled, "Oh stop talking in fucking poems, Hachi. I…I'm too tired. You practically put me in here…and now, you want me out? Did…did you forget the times I've been beaten? Did you forget the first time that fucking demon touched me? Do you know why I smiled?" She shrieked, "Because if I gave any of you a second to see my fear…you'd eat me alive."

Hachi shouted back, "No! Nami! He's afraid of you! Why do you think he cages you here? Why do you think he believes he can own you? Because if he can tell you that you are not powerful enough…you'll come back. Is…is that what you want?"

Nami banged her fist, took some of the food from the tray, and threw it at him as she screamed. Hachi let her do it, the food hit him all over, but he remained still. She finally shuddered and bent her head to the floor as her tired body begged her for sleep. "I…I'm not strong enough…I never was. It was a lie…I wanted to pretend to be dead. Eyes cold, blood frozen…because I never thought I could have anything more. I…lost everyone, so…I decided I didn't need anyone. And look where it got me…I'm back to being dead."

He wiped his face of the food. "You've got gold for fingers…Arlong knew that. And I cannot take back what we did, he did…" Hachi seemed to look past Nami as he spoke, "You forget that Arlong took charge. I was there…with the Sun Gang. We were created because we wanted to believe…that we were worth something. And we tried…but things, they never seemed to change. I lost too many people. Leaders and friends. And that…that changes people. When the broken are tired…eventually they turn to anger." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "I believed Arlong because I was still so angry…but do you know the moment I doubted him? The first moment I truly found myself afraid of the monster I helped create?"

He stood and collected the tray. He sighed and looked over his shoulder to the quiet bright hallway. "It was the moment he killed your mother…I knew then that…our visions had changed. I followed a man who felt the very same abused and hurt I felt, but then…he became the thing we were supposed to fight."

Nami's head was still low to the ground and she gripped her hands into fists and moaned, "And I should feel sympathy? I should forgive him and you?" She raised her head, hot tears in her eyes, "Do you want me to call out your name and tell you that everything is okay?"

Hachi crouched in front of her, "No…I need you to bring the lion out. I will pay for my sins…I will take ownership of the deaths on my head. But…I need you to stop feeling sorry for yourself. We've both been beaten, both hurt….abused and thrown away. But the difference between us and you, Nami…" he offered her a smile, "You are able to leave traces everywhere you go. You've got diamonds in your skin and fire in your veins. Nami…you can kill us all."

They heard the footsteps down the hallway and Nami looked at him as the ghost pain in her arm suddenly sparked. He rose and went back to the door as Arlong approached.

"So…how is she?" he asked in merriment. Hachi stepped aside and Arlong came in. As soon as he did, he put a hand to his nose and groaned. "Shit…you look and smell like shit."

Nami's hair was a sticky, dirty mess. The jeans she wore days ago had since soiled and the blood and sweat made the fabric fuse to her skin. She was in nothing but a camisole, as everything else was bled on and cut. Her bandaged arm was now a deep maroon, but the wound was not even close to healed.

He crouched down and smirked, "I hear you're still not eating. Keep it up and I'll have you force-fed. Don't think your punishment is an easy death, remember? I plan to keep you in a cage, maybe small enough to be my new footrest. For the rest of your life. But can't do that if you die tomorrow." He turned to Hachi, "Next time, just pry her mouth open and shove it down."

Hachi nodded but his gaze held onto Nami, who was too busy staring at the man just a few feet from her. Suddenly, she lunged and her broken and dirty nails caught his cheek. Arlong yelped in pain and flew back as Chew and Kuroobi came in and kicked Nami back. She cried out as their heavy, hard boots hit her already soft and weak torso.

Hachi helped Arlong up, and as Arlong took his hand off his face, his own blood gleamed at him. Arlong hissed, "Fucking bitch. Maybe I'll just end the torment!"

However, Nami spat blood out and started laughing, blood in her teeth. "Do it, you fucking coward." She looked at him with her crazed eyes and the four men stepped back in unison.

"She's fucking rabid," Chew snorted.

Kuroobi chimed in, "You better get that cut checked, boss…who knows the diseases she has."

Arlong glared at the creature before him, and he saw it once again. The girl who was so cold that she froze the people around her. He saw her, but there was something different…a bloodlust that was not her own. Perhaps having something to live for changed her, perhaps it gave her some fight, so Arlong thought it best to make her remember.

"He's dead…you know. No one is coming for you," he said with spite but Nami only laughed again as she shook her chains.

Arlong flinched for a moment, and Hachi noticed but Arlong quickly ushered them all out and slammed the door shut. Chew began, "I don't know why you keep doing this, boss. Let's just dump her body somewhere and we'd be done with it. It's just extra weight-"

"No!" Arlong said as he walked on, "I told you…I'm going to make her came back to me of her own free will and just when she thinks she is back in…I'll kill her."

Kuroobi added, "Shit, boss. This is some next level torture. Honestly, I'm with Chew. Murder her and get it done with."

Arlong clutched Kuroobi by the throat, "Tell me…when we got beaten on as kids…when people spat at us…and called us names…when they told you were nothing more than some drug dealing thug, did you want to show them mercy and end it? Or did you make sure those same people came crawling to you for forgiveness and help…just to end their lives as you choose?" Arlong grinned, "This is about taking back control, Kuroobi. She thinks she still has power…but as much as I beat her or kill her, I won't have it back until she tells me so."

Kuroobi groaned as Arlong dropped him. Chew rolled his eyes but kept silent. Hachi continued on, but Arlong called after him. "Make sure the boat is ready…we need to move soon. With Crocodile controlling the borders and Doflamingo in the skies…we'll need to go by sea."

Hachi nodded, "And Nami?"

"She's always liked the sound of water…so make sure she gets the best seat in the house," Arlong said with malice.

Hachi nodded and turned to go, but the thoughts flooded his mind. He had hoped with Nami being in a stationary place, she and he could figure a way to find the people she befriended. However, moving into open waters with no clear communication to the outside world would prove things difficult.

He did not know if he could get a clue to them, but he hoped that they would at least follow the lead he left in her apartment. It was the last thing he could do without raising suspicions. Now, it was all up to the fighter whom Nami seemed to put so much faith in. Regardless, perhaps she was back…and Hachi hoped it would not be too long before this all ended.

* * *

Music Inspiration/Theme: "Lion" (Saint Mesa)

First off, I saw Black Panther and YASSSS JESUS, it was good. So good. All the ladies. All the amazing people. Cast. Visuals. Great gravy. I was hooked…but I legit can't do comics. Too many universes and versions. But here I am…fanfiction-ing. LOL

Anyway, when I added this chapter in, I was trying to buffer a lot of things since I don't want to just skip a lot of time, but I also didn't want to make a bunch of filler. Then I really thought long and hard about Arlong and the Fishmen Crew. I took their struggles to be very similar to people of color. Now, stick with me here…I know they are fish, and people of color are…people - but when I thought about how they were treated, as if they were second-class citizens, or not even anything to be respected, I think that struggle is very common to any oppressed people group.

So, this chapter suddenly unveiled itself as a conversation between two oppressed people. And I don't know…I feel like Hachi and Nami have a lot to discuss which is why this felt like it could fit within the "2-year gap". I try to stick as close to original OP plot as possible, with my own twist and flair. So…stay tuned.

Law is on board. Zoro is on the mend. They have a lead…but is Nami ready to fight back? Did Hachi give her the hints she needs to break out? What did he leave in the apartment? What will happen next to our friends…will people make up or… stay tuned!

 **XoXo shipfiend** (I almost wrote ZoZo…lol)


	60. Crazy

_Story Cover Art shipfiend. Original Characters Eiichiro Oda._

 ** _Theme Song: "Crazy" Gnarles Barkley_**

* * *

Law helped Zoro up the stairs and heard the man struggle to keep his breathing even. It had only been a few weeks, but Zoro insisted on leaving the hospital. As his unethical but dutiful doctor, Law obeyed his irritating patient if only to ensure no post-op accidents.

"You don't need to do this…"

"If you are going to keep talking, you can keep walking," Zoro responded bluntly.

They hit the correct floor, and Law kicked the door open. A tiny woman holding a lace umbrella stared at him with a red grin. "You must be the good doctor."

"Perona?" Zoro huffed, "The fuck you doing h-"

Zoro stopped as Sanji stepped into sight, and Law could barely hold him back from lunging.

Perona put a hand up between them, Sanji looking strangely apologetic but ready to go.

"Boys, boys…this is no time to be fighting each other, is it? Zoro, get your head out of your _ass_ …it isn't a fucking hat. You need Sanji if you want to get Nami back. No offense, big boy, but you're in no shape to fight. And as for you- what kind of doctor are you? _My_ kind…but you…don't look legit to work at any _real_ hospital."

Law frowned, "Look, I don't owe any of ya an explanation. I'm just here to make sure this idiot doesn't kill himself. What you people do, is not my concern."

Perona narrowed her eyes. She did not believe a word Law said out of his chiseled yet tired face, but that was a fight for another day. She nodded to Sanji and he moved forward with hesitation.

"Zoro…look, I just want to help. You…need help."

He fumed, "Get out of my face, Sanji. You did this!"

Nami's door opened and for a moment Zoro thought he'd see her standing there, her frown set, a foot tapping at his yelling. It was not her. Instead, a slim and tan teenager with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips, and a long nose, stared at Zoro. His dark eyes held fear.

"Hi, Zoro…I'm…I'm Usopp. Nami's friend."

"Friend?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"Yes, I was the one you spoke to on the phone…when you thought it was Arlong. And…I think I'm at fault for what happened."

Zoro saw red and moved to the frightened man, but Law held him back once more. Usopp shuddered and hid behind Perona as he explained.

"Arlong found the burner…and the cop had put a trace on it. And since Nami kept it at her place, I brought Sanji in to help get her a new one…but I think by then, Arlong took it. And well…"

"Well? That's all you have to say! You're all crazy. She was just fine…she was fine…" Zoro felt weak and his knees hit the ground, "She was…yeah, I mean…I was out of touch. But it wasn't because I didn't know enough…I just knew too much."

"You? You don't know anything," Usopp said with more confidence. "Nami…she has a dark past. There's-"

"Arlong! I know."

Perona gave him a grim look, "Oh, Zoro…bless your soul. Did you really think you're in control? Nami did…and she didn't realize how big it got. That was _her problem_. Not trusting people."

Usopp nodded in agreement. "She kept a lot of us in the dark…things that can get us all _killed_."

"And I can die when I'm done…done getting her back," Zoro said harshly. "If you're all afraid-"

"Would you shut up and listen, Zoro! There's more to this story. There's more to Nami…I need you listen," Sanji pleaded.

"Yes, Zoro. I think it would be best to stop shouting and go inside," the voice called from behind them all.

Brook straightened, the nightcap hanging off his afro, his tinted purple glasses still on even in the dimly lit hallway. "And if you could keep it to a lower volume…that would be great. My ears are ringing, ah, even if all I got is a thick skull. Yohoho!"

The group looked at him cautiously, but as Zoro nodded to him, they let their guard down.

"Ah, apologies for my rudeness…my name is Brook, and I'm Nami's neighbor. And…and I'm sorry I couldn't do more when they came."

"Came?" Zoro asked.

Usopp left Perona's side and nodded, "Yes…Arlong brought her back here…I can tell." He stepped aside as the rest waited for Zoro to get up and move into the cold, broken room.

Law shook his head at the sight as Zoro pounded the walls. "Damn it!"

The room was torn apart. Anything that held shape was shattered and ripped. On the floor by the door, the disgusting green tiger Nami so loved was disemboweled. The white stuffing trailing away.

Zoro took in the overthrown couch, where he sat with her. Her head against his chest, as they fell asleep to cartoons. Her kitchen where they made breakfast or dinner, throwing food at each other. Every part of the apartment that he considered so devoid of life or personality seemed to come to life. Everywhere he looked, his one eye roamed along with the ghost of his other, he saw flashes of memories.

"Like I said…I'm sorry. They came and went, and before I knew it…this room went dead. Silent like a coffin. I feared for her life, and if there is anything I can do to help…I'd like to try."

Usopp gave Brook a somber nod but his eyes drifted back to Zoro who gripped the frayed carpet. The others cautiously moved around the room, but there was really nothing left to see. Usopp watched the large man, broken now, deflate. Perhaps what Zoro and Nami had was truly something…something she was willing to fight for. Usopp forced the tears back at the thought of his friend, who could not stop caring even if she tried. She did, for years. She almost lost her mind trying to erase her humanity, but that was the best of her mother. Her sister. The goodness of her genuine person. Nami could not lose that. She'd lose herself.

"Oh, my goodness!" A large woman at the door blocked a young girl from looking in. She spotted the dark stain on the rug as if she knew exactly what color old blood was. "Chimney, go upstairs and get Mama. Zoro is-"

Law stopped her, "No. Sorry, ma'am. It isn't his."

Zoro looked up, and Chimney hid behind her grandmother, afraid of the bandaged man before her. "No, Kokoro. It's Nami's…probably."

Kokoro shooed Chimney again, but the girl would not move. Finally, Kokoro stamped her foot and glared at the child. "Chimney, go."

"But…" she pleaded. Kokoro stood firm and frowned. She watched her granddaughter run down the hall and to the stairs. She turned back with a frown, her face flushed but it was no longer from booze.

"What happened? Is she…"

"We are not sure," Perona whispered. "She's been taken."

"My goodness. I'm sorry, Zoro," she kneeled beside him. "Is there anything I can do to help…"

His face was frozen, and he spoke emotionlessly, "Soup can't fix this, Kokoro. I can't find her. I don't even know where to look."

Kokoro held in her own tears, familiar with deep tragedies. She looked up the walls in anguish and her eyes grew wide at the stain. She rose to her feet quickly and went to the rip in the wallpaper, and underneath, marked in the faintest chalk was a symbol.

The others gathered around her and Usopp was the first to ask, "What is that? And apartment?"

"It's no coincidence I've come…that's my apartment number…well, mine is 7W, actually."

"So?" Perona asked with frustration.

"So," Kokoro chuckled, "I believe we have a lead. W7 stands for a specific place for people who need to escape via sea. It's a town in Paradise know for their shipwrights. If my hunch is right, and I don't make mistakes often…whoever took Nami is trying to avoid people." She looked around to see the approving nods and continued, "Then you need to go to Water 7. Specifically…and I cannot stress this enough, you need to go to Iceburg…he may help you get more information about the boat she may be on."

Law interjected, "This is all just a hunch, right? We don't know for sure she is there. We don't know who left that. It could be a trap."

"Oh, Water 7 is most likely to trap you. It has 7 ports; mostly hard-working people live there. But the tide brings in others… Criminals are generally allowed but are warned that if they cause any problems…they'll regret it. Now, like I said, find Iceburg. He'd tell you who has come and gone. He runs the Galley-La Company, known for having the best shipwrights in the world. They work for anyone that can afford their services…governments and criminals alike. Iceburg is the mayor of Water 7, so he may not be very forthcoming, but if he's even willing to listen, he may be able to help you."

"Leave that to me…even if he won't tell us…as long as I can get in, I'll find the information we need," Usopp said with a fire, eager to prove himself.

"Who do you think you are?" Kokoro chuckled, "Water 7 is not a place for smart mouth brats. I've seen too many people put their lives out on the limb. I've lost a lot of loved ones in that town…because they believed in their work and the government punished them for it. I took my granddaughter before she could be touched by the corruption of that place. It is not a place for you to go and make trouble, you hear?"

"Look, lady, I appreciate the story…but I think you don't know anything about us. We'll find her," Perona said with a smirk. "And if Nami was here, she'd bet on it."

The others nodded, but Law seemed lost in thought. Perona paid attention to it and recognized that Law clearly knew more about the place than he was letting on.

"Just tell Iceburg that Kokoro sent ya. He'll give you time if he's got any respect," she said with a wide smile.

The others waited for Zoro who seemed lost in thought. He picked himself up and turned to the teen.

"Fine…Usopp," Zoro said and Usopp jumped, thinking he was going to get hit, "let's find this Iceburg and get Nami."

He stretched out his hand and Usopp looked at it fearful for a moment, the bandaged hands of a prizefighter. However, Usopp took it and shook it with the strength he could muster.

"Fine, Zoro…but first, I think I need to show you something. Or…to be more accurate, someone."

* * *

Season 2 of The Fighter is HERE!

I won't go into my life story, as you're here for ZoNa, and ZoNa I shall give. Just need to let you know life gets busy and forgive me for leaving you all hanging like this!

Get ready, kids. Season 2 is going to all about lies and tries. 2-year gap, here we come mingled with everything else:) Cue the music montage that signifies change and time passing. Haha. We'll introduce some new characters, some new connections, and maybe…just maybe…Can our lovers get a happy ending?

P.S. Water 7 was one of my favorite arcs. Robin is tied to this arc and to my second favorite OTP pairing, Franky, more intricately than I originally thought. Perhaps…we'll see how this plays out.

But first…who is Usopp going to show them?

Stay tuned!

P.S.S. One of my all time favorite lines is "Get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat" from the iconic "Pitch Perfect" so I just had to throw that in there:)


	61. All Time Low

_Story Cover Art shipfiend. Original Characters Eiichiro Oda._

 ** _Theme Song: "All Time Love" Jon Bellion (BOXINLION Remix)_**

* * *

Usopp made them jump through hoops, and at one point, very literally, to get to their destinations. The group began pestering and badgering the young man, begging for a reason for all the secrecy, but they became silent as they approached the large ghostly mansion in the deserted land.

Perona was the first to murmur about how perfect it was, but Sanji and Zoro were hesitant. Regardless, Usopp led the group up the dirt road and past the high brick wall with its old gate. On the left of the house was a large oversized tree that seemed to swallow a part of the house, and Zoro noticed how Usopp looked at it almost longingly.

"So are you going to finally tell us why we're here?" Law asked incredulously. Usopp turned with a sad smile and motioned them to the front door.

"This…this is my home. Well, it was a home…now it's just a house," he said dryly. They followed him into the parlor and took in the deadness of it all. Whatever furniture there was, it was covered in dusty cloth. Zoro could barely hear a single noise until something raspy came from the double doors beyond the stairs.

"Who else is here?" Zoro asked with suspicion. Though they had shaken hands, Zoro could not bring himself to trust a man that apparently lived such an empty life. Beyond that, Nami never once spoke of him and Zoro was feeling a little jaded at being the last to know. In the mysterious house with the man who knew all, there was nothing to gain any insight into his characters. Usopp was a ghost, calling their names but looking right through them.

Nevertheless, they followed Usopp through the doors and as he swung them open, he spoke cheerily to the figure lying in the bed by the window. "Nojiko! You have visitors."

Perona gasped as Sanji took in the sight with angry doubt. Zoro was the only one that moved forward to take in the lilac-haired girl in the bed. She looked not much older than Zoro, but her body was under the sheet as machines hooked tubes into her nose and mouth. The beeping and pulsing of the mechanisms displayed that Nojiko was just as dead as Nami described her to be.

"What the hell is this?" It was Law that pushed himself to the front, taking in the archaic technology that was connected to the young woman. "What the hell have you done to her?"

Usopp for once had ferocity uncommon to him as he pulled Law by the collar and away from the machines, "Don't you touch a thing. I'm trying to keep her alive."

Law was unfazed and swatted his hand away, "As if. This woman looks like she is dying of survival. What do you think you are? A knight in shining armor in some movie? What you've done is practically inhumane."

"Hey, watch it." Usopp was shocked as Zoro spoke up in his defense. "The guy's not a fucking doctor. You are. If you think you can change the situation…do it."

"Hey-" Usopp shouted as Law started to take her pulse, but Sanji pulled him back.

"Usopp, we know you were doing what you could…but that asshole is a professional. Perhaps he can do something for her."

Usopp's brows furrowed at the thought. That for as many years as he spoke to Nojiko, cleaned her wounds, handled her unconscious state from sanitary pads to IV drips…he was not the one she needed. Not anymore.

"Right," was all he could make out before walking over to the far side of the room to an array of computers. He pulled some things together and handed them to Law. "This is everything I have about her medical condition. Like I said…I tried my best…but…"

Law took the files and thumbed through it, but upon seeing the sad expression of the man, he stopped his figeting and sighed. "Why don't you tell me how she ended up this way first?"

"She saved her…" Zoro said with a frown, his arms crossed. With his one eye, he looked scarier as the darkness took over his face. "Arlong told her to murder her own sister…but Nami saved her."

The others looked at Usopp who nodded. "Yes, well…she tried. But Nojiko had taken up a lot of smoke and well when Nami finally brought her to me…she was unresponsive."

"And she brought her here?" Perona said as she looked around. "Where is here?"

Usopp directed their attention to giant portrait over the fireplace. A slim and pale-skinned girl with blonde hair and wide light brown eyes smiled down at them. Though she sat with elegance in the picture, her clothes seemed rather plain and simple.

"Wow," Sanji was the first to say, "who is this beauty?"

Usopp cleared his throat, "My wife."

* * *

They sat in the kitchen, coffees in hand, as Usopp spoke of his life and love. They met when they were kids, coming from this very village. She was always alone, as her parents often traveled, but she wanted to be a doctor…so she spent many of her years with her nose in a book. However, she was also very sick.

"Kaya…she was the sweetest, most sincere woman you could have ever met. An example of the perfect candidate…for just an amazing person. She…just wanted to help people and travel, but her weak health kept her from doing more."

"That's why you have all that equipment…" Law added.

"Yes, she was sick often, so I would come by during her treatments and tell her stories of my adventures." He chuckled. "Mind you, I was a computer nerd…I barely left my house myself and so the adventures I had were online, in games…but she took in every word I said. And though I know she knew I was lying, she still indulged me every time."

"I'd climb up her old tree and tell her stories…sometimes…we'd even sneak out and I'd show her something beyond the gates of her house."

"Okay, but…aren't you a little too young to have a wife? What are you…like 18?" Perona asked with a sip of her coffee.

"17, actually. And yes, you're right. But…I told you…I'm a tech genius." He looked down at the floor and frowned. "And well…Kaya didn't want to die alone. She was getting better, but then suddenly, she got sick…very sick. 16 and she was dying, and so we forged some papers and got married. It was all a secret…I mean, we weren't even like husband and wife, just a bunch of kids…trying to stop time for a second. But it was all a lie…one I tried to hide."

"Why?"

Usopp ground his teeth at the question but focused his rage on the tiles at his feet. "Well…because after Kaya died, I figured out that her butler, Kuro, was poisoning her for years. He was after her fortune, and even though it was a lie, the marriage we had was real. At least for the courts. I spent the next few months making sure Kuro didn't get a single cent of her inheritance, but he disappeared…and then…I was alone." Usopp looked up and smiled at them, tears in her eyes. "Well, until some stupid cat burglar tried to break in here, but…she wasn't as good as she thought and well…the rest is history. Nami is…my closest and dearest friend, Nojiko, too. Which is why she's here. Away from Arlong, from the public eye. No one cares about this decrepit old building. The village is practically empty now. We're safe here."

"Then why didn't Nami just run off to here? Why wasn't she safe here?" Zoro asked; his grip firm on his mug.

Usopp signed, "Well…because no one was looking for Kaya after Kuro…wherever he went. And as for me, her parents didn't even come to her funeral. There was nothing here to look for. But Nami…she was branded. She had someone who knew her entire life and didn't want her to have a moment to herself. And… I, I've been trying to fix my pride…But that shit's broken

... And I thought I could make fake IDs for her and her sister, but Arlong doesn't let go of things easily…and Nami trusted me, but I let her down."

Sanji inquired, "How?"

Usopp pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, "I made a mistake and people close to Nami got hurt. And that…it's been on my conscious ever since. So, Zoro…regardless of what she felt for you, I told her to leave it alone. I told her to focus, because of last time…she nearly got killed worrying about others."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Boa and Mihawk, would you?" Perona chimed in.

"Y-yes," Usopp stammered. "How do you know them?"

Perona faked a chuckle and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Little miss cat burglar isn't the only one with all the information. Anyway, Boa and Mihawk…they're alive. But…they did lose their child."

"Right…that old mansion…did Arlong?" Zoro asked, remembering his fond training center.

Perona shook her head, "No…Arlong isn't big enough for the likes of them, but he did sell them out. Probably because he found out Nami's connection to them…and well, information is power. So…the other heads took them out."

Sanji fidgeted for a cigarette and lit a match, "Shit, this is fucking depressing."

"This isn't some happy go lucky tale," Usopp said sourly, "People fucked up and they got killed…which is why-"

"Which is why we can't fuck up," Zoro said adamantly as he rose to his feet. "Usopp…what do you need from us?"

Usopp blinked, unsure how things seemed to move so quickly for the fighter. Perhaps he was eager to get back in the ring, but unless they find the right ring, Zoro would get beat up unnecessarily. Usopp gulped as he watched the torn up man flex his muscles as he cracked his knuckles. Either way, Zoro looked like he was willing to beat everyone just to get Nami back.

"Well…um…Perona, is it? I think you and I need to connect and cross-reference what we know. Um, Sanji…will be able to help, too. Then we need to see if we can contact this Iceburg guy…"

At first, Sanji was worried Zoro would ask, but he seemed dismissive of the idea. Sanji nodded as Perona held his hand with a small squeeze of comfort. Law eyed Sanji now in curiosity but went back to the files as he got to work on the girl who really needed his attention.

"Fine," Zoro said with determination, "and I'm going to try to connect with Boa and Mihawk…they may be able to help us."

"But _will_ they help is the real question," Perona chimed in.

Zoro tightened the bandages on his hands, "Leave that to me. If they don't want to see me…I'll make them see me."

Usopp smirked, "Well, this team has really come together, huh?"

Zoro shrugged, "I'm at an all-time low…otherwise, I wouldn't ask for help."

Sanji scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Why not get healed up first…"

However, Zoro was already out of the room and roaming the mansion. He gripped his fists and felt charged for something, but the sadness in his heart was making his head heavy. He shook himself and punched the wall, which made an odd creaking noise resound in the old house. He needed to concentrate, but he just could not. She was the reason he was alone…she was the reason for it all. He gritted his teeth and chanted to himself, "I'm going to get you back…witch."


	62. Don't Play

_Story Cover Art shipfiend. Original Characters Eiichiro Oda._

 ** _Theme Song: "Don't Play" Halsey_**

* * *

Franky pulled the mask off his face as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His bulky frame heaved the panels of wood ripped off the Adam Tree and fresh off the black market. The red cloak he wore was the most clothing he ever had on, and he longed to rip off the ridiculous getup for his preferred swim brief and unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt.

With the sun high over Water 7, he weaved along the back alleys of the waterways and canals and talked into his walkie-talkie. "Zambai? Do you copy?"

Looking over his shoulder, he laid in the darkness cautiously as he knew if Iceburg or any of the Galley-La lot found him, he'd have a high price to pay for this precious wood. Either way, the Franky Family needed to make a quick buck, and bounties had been particularly low in the past few months.

"Big Bro, do you copy?" The tiny contraption hissed.

"Yes, Zambai-bro. Hurry up and bring the bull around…I can't be dragging these logs through the streets much longer."

"Roger, Big Bro!"

As soon as Franky hung up, a speedboat propelled itself through the canal streets and stopped before him. His right hand, Zambai, at the wheel with a wide grin. "Yo!"

"Yo!" Franky cheered as he threw the wood into the boat. "Now, get this back to Franky House…we got a ship to build."

"Got it, Big Bro! Oh, Kiwi and Mozu said they needed some help with the shopping."

"Yoooo, these chicks always get way too much!" Franky said as he disrobed himself. Without the clunky cloak, Franky posed with his forearms flexed and his classic speedo on. His wavy bright blue hair shone in the light reflected off the clear blue water, and the gold thick chain on his neck shimmered.

Zambai clapped in appreciation but focused again. "Big Bro, you told them you wanted to throw a party tonight for the haul we made on the black market…so they are getting a lot."

"Right…right…we're moving on and we're getting paid…" Franky rubbed his chin and threw on his sunglasses. "Fine, I guess it can't be helped. Take this back to the house, and I'll meet the girls. Everybody thirsty, so drinks on me tonight!"

Zambai hollered as he drove off, and Franky made his way back to the sidewalks that bordered the main channels of Water 7. Franky was all about celebrating the wins, but the last few months had been difficult. There seemed to be a shift happening, and though Franky was unsure of who was to blame…he felt Water 7 was going to change.

Ever since Tom, Franky had a bad taste in his mouth for working with government officials, which was fine for a "thug" like him. Iceburg, on the other hand, was a mayor, bellowed and respected, but he often worked for the world governments. Too easily, Franky thought, which is why he managed to get Pluton's blueprints off him.

For a moment, Franky thought of rebuilding it. Creating the warship that could cause immense destruction, but Franky was not ready to disavow another ship if he could help it. Nevertheless, while Iceburg collected together shipwrights and formed Galley-La, Franky worked with the forgotten. In the slums, he found his family…and to protect them, Franky would do anything.

Still, there was a pain in the back of his neck that only satiated when he glanced up at the sky and saw the birds flying away. Perhaps he was restless in one place, but Water 7 was his home…at least until every memory of Tom disappeared. Kokoro was already gone, but Franky…where was he supposed to go?

He came back from his ponder as he noticed his two associates and crossed over to them rather quickly. At 7' 4 ", his long legs took him far, but he was a bit sluggish due to the heavy metal under his fabricated skin. Specifically, in his large forearms, but Mozu and Kiwi stuck their arms into the crook of his elbows as they cheerily greeted them.

"Big Bro, did you hear?" Mozu inquired.

Franky shook his head and Kiwi continued her sister's thought, "Apparently we have a few heavy hitting bounties coming our way!"

"Really?" Franky said as he rolled his r's. "And who might they be?"

Kiwi took out a flyer from her shopping bags, "Ever heard of the Fish Man Crew?"

"They are a smaller network, but apparently, they have pissed off enough people to warrant a heavy load of paper," Mozu added.

Franky took the posters and flipped through them, "They don't look so tough…hell, I've known true fighters from the same region these guys are from. Like Tom…Tom was the real shit compared to these posers-"

He stopped walking and pushed his glasses up with a finger to look at the girl's face on the paper. "And she's with them?"

Kiwi and Mozu leaned in and smirked, "Yeah…Cat Burglar Nami. Why, Big Bro? You've met her?"

Franky shook his head, "No…she…she just looks like a freaking kid compared to these guys." He looked up to see a bird circling, "But a bounty is a bounty."

Just as they were turning the corner, the three stopped. A few feet away from them, the very girl in the picture was being led down some stairs. She did not look as young as she did in the picture, and in fact, she looked like she had a few bruises on her body. Kiwi and Mozu hesitated at first, but Franky moved his arm into position.

"It's our lucky day, girls. Guess we're gonna eat super well tonight!" At that, Franky let the shot fire from his arm mechanism and the two men leading her ducked for cover, but the debris separated them from her.

Franky directed Mozu and Kiwi to go for the two coughing on the floor as Franky charged after the girl. She was quick, even in cuffs, she dove in and out of alleyways as Franky sprinted to keep up with her. She jumped over a cart that Franky rammed through.

"Shit! Motherfucker, don't play with me!" He shouted at her, but she managed to hop over a few boats and across the channel.

"Yeah, don't even try…your fat ass is gonna sink, old man." She joked with her tongue stuck out.

Franky fumed, "Old man? You little brat. Can't fuck up my vibe girlie…" And Franky launched himself forward, but he was short. So, he turned his hands down and the rockets from his arms launched him forward.

The fear on the girl's face rose as she realized her hunter was not a normal human. "The fuc- what are you the Terminator?"

She sprinted on, as Franky landed on the other end with a smirk. He posed and called after her, "It's called _Super_ Franky, babe."

The girl stopped at an archway for a moment to give him a blank stare as she took in his hairy legs, speedo, and unbuttoned shirt. "You're just a pervert, aren't you? Flashing young girls your nasty underwear…"

Franky was dumbfounded at the cheekiness of this stranger and so his body jolted into action which led her down another rabbit hole and him after her.

As they seemed to go deeper and deeper into the city, the colorful architecture faded as the salty water whipped around the houses. Franky was dangerously close to the old sunken parts of the town, where new houses are built on top of them. As a kid, he called them underwater coffins, because if you happened to be stuck when the houses sink or sea level rises... you'd better hope to be a Mermaid or Fish Man. Franky chuckled to himself over the monikers given to his friends, Kokoro and Tom, but now he needed to focus.

He turned a corner and found himself at a dead end, wondering where the quick-footed girl could have gone. As his eyes went to the sky again, he saw a rather large bird diving for him. Except it wasn't a bird, but the orange hair girl. Franky didn't have a chance as she brought a rusted pipe onto his extended arm. It made a sickening crack, but otherwise, he was fine. However, she wasn't quite done and with another swift move, she swept his legs from underneath him and had the pipe in the hole of his palm.

She huffed, "You superhuman? 7-foot-tall metal giant or something?"

Franky smirked, "Something like that. But why don't you just come quietly with me…I'll hand you over, collect my bounty…and then we never have to see each other ever again."

A heeled foot went to his thick neck and she applied pressure as she spoke, "Now…where would that leave me, Cyborg Franky?"

"You've heard of me, then?"

"Well, my boss likes to use you for his ships. Apparently, Fish Men still appreciate quality work."

"You praising me right now?"

"No, I am just saying…you don't seem like the type to be working with Arlong's lot."

"I'm on my own…and I had some space to do it…besides money has no law."

Her brown eyes softened but before Franky could take advantage of the momentary humanity, the pipe went further into the barrel in his arm. "That's right, Cyborg…money has no law. So, what if I told you…I could make you a very rich man. Support that ragtag group of idiots you call a family?"

Franky narrowed his eyes, "How do you know so much about me? About us?"

She brought her face closer, "Cause I'm on my own, too. Knowledge is power…so the more you know…"

"What? You their slave or something?" It was not an entirely foreign concept to Franky. Tom and Kokoro would not share their past much, but Franky knew some of the horrors they faced simply because of who they were versus who had all the power around them.

Her foot on his throat did not move. "No…I'm going to end them."

Franky chuckled, "Hmm, women don't play no fucking games, huh?"

"Only when I know I can win."

"Well, just FYI, Nami the Cat Burglar…if one arm has a rocket…you should assume the other arm does, too!"

Franky pointed it and Nami cussed as she narrowly moved out of the way. While she was on her back, Franky got back up and aimed his palm at her. However, as the smoke settled, a figure moved quickly through the dust and picked Nami up. He caught the apparent rescuer for a moment. Under a white hat, dark blue almost brown eyes set on a tanned face. A straight nose and a small smile framed by black hair. Yet, with a blink, both women were gone.

He coughed and tried to follow them, but his foot stepped on something and as he leaned down, he picked up a piece of paper. As Franky read it, he scrunched his nose in confusion. "What the hell is a u-soap?"

* * *

WHOOP. Guys, this is not exactly how I planned this section to play out…but but…like I said I love Water 7, and like I said- Robin and Franky are more intimately tied together, especially when you realize that timeline wise…it all fits. Anywhoo.

Is Nami saved? Was that indeed Robin who got Nami? Who left the note for Franky…or was it for Franky? Will our gang ever reach Iceburg? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW…unless I tell you.

Also, I legit love this song cause it kinda has this underwater/island musical tones and I thought it fit so well.


	63. Bad Bad News

**_Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art & Creative Story © shipfiend._**

 **"Bad Bad News" – Leon Bridges**

Brook strummed the guitar in the darkness, the steady beep in the background holding a tempo. He lifted his foot to the beat, and his long thin legs hung off the leather couch. The young, much younger men did not give him any direction, but Brook was not the kind to be left behind. Besides, this was perhaps a bit beyond Nami. He remembered Nami's first interaction with him. He had just come back from a late/early set and in the tiredness moaned and cracked his back. Nami nearly jumped out of her skin the stairwell and they had shared a laugh after Brook assured he was not some undead being trying to kill her.

The record player hummed along as Brook sang out loud, " _They tell me I was born to lose…But I made a good good thing out of bad bad news._ " Nami reminded him of this song as she defied everything around her. She reminded him a little bit of Laboon, a food hardy friend of his past. A child then. Laboon was heavily emotional and surprisingly understanding for a kid. Patient. Loyal. A good friend. Even though Nami tried her hardest to hide her fears and her tears, Brook heard it. The screams and shouts, but she was a prideful girl. Too stubborn to let anyone save her, believed she was not worth the saving.

If he could, what Brook could not do for Laboon, he would do for Nami. Something in the old man's bones told him to help the girl, and quite frankly, he was far too deep to get out. Besides, what would his little birdie think if he did not play his own part in this?

"Who the fuck is playing music?" came a shout.

"Shuuush! Zoro. I'm telling you this place may be actually haunted."

A whack was heard and then a moan. "You idiot. _You're_ the one who told all those stupid stories. This is your stupid house, isn't it? Unless the lovely Nojiko has awoken then I'm pretty sure you've got an intruder."

"Let's go, Sanji. I could barely sleep anyone…might as well murder someone."

Sanji coughed. "You mean…stop, Zoro. _Stop_ someone."

A pause. "Right. What did I say?"

"Murder," the other two men said in unison.

Their shadows finally came into the main room where Brook lounged with poor Nojiko. "Yohoho! You boys are quite restful sleepers."

Zoro was the first to straighten and scowl, "The fuck are you doing here, old man?"

Law finally walked in munching on what looked like grilled fish. "Oh, Usopp. Your uncle is here."

Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp stared at the tired looking doctor and then to the suited man with the afro. "What?"

Usopp pointed what looked like a back scrubber at Law, "You think that weirdo looks like my _uncle_? I don't have any uncles!"

Law looked between them and shrugged. "You share the same hair…kind of."

As Sanji helped Usopp attack the doctor, Zoro winced as he walked over to Brook. "How did you find us?"

"I have sources," said the tall man with a shimmer in his eyes behind his heart-shaped tinted glasses. "Besides, Miss Nami could use all the help she can get. And if you want to know about Water 7, I may have a lead on the more…useful person…at least for the information you're looking for."

"What do you know?"

Brook rose from his seat and towered over the wounded man before him. "Water 7…as beautiful and Venice-like it may seem…has a darkness in it. Good people go there for vacation…bad people…they go there to find safe avenues for anything and everything. It's a major port even though it is practically a floating island city.

Water 7 is slowly sinking…built on top of its remnants...constantly. Generations ago…a weapon of mass destruction was manufactured there. Pluton. Before it was shipped off to the Middle East…and then lost. The blueprints, however, remained in Water 7 for generations. Do you remember the name, Gol D. Roger?"

Law had tuned into the conversation as soon as Brook mentioned Pluton. "Roger? One of the most wanted men of all time…once the world government finally got him…they executed him, right?"

"Yes, and the man who helped Roger get away…who built his escape vehicles…was Tom."

"How do you know all this?" Usopp wondered out loud.

Brook laughed, "I've been around for quite some time…I'm practically dead compared to you youngsters."

"And what can you add to this team?" Sanji said as he stepped forward, but he stopped short as Brook swiftly unsheathed the thin blade from his cane and had it pointed to his jugular.

"You need a few more good _bad men_ , no?" Brook said with a smile. "Miss Nami is caught up in something that I think is bigger than any of you understand…you need the judgment and wisdom of the older generation to lead you." He put the blade back, "And besides…I felt left out. And bored."

"So, you know where Tom is?"

Brook frowned. "Twenty-two years ago, the city was dying, gangs destroyed the trade ships that the populace depended on to survive. Tom was put on trial for building Roger's ship, but Tom made a deal that he wanted to build a Sea Train to save Water 7 from becoming a ghost town, repelling gangs and drugs. The judge liked the idea and gave him ten years to build it…and he did build it. But then…the government never keeps their promise, do they? Whatever they make a profit from…they would. Whether it be people…entire communities. And so, just like Roger…Tom was also executed."

Zoro grew exasperated, "What does this have to do with Nami?"

"Patience, boy, you keep running full speed and you'll have more to worry about than that wound." Brook pointed a bony finger at Zoro's bandaged chest.

"Doesn't concern you."

"Whatever you may think…I also considered Miss Nami a friend. I don't have many of those…and so consider it my geriatric sentiments, but I would like to help her if I can."

"How?" Usopp asked.

"I know Kokoro said to find Iceburg…but I heard from a good source that Tom had two apprentices. Iceburg…and Franky. He may be the one we need to get to. Whereas Iceburg is a mayor and little hard to get to, the Franky Family is infamous for their black-market trading."

"What source would that be?" Sanji said as he went to light his cigarette but upon looking at Nojiko, put the lighter away.

"A little birdie."

"Are we supposed to just take that as a sufficient answer? I mean, seriously?" Usopp asked the other men.

The silence took over as Brook's record ended as Zoro let out a shaky breath. "Look I don't care who told you…but if you trust them…then I think we need to investigate. I'm-"

Both Law and Sanji held Zoro back. "Like shit _you're_ going anywhere," said Law.

Sanji nodded, "You're still weak as shit…so instead of jumping the gun…why not let Brook and Usopp investigate this lead. Whether the old hag or this old man is right…if it gets us closer to Nami, then we need to chase it."

Usopp nodded and then scratched his chin, as he mumbled to himself Brook walked up to him and smiled. "Ah, Sir Computer Genius. I had something I'd like you to run if you could…"

Usopp peered up, unsure of the ask but nodded. "What is it, Mr.?"

"Call me, Brook. All my friends do."

"And what would you like me to look into?"

"Ever heard of the Revolutionary Army?"

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, *on the floor face first in a shame* I'm sorry for taking so long. Truth be told, I "busted" out a chapter for MM in the meantime, and then, that got shat on. And for a second, I was a bit jaded. I really don't take criticism well, but then, as I read some GREAT Kaccako (BNHA) fanfics – it reminded me why I was writing these stories in the first place…for the fans. I do LOVE ZoNa, and as much as I needed to chant to myself, "You is smart, you is kind, you is important" as I reeled from negative commentary - I picked myself up and realized that this story…I see greatness in it and I want to honor that *holds a Zuko stare as she thinks about honor*. Also, I am going to try VERY hard to keep to a schedule. Also, *sighs and looks into the darkening sunset* would anyone want to be my beta? I am thinking…maybe I need to run things by a second pair of eyes. Cause if my last chapter upload for MM proved anything…it's that as much as I think something is *siren noises form my mouth* fire – it isn't always. So. I humbly request some help.**

 **I also humbly request comments cause that ish does stoke my fire and I want to make this a fun journey for all my readers, *cries and wipes a single tear from eye* - ya'll are so precious and real that I would like to hug each and every one of you…but I can't, so take this story as my penance.**

 **Love always, shipfiend**


	64. Storm Coming

**_Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art & Creative Story © shipfiend._**

 **"Storm Coming" – Gnarls Barkley**

The sunlight hit Usopp as he stared at the water. It took them three weeks to finalize the plans, but Usopp and Brook finally landed in Water 7. At the crux of everything, Brook shared that it was customary to buy the services and information of someone like Franky. Usopp brought together what he could, and with some pulls from Perona, they got a pot together.

"Wow, it's really huge…" Usopp said as he lost himself in the crowd, but Brook pulled him back by the straps of his overalls.

"Now, do not get too distracted- oh panties!" But before Brook could wander off, Usopp smacked him in his shin.

"Oi-yoho! Okay, I get it. Alright, shall we split up then?"

"What? I thought we were going to do this together…" Usopp said as he gripped the briefcase.

Brook tilted his face down and smiled, "You'll be fine Usopp…I need to find someone myself. But just find the Franky House, and I'm sure you'll find Franky. Let's leave the mayor as a last resort."

"Does this have to do with the Revolutionary Army?"

"Yes and no. Let's just say I need to collect all the facts before we chase after another lead…" he looked off into the sunlight, "You know…I haven't felt the sea breeze like this…in so long. I wonder if he would even recognize me but...this head of mine made him laugh..."

Usopp watched the older man get lost in what looked like years of thoughts. "Are you talking about your afro?"

Brook shook his head as his hair bobbed with the motion. He peered down again, a little sterner. "A storm is coming, Sir Computer Genius. You better protect that precious loot of yours."

Usopp chuckled. "As if someone can take this money from me. I think I found a lead on Nami with it…I'd _die_ before anything happens to it."

Brook glared at him for a moment and the younger man was taken back. "Don't make light of your life, Usopp. If I despise anything in this world…it is the act of wasting lives. I have experienced death, so I know more than most about the consequences of dying."

"Experienced death?" Usopp chuckled nervously. "What are you a zombie? Ghost?"

Brook blanched as if his soul had been sucked out through his eye sockets. "Why…why would you say that, Sir Usopp? That's terrifying."

Usopp flinched, "Um...how old are you Brook? 100?"

Brook snapped back, "Ha! I am an evergreen 88 if you must know."

Before Usopp could protest, Brook was gone. "Sheesh…so dramatic. You'd think he was a performer with all his one-liners and quick exists."

* * *

"Hey, Zambai? What do you make of the long-nosed boy?" Kiwi handed her sister the binoculars.

Mozu took the binoculars and chuckled, "Doesn't look like much of a fighter."

Zambai laughed as he fixed his own magnifying glasses, "Yeah, but maybe he could be a brother?" Mozu and Kiwi frowned and then held their noses in embarrassment. "I'm joking, girls. He couldn't hold a candle to my beautiful sisters."

The girls laughed but then pouted. "Oh, are we _beautiful_ , again?"

Kiwi chimed in, "Ever since Big Bro met that 'mystery woman'…"

"He hasn't even given us a second glance," Mozu finished.

"Girls," Zambai spoke as he tightened his gloves, "Let's focus. Ever since that…woman…dropped that clue, Big Bro has been searching everywhere for a _Usopp_. And if this guy's got some money in that case…then maybe we can help Big Bro get some answers."

"And cover our losses…" Kop added.

"And getting some food and alcohol for the family would be nice, too," Kiev said with a chuckle.

The group nodded in agreement and followed the skinny boy as he got lost in the back alleys.

* * *

"Oi, Big Bro…look what we brought!" Zambai proudly presented the case to their leader. "Won't this help?"

Franky looked at the stacks of bills and smiled. "How did you guys get this?"

"Some guy was just walking around with it. Can you believe it? He kept saying something…nada? Nappy? Whatever it was, doesn't matter-"

The door busted open and a spray of explosions ricocheted. Franky watched his family get knocked down but extended his hand and caught what he believed to be a bullet, but it exploded in his metallic fist.

"Big Bro!" The Square Sisters screamed.

"So…you're Franky?" a man huffed in the door. "I've been looking for you."

Franky looked at him through his mask. "And who is asking?"

Usopp chuckled, blood still dripping from his mouth as he held up the strange looking gun. "The man who owns that suitcase."

Franky flexed his muscles, "Well, unfortunately, for you…kid…I've got plans with this money."

* * *

 **A/N: As much as I love the Water 7 Arc, I realized as I was outlining how I was adjusting this portion…if I went event by event, we'd be here forever.**

 **Can you imagine if this story took a 2-year hiatus? Ha-ha, no thanks! So, this is the first time (I think) I am using breaks in one chapter to signify time passing.**

 **Otherwise, as I said, we'd be here forever, and I rather not lose momentum. That being said, OH NO. Look what has happened…so dramatic.**

 **I'm trying to make my own flips, since Luffy is a big part of Water 7, too, and unfortunately *looks at a burning pyre and cries* he is not with us anymore. Sad days, but it does make me think about the dynamics and team without him since he is a pivotal piece of sticky rubbery glue that keeps everyone together.**

 **SIDE NOTE: I do have other stories swarming my head. A mythical/medieval AU, a career/professional AU where Nami is indeed a teacher;) and a high school AU that is like…Avatar level saga that breaks into several books. Anyway, these are all on my head, but I promised myself I need to see TF through before I jump anywhere else!**

 **XoXo shipfiend**


	65. Lessons

**_Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art & Creative Story © shipfiend._**

 **"Lessons" (Hysterism Remix) – SOHN**

Sanji smoked as Zoro paced around the hotel room. "What is taking them so long?"

"Look, you need to relax," Sanji spoke as the smoke left his lips. Perona nodded along.

"Yeah, Zoro. We sent Usopp and Brook because they wouldn't be noticed as much as your stubborn lost ass. You think Arlong wouldn't take precautionary measures?"

"Arlong thinks I'm fucking dead!" he coughed.

Perona pinched his nose, "Then let's keep it that way. Geez, don't you know how to make a dramatic entrance? Save it for the damsel in distress."

Perona's phone chimed and she picked it up with annoyance, "Yes, you old pervert, what do- what?" Concern rose in Perona's voice as she looked at Sanji. "Oh my. Where is he?"

"What happened?" Zoro shouted as he gripped his chest, the wound still not fully healed.

Perona hung up and grimaced, "Usopp has been beaten up…and the money…"

* * *

The afternoon sun was high and though the air was warm, the feeling that crept into their skin was cold. It was quick work finding where they left Usopp's body. They had not even moved it far, his twisted appendages soaked in blood. As Perona tended to his wounds, Zoro turned to Brook. "Who did it?"

Brook shook his head, "Unfortunately, young fighter…I believe it was the Franky Family." He nodded his chin forward.

They looked ahead at the blatant sign attached to the rickety house. Zoro's hands crumpled into tight, hard fists.

"Are you kidding me? We were coming here for their _help_ and they did this?" Sanji yelled.

Zoro cracked his knuckles. "Brook, they in there?"

Brook nodded as he straightened his jacket and took out his blade. Sanji stuck a cigarette in his mouth as he unbuttoned his jacket.

"Oi, Zoro- don't think-" But Perona stopped short as Sanji kissed her forehead and followed the other two men. "Fuck it."

"Iceburg…" the tired voice croaked over the phone.

"Madam Kokoro?" The Mayor of Water 7 spoke unsure of himself. It had been years since he heard her voice. _Was it a dream?_

"Madam? Are you trying to call me old, you stupid boy?" _No, it was definitely her._

"Uh, uh-um." Iceburg cleared his throat, "No, of course not…Ms. Kokoro. It just…is unbelievable I am speaking to you."

"Well, I needed to call…because I believe you have been lying to me this entire time…."

"I would never-"

She cut him off sharply. "He's alive, isn't he? Cutty Flam?"

Iceburg's grip on the phone tightened. "Kokoro…you know I can't-"

"Losing the formalities now? Iceburg. You may be the president of the Galley-La company and the mayor of Water 7…but to me…you will always be one of Tom's Workers."

"You don't understand…I can't-"

Suddenly he heard a squeak and went on high alert. "Kokoro. I'm sorry. I'll talk later…wait. Rob-" But before he could hang up and address his intruder fully, a gunshot resounded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanji yelled at Zoro in their tiny hotel room. "You couldn't leave a single one of them conscious?"

Perona quickly grabbed the blonde man's arm and shook her head. "Sanji, now is not the time to blame people. You guys destroyed their whole house anyway…Franky is bound to come back."

"Will he? Our only lead will want to kill us! Why is he our only lead?" Sanji tossed the paper at Zoro, "The fucking Mayor got shot! In his damn house. This city is going to hell and we can't find a fucking clue about where Nami went."

Brook mused, "Maybe so, but at least we're alive…"

Sanji was about to rebuttal when Usopp awoke with a groan on the bed. Zoro sat on the windowsill and watched the birds flock to the shore, while the others crowded around the broken man. As Usopp grew aware of his surrounding, within a few minutes, he began sobbing. "I'm sorry, Nami…I'm sorry." He chuckled as snot and tears dripped into his fresh bandages, "If you were here…you'd kill me for losing so much cash."

"You're right," Zoro finally spoke. "But you know what she'd do right after?"

The group looked at him, Usopp sat up even though his entire body felt like it was on fire. Zoro smirked into the rising sun, "Sell our services to the highest bidder."

* * *

"Look, I don't know who you people are-" he shouted before Persona covered his mouth again with duct tape.

"Paulie, right?" she said with a twirl of her hair, a firm gloved hand across his nose and mouth. The pressure and lack of air brought tears to his eyes. "Let's get straight to the point…my crazy lover and his passion project _must_ speak to the mayor. And I'm told that you're the man who can get me an audience with him."

He let go as Paulie exhaled loudly through his nostrils. He mumbled so Perona ripped off the tape as fiercely as she had put it on. He moaned once more in pain but as he got his breath back, he looked at the light that barely entered the kitchen from the night sky. It was too late for anyone to be near here, which was why Paulie got ambushed and tied to a chair.

"Look, I-" The tan blonde haired man said with a blush as Perona leaned in closer.

"You know…you actually remind me of my lover…what a coincidence," her red stained lips pursed to a smile. "Mmm…if we had more time, I'd tie you up _just right_ …and have my way."

Paulie turned the color of beet when a voice down the hall called for him. Before Paulie could warn anyone, Perona clamped a hand over the man's mouth and released the safety on her gun.

"Mr. Mayor. So nice to formally meet you."

Iceburg took in the scene of a bound Paulie frantically trying to move. He wiggled towards the hall as if telling Iceburg to run. However, that was not going to happen and so Iceburg slowly moved to draw his own weapon, one he kept on him since it was only the night before that he was shot.

"I don't think that is so smart, Sir Mayor," a voice sang from the shadows as Brook came out like a phantom. His cane-blade at the mayor's throat.

"Who are you people? Are you with the other one? After Pluton?"

"I don't give a fuck about any of that," Zoro said as he stepped forward, the moonlight cast dangerous shadows across his tan face. "I'm looking for Franky…and any information you have on Arlong, the Fishman Crew, or Nami."

"You act like I should know any of those names-" Iceburg said calmly, even with the sliver of a blade at his throat.

Usopp came from the other end of the hall, laptop in hand, "I've found the shipping manifest and it looks like if Arlong passed through, he went through unofficial channels."

"I'm the _mayor_ ," Iceburg said with frustration, "Why would I know anything about illegal activity?"

Zoro was quick to cross the room and grab Iceburg by his collar. Even with the sling, the man did put up a fight. Perona watched one wounded man intimidate another and so she took over as she smacked them both. "Listen, all we need to know is if you have seen a criminally inclined annoying woman around here or not…and if so, we need to get to her. If not, I would like you to kindly introduce us to Franky. Otherwise…" she cracked her wrists with a simple flick and showcased her talons, "I'm going to shove my hand up your goddamn ass and rip out your throat."

Paulie nearly fainted from his nosebleed.

* * *

In the Galley-La headquarters, Iceburg entertained his captors as he addressed his right hand. "Look, Paulie, I think we're being targeted. I thought it was something new…but someone has betrayed us."

"Iceburg… _Ice_ …just tell me what to do." Paulie looked at his friend with concern. "I agree with you, but I think trusting these new faces…"

"Who you calling a new face?" Perona said as she pinched his butt and Paulie jumped nearly out of his skin. "You forgetting me so easily, Paulie?"

"How could he?" Sanji said as he twirled around. "Such a beautiful woman and so sexy and smart, too!"

Zoro rolled his eye and glanced at the blueprints before him, "So this is the thing they are looking for? Pluto?"

" _Pluton_ ," Iceburg emphasized. "If Paulie had not been here, I'm sure Ro-" Iceburg thought for a moment but then rubbed his weary eyes and continued, " _Nico Robin_ would have killed me."

"Nico Robin? Why does that name sound familiar?" Usopp said as he scratched his bandaged head.

Brook smirked, "How can it not? Light of the Revolution?"

"A Russian spy, more like," Iceberg said with contempt. "I am not sure how she got this far, but I do know that she's after Pluton. Why CP9 is involved…I'm not sure."

Usopp stuttered, "Woah. Wait. CP9? As in Cipher Pol Number 9? The secret organization formed of people able to use _highly advanced killing techniques_ …for the primary goal of getting information?" He grew into a panic after each word.

Iceburg nodded, "They are in town. It is hard to miss the warning signs, and I am not sure how they could have known Tom gave me the blueprints, but…"

Zoro glowered, "But _what_? You said you'd take us to Franky, remember? You said he would know how to get us to Nami."

Iceburg nodded and cleared his throat. "Look, I know this sounds strange…but I need you to take Franky."

"Take him _where_?" Sanji asked half in anger and half out of curiosity.

"Out of this city. CP9 will eventually figure out."

Perona waved a manicured finger. "Look here. We're not doing _shit_ until you tell us the whole damn truth. If the news tells us anything, and the fact that CP9 is even here means that you really don't have anyone else. So, unless you want us to hang you to dry, or get _successfully_ assassinated, start talking."

Usopp nodded emphatically, his fingers quivered over the artillery in his bandaged arms. Iceburg sighed as he looked to Paulie wearily. "Look, all you need to know is that I need to protect Franky…but I also need to protect this city. The unfortunate thing about CP9 is that they can commit the most serious of crimes…destroy entire communities…and the government will not even give it a second look. If it is for the sake of 'global security'. _Especially_ if they kill whoever could possible speak on it. Without their actions in the public eye, no one would know that a city even existed here. _That's_ the power of Pluton and CP9."

"Hell, CP9 and the building of Pluton are the government's own creations," Paulie added.

Iceberg took in the worried look Sanji and Perona exchanged with Usopp. It was not like Iceburg could tell who hurt the younger man, but their weariness to work with Franky meant that they were not going to trust him enough to take him. "Look…I know you will have issues with Franky…even if there have been some altercations-"

"Altercations? Him and his stupid family nearly killed Usopp!" Sanji shouted.

Usopp hung his head low, angry at himself but also embarrassed about having to relive it. Zoro took notice and quickly spat at the chef, "Look, the past is in the past. We're going to-"

"My god, Zoro. Have you lost it? You can't even protect Usopp, how do you think you are ever going to keep Nami safe-"

And with that, Zoro lunged at the blonde man and dragged him to the ground. As they spared or at least rolled around on the carpet, the others around them shouted and yelled. It was not until Perona aimed her gun and shot perfectly between them that the two broke away.

"You could have killed them!" Paulie shouted, flabbergasted at the nature of their new-found _associates_.

"Only if I wanted to," Perona said as she blew the smoke off. "Look, dumb ass and dumber ass…we need to catch up quickly because it has been at least _four months_ since Nami was taken. Whether we like it or not…we are going to need to trust some people that perhaps have wronged us."

She crouched down by Zoro and Sanji and pinched their cheeks. "If you two assholes don't start thinking clearly…I'm gonna have to save that sorry excuse of a cat burglar myself. And for what? I'm not even into her like that."

Paulie and Iceburg watched the exchange like it was a strange ritual. Paulie glanced over while Iceburg was lost once again in thought. His eyes glanced over the plans on the desk, but he kept replaying the gunshot that tore through him. Nico Robin pulled the trigger, but she was not the one that gave the order. _I've heard that voice before…_

"Do we really know what we are getting ourselves into, Ice?" Paulie whispered through the side of his mouth.

Iceburg broke away from his darkened thought and furrowed brows. He took in the comical array of saviors, but he had no other option. He needed to get Franky out of the town, forcefully if need be. Iceburg frowned but shrugged his shoulders. "They did say they came here with the full intention of selling their services…might as well take them up on their offer."

* * *

"Hey, did you find it?" a woman voice spoke through the static of a radio.

The raven-haired woman smiled as her eyes scanned the shoreline from her perch. "Yes and no…"

"Robin, I only agreed to be part of this mission, because you said this was bigger than us…I need to believe that…or else…"

"Don't worry, Miss Navigator. I'll keep my end of the deal. Do as I say…and we'll really hurt them."

"If you say so…but I think you may be getting ahead of yourself. If CP9 or even Croc-"

"This channel is not secure. You know that. Besides, _there_ is where you need to be. Go find the ship."

Nami sighed. "Don't you think the name is a bit…"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she inquired.

Nami paused and sighed, "Nothing. I just feel…like I can never get away."

Robin smiled softly, "After this, Nami…you'll never need to run again. Neither of us will."

Nami switched gears, her first love always money. "Yes, but…how exactly have you financed this all?"

Robin chuckled, "I have friends in high…and low places. I'll send some more funds soon, so start rounding up a crew. You'll need the firepower."

Nami snorted, "That's _all_ I need." A silence broke her comical quip. "Just…be careful. You're lucky I'm good at navigating…a storm passed, but I feel like another is on the way."

"Which is why I'm sending you out to the _safe_ dark and ominous sea." With that final statement, Robin shut off the radio and gently pushed it off the railing.

As it smashed into a million pieces below, she heard the clamor of Galley-La foremen running to the noise. With a smile, she turned, pushed the mask back on her face, and left the dark room and its beeping red lights.

* * *

"Paulie!" The group gathered together, as the tan blonde turned on his screaming walkie.

"Yeah?"

"We're under attack! I don't know who it is but- ah!" The crack cut the sound off and Paulie pushed the buttons frantically to get the signal back.

He looked over at Iceburg. "You think they've come back?"

Iceburg's face darkened as he looked down at the table, "They must be here for the plans."

Suddenly, Zoro turned to the door and grabbed Usopp and Perona as he shouted for everyone to duck. The blast was powerful as the door flew across and splintered against the opposite wall. Through the smoke, four masked figures crossed into the broken office as the group coughed against the floor.

"Iceberg…let's try this again," the man in the leopard mask said roughly.

Brook sliced through the fog and barely missed the suited man as the individuals on either side of him took to the defense. Zoro rose from the ground and charged but he was quickly flipped back by the leader.

Paulie grabbed his gun and aimed, but a womanly figure in a sheep mask cut him off and laughed. "I don't think so."

In his attempt to back away from her attacks, he recognized her voice and it through him in a stupor. The battle is not lost as Perona and Sanji scrambled to gather the remaining people, Sanji pulled Iceburg's good arm across his shoulders and yelled for the others to follow. Zoro was frustrated that he could not get another fight in, but the wound at his chest and his weary eye already took a toll on him as the smoke expanded in his lungs.

Perona coughed, "My…ugh…are they trying to smoke us out?"

Usopp whispered back harshly, "No…this place is going to blow."

The leopard masked man lifted his hand from his suit pants and pointed to the table. His other associates gathered the papers. "Consider it retribution." They set fire to the table, plans and all. "I do not like being lied to."

Iceburg shouted between coughs, "You're going to destroy the thing you were after?"

The giraffe masked man responded, "If only it was what we were after."

Paulie suddenly charged for the man, Perona held him back and tossed him out of the window to a semi-soft bedding of overgrown foliage that broke his fall. Brook helped Perona out, while Sanji pulled alone Iceburg. Before he was out, the leopard masked man said, "I'll find Cutty Flam, Iceberg. And once I have what I need…I wipe him from existence, too."

Usopp shot a bullet that exploded like firecrackers between them and the masked assailants. Zoro followed with Usopp back, their backs to the wall. Usopp yelled for Zoro to go as the largest of the menacing figures in a bull mask came closer, as if the fire before him was nothing to fear. Zoro shook his head but glanced at Usopp's nervous hands. They were surprising still as he aimed his strange gun. "Zoro, go. Trust me. I want to show off Kabuto."

Zoro looked at Usopp's scared expression to his still, trigger ready fingers and nodded. As soon as Zoro dove out of the window, Usopp released his shot and fell back. It whizzed past the leader and took his mask with it. Usopp caught his expression, furious yet cold.

He said a quick, "You missed", but Usopp simply crawled out of the window with a chuckle. As his bullet reached the fire behind the assassins, an explosion blasted the entire floor sky high.

* * *

Franky saw the burning Galley-La headquarters from his dark alley. The fire matched the rising sun and he could hear the shouts and sirens as they went towards the blaze. He was about to follow suit when a force held him by the speedo and threw him against a wall.

A smooth white mask did not hide the azure blue eyes. "You did not follow my directions," she said.

Her heels were tiny, but she was only a foot shorter than Franky. He tried to take in every detail, but she was a moving picture, too quick to capture. Her voice was much softer yet sterner than he thought it would be. His throat felt dry, but his large hands found her hips, or so he thought until a hand reached for his lower body and squeezed.

Franky saw stars and the tears streamed from his large eyes, caught on his long lower lashes. She covered his mouth of his yelp, essentially a screech as she suffocated his testicles in a vice.

She spoke coolly and slowly, "Consider it retribution."

He did not know to what she was referring to, but he did not have the ability to think as she strengthened her hold. He was practically foaming at the mouth when she released, and he fell to the ground, limp and in excruciating pain.

She bent down and grabbed the suitcase from his lifeless hand. He tried to grab for it again, but she was too quick for him. "This time I'll do things differently." She rose and threw down a flip phone. "Follow the directions that are sent to you."

She walked away, heels clacked against the stone. He reached out, his hoarse throat asked for her to wait. As he blinked, she was gone. The muffled sirens and shouts came back to his ears and the blood flowed back down his body.

He slowly picked himself up, his poor body strangely elicited a pulsing sensation but still in terrible discomfort. Franky flipped open the phone as a text message came through with an address and room number.

He laid out the possibilities, but his inflamed balls screamed back that whatever was needed of him, he was tired of playing a game he did not know the rules to. "Fuck this shit…" he tossed the phone into the watery avenue and made his way back home. "This time…I'll keep away from you."

* * *

 **A/N: Fun Fact, I legit heard this song recently and this chapter was sort of weakly fleshed out before it, so when I got this song…it fit so well. I love that deep bass and then the percussions. I'm here for dramatics.**

 **Okay, this got a little more fun to write as I edited it. Cause fact: Lucci can get it and I'm here for it. Like, imagine that silhouette though…fire and smoke behind him, in that blue suit, hands in his pocket.**

 **Also, fun fact, I did not mean for Robin and Lucci to say the same line…but as much as he's a psychopathic murder…he can get it, and technically they are both 28 at this point, so I'm just gonna toss in some crack ships for story sake. *crosses heart***

 **Usopp being a bad*butt* and nicking him. Ugh, so good! I'm here for it. So, I know Water 7 is also the infamous Luffy-Usopp fight and the emergence of Sogeking, but with Luffy out…I wanted to see where I would go with it. Usopp still got beat up, but I think (what I understood from the original) – Zoro is rightfully standing by his captain and their thoughts are aligned that if Usopp is not going to listen, then he needs to go. But I think for them…they understand that it is a thing that needs to be done, for honor, pride…idk, you can't just excuse yourself from this crew and not get strong-armed back into it. With love, of course.**

 **Also, Sanji and Nami are the ones most devastated with it all, so I tried to tie that into Perona and Sanji's personalities here.**

 **Also, I had to Google back and remember that Rob Lucci did not speak as he was undercover, and so then I found this line of questioning that he was indeed a ventriloquist and that he was throwing his voice which is why Iceberg may have recognized it. *trying to tie my plots in clean here* BUT THEN someone was like, "Nah, Rob isn't the ventriloquist. It's Hattori. And Rob is just a puppet." THE FREAKING PIGEON. I can't even. So, for the sake of plot, I removed this genius pigeon that has made it to CP0 - just like Rob, Kaku…and like Spandam, but like. F Spandam? Like F him so much? Hahaha.**

 **Other fun things I tossed in here later, Perona and her games with Paulie. Franky and, you guessed it, Robin. #thatforeplaytho Ugh, I LOVE LOVE FroBin, not just as a couple, but when you realize that they are the two members who were first "villains" or against the Straw Hats in some way…and then…for Robin to be the one that essentially brings Franky in when Franky is the one that essentially tells Robin she should value herself. Ugh. That chemistry, that history. Also…like…Pluton connects them. The fact that Franky has it and Robin is after it…come on guys! This ship sails itself.**

 **BUT – ZoNa is first and foremost, and as I said, Nami is just…elsewhere, and I am super excited to introduce her back in…cause clearly, she's not some side character. It's all coming together, kiddos. I'm so doggone excited!**


	66. Intoxicated

_**Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art & Creative Story © shipfiend.**_

" **Intoxicated" – Martin Solveig**

Franky came back to his home expecting to get a warm welcome from his family. However, the winds gave him an icy chill as it swept across the barren land and the remains of his house.

"The _fuck_ happened here?" The tremor in his voice caused the wary men to look at their leader in tepid fear. Even the Square Sisters dared not to look at their brother as they cleaned the bandages of the wounded.

It had been over two nights since a whirlwind of monstrous men crashed past their doors. They had not asked for demands and instead seemed to draw their conclusions and answers from the blood that they drew out of those laid to waste. Mozu and Kiwi were trying to keep a beat on the town, figuring out who would have attempted to murder the mayor. With their luck, the Franky Family would have been blamed and rather than step into the insinuations, the sisters aimed to cover any traces and redirect any accusations. Yet, it seemed all was for naught when they returned.

At first, they assumed the townspeople had picked up their arms. As much as the Franky Family prided themselves on their strength and down to the dirt fighting skills, at the end of the day, they were human – unlike their iron boned leader.

Zambai hobbled over. "Big Bro. I am so sorry."

As Zambai lifted his redden eyes, he thought he saw the sheer bloodlust that he witnessed from the one-eyed man and his friends, the smoking blonde, and the skinny fro with the sword.

Franky repeated himself with the same level of aggression. "Who did this?"

Zambai could not bring the words to his mouth so the Square Sisters assisted. "They did not tell us…but we looked into the description of the main guy. His name is Zoro. He was some kind of prizefighter and apparently the man we stole from was his friend…and so…"

They trailed off as Franky gathered his large palms into fists. The men heard the locking mechanisms engaged. Franky never fully explained all his altercations, but they knew their leader was not something to underestimate. He had gunpowder for blood and right now, he was ready to blow.

Franky chuckled. "I will give it to them that they had the right, but I will not take this lying down."

"We can find another way!" Zambai called after him, but Franky was off and charging.

"Ah, Big Bro, where are you going?" Kiwi called out.

Mozu added in, "You don't even know where they are!"

But Franky did, or at least he assumed he did. Somehow the woman and these people were connected…and Franky was done with this game.

* * *

Iceburg awoke with a gasp as Paulie sat on a chair by his bed. At first, he thought the man was asleep but Paulie's eyes glanced at his friend with an angry stare.

"Did you know?" he asked quietly.

Iceberg cleared the smoke from his throat and frowned. "I…I did not. They been with us…for what? Five years? To think. This entire time…"

Paulie gripped his knees. "Damn it! How could we have been so blind?"

Iceburg threw his legs over the bed with a wince, "We cannot think like that, Paulie. They would not have been as good as they were if we knew…"

"And yet…"

"And yet?"

Paulie nodded his head to the door with light peeking from underneath. "We are now holed up in our own city. Assassins out to get you…we don't know who to trust."

"The people-" Iceburg said hopefully, but Paulie shot him down.

"You've been _kidnapped_ , sir. The people are ready to riot. And unfortunately, our newest champions seem to have gotten their faces vaguely in the papers. There's no time for a well-planned solution. What are we going to do?"

Before Iceburg could lend him an answer, a shout called from the window. "Oi! Zoro!"

Iceburg felt the cold sweat on his face as he recognized the voice as the man rolled out his R's. "It that…"

Paulie beat him to it, "Fucking hell! It's Franky!" They peered outside as the tall man, still in his signature speedos, thick gold chain, and obnoxiously printed shirt screamed in the middle of the darkened street. It was rather late, but there were still passersby, especially with the city on high alert.

Before either of them could reach for the door, a voice shouted back. "The fuck you want?"

Franky aimed his open palms, "Let's fucking dance, bro."

* * *

Paulie stared at the massive form that had managed to fold over like a chair. Franky was essentially in a giant sack, drool dripping out of his mouth, and his body bound in chains.

"So…tell me again _how_ you managed this?"

Perona ripped off her elbow-length surgical gloves and removed her gas mask. "I have been working on a new… _drug_ , of sorts."

Sanji twirled around the lot of them as he threw her praises and fawned. Zoro rolled his good eye and replied to Paulie, "Perona is a demon but she didn't kill him. I think."

Usopp rocked back and forth as he mumbled to himself. "Yes, but did you really need to rip off his shorts and force me…through his butt…I'll never be able to _unsee_ that."

Brook chimed in wearily, "Yes, that was a bit unconventional, no? I asked for panties, but I truly prefer them on women."

Iceburg cleared his throat, "I understand that this means you will take Franky."

"Well, do we really have a choice?" Zoro mused and scratched the back of his head. "Besides, whether those guys are dead or not, if Franky is what they are after and he's our best lead to Nami…then I am not going to risk leaving him here."

"How noble," Iceberg responded dryly. But Zoro was unfazed.

"Get this straight, man. I don't give a shit about some plans or whatever happens to this place…I came with my friends, and I'm leaving with them. My only purpose was to reach Nami. Don't get my agenda twisted."

Paulie whistled, "She must be something for you to go to these lengths."

Zoro glowered at him, "She's important to _all_ of us. Wouldn't you do the same for your friend?"

Paulie shared a look with Iceburg and smirked. "Fine, kid. Do whatever you need to do…just take that pervert out of here."

Sanji sighed, "Why can't we ever find some nice ladies to partner with? Between the _Panty Thief_ and _Speedo-Thick Chains_ over here, this team is hugely unappealing."

"You're one of the freaking perverts, too, you stupid love-sick cook!" Zoro fumed.

Perona smiled as she thought that for a moment, everything seemed okay. Sure, they were in a foreign place that was hellbent on blaming them for arson and attempted murder. They were going to kidnap a man who nearly beat one of them to death. And they were nowhere nearer to Nami…but for a moment, there was hope.

"Alright, boys!" she clapped her hands to get their attention. "We need to figure out a way to get out of here. Without money and with the city in an uproar, we're gonna have a tough time escaping unscathed…and more importantly, undetected."

Paulie addressed the pink haired woman with a smirk, "It may be unconventional, but I think I have an idea…but, Iceburg, if _they_ are ever going to let Franky go…we may need to lie a bit."

* * *

Zambai could not believe what he was doing. As Zambai's Company Union assembled what was needed, Mozu and Kiwi cried out to him.

"This cannot be the only way? Can't we _do_ something?"

Kiev and Tamagon lifted their goggles briefly to wipe the tears from their eyes, as Zambai let his tears run down his long, tired face. "I am not sure what exactly has happened…but in order to protect Big Bro, we must!"

When Zambai got the call from Tilestone, he was weary. It had been ages since he interacted with the Galley-La Company as being part of Franky Family meant they were often at odds. However, the papers proved Tilestone's request true. Franky was being incriminated in the attempted assignation of the mayor, the destruction of the Galley-La Company headquarters, and the subsequent kidnapping of both Paulie and Iceburg.

"We all know Fr-Big Bro did not speak much of his past, but…if what Iceburg says is true, then Franky is truly like a brother to him and whether I trust the mayor or not, the people are upset. The World Government has been called, and unless we can prove his innocence…we need to help him get away."

"But why isn't _Big Bro_ the one telling us any of this?" The Square Sisters shouted. "He disappeared after he went for those men that beat you all up and destroyed the house…you think he would tell us something, at least…"

The men stopped working as they covered their faces with their forearms. "You know Big Bro would never want to leave us _willingly_ …" they cried, "They would need to drag him away, and…he couldn't bare crying in front of us. Would he?"

The snot and grease from their work covered their faces, but the Square Sisters nodded in disheartened understanding. They all shouted together, "He's a true man!"

* * *

The muffled talking forced Franky to blink his eyes open. His entire body felt like jelly and his mouth tasted like copper. "The hell is..." he mumbled groggily.

"Ah, the prisoner is awake!" Perona cheerfully clapped. "To think I kept this 'knock out gas' completely organic. Made entirely out of seaweed."

"No way _that_ is entirely the effects of seaweed," Zoro said defiantly.

"Yeah," Usopp nodded. "He nearly crapped himself. You definitely mixed the chemicals with something else. Almost like chloroform but in a solid form, right? But again… _why_ did it need to go into his _ass_? And why did _I_ need to shoot it?"

"Why the hell not? You want to be a botanist, a sharpshooter, and a hacker, so we're gonna use _all_ your talents," Sanji quipped.

Usopp titled his chin up and proudly folded his arms, "I _am_ a man of many talents."

Perona smirked, "Taking it through the ass gets it into the bloodstream faster, much more _intoxicating_. Also, I just wanted to see _if_ you could do it."

Franky finally gained enough consciousness to take in the array before him. He was against a wall as people sat at a table in front of him. He felt like he was moving as if he was on a ship.

"Where the hell am I?" Franky growled. He tried to move but then realized his body was bound, and he understood that he did not have the little clothes he usually had. His bare bottom scratched against the woolen sack.

Zoro took a swing of his drink and turned to face Franky with a firm expression. "We are on a ship, leaving Water 7. You've been implicated in several crimes. As have we…but unlike us, they have your picture plastered everywhere. Congratulations. You've made the World Government's Most Wanted."

* * *

Robin's hooded eyes trailed over the poster of the familiar blue haired man. She had stopped to stare, suddenly angry at him for not listening to her, once again, but perhaps this was for the best. She tugged the brim of her hat down and walked on. Her cowgirl outfit, which consisted of a purple corset and matching skirt, hugged her tall and curvaceous frame. She paid no attention to the onlookers, mostly male, as she threw her fur-lined white coat over her shoulders. The jacket hid the gold armbands, one with an "N" and another with a "BW" engraved into it. Her heels hit the linoleum of the airport floors.

"Flights to Alabasta have been delayed due to weather. Please be on standby."

She looked at the signs with furrowed brows. It took her forever to get off Water 7, and at the nearest city that had an airport, she was to return to her command center. Crocodile would not be pleased with her delay, especially since she did not have the plans as she promised. Almost as if he heard her worries, her cell phone rang, the caller id nothing more than a number.

"Mr. 0," she said nonchalantly, "you must work for the airport if you are already aware of my delays."

The silence at the end was deafening but a deep-throated chuckle followed, "Miss All-Sunday. Though I appreciate the tenacity, I did not intend for you to destroy an entire island. _Again_."

Robin frowned but played it off with her steady voice, "Can't leave witnesses, can I?"

"Always sharp with you work, aren't you?" Crocodile mused, "The plans?"

She did not hesitate. "No, but I do know where they are."

"And where would that be?"

"You remember that hotshot fighter?"

There was an audible growl. "Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger _died_ remembering."

"What if I told you I could get you your revenge _and_ the plans?"

Crocodile snickered. "I would say I trust you to deliver on your promises."

"Don't I always?" Robin said with a sincere amount of sarcasm in her voice. "I'll just need to be off the grid for a bit. Is that fine?"

He pondered this for a moment, silence once more between them. "Fine, Miss All-Sunday. I expect nothing less from you. Besides, you deserve a break from this arid wasteland."

She bit her tongue from stating that _he_ was the reason it was an arid wasteland rather than the luxurious country it used to be. However, Robin was less concerned over the turmoil of a clearly fractured and explosive political climate far away. She had bigger fish to fry and he was currently on a boat going nowhere.

* * *

"That." Sniff. "Is the most…" Blubbering, "Saddest." Wailing, "Romantic story I ever heard!"

Perona, Sanji, and Usopp watched the oddly older man, still in his sackcloth, lose all sense of composure as they told him their tale. Of Zoro and his "meaningless life" before her, per Sanji. Of the sexual chemistry that "exploded" before her eyes, per Perona. Of the heart aching pains "his new direction" dealt with to finally trust another man who she inevitable sacrificed her life to save, per Usopp. All it needed was Brook to add in the tales of panties and sleeping over, and Zoro and Nami would have been a romantic tragedy bested only by the _Titanic_. Maybe not even that, according to the snot and tear-filled face of "Iron Man" Franky.

"So," he mumbled, "you need me to help find her, then?"

Zoro cracked his knuckles profusely to distract from his reddening expression. "Yes…we have on good information that she was taken to Water 7, but we don't know how she got out. Or where she is now."

"To be quite honest…I was going to collect on her bounty," Franky seemed to muse, the lumbering fool still on the floor like a giant potato sack.

It was Zoro who stood up first, the static prickled off his frame. "You _what_?"

Franky simply shrugged. "Maybe she didn't know it, but she was being hunted by people in the… _darker_ circles, and so I had to think of _my_ family to feed."

Zoro gripped the sack as he crouched down, "And so what did you _do_?"

Franky was unperturbed by the man. He was younger, sure a fit fighter, but Franky took in the bandages on his head and chest. It signified a great loss, perhaps equal to the girl Zoro was chasing after. However, Franky was not unfamiliar with the loss. In fact, he prided himself on looking at what he had. Right now, it was the upper hand.

He lifted himself up so quickly that the rest were not prepared for the flying chain bits as they launched every which way. He fabric tore revealing Franky was still naked from the bottom down, not that he wore much. At seven feet tall, he towered over everyone, his arctic blue hair dusting the ceiling. Franky prepared his arm, the locking mechanism tinkering away as Usopp stood astounded. "Oh, my freaking-he's a _robot_?"

None of them were able to see what Franky intended to do back at their hotel, as Zoro and he continued to only shout insults back and forth, peacocking like stupid men do. Perona took the opportunity to wrangle Usopp's services, as she forced him into the strangest of attack plans. Of course, Franky was taken aback at being pants-ed, or more specifically speedo-ed, which led to his sudden collapsing unconscious from the drugs. It shocked everyone, to say the least, but apparently, the surprises were still coming.

"I prefer _cyborg_ ," Franky responded with a chuckle. He needed to get back to his family. They were in trouble if the false news got through…that his crew was to blame for everything that these people, whether he liked their story or not, were actually _partially_ at fault for.

Yet, like air hissing out of a teapot, Franky was out of steam. _Damn it. For all the times to run out of cola._

Without warning, the giant tipped forward, his eyes rolled back as his mechanical body gave way to his human body, tired and strained from the past few days. He mumbled quietly, "I need cola…"

Then he was passed out as he crashed into the table, taking it down with him.

Sanji put out his cigarette with a huff, "Well, _that_ was anticlimactic."

Zoro, however, was lost in thought. As he looked away from Franky's bare bottom staring back him, his mind went back. To every interaction, he had with her. At every moment. Their explanation did not help Franky's desire to leave or subdue his desire to pay them back for what they did to his family and house, but now, all Zoro could think about was how this odd man was going to be his best bet to finding Nami.

* * *

 **A/N: I had an epiphany.** _ **Self**_ **, I told myself,** _ **why are we going through two years? Is that really necessary? Can't we wrap up what we need to do…in a year? Sure, Nami's hair won't be as long, Zoro won't be as strong…and neither will have as high as unreachable body standards as they do after 2 years "training" …but the story doesn't end there.**_

 **And so, this has changed my timeline a bit. Not that it is rushing, but I honestly feel like this has been setting the scene for quite too long. HOWEVER, I think at least from my POV, the wait before has given you some nice, tasty rewards. You need to trust me, guys. All you need is a little faith…and the hope that I am not some vindictive writer who will not see this story through. I** _ **may**_ **be vindictive, but I WILL see this through.** _ **This, I solemnly swear.**_

 **FUN FACT: The tallest member of Team Straw Hat is Brook, at 8' 8 ½" – only beaten out by Jinbe (idk if I'm adding him in yet, cause technically I haven't caught up to OP that far). Then is Franky at 7' 10 ½", and then there is Robin at 6' 2 ½". I just find it funny they add these halves in there like that makes much of a difference. BUT anyway…then there is Zoro and Sanji (basically tied after time skip), Nami, and then finally Luffy.**

 **The point I'm making is that how come all these Zorbin shippers forget that Robin is straight like a foot taller than Zoro. Like he would be tucked under her chin. I ain't about gender roles and "men need to be taller" – but like if you gonna be shipping, capitalize on height differences. I think that is extra precious? Another reason I ship FroBin, cause they basically giants…and I love these tall parents of the Straw Hat fam.**

 **Alright, *drum roll please* you ready to see where Nami's been? What she's been doing? Huh? OOOOOO, get ready ya'll!**

 **UPDATE: As I was adding all these songs into a Spotify playlist, so I could list on my way into work and let those creative juices flowing, I originally selected Come Back Home (Myd Remix) for this chapter…was used in Chapter 34 and I felt so dumb. SO. Then, I looked at my recently favorited songs and tried to find one I liked to fit back in…and so things changed slightly again…and I kinda liked the upbeat pop-y nature of the new song as it seemed to move the chapter a bit faster than I had originally planned** **#happyaccident**

 **XoXo shipfiend**


	67. Baddest Girl in Town

_**Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art & Creative Story © shipfiend.**_

" **Baddest Girl in Town" – Pitbull**

"Yo, Marco?"

The monotone voice replied back, "Ace. Where have you been?"

Ace pushed the brim of his orange hat up, the two blue smiley faces attached by red beads to his hat caught the sun as seagulls called above him. The wind picked up but the two long orange side straps holding down his hat with the support of the large bull's skull medallion kept it from flying off his head. "It's almost like paradise, Marco."

"Mm," Marco mused dryly. "Are you actually _working_ or enjoying yourself?"

Ace chuckled, "Why can't someone mix work with _pleasure_?" His voice picked up in insinuation as he imagined Marco blushing on the other line.

"You fire eating ass," Marco chuckled, "Just hurry up."

Ace tossed a chin at some women who glanced at his half-naked body as it lazily stood against the decaying pay phone. "You miss me?" Marco tried his best not to laugh but instead opted for a smile which Ace could practically hear through the statically line. "It's just taking me a bit longer to travel without…issue."

"Well, perhaps if you wore a damn shirt, no one would be hunting you down."

At that, Ace defiantly flipped over, showing his tattooed back to all that dared to slow down and ogle. "I'm a proud man, Marco. I'd die before I cover up this promise."

Marco understood Ace well enough that what he said was not some pompous self-praise. It was why Ace left in the first place. Though they ran with Whitebeard and their gang was considered a lethal threat no matter where they went, the murder of a fellow crew member was nothing to ignore. Because the culprit was Ace's responsibility, it was up to him to find him and bring him back for judgment …or dole out that judgment himself. Ace was prepared to do both, but this journey was taking much longer than he anticipated.

Marshall D. Teach had taken it upon himself to create a gang of his own. With the Oka Shichibukai in turmoil due to Mihawk and Hancock's removal, Ace feared that Teach would use this opportunity to gain power. Though the crime family heads respected Whitebeard as one of the four Yonko in the underworld, if Teach gained enough notoriety even Whitebeard would have trouble reaching him without the World Government coming down on them. The only difference between the Shichibukai and the Yonko was that the World Government managed to strike a deal with the Shichibukai. With that alone, crime was almost regulated. However, Ace did not join Whitebeard for the power. He believed in the old man, and for someone to disrespect Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, Ace would bring them down with hellfire. Teach even had the audacity to call himself "Blackbeard" as if the betrayal was not enough.

Marco heard his best friend struggle on the other end and quietly responded, "You will get him, Ace. I have no doubt about that. Just…get back here in one piece."

If Ace could kiss him, he would but instead, he let a wide grin grace his face. "Of course, babe." He continued to chuckle as knew the other crew members were making mocking kissy-faces as they inevitable listened in.

"Ass."

"The best ass that you love." And without another word, Marco hung up as Ace smirked.

Ace's black boots crunched against the gravel as he attempted to find anyone who would be willing to transport him where he needed to go. Again, his proud tattoo gave him a lot of leverage but also created a lot of fear. Not many men wanted to have "Fire Fist" Ace on their ship if they could help it. Planes, trains, and automobiles were regularly checked but boats were almost an oversight in the World Government's many eyes. Pulling the crumbled map out of his pocket, he stood amid the busy port and pondered his next move. As confident as he was about his purpose, the direction and subsequent steps to get there were elusive, to say the least.

* * *

Nami had watched the tall well-built man swagger around as she directed her crew to restock before their next bout. However, what caught her attention and held it was the large shameless bearded grin that marked his back. _This guy's with Whitebeard?_

Whitebeard was like a mythical creature, known through his exploits, his power, and more importantly to Nami, the way people who seemed affected by his presence praised him rather than ran in fear. Unlike the Shichibukai, heads of royal crime families that Hancock and Mihawk were a part of, the Yonko, or emperors of the criminal underworld, were almost elected by average people. Ironically, there _was_ honor among thieves. Regardless of how much spin the government, media, or second-hand stories made him out to be some villainous monster, Whitebeard was almost like a beacon of hope, stability, and heroism in the face of corruption and evil easily touted by the official parties in power, whether it be the Shichibukai or the World Government.

Her eyes traced over his bright hat, over his chiseled chest, held onto the belts around his slim waist, and then memorized the "ASCE" tattoo. It was strange, as if someone had misspelled it and proceeded to cross out the permanent "S" with an X then continued with a "C" and an "E". Her curiosity got the better of her, partially due to the freedom she so easily guzzled through large inhales of fresh air and exploded with uncontrollable laughter. In this instance, it was a laugh which brought his furrowed brows and dark eyes to her.

Nami could not be blamed for admiring someone. Even if her life had taken on a series of twists and turns, even when danger was around every corner, and perhaps it was because he was clearly dangerous that she felt no worry in staring back at his freckled face until he brought his lips into a smug grin.

"Would you happen to know anyone headed to Banaro Island?" his firm voice called out.

Everyone was suddenly perturbed around him, as he was not exactly caught up in world affairs, nor the town's current condition. Nami gave him an equally smug grin, "That place is a powder keg. Why would you want to go there?"

Suddenly, it seemed to dawn on the man that the port had gone quite still. They looked not at him but to her, and she relished in the fact that though they had docked here only a few _days_ ago, she ran this town. Nami wondered what brought a member of Whitebeard's crew to _her_ unlucky shores.

He walked forward, as it seemed like there was an audible gasp around him. Perhaps the townies did not understand the weight of having that tattoo on your back, but she knew. However, it seemed like he could not read the situation either. Sure, she was no Whitebeard, but she did run the baddest crew this side of the border. She leaned against the railing, her chin in her hand as her hooded eyes watched him fervently.

"I am not one to share my plans with others I don't know. No matter how _cute_." It was a Sanji level compliment but dripped with a suaveness that seemed to incinerate the hairs that brushed Nami's brow. It was a quick movement for him to tuck the map back into his shorts and swing up towards her. One hand on his pack, and the other gripping the wood of the railing as he lifted himself up right into her space. He balanced himself on his toes even in his boots, and with a hand outreached, he continued, "Name's Ace."

She was just as quick to move back and straighten herself, her hair waving around her rounding breasts. Her men wanted to help but they were also wary. She was not necessarily a _cruel_ boss, but she was also not one they were willing to die for. The man before her seemed more than capable of killing each one of them. Nami's folded arms did not leave space for formality, but perhaps she could use him to her advantage. Truth be told, she needed it. Between Robin's radio silence and her constant redirection, reevaluation, and desire to go back, Nami needed a distraction. Otherwise, her thoughts constantly landed back on a moss-headed fool that she swore she could not return to. At least, not yet. _More importantly_ , she needed a power boost.

Before Ace could figure out what happened, Nami had one soft palm in his but the other ripped the paper from his pocket as if she was aiming to rip his shorts off, too. "You can call me _Captain_. And if you want to get to Banaro…I'm going to put you to work."

Ace's tightened his grip on his shoulder pack, but instead of assaulting Nami and taking back what was clearly his, he grinned. It was overconfident, too smoldering. It took Nami all her strength to remove her hand from his heated hold. "I'll give you that map and my _body_ as service…but I won't call you Captain."

 _Fuck me_ , she nearly said it out loud, but instead, she stuck her tongue in her cheek and managed a simple, "Fine. Nami will do. Welcome aboard _The Sea Witch_."

* * *

 **A/N: Way back when, when OP was nothing more than a ragtag team of teens out exploring the world, we met Ace. Lovely, extremely f-able Ace. And as much as I wanted to make a pun of Ace being…well, ace – Marco x Ace is a legit heart jerking ship of mine. However, I will not deny that whether it was a crack ship or not, Ace could get it. I often saw people pair Ace with Nojiko so Luffy would subsequently be with Nami, but here's a wild thought…maybe Luffy is ace?! WOWOW.**

 ***deadpan face* We'll never know cause he's dead in this AU so.**

 **FUN FACT: Way back when I tried to work out Zoro and Nami's personality based on personality types, I confirmed (for myself) that Zoro was ISTP. Ace, according to the same post/image, is ESTP – Ace being more extrovert while Zoro is introvert. And I thought, well, hot dang - if Ace has ¾ of the things Nami may match well with, why not? I could see it. Nami is ENJT, differing to Ace in her being intuitive over sensing and judging over perceiving. All this being said, I am going to love writing Ace and Nami interactions. I think they are both committed but before Ace was taken from us so soon (still hurts) I think Nami and him would have gotten along quite well. It also makes me giggle because I think Zoro is not possessive enough to being jealous but…well, Ace is legitimately fire so. Also, side note, like Ace was hella strong and amazing and I just can't even. Ya know?**

 **Also, it brought me so much joy to know that Robin unknowingly got a ship called** _ **The Sea Witch**_ **for Nami. Hint, hint to that chapter where they were talking and Nami was just like…Y JESUS Y?**

 **Okay, now we know Nami is good and well, I'll give more descriptors as her hair has probably grown out a bit and whatnot…but guess who will be giving it – you guessed right. Let this crack ship sail if only for a moment.**

 **XoXo shipfiend**


	68. Alarm

_**Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art & Creative Story © shipfiend.**_

" **Alarm" (TroyBoi Remix) – Anne-Marie**

"Mihawk!" Zoro shouted into the empty house. It looked so much smaller than when he was with her. Stumbling as if she did not know how to walk. Pretending with her stupid smile. "Mihawk!" he called again with agitation.

"Yes, let us have the ceiling come crashing down on us with all your needless screaming." The well-dressed man came down the steps. He ran a hand through his smooth black hair. "What do you want, boy?"

Mihawk took in the bandaged man in front of him with quiet disinterest. Quite frankly, he did expect him back here so with Boa upstairs, he came down to essentially throw Zoro back onto the street. However, Zoro threw his tattered gloves on the floor, and without another word brought himself to his knees and his forehead to the floor. "Train me."

Mihawk's golden irises took in the scene before him with a solid scowl. It was in his nature to know things, so he knew the boy had gotten himself in trouble. More specifically, he knew the boy got his backside handed to him. Now Trafalgar D. Law was playing his doctor. _How is it that this fighter is in the center of everything?_ Nonetheless, his loss was inevitable, as all things were. Mihawk scoffed as he took in the stupid display.

Mihawk titled his head to the side, chin up. "I'm disappointed in you, Roronoa. Are you asking _your enemy_ for instruction? We're practically in the same league as Nami _and_ the people who took her."

He mumbled quietly, "You're different. She trusted you."

He was tired of hearing this sappy excuse. What he and his wife were to Nami was not something Zoro could just bank on. They were not a halfway house for halfwits. "For shame, Zoro. I'm not a magical creature in your fairytale. Get out of here. I have no time for a boring man who can't manage to lift his damn head up. I think I was _overestimating_ you."

Mihawk turned to go back up the stairs but Zoro remained on the floor, almost trembling. It frustrated to Mihawk to see such weakness. A few stabs and the idiot was on the ground. Of course, Mihawk did not care either way. What was being played out would be played out, with or without the fighter. It was not in his best interest to get more involved, yet he managed a cold review, "What are you still doing here? That's just embarrassing. I know what's going on in your head…what _you_ think this is about. Just give up if you're so willing to lower yourself like this."

Zoro's teeth ground so hard that it hurt his head. The blood rushed to his ears as he felt the heat from his anger and his desire battle it out. "I don't give a fuck about what you _think_ ," he spat. "I want to get stronger!"

Mihawk put his hands back in his pants and scoffed, "You were beaten by the _lowest_ bar and you couldn't get to her, so you came back here. I have nothing to teach someone like that."

"I will beat whoever stands in my way. I already have, whether it be thugs, police, you stupid _royals_ , CP9 or the entire World Government – I don't care. I'll beat them all." His fingers gripped at the loose rubble on the floor as he felt the sweat drip and the blood pool around his wounds.

Mihawk was surprised. _CP9? What is the boy doing fighting them?_ He smirked, perhaps there was more to the man than he initially expected. _What a clumsy fool. Call a war on the World Government is practically suicide._ Mihawk understood that for someone like him to swallow his pride, it's always for someone else.

"You're the only one left to beat here!" Zoro shook his head slightly as he yelled into the floor. "But I'm not so stupid as to think that I'm good enough to beat you!"

Mihawk walked back, his interest piqued. "I don't understand. You see me as an enemy, don't you? I'm not here to rescue your girlfriend or apologize for our hand in it. Why are you bowing to me and asking for my guidance? What's the purpose?"

"I wanna beat you!" he shouted without hesitation. "Whatever is coming for us, it is big. Bigger than what I know…and for now, _you_ are the highest bar. So…train me."

Mihawk laughed, and for a moment Zoro was confused. It was a hearty chuckle, unlike the usual scathing and scoff-like snickers Mihawk and his vile wife would give him. Zoro did not know which was scarier. "You asking me to train a fighter that wants to kill me? You are a strange man, and what you're asking is _nonsense_." Zoro listened as Mihawk shuffled out of his jacket and tossed it to the floor. "Even so, what you're doing is still embarrassing." He walked forward until he was right in front of Zoro, his Italian leather boots by Zoro's head. "Seems like you found something more important than your ambition."

When Zoro returned with the unconscious Franky, it dawned on him that he was weak. CP9 and the incidents leading up to Nami being taken proved to Zoro that he was in a league far wider and more dangerous than he had experienced before. The fights were one thing, but this was a war. Even if they charged forward, he knew they did not have the means to last very long. It was a new world filled with government assassins and metal men. Though they had resources, Zoro needed to be better. They _needed_ to stop and get stronger. Only then could they find her and bring her back…and ensure that nothing could ever touch any one of them ever again. He would not let anyone else get taken, no matter what.

"I'm better than this, I know my worth," Zoro said as he rose. "I'm not done yet."

Mihawk cracked his neck and rolled up his sleeves. "Boa will tell me, 'I told you so'…but I am intrigued by your style, boy." He motioned for Zoro to come forward, "I've always been a sucker for a wild boy."

Zoro came forward, and Mihawk easily pressed Zoro's hand away and clipped him in the jaw. As Zoro was thrown back, Mihawk straightened himself. "I am not interested in watching a rerun. Either you show up and prove what you need to do…or leave."

If only Mihawk knew that it was like an alarm ringing in Zoro's head. No matter what he could do, sirens were going off and until he got her back, he would not rest. He felt his chest heave uncomfortably as if trying to escape through his neat stitches. Law would kill him for popping them, but Zoro was not one to hold back for anyone. He spat some blood out of his mouth. "You don't hit like your wife. Try harder…I barely felt it."

* * *

"We seem to be working through the motions smoothly," she said as if convincing herself of her words.

Boa gave a slight smile as she lifted her chin to look before her. "You sound surprised, Robin."

"You must admit, Boa, when you told me of this plan…it was impossible."

"You're only a small piece. Stay focused on your part, and it will all fall into place," she responded assuredly.

"Not confident in the overall plan?" Robin asked sarcastically.

Boa chuckled as she threw a knife and it cut into the wall as the papers around it fluttered. Its point right in the middle of a picture, the smug grin taunted Boa. "Why would I tell you if I was? You asked something of me that no one else can give you…and I will provide you escape."

"As you did Nami?"

"Karma is a bitch," Boa said with finality, another knife left her fingertips, another photo with a knife between their eyes. "But I have taken care of her, haven't I?"

"Only if she will play her part. Otherwise, we are expendable, aren't we?"

Boa shifted the phone in her hand, "Have you been unsatisfied?"

"Will I still get my funds?" Robin asked flatly.

"Do not worry. If you are going to chase after Franky, then I'll be sure to move the boy near you."

There was a pause and Robin asked innocently, though it was always double-edged as the two women played to see how much the other knew. "Now, why would that be the case?"

Boa smirked as she let her dark eyes look through the dirty glass to the grand open space below. Her husband sparring yet again with the boy that was surprisingly tougher than she anticipated. "Do you know what I love about impossible plans, Robin?" She did not let the woman ponder the question as she continued, "Because it is only impossible for the weak. The unsure. The fools that think that they cannot find a way."

"Of course," Robin cooed, "It seems like you are always a step ahead of everyone…but one of these days, a trap is going to spring and crush those delicate ankles of yours."

Boa chuckled, "Why do you think I send you out ahead of me?"

"To die, I'm sure."

Boa looked back to her mural, the years of tolling, the fears that it battled. Every line, every plan, every individual handpicked to ensure a merciless end to every person that dared to look at her as anything less than what she was. _Queen_. "There is nothing in this life that is assured to us…except death. To control someone's death…that is a power bestowed on a god."

"Are you calling yourself a god then?"

"I'll make a believer of you yet."

With that, they disconnected. Boa put her hand on her hip and pulled the two knives out of the wall. The images were nearly unrecognizable from the number of tears her weapons have made over the years, but she knew her targets. There was no way she could forget the faces of the men that took her life from her. From them. From their child.

Heart-wrenching anger had ebbed away to an inhumane chill that was only hardened by the means of the Nami's and Robin's of the world. From the Revolutionary Army to the Yonko. No matter who it was, she would use them as she had been used. Lied to. Stolen from. If it was not her for the love of her life, she would have lost her soul, but he shared the same wrath behind his golden eyes. They would watch the world burn together and dance atop the ashes.

She took in the blooming red lines drawn in from the damaged center. Each petal a different fold on an elaborate ruse: plans within plans, deaths within deaths. From the man charged with faking documents to the Shichibukai, every single person that a hand in their demise would feel their wrath. Just as impossible was for the weak, so was mercy. She was not weak.

Her hair swayed as turned and walked away. Out of the room, past the broken nursey, down the steps to the grunting men. "Shall I take a swing, _mon batte_? I am so intrigued by your style, boy."

Zoro smirked but he already felt heavy and slow, and though he said the taunt to Mihawk before, they both knew Boa's hits were much deadlier. Mihawk cut to kill, but Boa targeted to maim. Like a python restricting the air from their prey until they are nothing but lifeless carcasses to be devoured whole.

Mihawk was at her side at once, a heated kiss caressed her knuckles as he took the phone and she stepped forward. "Of course, _cara mia_."

* * *

Franky tried to gauge where he was, but the shackles that bound his wide wrists to the strange chair gave no wiggle room.

"Can you stop all that grunting?" Usopp asked without looking. His face was illuminated by the multitude of screens in the dark room. He clicked away on several keyboards as Franky still fidgeted.

"The hell is this made of, bro? Freaking space metal? I can't even bend it!" Franky fumed.

Usopp finally swiveled in his chair to give him an exasperated look. "Man, I don't know. Perona has some weird shit, okay? I'm pretty sure it's some kind of sex chair, so please don't move too much. God knows if that thing comes alive and sticks something up your butt."

Franky blanched, "Right. It seems like that is a _thing_ for you guys."

Usopp gave him a fearful expression. "Um, no. False. Ew. God, please don't-"

"So you aren't the dude that shot something _up my ass_?"

"Yes, but-"

"And someone didn't take my speedos off?"

"Okay, we did, but-"

"Look, is this some kind of sex ring?"

"What!" Usopp rose in a flurry. "We literally told you the reason we are all together."

"Yeah, yeah…for _Nami_. But-"

Usopp threw a newspaper at Franky's bare feet. "Look, Franky. Your family…they are being taken to Impel Down. They have been charged for the kidnappings and the bombings."

If Franky could have, he would have torn himself from the frame of the chair, but he was melded to it and still low on cola. His body was still running on fumes. He squinted to look at the faces of his family members, beaten and broken. How anyone could think his family could have done what they said? Sure, they may be not the most _honest_ citizens, but the Franky Family were not hardened criminals. Impel Down was where the World Government locked away "the worst of the worst" forever, no rights, no hope, and no escape.

Franky tightened his hands into fists as he knew how it happened. When people are afraid, they are willing to do anything. Fear drives the masses and democracy is shit when people in power want a scapegoat. He'd deal with Iceburg for not proving their innocence. Iceburg and Franky clearly did not see eye to eye, but he knew Iceburg to be somewhat decent and would not _willfully_ let innocent people rot in the most fearsome prison known to mankind for a crime they clearly did not commit.

Franky flung his words to Usopp, "You act as if that should make me help you lot. My family is suffering, so why should I give a damn about yours?"

This was where Usopp has practiced his speech, all his lies being put to the test. "We have ties to Shichibukai that can get into Impel Down. We can rescue them, but only until you tell us about Nami."

"And if I don't?" Franky tested the waters.

Usopp walked back to his desk and brought back a bottle of black liquid. "When you collapsed, you said something about cola, and so…I did some poking around. Your body that is. Between Perona, Law, and I…we figured out what you needed. It's not the same, it's better. You call it 'cola' right, but it's basically a carbonated oil that augments the tech integrated into your body."

Franky licked his lips, even though he did not necessarily drink this _cola_. His body was dying of thirst and it was a miracle that he even woke up from his collapse. "Look, what if I can't help you? What if I don't know shit?"

"You know about Pluton?" Usopp asked, dangling the liquid before Franky's wide eyes.

"Cut the shit, bro. Why the fuck you need that?" _First, it was about a girl, and now it was about a war machine. These guys keep changing their story._

Usopp hit a button on his mouse and a young girl's face appeared on the screen. "When we were in Water 7, CP9 and this woman were after Pluton. Iceburg said that he had the blueprints, but I don't think that's true because those guys burned the blueprints in Iceburg's place. They also said they were after a Cutty Flam."

Franky was too busy staring at the screen until Usopp said that name and he physically tensed up. Usopp watched him but continued with a bit more confidence. "Now, Brook said Tom had two apprentices…Iceburg and…Franky, you. Iceburg was hell-bent on getting you out the town, so…that can only mean _you are Cutty Flam_. Am I correct?"

Franky said nothing as his eyes drifted back to the screen, "So that woman is after Pluton, too?"

"Yes. But we don't care about that…we just want to find Nami."

"And I told you that the last time I saw her…she was about to get captured and then-" Franky stopped and looked back at the screen. The wanted poster that shimmered on the screen was of a child, however that black hair and those blue eyes… _It's her. It has to be. Nico. Robin._ He had thought the woman was a part of this team but apparently not if they were not aware of her familiarity with Nami. There was _something_ about her that he just did not understand. Perhaps it was him trying to hold his cards close to his vest, but if they were only keeping him alive if he had information about Nami then he could not tell them that the woman was the one who took her, especially if she's been on the World Government's since she was a child. _Where does that leave me? Especially if they don't give a shit about Pluton._

"She was taken." Franky continued.

"You're lying," Usopp stated firmly. "Brook said you would know where she would be."

"Look, I don't know who this Brook bro is, but all I know is what I know. I don't know where Nami is…" Usopp banged his fist on the table and scowled, but Franky spoke again, "But I could probably tell you where she is."

"How?" Usopp looked at him, and for a moment, Franky felt bad. He had beaten the younger man up, stolen his money which was apparently for Nami's rescue…but again, Franky needed to think of _his_ family.

"There is only one way off Water 7 and that is by boat or by the Sea Train. If she took the Sea Train, there are only two places she could have gone from Blue Station at Water 7. Shift Station…I once knew the old lady that ran the lighthouse there, but that place was destroyed a long time ago. The other place…is Day Station, located at Enies Lobby."

Usopp's eyes went wide and he steadied himself on the table. "Wait…Enies Lobby? Isn't that…"

"Yes," Franky said firmly, "The Judicial Island…a government-controlled stronghold. Also known as the headquarters of CP9."

"Why would she be-"

"I told you…when I was after her, it was for a bounty made by the World Government. I don't know what the girl did, but compared to the other faces on those papers…" he glanced at the screen again, "For you to get a wanted poster, you were deserving of being captured dead or alive."

"You know _you_ have a wanted poster, right? We practically all do now."

"Good shit. Fuck the World Government bro, but I'm just telling you that if she was as important as you say…perhaps CP9 took her. You said she was a cat burglar, right? Maybe she stole the blueprints. Pluton's plans are worth more than any of you know."

"But you have them, right? If we just take it from you…perhaps we can exchange it for her whereabouts…and maybe even her release," Usopp said hopefully, willfully wagering one man's life for his friend's. Usopp was still a little wary of working with a man who only a few days ago knew him as nothing more than a broken body on his floor.

Franky chuckled as he leaned back, trying to look cool and comfortable in the chair. "If you were able to dig around as well as you did, then you should know…I'm a cyborg."

"So?"

"So…those plans everyone's so hell-bent on finding…they're in my head. So, if you and anyone else wants them…you better keep me alive. And be my _friend_."

"Friend?" Usopp asked incredulously.

"Look, bro, you don't need to trust me. But I would like to have some mobility sometime soon. We can make a deal. I'll help you find the girl. If she's in Enies Lobby, we'll know. I still know bounty hunters, so they'd tell me if she was taken off the list. If she's on a boat, then I'd also be able to tell you who made it. Iceburg may know all the legal shit, but when it comes to things without a trace, I'm your guy, bro."

"Stop calling me bro…" Usopp said with a turn of his head. He looked at the screen; Nico Robin's face peering back at him. When Brook had told him to search for the Revolutionary Army, there were many things he found. Nico Robin was the most surprising. There were no recent images of her as if she disappeared off the face of the Earth after she was marked by the World Government as "The Devil Child" and charged with decimating an entire island.

Before Water 7, Usopp would not have believed it…but the world was getting much bigger. For a man who practically lived on the internet, the real world was becoming more and more unreal by the day. Be it cyborgs or assassins, Usopp was going to get his best friend back. He had to. He owed her.

"Fine, Franky. I'll talk to the others…"

"Once you get your girl, you better hold your end of the deal and get me my family. I am not a forgiving man…"

Usopp turned with a scowl, "We will keep our word."

He left the room as Franky protested but Usopp closed the door behind him as he ran into Brook.

"Ah, Sir Computer Genius…how is our newest comrade?"

Usopp pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Difficult. He doesn't know where Nami is…but it looks like we may have a lead. However, we need to promise to help him get his family back…from Impel Down once we get Nami."

"Impel Down?" Brook gasped, "Are you sure we can do that?"

"Well…I did sort of name drop, not exactly, but I told him we have some Shichibukai in our pockets."

"You do?" Brook gasped again. "And how did _that_ happen?"

"Long story…but….uh, Brook. How did _you_ know that Franky was Cutty Flam?"

"Cutty Flam? I didn't. I was simply told that Franky would know where Nami was."

"By who again?" Usopp looked up with serious eyes.

Brook did not fidget and instead coolly leaned down, "My little birdie."

"You keep saying that but-"

"Usopp." He was taken aback from Brook using his real name for once. "Some questions are better left unanswered. All you need to know right now is that we are all here to find Nami…and perhaps, Franky or Cutty Flam, whoever he is, can join us _freely_."

"I'm not so sure about that," Usopp said as he rubbed the tired muscles in his neck.

Brook patted his shoulder as he moved past him. "Give me a few minutes with him…perhaps an old bag of bones can convince him otherwise. Yohohoho!"

Before Usopp could object, Brook had opened and closed the door to Franky's "dungeon", as Perona put it. Usopp furrowed his brows as he tried to settle the uneasiness in his stomach. He did not like not knowing all the facts. Perhaps Nami's logic was right… _knowledge is always power, and I need to figure out what I'm missing here._

* * *

 **A/N: For reviewer moi, when I read your comment about missing Boa and Mihawk, I smiled as I looked at my plans. See what I did there;) They're back…and badder than ever.**

 **I actually really love how this story has gotten bigger and bigger. I'll admit, the original was quite tiny, perhaps capitalizing on Arlong, but what's the fun in that? I get to see power couple Mihawk & Boa bust out and basically own ish. **

**There are more characters and fun stories to play out. It's fun. I mean I THINK IT IS…but once ya'll comment, I'll never know;P**

 **FUN FACT: I had originally written out the Mihawk/Zoro interaction much differently. Mihawk was more taunting and Zoro more hotheaded, but then I rewatched how canon (anime) played out Zoro asking Mihawk to train him and I stuck to that a bit more rigidly – with my own twist, per the song.**

 **PLOT TWIST: Robin is working with Boa? WHOA. I mean, who knew? Mind you, now I'm kinda scrambling to go back and forth to make sure I am not leaving plot holes anywhere without spoiling anything. It seems they know Law, hmmmmmmmmmm. And I've added in the fun of Impel Down! I feel like that was like a Crocodile redemption arc, but I wasn't biting.**

 **Well, let's see what is gonna happen. Ace is with Nami…out in the middle of nowhere. Mihawk AND BOA are training/beating up Zoro. Franky is plotting on his own…Usopp is digging. Who is Brook's little birdie? Will Robin show up and pop the mystery bubble? Stay tuned!**

 **P.S. How much fun would it be for Kokoro to see her dear Cutty Flam again? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

 **XoXo shipfiend**


	69. Sample You

_Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art & Creative Story © shipfiend._

" **Sample You" (Remix) – Mr Eazi feat. Lil Kesh**

The night was crisp as Ace took in the stillness of the ocean water. Dark, mysterious, and yet, _oh so inviting_. He glanced at the woman beside him as she directed their attention over a hand-drawn map.

"The boats will be coming up by the time the sun rises, but if we don't use this rock formation, we'll be spotted. I need two teams of three men to take the boats on the left, while the rest of you force the anchors on the others."

The wind howled, and Ace watched the gooseflesh rise on her chest. Each pore getting traced by his eyes even on the dimly lit deck. "Remember boys…" she said as she strapped on her semiautomatic gun, " _These_ are just for show. Get the people off the boats and then…"

"And then?" Ace chimed in. Hands in his shorts, his broad shoulders shrugging as he went along with her plan as if it was as simple as selecting a restaurant for dinner.

"And then…" she smirked, flicking her wrist his way, "I'm going to put you to work. Consider this a _trial_ run."

"Trial?" Ace implored cheekily, tongue between his teeth as if he did not bite it, he would regret his words to the brash "Captain."

"Sample you," she said over her shoulder as she continued to prep. Ace watched her, his dark eyes following the long lines of her body. Her hair was out, fanning around her as the wind swept it up. It laid perfectly between her shapely shoulder blades that pulled back as she lifted heavy items almost easily. He would not say he was smitten, perhaps he was more so _intrigued_. Sea life was not for every person, but she wore it well. Their courses were set with a quick flick of her wide chocolate eyes to the sky as if the stars themselves spoke to her. She had an air of management or more precisely, control. Which surprised him the most as the men that surrounded her were not exactly the type that sweet young ladies took home unless it was to piss off the authoritative men in their lives. And yet, she could cull a storm with a swing of her wide hips and a sharp point of an index finger. Which she was currently pointing at him.

"Look here, Fire Fist. Call me Captain or don't, but when I speak to you, I demand a response."

Ace rolled his shoulders back, taking in the way her mouth moved methodically with the movement. Her eyebrows were knit, but the blush that powdered her freckled cheeks made them almost _edible_. "Give a guy some credit…I did _just_ come aboard, and you are quite… _distracting_."

Nami tucked a hair behind her ear, and Ace wondered if her skin felt as soft as it looked. "You're the one coming in here with your swagger…acting like you are completely ready."

As the sunlight peeked upon the horizon, Ace grinned in the direction that the men were now driving small watercrafts towards. "They don't call me Fire Fist for fun."

He quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket and flicked a match on with his calloused thumb. Nami rolled those big eyes of hers and Ace did not keep the laugh back as she sauntered to the edge of the ship. Her hips rolled onto the bar and he watched expectantly as she gripped the bar, leaned forward and smiled. "I'll be watching your performance then."

With that, she swung back and like a graceful dancer, rolled over the edge of the boat into what Ace could only expect was a waiting motorboat.

Ace stretched his muscles and grinned, "Bout time I got some fun."

* * *

Nami felt the pulse of her blood in every vein and artery as if she could see the pumping blood underneath her fair skin that was getting tanner each day. She took in the scene before her, men of various sizes and widths were all tied up.

Her men came from behind her and dropped a case before her feet. Nami used her heeled boot to launch the cover-up and over her head. The oval pills were blue and red checker design and Nami dragged her fingers through it. "Last time, I thought dumping the shipments into the ocean was more than enough. But…" she gripped the hard capsules, "Turns out that that's not good for the environment and these damn things are waterproof."

She continued her pacing as the large gun swung to her back. She directed her statement to the angry and defeated crew. "You should have followed the lead of the others and jumped ship…but I understand that your employer is not a _forgiving_ man…so, I will give you one last warning."

Nami crouched down, a foot away from one of the men. Her brown fringed boots almost tickled his barefoot, but it looked like the lot of them were distracted at her thighs as her barely-there checkered skirt gave them a full view of something many of them had not seen in a few months. She pulled at the sleeves of her light blue turtleneck that cut of at her midriff. A long strand of orange-red hair hung out of her bun as she pursed her lips. "Get off the fucking boat…or I'll blow you all to kingdom come."

The men quickly adjusted their views from her open legs to the sea and almost like a comedy sketch, they flung themselves off the ship. Nami straightened herself as her own men shivered.

"Captain…we can…we can trust that this guy won't blow _us_ up, too? Right?" One man asked her wearily.

She looked over her shoulder with a smile and with a thumb and index making an "okay" sign, she motioned them to their own crafts. Nami looked once more at the open box of pills, making sure to stick a clay object with wires jutting out of it right into the center.

As she jumped over the edge, strong firm arms caught her and Nami was suddenly surprised as the holder tightened his muscles as he held her to him. "You ready for a show?"

Nami snorted as she quickly found her footing and pushed off him. "You better be worth all this trouble." She joked as Ace flicked his thumb over his nose with another one of his smirks, bringing freckled cheeks upward and away from _that godforsaken strong jawline_.

As the driver propelled them forward, Nami caught herself by clutching a railing before she found herself pressed against the unnecessarily un-clothed man yet again. She heard an audible chuckle and quickly told the driver to stop them a few meters away. She did not care if the original crew members were clear. As far as she was concerned, she gave them a warning. Those who did not move quickly enough were not on her conscious.

Ace pulled up a little object in his hand and looked down at her, "Ready?"

Nami nodded and braced herself for the backlash of wind and waves, but as Ace pushed the button, nothing happened. It was a few more seconds of Ace hitting the small object against his palm and grumbling to himself.

"We aren't that far away…" he began.

Nami pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to him, "I knew you were too-"

 _Boom!_ The cry from Nami was nearly drowned out by Ace whopping a loud, "Fuck yeah!"

She had nearly been tossed off the small craft as her other men stared at the smoldering ruins with wide and fearful eyes. Ace looked down at her as she slowly lifted herself back up, coughing from the debris that the wind was drafting their way.

"Damn it, Ace! Give me a fucking warning!" Ace held onto his hat and licked his lips, tasting his handiwork carried by the salty sea air.

"But you look so cute when you're surprised." He leaned in and Nami felt the heat off his face, surely from his running around preparing his explosions, but Nami was not quite sure anymore. "What? Surprised it's so _big_?"

Nami shoved a quick hand in his face as she directed them to go back to their own ship. "As if. It's a safety concern."

The wind whipped around them as Nami quickly took her palm from his lips. She swore he had licked her hand, but she was _not_ about to ask him. Just when she thought she could climb up the ladder back to the deck, he just had to get his last word in.

Pressed against her back, hands carefully and dutifully in his pockets. "Don't worry. I always use protection."

 _Fuck me in the ass!_ If Nami claimed she gracefully and calmly climbed up, she was a damned liar. Besides as the men around her watched her scurry up like a squirrel that had its tail set on fire, they held in their laughter. Between their newest pyromaniac crewmember and their Captain, also given the nickname of _the Sea Witch_ , they were not about to rock the boat lest they _all_ capsize.

As quickly as she could, she shouted off directions for them to gather their supplies and raise the anchor. The most important part of all this was them getting away. _The Sea Witch_ was fast, but they needed to go back to hiding. Nami was fully aware that with radio silence, she could not rely on Robin or anyone else to give her direction. She needed to handle this on her own.

She unloaded the gun and brought it over her head as she set it aside with their other equipment. Ace came up onto the deck after her, proudly high fiving and grinning to her ragtag team of pirates. _Yes, I am a modern-day pirate._ If Nami could have known that at nearly 20 she'd be a damn pirate destroying trade routes and hiding in the vast oceans, she would have slapped herself silly.

Nami took the reigns of the steering wheel and sighed. _This is just temporary. It is a means to an end_ , she chanted to herself. Suddenly she felt those charcoal eyes ignite their gaze on her and Nami quickly blurted out a response to distract herself. "Get everything secure…and we'll open the _good_ alcohol tonight!"

The crew shouted in joy and Nami found herself smiling, almost, but quickly swallowed it as she was aware of her stalker. _Is he trying to fuck with me…cause damn it? No, Nami. No. Focus.F-o-c-u-s._

* * *

Ace was weary at first. Not that he did not take adventure at the horns and ride it until he was satisfied. But he was on a mission, one he would certainly not forget quickly. Teach was apparently headed to Banaro Island, and though this detour known now as Nami was not the quickest way…Ace would be lying if he did not find this entertaining.

Not that he made it a habit of arson, but piracy was fun. Also, Nami was not as villainous as she made herself up to be. Though she ran her ship with an iron fist, she also did ensure their safety. He quickly found that she was as frugal as she was attractive, but she would reward her crew with things like celebrations such as the one they were about to have.

If he did not know any better, he could have sworn she smiled at their joy. _It is a cute smile._ However, Ace was still curious about her intentions. As far as he could absorb from the other crew members, she came in like a gust of wind and swept them in with a promise of money and adventure, the former being the prime reason many of them were there. She was also easy on the eyes, even with her wrathful nature. A true sea witch if Ace could even imagine any. Yet the purpose, the reason she was destroying shipments of what Ace could only recognize as illegal substances were beyond him. Whitebeard never got his hands dirty with such low life crimes like drugs or weapons dealing. Nami seemed to be aware of his title and his background, but Ace was ever inquisitive in hers.

Having an open relationship with Marco also had its perks, even if Ace was not _intending_ to do anything. Nevertheless, the way Nami would turn away from him kept him chasing. He'd get it out of her one way…or another. Or until he got to Banaro. Whichever came first…and if he was honest, he hoped she came first. _Can't hurt to try._

A quick flash of white teeth and she was already handing the steering wheel to another, making her way to her quarters. _You can run, Nami…but you can't hide._ He took a pitcher from one of the men and drank, ready for the journey before him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well, well. Yes. In my honest opinion, Ace can get it. Everywhere. With whomever. He's that good. And fact: this song is all about that insidious thought process. Credit it being sexually frustrated, but I let my thoughts flow for this. Let ya'll get a taste of SOMETHING.**

 **Will they? Won't they? We'll have to see. Nami's got something to hide…and Ace is bi-curious. Hahaha, jokes. But also, yes.**

 **Don't worry, kiddos, ZoNa is still OTP – so fan yourself from this heat and let's get a moving. We got some pieces to bring together. Buckle up, buttercup…we bout to ride out.**

 **XoXo shipfiend**

 **P.S. The outfit Nami wears here is from the "Episode of Luffy". Side note…how much you want Nami to have a birthday celebration with Ace? Me? Yes. Okay. Done. I wasn't even thinking about it, but ugh, it is too enticing. #birthdaysex? Yes. Maybe. No. Maybe;P**


	70. Lose Control

_Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art & Creative Story © shipfiend._

" **Lose Control" – J Balvin**

Zoro banged the cabinet closed as Sanji stirred his pot, tasting the food. Zoro reeked of sweat and blood, but that was not the most intolerable thing to Sanji. No, it was the incessant muttering under his breath. When Zoro was really, truly angry, he shut down. He was quick and quiet with his anger. It hurt. However, right now, he was like a petulant child that did not get dessert. Quite frankly, Sanji would not even get to dessert if Zoro was going to stay in his space any longer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sanji said as he tossed a few more spices into the pot, putting to use Usopp's, or more specifically Kaya's well-stocked kitchen.

Zoro snorted, "Nothing is the fucking matter."

Sanji put his spoon down and turned, "Alright, relax."

"I am relaxed!"

Sanji chewed on his lip from screaming at the unruly man. Truth was, Zoro had every reason to be frustrated. Getting Franky did not nearly bring them as close to Nami as they thought. For all they knew, Nami was locked up somewhere but without Usopp confirming anything, breaking into Impel Down or Enies Lobby was a suicide mission. Zoro had ridden his irrational tendencies down as he trained with Mihawk and Boa more, but Sanji could read Zoro like a recipe. He was bottling shit up and that was unhealthy.

"Zoro," Sanji came forward and pressed his palms into the smooth granite. "Why don't you stop pretending?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Zoro said as he slammed the fridge shut for the fifteenth time.

Sanji took off his apron and leaned back against the counter. "Okay, let's cut the crap, alright? You've never been good at expressing yourself, so what do you want to do? Knock me out? Punch out the lights? Set the dining room table on fire? What-"

"What are we even _doing_?" Emotions played across the tanned face, his eye nearly healed now but sealed shut with a pale scar. He paced around, his hands in his shorts but his feet kicking anything in his path. "It's like time has stopped. Nothing is _happening_ and I'm…I'm fucking lost!" Zoro banged his palms against the kitchen island.

If Sanji were a betting man, he would say that Zoro was heartbroken. He always wondered how the man would wear it…when it came to someone besides Luffy. However, before Nami, Zoro would have just stormed off. He would have probably challenged Sanji to a fight and then walked away, leaving his anger and his feelings inside himself like a burning furnace. Sanji imagined that in some strange and small way, Nami leaving was forcing Zoro to acknowledge things within himself. To express himself…because it was much harder and larger than the weights he was used to carrying.

He let the man relax or at least feel somewhat comfortable in his utterings by not looking up. He spoke clearly as his blonde hair hide his eyes. "You cannot lose control now…what you're feeling…let it be felt. Be angry. Be sad. Demand change… _but_ don't take it out on my kitchen."

Sanji ended with a chuckle as he quickly caught Zoro blinking his eye. _Was he crying? No…he doesn't. Well…_

Instead of inquiring more on the fighter, Sanji turned back as Zoro tossed out a joke even when his throat sounded dry and his voice heavy. "You shitty cook. Just making yourself at home, aren't you?"

Sanji waved a finger in the air, "You smell that? That's fucking delicious food. So, go wash your disgusting filthy self and come back and set the table."

Sanji heard a snort and then a shuffle as Zoro went out of the kitchen and to his room. He stopped chopping for a second to think about taking his own advice. Perhaps he should reach back out to Tashigi. Maybe she would have some insight on Enies Lobby that Usopp just is not getting. _Her boss was married to that FBI Agent, wasn't he? Maybe…_

The past few weeks, well since the moment Nami was taken, have been tense. Between what they knew and what they thought they knew, Sanji felt a tiny amount of regret. There were some other options…if he did not have his own fears. However, he disowned them as much as they disowned him. He could not back to them… _I can't._

Sanji shook his head and continued chopping, giving credit to the onions for his watery gaze.

* * *

She felt his lips against her own, soft, so much softer than she would have ever imagined them. His dark eyes looking at her like they reflected the world back at him. She saw her hands move before she felt them, then suddenly the prickle of static and fire against her fingertips brought a sensation to grow in the pit of her stomach. Then he just had to smile, eyebrows furrowed as if angry but that was his stoic expression. One that urged her forward, toward him. Toward his hard muscles and soft words. Towards…

"Must be a _really_ good dream." Nami's eyes sprang open as green hair in her dreams were overtaken by black hair in her reality.

Nami did not give him a response as she sat up and glanced at the sun from beyond her lawn chair's umbrella. Ace continued as he found himself on the floor beside her.

"You've got quite the setup, don't you?" Ace peeled an orange and was about to pop a slice into his mouth when Nami snatched it from his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded with a firm frown.

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "I was hungry."

"This is mine."

"And?"

" _And?_ " Nami repeated incredulously. "And as much as you don't call me Captain, that's what I am. To you."

"That's fair. But I figure there's a reason you hide all the citrus. You know it curbs scurvy."

Nami settled herself back into the chair as she continued to peel the orange. "So, do potatoes and broccoli, so why don't you raid the rest of the pantry?"

Ace smirked, "Fine. I'll bite. You don't like me, do you?"

"Why would I need to? I'm just taking you across uncharted waters to some uninhabited place for something you aren't going to tell me. So-"

"I'm going to kill a man." Ace said bluntly as he leaned back and let the sunshine warm his bare skin.

"What?" Nami asked almost hesitantly.

Ace continued nonchalantly, "Well, to be fair…I'm going to try my very best to bring him back _alive_. But…if he resists, then _I will kill him_."

"Why tell me this?" She fidgeted, suddenly aware that she did not have even a knife on her. Something told her he wouldn't do anything, but then again, it's not every day that people confess their pre-mediated kills.

"Perhaps I'm interested in the person you keep trying to call. _Robin_ , is it?" Nami stopped, and Ace watched her freeze. "I tend to fall asleep anywhere. You'd be surprised the things you hear when someone thinks they're alone."

Nami swung her legs quickly and propped her elbows on her knees as she faced him, her waves framing her face but her expression cold and lifeless. "Whatever you _think_ you've heard is nothing you need to know."

Ace flipped, his elbow on the floor and his head propped into his open palm. "I am not here to stop you if that's what you are thinking. You're right…you're just a means of transportation. But…it's not every day that your driver goes around blowing up ships, you know?"

"What I do-"

"Is your business. I'm not here for that…I am just wondering if you know what you're getting yourself into."

Nami scoffed, "You don't know me, Ace."

"I'd like to."

"You think you're hot shit, huh?"

"I'm a personable guy, sue me."

"I would if you had a cent to your name."

"I've got a bounty."

Nami smirked, "And I'll be sure to cash on it, as soon as I can."

She popped an orange slice into her mouth and got up, her long legs walking over him like he was an annoying bump into the road. Ace watched her leave and called after her, "Careful. You almost sounded like you _wanted_ to keep me around."

Nami tossed him the finger and moved below deck. As she descended, she felt the heaviness back in her chest. Ace was a distraction she sometimes welcomed because otherwise, she would see his face when she closed her eyes. Him lying in that bed unconscious. Him on that screen as Arlong shouted his orders. Him smiling at her from the end of her couch as she kicked him to change the channel. Sometimes the dreams would be too vivid. She would remember the feel of his chest on her back, his hands coming down her arms. Such tiny moments that suddenly felt so magnified, so embedded in her brain that the fair hair on her arms and the back of her neck would rise at just the imagination of him whispering something stupid to her. So soft so that no one else could hear but her.

Which is why Nami threw herself into her "work". If she could distract herself enough, blow up enough ships, taunt enough criminals, pretend for a moment that he did not exist…the hollowness she felt would not make her sink to the bottom of the ocean like an anchor. _Damn, Boa. She was right…I was blind._ She did not catch herself the first time or the tenth time or the millionth time, because her heart betrayed her. Wanting to be near him, wanting to see him. _How stupid could I have been?_

Nami considered for a moment what sleeping with someone would be like. She had not done it in so long since she met Zoro to be precise. But then she would have that dream, of him above her, holding her, telling her she was his…safe…protected…wanted. And just like that, the thought of anyone else was like acid on her tongue. She could not bring herself to even tease the possibility, which made Ace more of an aggravation than a welcomed invitation. _And now, he's digging…_

Nami finished the rest of her orange and went to her quarters as she pulled out her maps, planning out what else she could from the little information she managed to get off Robin before she disappeared off the face of the earth. _I'll be damned if I let another woman screw me over…I'm finishing this._

And just like that, Nami went back to her plans and her maps…a faint image of his face tucked in the back of her mind where it was safe to dream.

* * *

 _A fucking chainsaw._ That is what Franky imagined he needed to get through the shit he had buried himself in. Between the inhuman glares Zoro would give him to the strange silence Brook imposed, Franky was lost.

Usopp could dig all he wanted, but Franky was just trying to buy some time. When Brook had come to see him, the tall man nearly _ordered_ him to not speak of the woman. Of Robin. The one who started this all. Brook would not even have a leg to stand on if he did not call Franky a name that he thought he buried. Cutty Flam. _How the fuck does that skinny afro know my name?_

He chuckled in frustration and thought how Zoro had his headache and it looked like Franky had his own, though any memory of her somehow made his balls hurt. _And it's not blue balls…_

Brook shared nothing else but that she was a part of something bigger, something connected to the Revolutionary Army. As much as Franky was all about dissent and anarchy, he also had to think of his family…who for all he knew was rotting away in Impel Down as he twiddled his thumbs in some dead girl's mansion.

So, he put himself to work, or else he would lose his mind. If he could manage to be helpful in some way, perhaps he could get away. He fixed faucets that Usopp said was on his list of "to-dos". This also meant cleaning out the gutters and installing that garbage disposal. It meant helping Law set up random equipment, so it could keep a coma patient alive. He was the mansion's handyman, but the joke was being played out.

Franky was restless, and so he considered more seriously that in lieu of his apparent capture and being held hostage, he needed to hang someone else to dry. _So, let it be Robin. Cause fuck her. She got me into this mess…she's gonna get me out._

His name was being rung again, and by "rung", he meant Perona's not so dainty shrill called for him to answer the door. He used that to his advantage, _once_ …until the shiny "anklet" Perona gifted him made him nearly unconscious as volts of electricity shot through his body before he could make it past the gate. She kept convincing him that "it wasn't _intended_ to do that", as if testing to see if he'd try again. Stupid him, he did. He nearly convinced himself he had it figured out, but the petite woman was a little technician. One from hell, but good with her tools if she needed to be. _God knows if this some secret sex toy either…_ And so, he had learned to just answer the door like the glorified butler he was.

Franky shouted back through gritted teeth as the rest of them went on their merry way. Apparently kidnapping and holding people for ransom was something they got "a taste" for, and Franky was their newest pet. He firm hand gripped the double doors as he pulled it open, fully expecting the blonde pervert and a thousand bags of groceries.

Sanji popped his head out from the kitchen as the others made their way down to the foyer. "Who is it?" they called out.

Franky was frozen as the tall woman titled her head to the side and gave him that vicious grin of hers. Before he could say one word, a hand was between his legs and fire shot straight to his brain as his body felt like it was being electrocuted again. There were gasps behind him but nothing that matched his own howl. Through it all, she leaned forward and spoke calmly and clearer into his ear, "Missed me?"

 _What the actual fuck._ Franky's thought was made audible as he crumbled to the ground and the others addressed the newcomer. It seemed like Franky was never going to leave at this rate…at least, not as a man.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact, I often have the "eyes bigger than your stomach" syndrome. In that, I pile a ton onto my plate thinking I'm gonna die if I don't eat it all…but then only manage to finish 1/3 of my plate.**

 **I will admit, I may have bitten off more than I could chew cause I got a fanfiction within a fanfiction…and suddenly went, "Oh, but what about-" and "what if I added-" …point is…less is more, so I'm trying to reel all my "clever" plots back in and just focus. Cause I gotta do ZoNa justice…rather than make this so confusing that I forget what I was writing.**

 **Once again, having giant plots decides but then forgetting how things all lead up one another…#writerproblems BUT I'm working through it – so yeah be honest. "Hey shipfiend, you're losing me…this story is getting too big…or too wild…or not clear." Cause in my head, I'm a freaking genius, but on paper…it might as well be a happy seal flapping against a keyboard, so. Ya know.**

 **BUT here we are. Robin to the rescue? Nami's off doing her thang, just clarifying for everyone…they still got feelings for each other, but a girl can forget when you're out plotting international espionage, I guess. To me, I think Nami has great leadership quality…I mean, she had to have been doing stuff away from Arlong on her own – so I have no qualms about seeing her rise "in ranks" like this. Let ma girl power pose and f ish up. I'm here for it.**

 **Here's to more – stay tuned!**

 **XoXo shipfiend**


	71. In The Night

_Original Characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover Art & Creative Story © shipfiend._

" **In The Night" – Piano Dreamers**

"Go to bed," Nami laughed as her drunk crew members stumbled to their barracks and she sat on the deck, legs crossed. She nursed her beer as the wind twirled her locks into massive knots. Though they were in pigtails, she knew it would take her hours to comb through them. Her hair had grown so long since the last time she tied it up like this. The last time was when Zoro had fallen asleep on her couch yet again and she smiled to herself at the domesticity of it all. It saddened her to think that this much time had passed.

A chill went up her spine as the memory clouded her sight briefly. She wiped a cuffed sleeve across her face and sniffed.

"You crying?" Nami groaned as his question laid over the winds in the cool salty air.

She flushed and wiped with both hands now, her white button-down top crinkling against her skin. "No. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said as he plopped himself by her side. She shifted away as she snorted.

" _You_? Couldn't sleep? You can fall asleep while eating…I've seen you do it, too." Ace watched her talk and Nami found herself drifting again. "You're just like-"

She stopped herself abruptly and fisted the beer in her hand. "Like who?" He implored, but she wasn't budging.

She took a sip and chuckled, "You probably fell asleep while they did that tattoo, too. That's why it's misspelled."

Nami threw him a knowing look and Ace smiled, scratching his chin with a finger. "You're right…but at least I caught it."

"Should have just left it."

"And have my name misspelled? No, thanks."

"Hmmm…could have just gotten it removed."

"Ironically, I had money for the tat…just not the removal."

Nami stopped as she felt the ghost pain in her shoulder crawl down her arm. She anxiously went to grip it but felt another hand reach it first. It was warm, too warm. Nami looked over as he had closed the space between them, but he did nothing more than leave his hand over her scar and she let him. It felt okay, to be touched, even if it was not who she wanted. _Just for a moment. Just one night._

"You didn't have money for a removal?" He posed, and she watched his mouth form the words but could not bring herself to answer. "I mean…a _proper_ one. It's a nasty scar you got." She furrowed her brows and he quickly released his grip. Hands up in defense. "Look, I'm not here to try anything…just felt like you…needed a touch. Is all."

It was the first time he seemed to mumble, unsure of himself almost. Nami found it comforting, calming to know that she was not as open of a book as he made her seem. It felt rude almost, to let anyone else inside her head. Zoro must have changed her then. Before him, she could hold a bare faced lie and grin. But now, it hurt to pretend as much as she did. She was impersonal, dictatorial, abrasive…a horrible temper when she was under stress. But Zoro calmed her, in a way his uniquely silent personality only could. Ace, he liked to talk, but she felt he was like Zoro in some ways. Not all. Just some.

She turned her attention back to the clouds. "You know…" her voice was heavy and wet, "I wanted to draw a map of the world when I was younger. I-I didn't care to learn about it in books…there were just so many places to explore, visit, experience." Ace leaned back, his arms propping up his typically half-nude body as the wind died down. "To think…now, I'm on a ship…going _anywhere_. But for the first time in my life…I want to be back home. Back with my sister…my friend…my…home."

Ace smirked and Nami glanced over to see the saddened expression. "I didn't have much of anything growing up. I was hated for a good part of my life…for no reason besides having a dad who didn't even know me. But I had brothers. Idiots, actually. Stupid kids…all of us. We…we all have places we don't want to go back to you…and well, you don't go out to sea or join a gang or become an outcast…because you're happy."

Nami felt him heave a heavy sigh, "My father brought on this new world, and I hated him for it. It was what killed my brothers. What made life hard for so many people…and still…I remember my little brother crying so hard for Sabo…and then we grew up. We went out on our own paths. Me to Whitebeard. Him to his stupidity…and then he died…and for the life of me, I wondered why…I wasn't happy just playing pretend pirates with them."

Nami felt the hot tears run down her face and sniffled yet again. "You think that makes a difference…you're alive now, aren't you? You found a place to be happy, right?" She turned to look at him, a deep scowl on her face though it was marred with tears. "Don't take your life so lightly…living should be for the ones who _want_ to live."

Ace furrowed his brows. "Are you living? You've got a scarred arm from what I can only imagine is a branding…I wear mine proudly, but you…you fought against something that was much bigger than you."

Nami let out a sarcastic laugh as she shrugged. "As I've gotten on this boat…I've realized that the world only gets bigger and bigger. What I once thought of as the worst thing in my life…it isn't. But…"

She dug her nails into the wood as she snorted. He leaned in closer. "But what?"

Nami looked at him, brown eyes wide to the world, moonlight illuminated in them. "I've also learned that the happiest things in my life…they keep changing. I've found new things…new people…new dreams that make me smile. New… _happiests_."

He smirked and looked back at the horizon. "Tell me it's a brother or a sister…"

"Sister…one whom I love very, very much. One I need to save, get back to. Protect. Then a man who is very much like my brother…my best friend. And then…"

Ace watched her wipe herself up and smirked, "Damn it. And here I thought I'd get lucky."

Nami rolled her eyes as she straightened herself. "No, what was lucky was getting off that island when we did. If you didn't have your damn pride, maybe we could refuel without an entire _army_ coming after us. We barely made it out of there."

He wiped at his own face. "Yeah, well, my father was shitty…but _my old man_ …he's someone I'd proudly live for."

"Yeah, yeah…just don't yell at me if you have every bounty hunter waiting for you at Banaro." She walked past him toward the cabins, but he called for her.

"If you want…I'll give you a new tat, _free of charge_."

Nami scoffed, "As if I want that old man's mark on my body." She turned to smile at him as he gave her one back.

"Pick one of your own then…consider it a farewell gift. I'll be going in a few days, right? I should leave you something to remember me by."

He ended with a joke as if that stopped them both from feeling a little hesitant at the eventual goodbye. As frustrating as Ace was, he had grown on her. Maybe it was just because he talked like Usopp but carried himself like Zoro.

"Yeah, Ace. You can make it my birthday present, too…" And with that, she left as Ace sat in the darkness, a gentle smile left on his lips.

* * *

They had all crowed by the screens and suddenly fell into a hush as Zoro approached them. Perona motioned for Usopp to shut it off, but it that woman who spoke first.

"Mr. Bushido," the annoying moniker she had for him after he wielded a particularly long kitchen knife towards her when she first graced their presence. "Have you seen the news?"

Zoro's eyebrows perked up, fully expecting some news, _any_ news after the months of nothing. However, the weariness of his friends told him otherwise. Yet, he could not care less as he looked at the blurry still. Orange hair that looked longer. Tanner body. But he knew those legs anywhere. He cursed as he wished the video to be clearer, and suddenly the image moved.

Usopp cursed as it seemed like it was not what he wanted to happen, and Sanji quickly tried to flick the screen off. It did not help as Robin stepped aside to let him get a better view. She was still there, running across what could only appear to be a pier or port of some kind. Nami was being chased after or being chased out, and Zoro found himself gravitating towards the flickering lights as if he could jump into the screen and pull her to him. But it was not him who pulled her forward.

The man's back was wide, his tattoo so crystal clear compared to her pixelated face. Black hair under an obnoxiously orange hat. Shorts unable to hide the muscular build, tall frame. She was in his arms and then they were both out of view. If Zoro was holding his breath, he could not tell but he did feel a bit lightheaded. Then the image played again, seemingly on a loop. Because it was. Replaying his thoughts as if it would change the outcome, but no. She still stumbled into the man's arms. They still ran away, together.

Perona was the first to attempt a hand towards him, but he pulled away because she apparently radiated poison from her palms. "Who is he?" he said as evenly as he could pull together.

It was that woman who responded, her voice finding some violent muscle in Zoro's temple. "Ace D. Portagas, also known as Fire Fist Ace. He's a Commander for the Whitebeard Family. Run by the international criminal, Edward Newgate."

Sanji motioned for Robin to stop, but that did not stop Zoro from turning a heated gaze onto her. Even if he had to look up at her dark eyes. "Where the hell was this? And when?"

Brook cleared his throat, "It looks like…it was maybe 2 weeks ago. Apparently, Miss Nami has taken to a habit of blowing up ships. The papers wouldn't print anything about it, because it looked like it was tied to the crime families in some way-"

"Then why the hell aren't we going there?" Zoro shouted, his eye flicking to the screen just in time to see her against him _again_.

Franky was the one who clearly could not read the room and instead shouted in his exuberant way. "We would if we could, _bro_. But it isn't like there are GPS coordinates. This file is some top-secret military shit and unless we got some Shichibukai-"

Zoro had turned swiftly which made Sanji call after him, "Where the hell are you going? Don't you want to try to find Nami?"

"The hell you think I'm doing? Unlike you idiots, I'm going to do more than watch a stupid video."

"And _what_ exactly is your plan?" Perona inquired with arms folded over her chest.

He stopped and turned, glaring at each one of them. "You said she was blowing up ships that belonged to crime families? Well, there are only two people I know of that are Shichibukai or as close to it as possible. I'm gonna fucking _ask_ them."

Before Perona could object, Zoro was gone and the rest of them released a sigh. Usopp swiveled in his chair to frown at Robin. "Why the hell did you do that?"

She was unfazed. "You asked for answers…and I gave them."

"Yes, but…"

"But what? She's alive, apparently safe. Would you have preferred to see her obituary? Perhaps an image of her gruesome death?"

Usopp shot up, "What? No! I'm just saying…he…he didn't need to see _that_."

Robin smiled her frozen sweet grin and tilted her head. "Don't ask questions that you are not prepared to get answers for."

She left the room as the rest of them began to feel one heaviness lift as another deceased. Nami was alive, but… _what was she doing? And for who?_

Usopp looked back at the video and clenched his fists. If there was any time to be brave, it was now.

* * *

 **A/N: Um, The Weeknd just likes capitalizing conjunctions when you shouldn't, huh? Welp, now I had to add "Weeknd" to my dictionary, so I could stop seeing the red squiggly. *sigh***

 **So, I really did not know which song I wanted to use for this but then I looked through my recently listened and this song stuck out. At first, I was good with it…but then as I delved more into the meaning and the themes of the song, of childhood abuse became clear, the chapter became clearer and clearer. BUT then I listened to an instrumental version and liked that much better. Not that the lyrics weren't still important, but I still wanted it to encompass a feeling more than an explanation. If that makes any sense:P**

 **Nami's outfit is One Piece Movie 9 – Strong World. Very revealing fanservice outfit, but it looked cute in my head.**

 **So, in all honesty, I did not want this to play out like some "he's roid raging jealous" type thing. I think Zoro is a bit above that. However, I am sure seeing Nami for the first time in forever…in the arms of another man could…perturb him, to ask for help from people he damn well knows aren't easy to work with. So, here we are.**

 **But what about Robin? To be fair, when Robin first joined the crew, Zoro did call her "that woman" – and I think that was him testing his boundaries and seeing if she was true to her word. Whereas when Nami left, it was more like a betrayal, with Robin, he was on guard. One of my favorite things about Robin is her humorless dark humor. She is like Law in that way, and I'm here for these deadpan death jokes.**

 **I am also 1000% convinced that Franky cannot read a room for his life and one of my favorite things is when couples work off each other…which is why when Robin says something like, "Go die" with a smile – he takes that and is just like, "Oh, geez. Isn't my wife the sweetest wonderful little jelly bean ever?" Yeah, I'm here for it. Also, Franky calling Zoro "bro" and Zoro hating it – ugh, game, set, match. I'm here for it, too.**

 **Alright, kiddos, hopefully, this is still moving along and the pace is picking up. Ugh, I'm a little weary of this fire and thunder that I'm about to rain down on all yo heads…but…I'm here for it;P**

 **XoXo shipfiend**


End file.
